Playing with Fire
by Mikael Jehocutt
Summary: Second part of Games we Play, based on Catching Fire: Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay are the sole intellectual and commercial property of Suzanna Collins and Scholastic Publishing. The use of which is done solely for enjoyment and no other purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay are the sole intellectual and commercial property of Suzanna Collins and Scholastic Publishing. The use of which is done solely for enjoyment and no other purpose. The extra characters and changes in the story line are the sole intellectual property of Michael J. Flanders (me).**

** This story is a cross over between Catching Fire and my short story Free fall.**

**Kind of strange but I decided to put the intro to this story in the first chapter.**

**Saint John Jamison returns to his adopted home with far more problems than he had when he left. Yes he is a co-victor in the 74th Hunger Games. Yes he is rich with Penam money and lives in a huge house given to him by the government of Penam but to be honest these weren't things he cared about. In fact the only things that mattered to him were his friends and he lost them. Gale hates him for loving Katniss and Katniss doesn't seem to care anymore. As if that wasn't enough he knew both him and Katniss were now on the Capital's hit list. It was only a matter of time before they came after them. Saint John has a plan to free them all from Snow and his Capital's rule but is freedom worth the cost?**

**The characters: **

**Katniss: Returned from the arena a bit smarter and her relationship with Gale and Saint John was different than in the original Hunger Games on which The Games we Play was based on. In this story I made her appear a bit older and more experienced in combat settings without changing the basis of the Character too much.**

**Gale: Just added his being hurt by a close friend confessing he loved the same girl he did. Otherwise he's more or less the same.**

**Peeta: He has a much larger part in this story than in The Games we Play. I made him Saint John's friend and is much more involved in the rebellion than in Catching Fire.**

**Haymitch: Kept him more or less the same except made him even more suspicious of Saint John than on The Games we Play.**

**New Characters:**

**Hailey: Girl from the Seam, works for Saint John.**

**Constellation 37: You'll just have to read it to figure that one out.**

**Hidden Tau-Sai operatives: All I'll say about that is there's**** more than one.**

**Thanks for taking a look and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A young looking man sat at a workbench listening to music no one more than two meters away could hear. The song, performed by both Run DMC and Steven Tyler of Aerosmith, was supposed to be a historic mergence of two musical styles called rock and rap. He had no idea what it meant since the whole thing happened nearly two hundred years before he was born. None of that mattered, he just liked the song. He stopped moving suddenly, realizing where he gone wrong with his current project. He made a few cuts in the instrument he was building, restrung it and when he was satisfied with it he'd return to his 'dancing.' It was something he'd never do in front of another living being, not many people would. However, he might have been the only living thing in the room he wasn't the only intelligent being present. Not that he was concerned about the other entity saying anything to anyone. For one thing it was completely loyal to him and the other if it breathed a word, metaphorically speaking, to anyone, based on its masters threat, it ran the risk of being erased.

The voice of the Artificial Intelligence or A.I. command and control program, known simply as Raven interrupted the song and said, "I question the efficiency of working with this form of entertainment as a distraction."

He replied in an annoyed voice, "Dude, I like that song. Can you at least wait until a song ends to give me crap about things I like?" The music started playing again. He found another part of his design that was wrong and corrected it.

When the song ended Raven asked, "Ok, now that your songs played can you tell me the purpose of this activity?"

Saint John Jamison, the co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games replied, "It's a hobby. Victors are supposed to have a hobby now that we're rich beyond anyone's dreams and don't have to work to survive."

"But we have a mission. A mission you stated was your top priority months ago. This sort of endeavor is a distraction. Why are you carving trinkets, charms and weapons out of wood?"

He chuckled. "Raven, after everything that's happened in the last six months I need some distractions. Besides, it reminds me of my family and home." The song changed and this time he didn't dance. Megadeth's 'Crush'um" started playing and he sat there just listening. It would have made the perfect theme song for the Hunger Game's arena. He went back to work on his hobby and by the time the song was over he was satisfied with his work. "There, stop playback and let's see how this sounds." He flipped the newly made guitar over and tried playing it. The instrument was out of tune but after a few adjustments he decided it was ready. He picked it up along with his other wooden creations and placed them in his back pack. He'd forgotten how much he used to enjoy carving things out of wood. It reminded him of his grandfather.

Raven interrupted his sad memories, "Diagnostic on your current version of the bug is completed. Since regaining your memories your skills in micro circuit construction and cyber-viral design have vastly improved."

Saint John growled, "I was a tech geek before they decided to let me buzz around the universe with my ass on fire." He took a tube shaped injector and attached to the small holographic computer system sitting at the edge of his work bench. When the microscopic machines were loaded he took the injector, placed it against the back of his neck and activated it. The injector pushed the machines suspended in a sterile liquid into his brain. The injection didn't cause him pain but a strange sensation of his brain filling like he had a cold. He sneezed a couple of times and removed the injector. He took a bottle of synthetic flesh and finished getting ready for the first part of his plan.

The hologram changed slightly indicating the A.I. that it was linked with was distracted by something. After a few seconds it asked, "What do you think young Miss Everdeen's hobby is?"

He snorted. "Besides hunting and being mad at me, not sure. We haven't spoken much since getting back except to get into screaming matches on camera."

"Well, I can understand her anger. You did try to strangle Haymitch."

He yelled, "I didn't try to strangle Haymitch!...Well, not really anyway. Hell I was trying to apologize for trying to strangle him." He then said calmer, "He made me mad and I just reacted. I wouldn't have hurt him, just wanted him to shut up and leave me alone. Besides, that was on the train ride back, you'd think they'd be over it by now."

"Saint John, that young woman just went through a terrifying experience…."

He interrupted angrily, "No shit. I was there remember?"

Raven paused for a few seconds letting Saint John's annoyance cool a bit. "Yes, I know you were there and she saw what you can do. All I'm saying is maybe she's afraid of what might happen if you become angry at her or her family."

"I'd never hurt her or her family or anyone else around here; I owe them all my life."

"I know that but perhaps she doesn't."

"She should by now." He remembered the times he had dinner with her, her mother and her sister Primrose. He'd helped Prim with her homework and even showed their mother how to cook what has become a reported favorite dinner in the country, something he created in during the Hunger Games; stuffed Groosling. He looked at the floor. "I'm not sure she's listening." He looked up curiously, "Why the interest in Kat?"

Raven put a picture of the intruder on the holographic display and continued, "She's outside looking around your old camp sight."

The image was grainy and a little distorted but considering it was coming through the stealth field that kept Raven from being seen by any form of detection it was quite detailed. Katniss Everdeen, the other victor of the 74th Hunger Games and the main reason Saint John was still alive, stood looking at his abandoned camp. Where he told her and his other friend Gale Hawthorn lived because he didn't dare tell them the truth. She stood right where he used to hang his hammock, where he really did sleep on warm summer nights under the stars. It was just an empty alcove in the trees since he moved into his big house in the Victor's Village next to District 12s only other victor and their mentor Haymitch Abernathy. He adjusted the image to close in on her eyes. She had a sad look like she missed something terribly. He believed he knew what it was but still asked out loud, "Why are you there Kat?"

Raven, being a computer, thought it was being asked the question and fashioned a reply based on its owner's attitude. "Since she doesn't know I exist, I seriously doubt she's here to see me."

Saint John closed his eyes and scowled. "And there's the sarcasm I know and love."

"Perhaps you shouldn't ask questions I could never know the answers to."

Saint John glared at the ceiling and replied, "You know it wouldn't be that hard to erase you and create another control program. Perhaps you should quit while you're ahead." He looked back at the hologram of Katniss.

Raven said in a quieter voice than normal, "She looks sad."

"She misses something she can never have again."

"And what might that be?"

Katniss left the old camp site and started walking back into the woods towards the fence that bordered District 12. He watched her leave feeling the same sadness she felt. He missed her too and Gale and the young confused fun loving kid that died in the arena when his memories returned. "She misses what she had. It was her greatest fear and now it's come true."

The display changed again showing a holographic picture of a elongated triangle shaped vehicle. The text below it showed the status of every system on that vehicle. A small section of the top of the ship glowed green indicating the communications antenna was activated. Raven said, "The corridor has opened, I'm receiving a transmission."

Saint John frowned. There were only two people that could send such a signal on that system. "Put it up."

The hologram changed to show the crystal clear picture of a dark skinned man his face and head shaved clean of any hair. Saint John felt a smile creep across his face. "Hey Snake, looking good."

After four seconds the black man smiled as well, showing lots of perfect white teeth. He ran his hand across his bald head. "Yeah, thought I should clean up my act, now that I have a war worth fighting." The distance the signal traveled caused the four second delay between responses. Four seconds isn't long but still kind of annoying when you're trying to carry on a conversation. After the delay Snake's smile turned into a frown. "Got news for you."

Saint John frowned back. "Take it's not good."

"Could be better. It was hard just to get them to see me. The names Saint and Snake don't mean as much as they used to. Anyway, while most of them like the idea in theory they aren't interested in committing resources they don't think they have to free a bunch of people they don't even know. However, I think the surviving Constellation and Nova regiments could be convinced assuming Jordan and I can find any left. They both still feel they owe you for Gargoyle and Orion. The others, well, they might call us brothers but…"

"But were not anymore. More like bastard stepbrothers. Well, I leave today to start this stupid victory tour. Once I get back I should be able to get useable intel. and hopefully cut their command and control. Maybe then we can convince others that living here is better than any other options."

Snake started smiling again. "That's sounds like optimism, very unlike you."

Saint John scowled. "Really?" He shook his head. "Still not certain who I was, just not so sure I like him now."

Snake frowned, showing concern for his nearly lifelong friend. "You weren't that bad my friend but admittedly, the old Saint could be kind of an asshole at times. Take it that's not getting any better."

"Nope, not really. I remember details of my childhood but a lot of the others I'm not sure about. I keep having reoccurring nightmares of slitting things throats, blasting holes in them or watching whole armies being blown into ashes. Every time I close my eyes I see Shannon begging me to save her or Ashley trying to breathe vacuum. I'm not even sure the battles are real memories or figments of my imagination. Don't know how many times I've woken up yelling eject, eject, eject."

"Yeah, let me know if you remember how you survived for three weeks in a volcanic planet that rains acid. Might come in handy someday."

"I'd rather find out why the masters did this to me. It's like I was retired but why do I still have the enhancements? Why put temporary blocks in my memories? For that matter why put me in a new prototype fighter who's FTL doesn't work right, give me state of the art, custom weapons and armor and give me the location of earth?"

"Maybe you're supposed to do exactly what you're trying to do; liberate humanity."

Saint John put his head in his hands and replied, "I don't want to be a hero, just want a home and a few friends that don't have to die." He was quiet for a few seconds and continued, "Besides, if that's true then why give me just enough firepower to cover my ass? Why not give me something that could end this with a single shot?"

Snake shook his head. "Have no idea. Never did understand their reasons for doing most of what they did. Maybe they just liked you." Snake looked at something off screen and frowned. "Gotta get going brother. When are you coming by?"

Saint John laughed. "Depends, is Jordan still mad at me?"

Snake laughed. "You know her, she gets over things pretty quickly. She's happy you found someone. When do we get to meet her?"

"Gotta grow a pair so I can tell her about me first."

"Later bro." The hologram returned to the status display.

Raven said, "That didn't seem too promising."

"Things in my life normally don't but it always seems to work out. You clear on the plan?"

"Of course."

"Good, going to let you go. Gotta work out before Portia and her minions arrive. Take care my friend."

"Good luck to both you and Katniss Everdeen. And Saint John, you could be mistaken. You two may not be able to be what you were to each other in the past but you could be more to each other in the future. Don't simply dismiss it out of hand."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind," and set his computer to stand by. He replaced it in the hidden compartment in the concrete floor leaving the counter surveillance system on. As soon as he moved into his house he scanned his house for bugs and traced the lines to a common connection box. Then using his past training as a tech geek he installed a counter-surveillance system. Running from the connection box was a router that sent all the signals to a computer system in his home. That system made recordings of video imagines and conversations. The system would use those recordings to create fake video and conversations to send to the monitoring systems whenever Saint John told it to. So it was safe to talk freely in any of the Victor's homes. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to begin something he'd dreaded and kind of looked forward to for months.

He grabbed his pack went upstairs and out the back door. He stared at the sliver of a moon that began to rise just ahead of the sun. The November air was cold and it would get much colder before it got any warmer. He tightened the straps on his back pack, took a deep breath and began running. One of the problems he had in the arena was his conditioning. He wasn't out of shape so much as he wasn't training and more importantly eating enough. In the five years since he woke up in that cockpit he just wasn't that hungry and it seemed easier to go a couple of days without food than spend lots of time searching for it. His body adjusted quickly enough and all the fights he'd been in until the arena weren't much of a challenge. The real problem came in when his body became flooded with enhanced adrenaline, endorphins and stimulants. The combat cocktail took a toll on his body requiring more energy to adjust. He hadn't used his enhancements much so his body wasn't used to it or more importantly the counteragents that were pumped into his blood stream when the enhancements were no longer needed. They left him weak, dizzy and feeling ill for several minutes. He thought that was just part of it and didn't realize he was losing his fighting conditioning. So as soon as he could he built himself back up. He ate nearly 3000 calories a day, heavy on protein, and worked out at least six hours. He also purposely triggered his abilities every other day so his body became accustomed to the effects. He ran the perimeter of the fence that bordered District 12, climbed the slag heaps at the mine and leaped onto abandoned houses at the edge of the Seam. He used thick tree branches and metal bars sticking out of shut down sections of the mine as chin up and even gymnastics bars to improve his strength and agility. He didn't have six hours to exercise so he exchanged duration for intensity. The last lap he purposely triggered his enhancements. He smiled enjoying the added strength and speed. He around the fence again and stopped at the meadow. He exhaled slowly lowering his heart rate. He felt the counteragents clear his enhancements without feeling any real ill effects. He smiled and started his rounds in district 12.

His first stop was the small house used by the Hawthorns. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Gale's mother Hazelle. She smiled weakly and told him he just missed Katniss. Saint John smiled back and shrugged telling her he'd see her back home later. He then handed her his shiny lighter telling her to give it to Gale. She looked at him questioningly and he explained it was for luck. He'd tossed it to Gale just after he volunteered and it gave him luck then. He'd get it back when he returned. She told him she'd make sure he got it and he left to continue his errands. As he walked to the Hob, the local black market, he remembered Gale giving him back his lighter which made him remember the entire homecoming.

There was already a lot of tension between him and Katniss caused by the fight they'd had during a fuel stop on the train. That was when he found out that Katniss had been playing him along with the rest of the country. He really believed she loved him as much as he began to love her. Everything she said, everything she did seemed so sincere to him that he was actually hurt when she confessed she didn't love him. Well, she really said she was confused and that was all Saint John was willing to hear. So, in retrospect he knew he wasn't being fair to her. Katniss was a sixteen year old girl and way too young to have to decide who she was going to spend her life with. A belief that her mother shared when she told reporters that the young victor wasn't old enough to have a boyfriend. Her gaze at him at first annoyed Saint John. The idea that a girl could be placed in a life or death situation but wasn't old enough to decide who she wanted to love was about as backwards as everything else. But when all the reporters started cheering and saying Saint John was in trouble he noticed he could use this to give them pause and some time apart. They still had to act like they were in love for the cameras but it gave them a reason to not appear to be moving the relationship to the next step. He let go of her hand and stepped over to the side. As Gale, reported to everyone as her cousin, her sister and mother greeted Katniss he stayed in a corner wishing he could just disappear. He stared at the forest wanting nothing more than to escape into it, find Raven and begin to try to make sense of everything that had happened until a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him. He was suddenly being hugged by very strong arms, his head on the right shoulder of a young man that he once believed to be his best friend.

Gale said quietly, "I told you no one would ever forget you."

He stammered, "Gale, I…I…"

Gale let him go, held him at arm's length smiling. "You did it. Hell dude you did the impossible. You not only saved Katniss but somehow got yourself home too."

Saint John replied sheepishly, "Well, I had a lot of help."

Gale smirked. "Yeah, I'll say you did. Not to mention a pretty interesting plan, making a whole country think you two are in love."

Saint John said slowly, "Yeah, that was the plan." He knew it would have been easier to lie to him and say it was all just a plan. Tell him he wasn't in love with Katniss. That he didn't betray his friend. The problem with close friends is they know you well enough to sometimes see through the lies.

Gale's smirk slowly turned into a scowl. "Yeah, I didn't think either of you could lie that well. So, when did you decide you wanted her, before or after I told you I liked her?"

He closed his eyes and replied sadly, "Gale…"

Gale held his hands up. "Don't bother. You know you should have just told me the truth from the beginning. I could have handled it, wouldn't have hated you or her. Hell, I'd been happy for you two. If it couldn't have been me I would have hoped it would be you. But I still have to thank you for bringing her back to me because I'm not giving her up." Gale handed him the shiny lighter Saint John had tossed him at the Reaping, turned and walked away. And that's how a friendship ends. Gale's refused to speak or even look at him since.

Saint John stood there looking at the lighter in his hand feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet when he felt someone touch his elbow. He looked down at a small, blonde girl in a white ruffled blouse and light blue skirt; the same outfit she wore during the Reaping. The girl had a small smile on her face but her eyes were swollen like she'd been crying. He smiled at Katniss's sister Primrose. The girl held out her arms wanting a hug. He knelt down and let Primrose wrap her arms around his neck tightly. He held her in his arms firmly.

Primrose kept whispering in a sobbing voice, "Thank you."

He replied in a soft comforting voice, "I promised she'd come back. I always keep my word." Except if you're a close friend, then I betray you in the worst way possible, he thought. She hugged him for a long time, making it a nearly perfect moment for the cameras. When she disentangled her arms she kept hold of his right hand and pulled him towards Katniss and their mother. Saint John tried weakly to resist but how can you say no to such a sweet girl. He stood up and let her lead him to her family. She put his hand in Katniss's and announced to everyone that he was a part of their family. She told her mother that since he didn't have a home he was going to stay with them until his house was ready. It was awkward for him and Katniss. The girl's mother was obviously not happy but no one could say no to Prim. So as the cameras watched he walked hand in hand with Katniss to her home led by her mother and sister. For two nights he shared their food and slept on their floor next to the bed Katniss and Primrose shared. He'd leave the small house when the girls bathed or changed clothes. On the first night he started to remove his shirt before going to bed and turned around to notice all three of them were staring at him. Katniss looked away quickly blushing slightly. Prim had a small smile on her face but unlike her sister she didn't look away. The angry scowl on the mother's face left no room for interpretation. After seeing that he knew where Katniss got her scowl from. He decided to sleep with his shirt on, not that he did much sleeping. The first night, as soon as he certain everyone was asleep he got up and left for the woods. The only one that saw him was the ugly but seemingly friendly tomcat named for some reason Buttercup. He quietly made his way past the still set up cameras, under the fence and straight to his camp. Raven seemed glad to see him and helped him create a plan that would end his friend's enslavement.

Back in District 12 he and Katniss acted like they were deeply in love, holding hands and kissing for the cameras. On the third day he was filmed moving into his new house, already furnished and outfitted for him. It took a lot of the pressure off him and Katniss, since they weren't living together, but still the need to perform was beginning to take a toll. They sat next to each other during the celebration feast holding hands. They danced together because they were expected to but he also danced with Prim and their mother. He tried to remain charming, bury his still injured feelings, and had as much fun as he could. After the cameras left him and Katniss tried to patch up their strained relationship. They both still wanted to be friends. It seemed to be working until parcel day. Once a month the Capital sends gifts to the victor's district to be distributed to the entire population. They both, along with a intoxicated Haymitch officiated over the first parcel day. That was when Saint John apologized to Haymitch for grabbing him by the throat on that last night on the train. Katniss heard his apology and pretty much exploded in anger at him. She yelled at him, he yelled at her all in front of most of District 12 and to make matters worse the Capital's reporter's cameras. The headings on the reply said, "The Star Crossed Lovers had their first fight." He and Katniss learned to co-exist and be civil towards one another but lovers seemed an impossible one sided dream. And that's how a romantic relationship ends albeit a fake one.

He stopped reminiscing just as he arrived at the Hob. First he wanted to check on his 'investments' and went to a kiosk operated by a young brown haired girl. She had her bare feet propped on a desk reading a book. He bumped the desk in an attempt to get her attention.

Hailey Marcel said, "Hey boss," without looking up from her book.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

She glanced at him for a second and went back to her book.

"This how you treat all your customers?"

She held up her first finger on her right hand and kept reading. Then she laughed, closed the book and looked up at him smiling. "No, but you're not a customer."

He examined the various items on the table, some of which he created, and replied, "Must be a good book."

She scowled looking very much like Katniss. "You should know you gave it to me. Here for your cut?"

He looked at her dirty bare feet and asked, "Aren't your feet cold?"

She frowned at him and asked disturbingly, "You have some kind of obsession with feet?"

He scowled at her. "No I don't have an obsession with feet. Just thinking you might not want yours to freeze and fall off."

She smirked, "Just wondering. You rubbed and breathed on Katniss's feet in the arena." She put on a mischievous smile and said in a really bad suggestive voice, "You can play with mine if you want." He grabbed her right ankle and bent her leg around so she could look at her foot. She frowned. "I guess I could wash them first."

He gave her an intimidating stare and growled in his throat.

She looked at him with a straight face and asked, "Not funny?"

He was going to say no but instead chuckled. "It might have been if I was in a better mood."

She took her feet of the table and asked with a concerned look, "You and her still fighting?"

He went back to examining her wares picking up a carved wooden copy of the mockingjay pin Katniss wore in the arena. "Not really, you have to talk to fight."

"That's going to make the next month a lot of fun for you two."

"Tell me about it."

She reached under the table and set five coins in front of him. "Here, sorry, been kind of a bad week."

He pushed the coins back towards the girl. "Bonus. I'm not going to be around until this victory tour crap is over with so you're going to have to take care of this alone."

She frowned at him for a second and took the money. He knew, like many of the people that lived in the Seam, didn't like handouts. That was the reason he set up this business, it wasn't to make money. It cost him three times what he made from selling it to smuggle the stuff in. But by selling specialty items instead of giving them the people in the seam could still keep a semblance of pride in their lives. It was one of the ways he gave back to the district that covered for him in the arena. When him and Katniss were one of the last eight tributes left the reporters descended on 12 and wanted to know everything about the volunteers on fire. Everyone they talked to more or less told them the same sad story of how a couple with a young boy was found dead in a fire. They all thought the boy was dead too and had no idea he was alive and fighting to stay that way. They helped sell his tragic tale of survival against all odds and most likely helped keep the Capital from prosecuting him for the long list of crimes he confessed to committing in the arena. He owed them just like he owed the young girl that worked for him. Actually he owed her father for a slightly different reason.

He looked up at her. "How's your dad?"

She smiled. "He's fine. Got rehired in the mine last week, started yesterday. Looks like he used to, happy you know."

"Good, so his leg's healed?"

She smiled wider. "Yep, good as new. Thanks to you."

He put his finger to his lips, reminding her no one was to know what he did. "Remind him if I ever catch him fighting again, I'm going to rip his leg off and beat him with the bloody stump until some sense gets pounded into his thick skull."

She laughed. Knowing it was an idle and useless threat. "You know I've never seen dad scared. But I swear when he saw you in the arena he turned white. He knows he's lucky to be alive."

Saint John let sadness show in his eyes. "No, I'm the one who was lucky he lived."

She frowned for a second, smiled and replied in an upbeat tone, "You don't have to worry about dad. He gets anywhere near a fight and mom will kill him."

He laughed, remembering what her mother looked like he didn't doubt it for a second. He opened his back pack and laid out some of his latest carvings, leaving the guitar and asked, "So, you're good? Got everything you need?"

Hailey nodded slowly. "Yeah, think so. The luxury stuff like watches and jewelry, well, merchants and Peacekeepers are the only ones that buy those so they don't sell that fast. Your woodworks sell sometimes but they're kind of pricey. We could use some more burn ointment, if you can get it."

Saint John nodded making a mental note to order some through his contact. "I'll get some more sent next week. What about the vitamins and immune-supplements, it's the time of year people start to get sick?"

She nodded, making her pony tail bounce. "We got plenty. You know between you and Katniss's mom we might get through this winter without anyone dying."

"We can only hope." He picked up a wooden charm he made a while ago that still hadn't sold and said, "I'm taking this."

Hailey pouted and said sadly, "No."

He looked at her questioningly and she said, "I want it. Was saving up enough to buy it."

He smiled at her and replied, "I'm just taking it to show during the Victory Tour. You can have it when I get back."

She frowned but replied not quite as sad, "Ok." She face brightened a bit and said happier, "Have fun, and hey she still cares about you."

He scowled back at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

She had a thoughtful look when he replied, "I've seen her walking through the Hob, even on the Sundays she spends with Gale; she's not happy. Us girls only get that mad at people we care about."

He smirked. "How did you get so smart?"

Hailey gave that teenage girl contempt look. "Duh, I'm a girl."

He laughed. "Duh? Duh?" He pointed at her and said, "You hang around me too much. You're mother would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you talk like that."

She laughed. "Are you crazy? I'd never talk to my mom like that. If I ever did I'd have to volunteer for the next Hunger Games. The arena would be safer."

He glared at her and said as seriously as he could, "Don't even joke about that. Trust me you don't want to go in the arena. It's not like what you see on TV and they wouldn't let me volunteer again."

"You'd do that? Volunteer to help me?"

"Can't let a friend die, that's how I got into this mess." He started walking away waving.

Hailey told him not to give up on Katniss and went back to her book. He felt a little better. It was fun teasing and being teased by a girl. He got that from time to time, girls teasing and flirting with him. He was young, good looking enough and rich. Any girl that married him would want for nothing for the rest of their lives. Too bad his heart still belonged to Katniss whether she wanted it or not.

Saint John next stop was his supplier. He made his request for burn ointment, paid, and reminded him what would happen to him and his boss if they ever spoke of their deals to anyone. Money can get you a lot but money and a threat of extreme violence can get you almost anything. Especially when everyone knows you can make good on the threat.

Everywhere else he went in the Hob people kept telling him he just missed Katniss. She'd been making her rounds as well. The Peacekeepers that frequented the Hob kept avoiding him. They remember him as the young smuggler they tolerated because he could get them what they wanted. Now he was a victor. A victor with one of the highest body counts in the history of the Hunger Games. Many of them had seen him fight in the pit but now he was also rich and famous. That was a dangerous combination even to law enforcers. Greasy Sae smiled when she saw him and asked if he wanted soup. Saint John paid for a bowl, sat down and ate. Like most everything else here it tasted very good to him for some reason. She also told him he just missed Katniss. He simply nodded, finished his soup and said goodbye. Greasy Sae wished him luck and told him to enjoy the food. His next stop was Haymitch's and make sure their mentor was up and ready for the invasion from the Capital. He walked past the merchant shops waving at the butcher through her window and paused briefly in front of the bakery. He didn't need anything from the baker and besides it would be stale by the time he got back from the tour. He really wanted to talk to Peeta but he'd be at school.

One of the few good things that happened in the aftermath of the Hunger Games was the somewhat unlikely friendship that developed between the kindly son of the district's baker and Saint John. An unlikely friendship because normally when someone calls someone's mother a mean spirited shrew you usually got your ass kicked even if you were right. However, in this case the Mellark men thought discretion the better part of valor. Of course it doesn't hurt when they spend a month watching you kill nearly everyone that got in your way. Also, during the victory feast Saint John apologized to Mrs. Mellark stating his comment was born from the pressure of the arena and hunger. She didn't buy it for one second but it did let the family save face. And that was how a friendship was born. While Saint John and Peeta had almost nothing in common, except attraction to the same woman, they seemed to hit it off from the beginning. The two of them sat at the mayor's table talking about Peeta's life as a baker's son. Saint John didn't know much about the people that populated his home and he needed information so it seemed like a good place to start. He found out Peeta was the cake decorator at the bakery and through that became a skilled artist. He found out that while Peeta was naturally kind he could also be focused and even driven to action under the right circumstances. It was a rare combination and not something he could easily dismiss. Over the past months Peeta became more than a friend but something Saint John wanted desperately; he became a confidant. Of course it was still too dangerous for Peeta or anyone to know the truth about him. But he did tell the young baker's son he wasn't from District 12, he was trained in how to survive and fight and that eventually the Capital would try to kill the young victors. Saint John told his friend he was preparing for the inevitable attack. He told him about the smuggling operations he was involved in and taught him a bit about what he would call simple technologies. He also taught him basic passive spying techniques. Mostly just ways to be more observant like noticing anything unusual and listening to conversations without anyone realizing you were listening. He taught him ways to remember things and never write anything down. He told him under no circumstances was Peeta to go anywhere he wasn't supposed to or do anything that would draw attention to him. Peeta didn't ask too many questions resigned to the fact that it was better if he didn't know too much too soon. Eventually Saint John would tell him everything, when this whole thing started he was going to need as much local support he could get. But his plan was long term and had the benefit of remaining dormant until he was ready. The best thing about having Peeta was Saint John had someone to practice fighting techniques with. Peeta had grown very strong from working in the bakery; nearly as strong as Saint John was normally. And he was a very good wrestler, something Saint John really wasn't. He hated fighting on the ground preferring to use punches, kicks and other strikes to end a fight as quickly as possible. Staying on his feet gave him options and let him use his agility and speed to their best advantage. Peeta had taken him down a couple of times but the master of unarmed combat always found a way to escape or reverse the hold. Saint John taught him how to throw a decent punch or kick and even showed him how to dislocate an arm or knee. He didn't teach him lethal techniques. It would be one thing to break someone's nose defending himself but if he accidently killed someone he would be executed by the Peacekeepers. Also he didn't teach him anything about weapons, not yet at any rate. Some day he might have to but that would wait until he was ready to let him in on the big secret. As friends they also just hung out and talked about life, art or their most popular topic girls. Peeta seemed to accept the fact that Katniss was out of his reach. Between hunting with Gale and the whole fake love affair she was supposed to be having with Saint John there wasn't any room for him in her life.

Saint John smiled at the memory and thought he might have the perfect girl for him. He said quietly to himself, "Dude, Jordan's going to rock your world." He continued on his way to the Victory Village.

The sky had clouded over and snow had started falling early that year. By the time he arrived at his mentor's home the snow had begun to stick to the ground. He opened the front door, walked into Haymitch's kitchen and started laughing. A wet middle aged man looked over at him and scowled. Saint John asked still laughing quietly, "What happened to you?"

He pointed at the window and replied angrily, "She happened, waking me up or trying to give me pneumonia, not sure which."

Saint John looked over and saw Katniss perched on the window. A sharp pain shot through his heart and his stomach felt like it was going to flip over. He forced his feelings down, smiled and said, "Katniss."

She stared at him with sad eyes and replied very quietly, "Saint John."

Haymitch shook his head while drying himself with the dirty shirt. "If that's the best you two can do were in a lot of trouble." He then looked at both of them and asked in an exasperated tone, "You two still fighting about me?" The victors looked at their feet somewhat embarrassed. Haymitch tossed his shirt on the floor, his annoyance obvious to anyone. He looked at Katniss and said, "Damn it sweetheart I told you it was my fault. I knew he was in pain and I pushed it." He looked over at Saint John and continued, "It's easy to forget his not just some kid but a very dangerous person." He paused and took a deep breath. "Look, both of you need to learn how to control your tempers. We can't afford another screaming match like the last time the cameras were here." He pointed at Saint John. "And you, the last thing we need is for you to toss some reporter across a room because you didn't like his question."

Saint John sighed and replied in a calming voice, "I know, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Haymitch nodded and looked over at the girl still perched half out his window. After a few seconds he asked, "Well, don't you have something to say sweetheart?"

Katniss scowled at them, replied, "Yeah, Haymitch take a bath," and she slid out the window.

Haymitch cursed under his breath and chuckled. "I guess it's nice to know girls haven't changed much." He looked at Saint John, sighed and asked, "Hope you're ready to do most of the work on this, doubt she's going to be much help?"

Saint John still staring out the window replied, "She'll do what she has to."

"What makes you say that?"

"She has more to lose than I do." He looked at his mentor, one of the reasons both him and the girl he still loved were still alive. "You good?"

He nodded and looked over at the coffee pot boiling on his stove.

"Eat something and I agree with Kat, you need a bath." Saint John left the way he came in, through the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint John went back to his house. As soon as he opened the door he expected to smell freshly baked bread but remembered he told Peeta not to make his delivery today since he wasn't going to be home long enough to eat it. He checked the watch at his right wrist and noticed he had maybe an hour before Portia and her team arrived to get him ready for the cameras. He went down into his basement and started collecting his hobbies. While he picked up some of his better carvings he noticed the painting Peeta was working on in his studio. He'd set up a place in the corner of his basement where his friend could paint. His current project was a painting of him and Katniss sitting in the cave in the arena laughing. The picture was so incredibly vivid he swore he could smell the mustiness of the cave and even the rain falling through the holes in the cave ceiling. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt having her sitting next to him feeling her warmth. He missed her so much he could feel his eyes begin to tear up. He once again buried his feelings and finished collecting his stuff for the cameras. He placed his carvings, little charms like the copy of Katniss's mockingjay pin, his tattoo, a carving of two crossed swords, over a shield with a battle axe at the center, a wooden sword and his guitar in his living room. He carefully placed the carvings on the table to try to make then as aesthetically pleasing as possible. He then went upstairs to take a shower. While he stood under the warm water a sudden wave of anxiety came over him. The feeling was so intense it nearly triggered his enhancements. He peeked out his shower curtain and listened but heard nothing. He calmed himself, dismissing the feeling and went back to his shower. He washed off the sweat from his morning workout spending a little extra time on his long brown hair. He was naked in front of the mirror shaving the several days worth of growth from his face when he heard a car door slam shut, his front door open and voices yelling out his name. He told them he was up stairs in the bathroom and continued shaving. He was about half way done when a young pale skinned female came in.

Solice still looked more or less the same except a very small and familiar diving bird shaped tattoo on her right cheek and her hair was longer and in green spikes. She came right into the bathroom, scowled and reached to take the razor from his hand. "Look at that, you're making a mess of it." She started running her hand through his wet hair. "And it's going to take me an hour to fix your hair."

Another older woman came in, took his hand and screeched, "Look at your nails and hands, what have you been doing with them?"

He looked down at his hands. Yeah, he had a couple small scars on them from training but nothing he thought was that bad. Then he remembered he was standing naked. He looked at the two women and scowled. "Do you mind?"

They both looked at him questioningly.

He sighed. "At least let me put on a towel or something before you start in on how incompetent I am at grooming myself."

They both looked down and back up his naked body. Solice smirked and asked, "Why, nothing we haven't seen many times before?"

Liberty placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you're put on a little weight but I'm sure Portia can hide that."

The two women looked at each other for a second and laughed.

Saint John smiled and placed his head on the sink for a second. He looked up still smiling and said, "Thank you."

Solice eyes narrowed. "For what?"

"For treating me like a friend. Everyone around here acts like their scared or want something from me."

A high pitched man's voice said from behind them, "Get caught up later, we're on a schedule."

The two ladies each took one of his arms and led him into the bed room and got to work making him presentable.

They did let him wear his robe as Solice finished shaving his face and started cutting his hair. Liberty started cleaning up his hands, covering up the small scars and trying to fix his broken uneven nails. Dessin, the only other man in the room, started applying subtle makeup to cover his facial blemishes.

He touched Solice's face and asked about the new tattoo. She smiled and replied without stopping, "I dare to be different…" and explained that since the games Katniss's mockingjay pin was all the rage in the Capital. Apparently everyone wanted one. "…anyway I always thought the bird on your arm was better so I had one done, hope you don't mind."

Saint John smiled and shook his head. "Katniss started a fashion trend, she's going to love that."

Dessin asked casually, "So are you and her still fighting?"

Solice slapped his arm and Liberty hit him in his leg. Apparently that wasn't a topic they were supposed to talking about.

Saint John laughed and lied, "It's just a little lovers spat we had. It happens."

All three of them looked relieved. Liberty said, "Good, you two look so cute together." And she continued on about one of Katniss's prep teams birthday party. Apparently the two teams began socializing together. It made sense since they were going to be around each other a lot. His hair was cut and styled, his hands and nails were soft and beautiful again. Dessin was doing some final touchups when Portia came in.

She shooed them away, had Saint John stand up and checked out their work. Once her critical eye was satisfied she gave him a warm smile and hugged him. She asked him to take off his robe so she could see what he had to work with; like when they first met before the Tribute Parade. She looked at him her eyes getting wider. "You look better than I remember. Being a victor agrees with you."

He felt his face getting warm and another response that was even more embarrassing. Sometimes it sucks being 17 again, he thought. He whispered, "Thanks."

Portia looked away quickly and told him to start getting dressed. He put on a pair of under shorts, socks and a plain white t-shirt while Portia started rooting through his bedroom closet. She pulled out a light blue dress shirt and a pair of darker blue pants and handed them to him.

He started putting on the outfit and asked, "I thought you'd have something a bit more special for this?"

Portia went back into his closet and said without looking back, "Oh we do. There's two whole train cars with yours and Katniss's outfits for the tour. But since you two are going to be wearing coats, hats and gloves to the train I thought you could be a bit more comfortable." She rooted around a few more seconds and asked, "Where are the dress boots you wore at the feast?"

Saint John replied, "Down stairs closet by the door." He gave her a sly smile. "Well, if you want me to be comfortable you could hand me the sweats or maybe the jeans…."

Portia scowled. "Not that comfortable."

"….or I could be naked."

Portia frowned thoughtfully. "No too cold for you to make your best impression."

Saint John replied, "Funny. After that conversation I feel like I need another shower," and finished getting dressed.

She laughed quietly. "Hurry up and get down stairs."

He followed Portia and found Effie Trinket sporting a orange wig directing the camera crew in how they should film his talent. Effie smiled at Saint John, walked over, kissed his cheek and told him what to do. Saint John stood off camera and explained each one of his carvings, what they represented and where he got the inspiration to carve them. Effie picked up the one he took from his kiosk in the Hob and asked him to explain that one. He told the camera crew it was a carving of their tokens from the arena. Katniss's mockingjay holding his Norse charm in its talons. He said it was done to symbolize both Katniss taking care of him in the arena and Nordic god Thor protecting them. The truth was he planned on giving it to Katniss as a gift but since they weren't talking he never did. The camera crew saw his guitar and wanted him to play it. Effie came to his rescue and told them they didn't have time. "We're on a schedule!" She left to check on Katniss while a group of Capital attendants gathered his talent and packed them in the car.

One of them reached for his guitar and he stopped them. He said in a Scottish accent reminiscent of his late grandfather, "I'll carry me own axe if you don't mind laddie." The impeccably dressed attendant gave him a strange look but simply nodded and left.

Portia gave him the same look, handed him his boots and asked, "Axe?"

Saint John smiled, replied, "A long time ago musicians called their guitars axes," and took his boots. As he put them on and laced them up he wasn't sure if the reference was correct. He knew electric guitars were once called axes but he wasn't sure if acoustic ones, like his. He liked those boots, it was one of the few things Portia made him wear that was actually fashionable, comfortable and functional. He stood up and headed for the closest to grab his coat when his stylist pushed a different coat into his hands. It was made of dark soft, lambskin leather with a fur lining. He put it on frowning wondering why he couldn't wear his own brown leather coat. His was soft, warm and very much like the one Katniss wore hunting. He buttoned up his new coat as Portia put a wool hat on his head and pulled black gloves the same color as his coat on his hands. She smiled at him. "Ready?"

Saint John wasn't ready for any of this. For some reason since gaining his memories he'd become increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of public appearances. He smiled weakly, nodded and followed his trusted stylist out his front door. He closed the door still somewhat surprised there was no lock on it. Despite the occasional ruthlessness of the Peacekeepers District 12 wasn't completely crime free. But then again he didn't have anything in the house important to him that couldn't be easily replaced. He took his emergency equipment back to Raven the night before leaving nothing that could lead someone to finding out his secret. The computer system was hidden under a half meter of concrete, it would take a scanning team to find it. The only thing that would bother him would be if someone stole or destroyed Peeta's painting but if the door was locked he couldn't keep painting. He turned from his door and looked into the rapidly falling snow. Weather here seemed a bit more severe than anyplace else he'd been. Usually he could see a coming storm but here it just seemed to rain or snow heavily and then stop just as suddenly. He wondered if earth had always been like that or if the Resin orbital bombardment that nearly destroyed humanity caused the weather to change. Effie came out of Katniss's house, saw him carrying his instrument and frowned. He bowed his head, called out to Portia and handed her his 'axe.' Then Katniss came out, said goodbye to her family and turned to look at him. Effie started directing the cameras wanting to make sure they got a good shot of the star crossed lovers together before they started their tour of the country. The young girl paused for a second, smiled widely and ran towards him. Saint John was still wondering if her smile was genuine when she was jumping into his arms. He repositioned his feet at an angle towards her, caught her and spun around to his right to absorb the momentum. He held her off her feet and spun her completely around as she kissed him. The kiss seemed just like the last ones in the cave, soft, both slightly passionate and hesitant at the same time. The fur from her hoods lining tickled his face and her lipstick tasted waxy and kind of unpleasant but still not bad for the first kiss in nearly six months. She broke off the kiss and whispered, "I forgot how strong you are."

He whispered, "I forgot how much I miss you," and regretted saying the words. The look on her face seemed happy at first and then she looked sad. He put her down, took her hand and they walked over to the car.

A good portion of the district was at the train station to see them off. Even Peeta, who'd gotten out of school for the occasion stood next to Primrose and her mother waving goodbye. Once in the train the show was apparently over. Katniss let go of his hand and went to her room. Haymitch went straight to the bar and began drowning his problems in good booze for a change. Saint John looked longingly at a crystal bottle that looked like it was full of whiskey. He really wanted a drink but for some reason felt he needed to honor his promise to the young girl that seemed like she couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. Dinner came and went as did several cups of coffee but all he could do was stare at Katniss. He'd look away every time she looked at him. He felt like some kind of school kid too scared to talk to the girl he had a crush on. He retired to his room, picked up his guitar and got to work matching music from memory to the songs he'd play if someone asked him to on the tour. He picked away at the instrument grateful for his interest in playing guitar many years ago. He was more than a little rusty but it was easier than having to learn how to play from scratch. The train had stopped for fuel when he decided to quit playing around and get to work on something more important. He needed to finish one of the two speeches he planned on giving during the tour. The Capital sent him what they wanted him to say in each district but it was also tradition for the victors to acknowledge the accomplishments of any tributes that assisted them in the arena like allies. He planned on giving two speeches; one in district two to give honor to their greatest foe Cato and one in 11 to honor both Rue and Thresh. Since District 11 was their first stop he needed to finish that one. The train started moving again and he still didn't like his speech. Thresh and especially Rue were more than tributes in the game, more than allies, they were fallen comrades. They were, as his kind would have called them, sister and brother in blood. No words, no speech would be enough to honor them properly. Thresh was one thing, older and strong he would have been a worthy adversary and a most effective diversion. He led Cato away giving him time to get an injured Katniss to safety. But small, brave little Rue, all of 12 years old and she did more to help them than anyone else save their stylists and their mentor. After several attempts to change his original speech he tossed them all out and decided to go with the words that were said during ceremonies to honor fallen Tau-Sai. He changed a few words around and added a small part that would have given his grandmother comfort but still it wasn't enough. He sat back sipping more coffee and thought. He did have an idea but questioned both how legal it was and how it would look to the Capital. He wondered if it would be considered rebellious and the last thing they needed was to look more rebellious. The sun was starting to poke up over the far hills when he made his decision. The legal thing shouldn't matter and as for the rebellious thing he decided he could simply quote history and use the Capital's own introduction to the Reapings against them. Even if it is history no one remembered.

Saint John lied down and got a couple hours sleep before Effie was knocking on his door telling him it was time to get up. After a quick breakfast his prep team dragged him off to his room to get him ready. After what seemed like hours of more showering, massaging moisturizers into his skin, shaving and trimming he joined the others for lunch. While Effie was going over their itinerary for what seemed like the thousandth time the train stopped again. One of the servants reported that there was some kind of mechanical problem and they'd be stuck for an hour while it was fixed. Effie started complaining about how it was going to throw their schedule off when Katniss announced that no one cared. She then got up and stormed off the train.

Saint John couldn't have agreed more with her; he didn't care about their schedule any more than she did. He sat sipping more coffee with French vanilla crème until he realized everyone was staring at him. He knew what they wanted him to do and he was going to but not just yet.

Finally Cinna said, "Someone should talk to her."

Saint John replied casually staring at his cup, "I will but give her a few minutes."

Effie was still upset not just by her precious schedule being disrupted but by Katniss's outburst. "It seems I'm the only one that realizes how important keeping our schedule is. This disruption will throw everything off. We'll have to hurry to make the appearance at the square. If that gets pushed back then it we'll have to push the dinner back and that will push back our departure time which will disrupt our arrival in District 10 and so on."

Saint John looked at her with a concerned face. "She's aware of that and we're all very grateful you're here to keep our appointments organized." He finished his coffee, mainly to give a small pause for effect. He set the cup on the table, folded his hands and said with a soft sad voice, "I know what she did was quite rude but she's under a lot of pressure. You must forgive her Ms. Trinket. I'll speak to her in a few minutes. Right now she's too angry to listen to anyone. Give her some time to cool down a bit and I'm sure she'll realize how wrong she was for shouting at you."

Effie's looked a bit more sympathetic when she replied thoughtfully, "Well, this can't be easy on someone so young. It doesn't excuse such behavior but it does make it a bit more understandable. Perhaps we all need to be patient with her."

Saint John smiled widely. "That's very kind of you Effie, I'm sure that will be a great help."

Effie appeared a bit calmer and smiled weakly. Portia looked concerned, perhaps she knew the lover thing was an illusion. Haymitch didn't look up from the muffin he'd been picking at since they sat down. Cinna's concern was more apparent. Saint John suspected he knew about the strain between them and might have been thinking he should talk to her.

Saint John sighed, looked at each one of them and said, "I appreciate all your concern but right now she doesn't need a mentor or a escort or even a excellent stylist; she needs a friend. And in all honesty I was her friend long before any of you knew her name." He looked at one of the servants and said, "Excuse me but could you bring two big mugs of hot chocolate please?" He looked at the others at the table and said, "What can I say, girls like chocolate."

Holding two mugs of steaming drinks he climbed off the train and started walking towards the rear where Katniss was sitting on the ground by the tracks. He looked up at the brightly shining warm sun enjoying the differences in the weather from here and his home. Just as he approached her Katniss said, "I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

He bumped her shoulder with one of the mugs and replied, "Good, I'm not in the mood to give one."

Katniss looked up at him surprised for a second. She took the mug and said, "I thought you were Haymitch."

Saint John sat down next to her, folded his legs and took a sip of his drink. "He's still nursing his hangover."

They sat there for a few minutes sipping their hot chocolate in silence. Finally Katniss asked, "How are you feeling?"

Saint John smirked, suspecting she thought he'd gotten drunk as well. He leaned over bumping her shoulder again. "Tired, not sleeping much. But if this is your way of asking me if I drank last night the answer is no." She looked over at him questioningly. He gave her a genuine smile. "I promised you I'd quit drinking. Haven't touched so much as a tankard of mead since the last train ride."

Katniss smiled at him, a real smile, since their fight. Her eyes then narrowed. "What's mead?"

"A brew like beer or ale made from honey."

She looked back at the weed covered field. "Sounds good."

He shrugged. "Can be if the brewer knows what they're doing." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "But I don't think drinking or Effie's obsession with schedules are what's bothering you. So, what's up?"

She gave him a dismissing shrug. "It's nothing."

He nodded and continued sipping his drink. He preferred coffee but the hot chocolate was a good change. This was the same game he used to play with her back when he used to hunt with her and Gale. There were times when she was bothered by something and she'd get all quiet refusing to talk or even smile. He guessed it was lots of things bothering her right now and he needed to gently try to pick them apart as much as he could. He decided to start with what he thought was the problem between them. He inhaled deeply and said, "Look Kat, I'm sorry about how I acted the last time we were here and what I did to Haymitch. I had no right to keep you to promises you made in the arena. You were just trying to keep us alive. I was still hurting from what you said and you know Haymitch…"

She turned towards him pain in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

He smiled at her. "I know. And you have to know I'd never hurt you or Prim or your mom or Gale." He looked away. "Even though I think he wants to break me into pieces right about now."

She put her hand on his arm. "I know you'd never hurt me or anyone else you care about but after seeing what you did…sometimes you scare me." She looked away. "And I miss what we all had together. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was…."

Saint John put his arms around her shoulders and interrupted her, "And it can't because the arena changed everything." He hugged her for a second. "Katniss look at me." When she turned towards him again he continued, "Things happen in our lives that change us forever. The arena is one of those things. I'm different, you're different and everyone we know sees us differently. They've seen us kill other people and get rich for doing it. They both are afraid of us and envy us at the same time. And it's going to take a while for Gale to forgive me if he ever does."

Katniss said sadly, "He's changed too. The three of us used to help each other and now he doesn't want my help. I've got all this money and he won't take any of it. I have to bring the game I catch in his snares when he's not home." She scowled at him. "Of course I never thought of charging him money." She shook her head and asked in a somewhat superior tone, "How can you live with yourself making even more money off these people? Don't you have enough?"

Saint John smiled and thought, "Ah, so that's it, at least part of it." He laughed quietly and replied, "I'm not making money off anyone; I'm losing money. It costs me three times what I make just to get the stuff into the district."

Her eyes narrowed again and that really cute puzzled look came over her face. "Then why do it?"

"Give the people their pride back." Her look became even more intense. He tried to hold back his laughter and failed. He explained why he opened the kiosk in the hob, why he felt he owed Hailey's family and that it means more to people to buy what they need than to have someone give it to them.

To his surprise Katniss set her cup down and hugged him tightly. She told him she was sorry about the way she'd been acting and she should have known that he wouldn't take advantage of the people in their home.

He whispered in her hear, the one the Capital fixed after their time in the arena, "It's ok Kitten but you know that's why friends talk."

She let him go. "Yeah, I should have trusted you but that letter you gave me makes me think sometimes…"

"I'd like to tell you. Both you and Gale deserve to know. But you have to believe me when I say its still too dangerous for either of you to know…"

"More dangerous than the arena?"

"Much more. It's not just our lives at stake."

A look of intense sadness came over her face making Saint John wonder what he said to cause it. She looked down at her feet and looked up apparently over her despair. She said in an overly upbeat tone, "So, I hear you make wood carvings and write songs?"

He nodded and stood up. "You want to see?" He held out his hand to help her up. Katniss took his hand and held it as they went back to the train.

Once back on the train they handed their empty mugs to one of the attendants. Katniss went to apologize to Effie. After a few minutes of having to listen to her somewhat annoying voice she accepted Katniss's apology. The Capital's escort's speech on proper etiquette lasted only a few minutes making Saint John think it was her way of letting his friend off easy. He grabbed his guitar and took it to another car where his carvings sat. He pulled out his guitar and played the music he was going to use with one of the songs. When he was finished Katniss said quietly, "It's nice."

He gave her a slide long glance and laughed. "It's nice? You were much more convincing in the cave."

She looked up at him questioningly for a few seconds and smiled. She said slowly like she was trying to pick her words carefully, "Well, you're playing isn't bad I guess but Madge's better with her piano. And well you already know what I think about your singing." She looked up with a hurt smile on her face. "I trying not to sound mean but…"

He interrupted, "But I need more practice?"

"Um…ok."

Saint John laughed like a kid. Like he used to with Gale and her in what now seemed like a lifetime ago. "Kat, you're not sounding mean is worse than your teasing me."

She started laughing as well. Laughing like she used to when it was her, him and Gale against the world. She caught her breath and said, "Alright, in that case you should stick to wood carving."

Saint John laughed quietly.

She and asked, "The song, its about us in the arena, right?"

He nodded. "'I'll remember you', about the promises we made to help each other and how we were there for each other. I thought our adoring fans might like it."

She scowled. "I'm sure they will."

He gave her a piece of paper with another song written on it.

Katniss read it and asked, "This one about seeing the mine from someone's house and memories of being with someone; what's it about?"

"It's about you and Gale. Well more specifically it's kind of like Gale's feelings for you and how its like everyone's against it. I was thinking about playing it at the Harvest Festival after the tour."

Katniss shook her head. "Don't. Gale doesn't need to be reminded of what would never be."

Saint John was going to scowl at her wondering how anyone except him and Katniss would know what the song was about but kept his face emotionless. There was something else going on with her but she didn't want to talk about it. He thought it was best to let her talk to him in her own time. She picked up his carvings one at a time and studied them. She scowled at his sword he carved but didn't say anything. She picked up his Mockingjay/Volgwolf charm and smiled. He had to tell her he promised it to someone else. He asked her about her hobby or talent as the reporters liked calling it. Katniss just smiled and led him to the cars where her fashions were laid out. Saint John studied the incredible creations for several minutes. He had no idea she was such an eye for design or beauty. He looked at her the surprise on his face about to tell her they were unbelievable when he noticed her smirk. He realized these weren't her creations but Cinnas. He smirked at her about to give her a hard time about having her stylist doing her talent for her when he realized something else. The train was more than likely bugged. He went over their conversation in his room and tried to remember everything they said. There were a couple of things like the being more convincing in the cave and Gale's song but nothing completely incriminating. He cursed himself for not being more careful. They were back in an arena of sorts, back in hostile territory and he needed to remember that. He heard Katniss say something but didn't understand it. He smiled so not to scare her and asked, "I'm sorry?"

Her look became very serious. "You alright? You looked scared for a second."

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing." The train started moving. He held out his hand. "Let's get a better look at District 11."

She took his hand and they went to the very last car, the observation car. The roof was open letting the warm sunny day in. They sat on a large chair, sipping tea an attendant gave them and watched the large open fields go by. The train stopped for a second, just long enough for a huge metal gate to open and then they were in District 11. It looked more like a prison compound than the country's primary food production district. The orchards and fields seemed to go on forever. Katniss said, her voice showing her amazement, "They told us in school that District 11 is a large district but I had no idea."

Saint John remembered the surveys he and Raven did of the entire country when they first arrived and thought, Large, yeah I'd call a territory more than three times the size of District 12 and more than 20,000 people a bit on the large side too.

Effie interrupts their thoughts and tells them it was time to get ready for their public appearance. As Saint John enters his room she asks to see his speech so she can approve it. He hands her what he has written down and turns himself over to his prep team. There wasn't much prepping left to be done. Solice styled his hair and Dessen touched up his facial features with a little makeup. Portia came in with his clothes and he got dressed. He looked in the mirror and liked what he saw. His shirt was a soft orange something like a sunset with gold trim. It was roomy, open down the center of his chest to the bottom of his sternum. It showed the token he wore in the arena. The sleeves also had lots of room and went down to his elbows. The pants were a little tighter than he would have liked but decided he'd have to get used to that. Portia didn't say anything but simply smiled and directed him out of the room. He saw Katniss in the dining car with Effie and Haymitch and Cinna. She wore a simple dress the same color as his shirt looking everything like the young woman she was supposed to be. And nothing like the hunter he knew her to be. Effie went over their itinerary for District 11 and by the time the train stopped at the station they were about as ready as they were going to be. They were led by armed guards from the empty station into an armored car and driven straight to the Justice Building where the speeches and presentations were to be held. Effie makes a comment about them being treated like criminals and Saint John can only think how unknowingly true she was. In the back of his mind he knew the Capital thought of them as criminals, criminals that someday would have to pay for their crimes. The car stopped and they were led into the old, nearly crumbing building and straight up to the balcony. Someone pinned microphones on them and the national anthem started playing. The mayor introduced the two victors and the first stop of the Victory Tour had begun.

Two young girls give Saint John and Katniss each a huge bouquet of flowers. Saint John starts the speeches with the scripted words from the Capital followed by Katniss saying her part of the scripted replies. Then it was time for the private words in honor of the districts tributes. Saint John took a deep breath, paused for a second and began. "We are humbled by your gifts and the honor you give us. I would like to say a few words about the tributes from this district sent to the 74th Hunger Games." He looked over at the section of the stage set up for Thresh's family. "I didn't know Thresh that well. He was quiet. I never heard him speak except at the interview and at the feast when he agreed to lead Cato away so I could get Katniss to safety. Because of that I first considered him a target of opportunity. That means if the opportunity presented itself I'd kill him. But at the feast, when I was about to kill him, I saw something else in him. I saw an honorable warrior that refused to be anything but what he was. His actions helped me keep Katniss alive and in turn kept me alive as well. From that moment on he became more than a tribute, more than an ally but a comrade, what I call a brother in blood." He then looked over at Rue's family. "However, I did know Rue. I spoke to her even before the game began. Even knowing what was coming she never stopped smiling, never stopped laughing and she never gave up. She was fast and smart and could have won herself. She saved my life when she kept me from walking into the ambush set up by the other tributes. She saved my life again when she showed Katniss how to treat the Tracker-Jacker stings and she helped us win by helping Katniss destroy the supplies. She did more to help us win than nearly anyone and had no reason to except her kind heart and short lived friendship. Rue was our sister in blood." Saint John closed his eyes and pictured their faces in his mind. He opened his eyes and said, "Today we honor our fallen brother Thresh and sister Rue. Although we are saddened by their loss we are strengthened by their memory. They left us knowing that we will continue and stay strong without them. They left us knowing that we will survive. They left us knowing that they will never be forgotten and that they will live on forever in this world in our memories." He smiled widely. "They now sit at Odin AllFather's feasting table, drinking his mead and eating his abundant food. They share their stories of honor and listen to the stories of honor from those that went before them. There they know nothing of fear or hunger or sadness. In his arms they know only happiness and peace."

Not exactly the speech given to fallen operatives of the Tau-Sai but close enough. And the whole knowing peace with Odin, well, Valhalla was where fallen Viking warriors practiced fighting for all eternity but they didn't need to know that and besides it was a very old myth. He paused to allow his words to sink in. He looked at the families of his dead allies and believed he'd done them honor. He looked over to his right at Katniss and smiled. She smiled back seemingly happy with his speech and thought, If you liked that Kitten you're going to love this.

He continued, "There's a very old tradition among comrades. When a brother or sister falls in battle their comrades used to care for their families. To that end, and in honor of Thresh and Rue's memories both myself and Katniss will have a month of our winnings from the Hunger Games sent to their families for as long as we live." He could hear the gasps of shock from the assembled crowd. The look of shock on the faces of Rue's and Thresh's families might have made him laugh if the situation would have been different. Katniss looked shocked as well. Then a smile crept across her face. She got up on her tip toes and kissed Saint John's cheek.

The mayor came forward again and presented them with huge plaques. The ceremony was about to end and Saint John thought everything went about as well as it could. Just as he was about to step off the balcony Katniss yelled, "Wait!"

He was impressed by her off the cuff speech mostly reiterating what he said about Thresh but her from the heart words about Rue were nothing less than loving. Saint John thought he was going to cry. He let a tear fall down his cheek as he took Katniss's left hand in his right and kissed it. He didn't think this could end any better when he heard someone whistle the same four notes Katniss said Rue used to sing. He looked around and found the whistler, an old man in red coveralls. Then the entire crowd gave the three finger salute Katniss gave Rue in the arena. The same salute they gave her in District 12 after the reaping. Saint John looked puzzled watching this unfold. He was still trying to decide if it was an act of respect or something else when their mics were shut down. Peacekeepers started appearing around the crowd. The mayor takes over and after another round of applause they walk off the balcony.

Once in the shadows he looked at a sick looking Katniss and asked, "You alright?"

"Just dizzy, the sun was so bright." She stared at the flowers in his hands and said, "I forgot my flowers."

"I'll get them."

"No I'll get them."

They both went back on the balcony just in time to see two Peacekeepers drag the old man that whistled to the top of the stairs. They forced him to his knees and shot him in the back of the head. The weapons report was small and a bit too deep without the normal crack associated with a hypersonic bullet. There was a small cloud of red blood and then their view was blocked by a sea of white uniforms. A squad of Peacekeepers carrying old magnetically powered projectile rifles across their chests. They started pushing them off the balcony and out the door. Saint John felt his muscles swell and his nerves and mind quicken. He had to fight the urge to grab the nearest rife and throw its owner over his shoulder. Of course he could kill all of them before they could respond but what would that get him but a lot more trouble then they needed. Instead he said, "We're leaving," put his arm around Katniss's shoulder and led her out the rear doors. They could hear the Peacekeepers following them until the doors slammed shut.

They find Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia under a static filled display looking anxious. Effie hurried over and asked, "What happened?" She then said, "We lost the feed just after Katniss's beautiful speech and then Haymitch said he thought he heard gunfire. I said it was ridiculous but who knows. There are lunatics everywhere!"

Saint John replied in a calming voice, "It was nothing, maybe a truck backfiring."

There were two more shots, louder and sharper this time. Saint John suspected these were higher velocity most likely from a rifle. Haymitch said, "Both of you, with me," and took off leaving the others behind. Haymitch led them past Peacekeepers that didn't seem to take any interest in them up a set of stairs. Then through a hallway and into the room where their evening clothes hang on racks. They toss their gifts on chairs. Haymitch takes off their microphones, hides them under a sofa cushion and leads them out a back door. He leads them through the twisting hallways and up a ladder to a trap door. They find themselves in the building's dome which appeared to be used as storage. The room looked like it hadn't been used in decades. Haymitch kicks the trap door shut and asked, "What happened?"

Saint John gives an accurate account of everything that happened leading up to the gunfire. He paused and said, "Peacekeepers shot the whistler in the back of the head, execution style, with a small caliber, low velocity solid core projectile." He could feel both Katniss and Haymitch glaring at him. Both of them with the same question on their tongues. He had questions too and wondered if the others in the room knew the answers.

Haymitch said, "Someday you're going to have to tell us how the hell you know so much about weapons."

He glanced at the old man, then at Katniss and back at Haymitch. He decided to ignore the question and sat thoughtfully. "Nothing we said out there should have provoked a response like that. My promising the money. Even someone whistling and the salute shouldn't warrant a public execution." He looked at the others in the room. Haymitch had that normal impassive scowl he usually had but looked from him to Katniss. She refused to look away from her feet like she was hiding something. Saint John looked from one to the other a few times and asked, "Is there something I should know?"

Haymitch looked at Katniss and said, "It will be better coming from you."

She looks sadly at him and tells Saint John everything. The meeting with President Snow, the unrest in all the districts and that everyone was in danger if we couldn't convince him that they were still in love. She even told him about Gale kissing her. By the time she finished she appeared very ill. She sat down on the broken couch.

Saint John stood there listening to everything she said. Gale kissing her hurt but didn't surprise him. The rest did surprise him but he knew it shouldn't have. He looked at Katniss and asked, "And you decided to keep this from me why?"

Katniss mumbled pathetically, "I wasn't sure how to tell you. 'Hey, Saint John, even though I told you I can't love you we have to act even more in love or Snow will kill Gale and my family'."

Saint John nodded and said, "Yeah, you could have tried that and it would have been nice to know Snow's hold on his country was as tenuous as this. Gale's still my friend even if I'm not his anymore and I love your family like it was my own. Peeta, Hailey and others I care about will be just as dead too if we screw this up."

Haymitch said, "We decided not to tell you because well you're good in front of the camera most of the time. I didn't want to mess with that. Besides, if we did tell you would it have changed anything? Like you said nothing either of you said should have brought such a response."

Saint John thought for a second. "Actually it makes perfect sense now." They stared at him wanting an explanation. He looked at Haymitch and asked, "You sure were clear?"

Haymitch's eyes narrowed for a second, then he nodded.

"They're afraid, Snow, the Capital, Peacekeepers, their all afraid of losing control. You hold on to something tighter when you think you're going to lose it." He scowled at Haymitch. He was to blame for this. Katniss might have been naïve enough to not see it but Haymitch, Saint John knew he knew the score. "And saying what we did and giving them money fueled the fire. If I'd known what was at stake and how dangerous it was I wouldn't have done what I did."

Haymitch replied, "Point taken. From now on you'll be fully informed. But before you get all high and mighty on us it's not like you haven't hidden things from us as well. Maybe its time we learned more about you?"

He closed his eyes and debated what he should tell them if anything. Katniss wasn't really the issue. He trusted her with his life, he just didn't think she'd believe him without seeing it for herself. Haymitch, well he was still a drunk and despite his performance as their mentor you can't really trust a drunk. Besides there was something else about the old man that made Saint John question his loyalty. Saint John shrugged and decided to let them in on a few things that should be safe. "You two already guessed part of it. I'm not from Distinct 12. And what I told you about not remembering anything before five years ago..." He looked at his feet for a second wondering just how far he dared go with this. He looked back up and continued, "…it was true right up until I got stung by the Tracker-Jackers. Since then I've started to remember things like who I am, my past and even my childhood. Although, some of it well its sometimes hard for me to tell if it's a dream or a real memory."

Everyone was very quiet until Haymitch asked, "Ok, so you're not from 12; Saint John who are you?"

Saint John stared at Haymitch for a few seconds. He knew Katniss was looking at him too but couldn't face her right then. He shook his head. "Can't tell you. Not here and not now. It's still way too dangerous for either of you to know right now. Trust me when I say if the Capital ever realizes who I am and what I can do they will destroy District 12 to get to me. They will capture everyone we know and torture them mercilessly to find out the smallest scrap of information about me. Make no mistake we are in enemy territory and with what you just told me this situation is far more dangerous than I thought. There is a mad man with a vast arsenal of very destructive weaponry at his disposal and if we're not very careful he could use it to wipe out every living thing on this planet."

He looked down at Katniss and said quietly, "Ever since meeting you and Gale I've wanted to find a way of changing all this without destroying everything. But if the other districts are on the cuffs of full rebellion it could all come to a fusion fueled end." She didn't look at him and he wondered if she was even listening to him anymore.

He looked back up at Haymitch hoping at least the old man would understand. "We have to do what Snow wants. We have to calm everything down and buy me some time; a few more months at least. There's more at stake than either of you think."

Haymitch laughed cruelly and asked, "And just how in the hell do you plan on taking the Capital down alone?"

Saint John smiled. "Never said I could. However, assuming someone does try I might get everyone out if Snow thinks taking out District 12 is the only way to solve the problem."

Haymitch crossed his arms, stared Saint John in the eye and asked, "Let me get this straight; you're going to get us out of District 12 to someplace safe before it happens? Just how are you planning to pull that magic trick off?"

Katniss surprised them both when she said, "He can." They both looked at her. She no longer looked like she was talking to a crazy man but like the girl from the cave, the girl Saint John was convinced loved him. "Saint John Jamison can do anything."

He smiled, relieved she didn't think he was out of his mind. "Not anything Kitten. I couldn't survive the arena without you two and I can't get the horrors I've seen and done out of my head without you and Gale. That's what being with you and Gale meant to me. You two allowed me to just live, have friends and be close to someone. Very few things are scarier than having nightmares without knowing where they come from. You two took them from me, you let me be a kid. You gave me a home again."

She smirked at him and replied, "Don't call me Kitten."

Him and Haymitch both laughed quietly. Haymitch asked, "Ok, I can understand its too dangerous but since you've suddenly decided to become so honest with us I have one more question; why did you volunteer for the Hunger Games and don't tell me it was love?"

Saint John smirked. "But it was love, love for my friend…." He told them of his dream about Gale's name being pulled from the reaping bowl although left out who he was with when he had the dream. He was also very vague about how he went to the Capital and programmed his name into their list of District 12 residents.

Katniss asked with a shocked look on her face, "You thought it was going to be Gale?"

"Yep, the plan was to take his place and win." He laughed. "Guess I should have known this thing wasn't going to work but I couldn't let you go in alone. I thought maybe I could find a way out and make it look like I was dead."

She looked back at her feet sadder than ever.

Saint John asked, "You alright?"

She looked up at him and asked, "Those other shots we heard, do you think it was Rue's or Thresh's families?"

Saint John sat next to her feeling a spring nearly shoot up his butt. He put his arm around her and said, "Doubt it. Takes more than two bullets to kill a family or fire up a crowd. I'm guessing they fired in the air and the crowd dispersed."

She looked over questioningly.

Haymitch answered the question before she could ask it. "He knows because he's seen it."

Saint John stood up, looked at Haymitch with cold eyes and said, "I've seen worse, done worse old man." He walked out without looking back.

Portia and her team got him ready for the dinner dressing him in a dark blue dinner jacket, matching pants and a light blue shirt. No tie or stiff collar, since he hated them. Portia was concerned over the afternoon's developments. Saint John smiled warmly telling her it was just a misunderstanding. Effie was also upset over how they were treated. Katniss even suggested they skip the dinner out of protest for their treatment. Of course Effie couldn't let that happen but appreciated her concern. As they lined up for the precession into dinner he got a good look at his friend. Cinna's fashion sense was impeccable but could also mess with a man's mind. One moment Katniss looked very much like an innocent girl and then later he'd dress her in a evening gown that could make any man fall to his knees at her feet. Sometimes it was difficult for Saint John to tell this was the same girl he teased and hunted with in the forest for so long. The music began to play and they all lined up. Saint John took Katniss's hand waiting for their cue to enter. She squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked down at her somewhat subdued face. She asked very quietly, "There's no point in us hiding things from each other anymore is there?"

He shook his head. "No, no point." He then leaned towards her like he was going to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "When we get home. Until then we need to give Snow what he wants," and kissed her cheek praying she'd get the reference.

She looked at him questioningly for several seconds and nodded slowly.

Saint John smiled at her. When it was time he said, "Show time," and led her into the dining room.

Dinner came and went without any more incidents. Saint John and Katniss kept their illusion of lovers alive by dancing together and getting caught sneaking off to be alone. They also avoided speaking about anything that could be seen as rebellious or remotely incriminating. Soon that night was over and it was back on the train for their next stop. Their public appearances at the rest of the districts were done strictly by the book, only saying what the Capital sent them and nothing else. Saint John even threw out what he was going to say about Cato in District two thinking that might incite more discord. The response from the crowd ranged from polite applause to what could only be described as sheer adoration. They even seemed to love them in District four. Saint John was certain that would be a special form of hell considering he mortally wounded one of their children leaving him for dead and tearing out the others throat with a knife. But they cheered his and Katniss's names like they were heroes. The same happened in Districts eight and three for some reason Saint John couldn't fathom. He'd killed their children as well but no one seemed to care about it. The more he saw of this place the more he wanted to leave.

Katniss never spoke to him again about secrets but he could tell the pressure to act a certain way was getting to her. She looked sicker and sicker every day. She wasn't eating and Cinna had to take in her clothes. She was beginning to look as thin as she did when she left the arena. She wasn't sleeping either. Saint John would hear her screaming in her room at horrors only she could see. It was something they both had in common, he had his own nightmares. Saint John started entering her room at night to help her. He'd lie next to her on her bed and calm her until she fell back to sleep. After a while she let him spend the night with her. All he did was hold her while she slept. He wanted more, or to be more accurate, his body wanted more but he knew she didn't either out of fear or just not ready. The first bothered him, he didn't want her to live her life in fear but she was young and someday she could get past it. The later was very easy to accept. The last thing he wanted was for her to do something she wasn't ready for or didn't want to do. That's what it meant, to him anyway, to love someone. Their needs were many times more important than yours. He was quite content holding her close feeling her breathing, her heart beating both wanting the tour to end and hoping it never would.

Districts two and one were terrible for both of them. The crowds were polite but they could tell these people had no love for them. They not only killed their chosen champions and children but they both were allowed to live. The fact that they both came from an outlying district and still defeated their best using cunning and superior combat skills just made it more difficult for the residents to take. The hated from the families of those they killed was palatable but soon it was over and they were on their way to the Capital.

Saint John couldn't help but feel energized by the Capital people. It was like their whole lives revolved around the Hunger Games and they were the latest celebrities. He tried to get Katniss to feel it with him. He hoped the cheering crowds and the fact that none of their children died at their hands would make her feel a little better about herself but none of it helped at all. If anything she looked like she felt worse. After several personal appearances they arrive at their old apartment where they waited for the games to begin six months ago. Saint John went into his room and looked around for several minutes. He turned on his window display and set it to the rebroadcast of their arrival in the Capital. He turned the face of the time piece on his right wrist until he heard a high pitch tone. After a second the tone disappeared indicating the eletro-magnetic jamming field built into his watch was activated. For the next five minutes he could do whatever he wanted without being observed. He then crawled on the floor looking for the data port that the display controls were plugged into. He removed the plug and began picking away at the fake skin on the palm of his right hand. Once the synthetic flesh was clear he pulled out a thin data line of his own and plugged it into the port. He closed his eyes and mentally commanded the bugs he was carrying in his brain to download themselves into the data port. The microscopic machines migrated from his brain, down his arm and through the data line. After a minute the machines returned to his mind indicating they had transferred their viruses into the computer system. He pulled his line from the port and reconnected the display's control. The static filled window display came back to life showing him and Katniss waving at the crowd. He stood up, pulled out the remainder of the data line from his arm and stretched it. The line glowed white for a fraction of a second and disintegrated leaving no trace that it ever existed. He then kicked off his shoes, lied on the bed and shut off his jammer returning control of the monitoring systems back to whoever was watching them. He smiled and said quietly under his breath, "It's done."

Raven's voice replied in his head, "Copy."

Saint John continued lying on the bed acting like he was watching the show so as not to attract attention to himself. He was pleased that he'd accomplished his primary mission of this trip. It would take about a month for the viruses to replicate enough to be useful for gathering intelligence. Several more months before they were far enough to take control of the Capital's defenses and communications. Raven would monitor their progress. It was time for him to get mentally ready for another interview with Ceaser Flickerman.

Then after dinner the night before the interviews Katniss drops a bomb that he never saw coming. She suggests a public marriage proposal during the interview. It took a few seconds for what she said to sink into Saint John's mind. It took another few seconds of staring in her eyes for him to figure out if it was something she wanted or whether it was a ploy to pacify Snow. Her eyes seemed both happy and sad at the same time but her face looked resolved. He felt tears begin to swell in his eyes. Tears over the fact that someone he loved was being forced into doing something she didn't really want and his own sadness because she was someone he really would consider marrying. In the end all he could do was nod and go to his room. He lied on his bed tears running down his face wishing not for the first time that he could just disappear or that Katniss would have allowed him to die in the arena.

After more prepping and dressing him in another dark suit with dark yellow trim matching Katniss's formal even gown. Cinna must have decided to make her look as adult as possible for the proposal. Saint John was grateful for his choice. The last thing he wanted was to look like he was asking a child to marry him. Ceaser Flickerman was dressed in his usual blue lit up suit sporting a powder blue head of hair. After a few opening jokes, mostly at their mentors expense. Haymitch was an easy target and a crowd favorite. Then they talked about how their lives had changed by being victors and what they thought of the other districts. Surprising Ceaser never asked about what had happened in District 11. After some prodding from Ceaser and the crowd Saint John did play and attempt to sing his version of Skid Row's I'll Remember You. He changed a few words to reflect his and Katniss's time in the arena and that they would always be there for each other. When he was done the crowd cheered, some were even weeping. That was when Saint John got down on one knee and asked Katniss to marry him. A hush came over the audience and then an explosion of cheers. Ceaser was so moved he had to cry into his handkerchief.

President Snow made an unexpected appearance. He shook Saint John's hand and hugged Katniss congratulating both of them. Then he proposed that they have the ceremony in the Capital. Katniss played her part well smiling and even giggling like she was deliriously happy. Saint John kept his pleasant smile but in his mind he kept picturing the different ways he could kill the current leader. He thought about how he'd deploy his old team to cover him and make good him and Katniss's escape afterwards. He thought, Ah but killing you President Snow right now wouldn't really solve anything. But soon, very soon you will die.

Then they were off to the banquet at the Presidential mansion. Unlike the last time the victors were there this party was more or less for them. Katniss seemed much like her old self. She took one look at the food everywhere and said she wanted to try it all. Saint John laughed knowing the five foot nothing 80 pound girl wouldn't make it even a third of the way around the room. She kind of dragged him after her having him finish the delicacies she tried. They really seemed like a couple not just to the cameras and spectators but even to Saint John himself. The rich and powerful would stop them for pictures, ask questions and congratulate them on the pending marriage. Saint John was polite testing his etiquette training. Katniss tried not to seem too annoyed at them stopping her from the food. Saint John was wrong, she didn't make it a quarter of her way around the room before she said she was stuffed. Her prep team arrived all of them seeming very intoxicated. It was the first time Saint John had officially been introduced to them. They asked why the couple wasn't eating and when they said they were full they led them to a table with an assortment of glasses. The long glasses had a clear liquid in them that appeared to be water. Saint John picked one up and was about to try it when they tell him to stop. He looks at them questioningly.

The one named Venia pointed towards the bathrooms and said, "You have to do it in there or you'll get it all over the floor."

He scowled at them. "This stuff's supposed to make you vomit?"

A fat woman named Octavia replied, "Of course, so you can keep eating. I've been in there twice already. Everyone does it, or else how would have any fun at a feast?"

They were laughing like him and Katniss were idiots for not already knowing this. Saint John was getting annoyed at them. He fought the urge to cave in one of their skulls and was about to leave when Solice came up.

She said, "Of course they don't know about feasts. They're from District 12." She put her arms around them and said, "Come on you lot let's have a drink and leave our barbarians to their quaint ways."

The words barbarian and quant ways echoed in Saint John's head making him go from annoyed to pissed. Solice looked over her shoulder back at him and winked. Saint John's head tilted to his right like it did when he noticed something he hadn't realized before. What she said, her wink and more importantly the way she walked and presented herself at that moment seemed strangely familiar to him. Solice was wearing a skin tight body suit that showed she was in excellent shape. He kept staring at her wondering why she reminded him of his comrades in the Tau-Sai when he felt someone shake his left arm. He looked over at a laughing Katniss.

She asked jokingly, "Already finding other women more interesting than me?"

Saint John laughed. "No, just something about her I never noticed before." He looked back at Solice and shook the thought from his mind. He looked back down at his fiancé and asked her if she wanted to dance.

The band appeared to be floating in mid air on clouds half way up to the top of the forty foot ceiling. As they danced Saint John looked up trying to determine what was keeping them up there. The engineer in him puzzled over it until Katniss brought his attention back to her. Back to where he really wanted to be.

She said quietly, "Sometimes I don't understand these people."

"What's to understand Kat. They get fat and rich off the sweat and blood of others. It's a human trait. Our cruelty goes hand in hand with our compassion."

She looked up at him smirking. "And I thought Gale hated people."

He smiled back and hugged her gently. "Humans are natural predators. But were also natural protectors. It all comes down to who you are and who you want to be."

She smiled warmly. "Glad you're my protector, hate to see you as a predator."

"You just might before this is over." He looked around for a few seconds, bent towards her hear and whispered, "You think Snow bought it?"

She whispered back, "No, I could tell when he said he wanted to have our wedding in the Capital."

He replied even quieter, "Don't worry about it; never really thought this was going to work anyway. Snow's already dead but not before his empire comes crashing down around him."

Katniss stopped dancing and stared at him shocked and scared to death. She looked around wondering if anyone heard him. He smiled warmly, comfortingly and kissed her forehead. Portia came up to them and introduced them to the man she was with, Pluatarch Heavensbee, the new Head Gamemaker. Saint John stared at him burning the image of another target into his mind. Sooner or later this man would also be in his sights. He looked down at his current partner gauging whether she wanted to dance with the older man. She nodded. Saint John let her go and made a joke to Crane's replacement about not getting used to it.

As they danced he smiled at Portia and held out his hand. She took it and they started dancing as well. As they moved around the dance floor Portia looked sad. She asked, "Was the marriage your idea?"

"No it was hers."

Her look brightened a bit. "It's what she wants?"

He looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "After a fashion…" and explained the situation.

Portia looked even sadder than before. "I'm so sorry Saint John."

He smiled. "Don't be. She's still doing this out of love. Love of her family, of her friends and even love of me. She does this to try to keep all of us safe. Who knows, maybe she'll learn to love me as much as I love her." Although I doubt it, he thought but didn't say out loud. Saint John wanted to change the subject. He looked around and asked, "There are a lot of people wearing Katniss's Mockingjay around here; when did that happen?"

Portia smiles again. "Oh, right after your interview. Everyone wants to be like the star crossed lovers of District 12."

Saint John felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Katniss standing behind him. He smirks, steps aside as if to let Katniss dance with Portia. To his surprise she smirks back, takes Portia's hand and they begin dancing. Saint John stood there laughing happy to see the old Katniss again. The young girl that not only could take a joke but gave as good as she received. After a few seconds a surprised looking Effie came up to them and after a few seconds to compose herself announced it was time to catch the train home. Two servants are carrying a drunk Haymitch between them and they all head down to the car for the ride to the train station. Once on the train the mentor is put in his room to sleep it off. Effie, the stylists and victors have a cup of tea before retiring to their rooms for the night. The two would be lovers didn't even play at the pretence of sleeping alone. Katniss invited him into her room.

It was afternoon before Saint John opened his eyes, the fog of what he knew to be a pleasant dream quickly fading. A still sleeping Katniss was lying on his left arm. He rolled towards her placing his right arm around her stomach. He could feel her thin frame rise and fall with each soft breath. He closed his eyes and listened for her slow heart beat. He wasn't awakened by her screams and thrashing so he guessed she must have slept peacefully all night long. He felt her breathing become deeper and her heart beat quicken. She began moving slowly. He was saddened by the fact that this perfect moment was about to end. She turned over and sleepily looked into his eyes a smile creeping across his face. He smiled in return, rolled over on his back and asked softly, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, curled up closer to him and described a dream she had about Rue, as a mockingjay flying through the woods.

Saint John gently brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead and asked, "Where did you two go?"

She placed her hand on his bare chest and replied, "Don't know, we never got there but it felt happy."

"You seemed to sleep like you were happy."

She begins playing with his chest hair and asked, "Saint John, how come I never know when you're having a nightmare?"

He began stroking her hair gently. "I don't have nightmares when I'm with you. My demons only torment me when I'm alone."

She ran her hand under the covers across his stomach. Saint John began to feel a little uncomfortable wondering just how far her hand was going to explore. She stopped at his belly button and her hand went back up to his chest. She asked, "Why don't they remove your body hair?"

He scowled at her wondering where that came from. He then laughed. "Solice wanted to. Thought you'd like me without it."

She looked at his chest for a second and shook her head. "No, it looks good on you. I'm just jealous because they rip mine off at the roots every chance they get."

He looked at her questioningly. "You don't shave your legs or pits?"

She looked at his face scowling. "No, why the hell would I do that?"

"Most women do," and wondered how he would find a hairy Katniss. Would he still find her attractive with armpits and legs you could braid and decided best not to think about that. "It's kind of a rite of passage like boys shaving their faces."

Her scowl went away. She looked at him thoughtfully and then looked back at his chest. "I think my mother might have back when my father was alive." Then something caught her eye. She was staring down the covers. It took a few minutes before Saint John realized what she was looking at. She started to ask, "Why are the covers…," and stopped. She looked up at him almost horrified, rolled away from him and said, "I'm sorry."

Saint John brought his knees up to his chest and said trying to suppress his laughter. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

She replied angrily still facing away from him, "I'm not that dumb. I know how things like that happen."

"Obviously you've never heard of morning wood…," and he explained that men sometimes get erections just before they wake up. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just so used to it I didn't think about how'd you react."

She looked over her shoulder at him scowling. "You expect me to believe that?"

He laughed at her making her scowl even more. He put a serious look on his face and said earnestly, "It's true Katniss."

"It didn't happen in the arena."

He smiled never expecting to have this conversation with her. "Ok, let me rephrase it. It happens to healthy men in the morning. Most of the time we slept together I was pretty sick. Besides we rarely woke up together." Saint John got up and put on his pants.

Katniss asked angrily, "You weren't naked we're you?"

Saint John nearly tripped over his pants laughing. "No, I wore my shorts to bed. I almost always wear shorts to bed." He looked down at her and asked, "Don't you remember inviting me last night?"

She looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. She rolled over on her back and asked in a quiet voice, "I'm not the first girl you've slept with am I?"

He looked down at her. He could see the white straps of the sleeveless tee-shirt she wore. Below the covers he knew she was wearing pajama pants and a pair of white socks. Her hair was undone wildly flowing all over the soft pillow she lied on. Her grey eyes kept darting over to him and back to the ceiling like she was both wanting to look and trying not to. He fastened his pants, pulled his shirt on over his head and thought about what he should say to her. If the train was bugged answering her question truthfully could damage their dynamic as lovers. But since it appears the mission to convince Snow that they were in love failed it might not matter anymore. He'd still have to be careful what he said. "Nope, been a few before you but no one since."

She looked at him with genuine curiosity in her eyes. "Really, who? Anyone I know?"

He thought for a second before replying, "Don't think so. The last one was Jordan, before the reaping but I don't think you know her." He sat down on the bed, took her right hand and kissed it softly. "Like I said, a few before you. Some of them I even loved but no one since I fell for you."

He saw a smile creep across her face. A smile that quickly turned into sadness when she realized what he said and that he was being honest. Maybe it would be better for her if he did move on. It's not like he didn't have other opportunities back in District 12. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to anyone else he was with. He let go of her hand, told her he'd meet her at the train stop in 12 and left for his room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the Harvest Festival Saint John was running through the woods alone towards his old camp and his old friend. Unlike before the tour started Katniss seemed happy to be close to him. But he could feel an underlining sadness in her. He tried to speak to her but Katniss seemed even more troubled than she did during the tour. So much so that he didn't want to pile more on her plate and decided to let her come to him when she was ready.

He started by running around the district before triggering his enhancements and using an old abandoned house as a spring board leaped over the twenty foot tall fence. He then ran his forest workout route until he found himself standing in an empty field. Even in the dark he could see the tree line in the distance shimmer for a few seconds and dark long plane appeared. He smiled, walked past the short, swept back wing, placed his hand on the left charge cannon at the end as he went and proceeded to the left side. He placed his hand on the side and a section slid back opening the ship. Saint John climbed inside and sat in the only chair.

The door closed, secured by mechanical bolts, magnetic and air fed pressure seals, and the soft blue lights changed into a hologram of the woods. It was so realistic it appeared the pilots chair was alone in the middle of the woods. Raven asked in its normal soft almost female voice, "Hello Saint John, so are congratulations in order?"

He replied, "No exactly my friend." Saint John began a full system's check of his friend as he explained what had transpired.

Raven said, "That's unfortunate for both of you."

"You could say that. So anything happen while I was gone?"

"I received two messages, one from your friend Jordan and another from Rosell. Jordan reports she has found a few members of the Constellation regiment. They appear to be receptive but require a meeting with you before they commit. She's arranging that now."

Saint John nodded and asked, "And Rosell, what did it want?"

"Your services. He put out a contract on a human, 27K alive or dead."

He frowned. "I, we don't hunt humans." He paused for a second and amended his statement. "At least not for money."

"I received a file with the transmission, you may want to make an exception in this case." Raven put the target's information on the center display.

Saint John studied the information. The more he read the angrier he became. When he finished he asked, "How much power do you have?"

"I've been recharging from the sun for almost two months. Power cells are above 99 percent."

Saint John thought for a few minutes, weighing the pros of getting more money he might need later against the cons of using recourses and getting a reputation for hunting humans. However, a child raping murderer would be doing the universe a service. He asked, "What's this human have to do with that sow faced turd?"

"It would appear he's beginning to affect the sow faced turd's, as you call him, business."

He nodded. One of Rosell's many business ventures was human slaves. "Fine, let's go to the sky hook."

"We're going to accept the contract on a human?"

"We're going to negotiate a contract for a human. Rosell wants him it's going to cost the thing a lot more than its offering."

"Acknowledged, plotting course to the sky hook. The earth corridor is currently closed."

"How long?"

"With the current alignments of the sun and Jupiter, approximately 56 hours."

Saint John started his preflight, running more intensive tests on all the systems. He reclined his chair and changed into his armor. When he was back in the flight position he said, "Finish your prep including the Hopper. I'll get you fuel and let you recharge once we get there."

The most advanced ship ever built, silently and invisibly, lifted off the snow covered field and headed off to the northwest.

Negotiating with slime took longer than hunting down a pervert. Before settling on earth he'd been a bounty hunter, thief and even contract assassin. A good portion of the valuables he had came from his criminal activity. The target's friends weren't much of a challenge. He could add five more space ship kills, six more dead in personal combat and one more live capture to his record. Well, more or less live capture at any rate. After refueling Raven he was 97K richer in what was called SLY script, a form of paper money that was accepted on the fringe of what might be called civilized space. He used some of the money to clean one of the traders at the sky hook out of disaster packs stolen from human starships. Disaster packs were self contained life pods with enough rations to keep ten humans alive for a month along with water and air recyclers and medical supplies. What he really wanted was missiles, real destructive missiles for Raven, but either no one had any or they refused to sell weapons to a human. He exchanged the script for diamonds and industrial crystals. Far more useful than a wad of synthetic cloth with really ugly colored print on it. He rented a storage compartment, placed the packs there in case he needed them later and went home.

By the following Sunday he was back in District 12 looking for his friends. Gale and Katniss hadn't returned from their usual Sunday hunting. Haymitch either wasn't home or too drunk to answer his door. He was on his way back to town when he found Katniss walking towards Victory Village. He smiled at seeing her not realizing how much he missed her in just the last day. He asked in a cheerful voice, "Hey Kat, been hunting?"

She stopped in her tracks looking very serious and a little scared. "We're you serious when you said you can get us out of here, all of us?"

He frowned at her and nodded. "Yeah, but it's going to take me weeks to set that up without leaving a very obvious trail." He could tell she didn't like that answer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked calmly, "Why, what's happened?"

Katniss told him about the report of uprisings in District eight, her meeting with Gale and her attempt to explain that they all needed to leave as soon as possible.

Saint John looked her in the eye already not liking the possibilities of Gale and uprisings being said in the same breath. He asked, "You didn't tell him about the uprisings did you?"

She nodded and by the look on her face he knew she was thinking the same things he was.

"Shit."

"Exactly."

He looked at the cloudy sky. The air felt like snow, heavy snow. He looked back at her and said, "Alright, we need to find him before he does something stupid."

She hugged him and said panic in her voice, "Saint John I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to him. I should have told you first…"

He held her out at arm's length looking at her fear filled face. He said in a calming voice, "Kat, stop. You can't afford to panic right now. It's just like I told you in the arena, controlled fear can keep you alive but panic blinds you. Remember you must control your feelings, use them to make you better."

She closed her eyes and the fear seemed to leave her. When she opened her eyes again she looked concerned but no longer afraid. She nodded.

He nodded and let her go. "Good, don't worry we'll find him." They started heading towards the square.

Katniss asked, "What if he wouldn't listen to us?"

"Then we'll beat him unconscious and drag him off someplace where I can make him understand." He looked at her and continued, "Introduce you both to something I should have shown you years ago. And if that doesn't work I'll lock him up until we're ready to leave or its over."

Katniss started laughing as they kept walking.

He asked amused, "You think I'm kidding?"

"No, I believe every word you said. I just find it funny that we're going to beat him up to save his life."

He laughed quietly and put his arm around her shoulder. "That doesn't bother you?"

He thought for a second and replied, "No, I think it bothers me that it doesn't bother me." She looked up at him smirking. "Guess I spend too much time around you."

Saint John replied slowly, "Or maybe not enough," The crowd that had formed in the square had gotten his attention. He wondered what was going on when he heard a strange sound like a belt slapping something wet. Then he smelled something that started his combat cocktail flowing through his body; blood. He climbed up on a crate by the candy store to get a better look. He said, "Fuck me," under his breath. It took a fair amount of effort to control his rage at the sight of Gale being whipped by a tall Peacekeeper. The tactical options flew threw his brain as he considered how to help his friend. He came up with only one. An option he hoped he'd never have to use. He looked down at Katniss, who was trying to climb up next to him and said in a cold commanding voice, "Get out of here! Go home and get your family ready to leave."

Katniss looked at him first surprised, then scared and finally gave him that determined look she had when she was hunting or in the arena. Katniss the hunter, the fighter, not only had guessed what he was looking at but she wasn't going to run from it. She was going to stop it.

Saint John yelled, "Kat!" as she took off for the whipping post. He jumped off the crate and took off after her drawing a pistol he carried in a holster at his back. He gave up chasing after her and moved to his right to get a clear shot at the Peacekeeper holding the whip as well as the other Peacekeepers assembled to watch. He yelled as he ran through the crowd, "Raven the balloon's gone up! I'm going to need fire support."

"Copy that. Marking your position. Drives and weapons are on line. ETA 20 seconds."

Saint John nodded as he raised right arm to line his pistol up for the first shot. A green beam of light came on as the holographic sight came into view of his right eye. The beam read the range to the target, the atmospheric conditions and made the proper adjustments to weapon's emitter. The beam scanned the composition of the target's helmet an adjusted the energy pulse to punch through the helmet and destroy the head it protected. Just as he was about to touch the firing plate someone bumped his arm throwing off his aim. He moved his finger from inside the trigger guard shutting down the targeting system. He fought the impulse to lash out at the one that messed up his shot. Instead he reached out with his free hand, grabbed the man's belt and tossed him behind him. He lined up for a second shot just as Katniss got up to the whipping post. He watched frozen in horror as she was lashed across her face. She slumped over from the impact still trying to protect the helpless Gale. Saint John cursed under his breath. He brought his left hand up, placed it under his right to steady his aim. In his mind that target was already dead so it began picturing who was next and after that. He was about to fire when of all people Haymitch appeared. He started yelling at the Peacekeeper holding the whip about what he was going to do about the photo shoot Katniss had in a couple of weeks. Saint John lowered his pistol and said quietly, "Raven, stand down. Situation may have been resolved."

"Confirm stand down order?"

Saint John replied, "Order confirmed. Stand down but don't go anywhere. Might still need you." He replaced his pistol back in his holster looking around wondering if anyone had seen him holding it. Everyone was still looking at the whipping and didn't appear to be looking at him. He walked up to the whipping post and stood with the others. That was when he found out the one with the whip was the new Peacekeeper commander and he was punishing Gale for poaching a turkey that was hanging above him nailed to the post. Another Peacekeeper, a woman he knew from the Hob, advised her new boss that the required number of lashes had already been dispensed. Her commander seemed satisfied, wiped off the blood from his whip, and got his troops in line. Two others picked up another Peacekeeper that was lying unconscious in front of the post and dragged him off. By the bright red hair he could see he guessed it was Darius, another he knew from the Hob.

Saint John took out his folding knife and had Katniss cut the ropes that held Gale up by his arms. Saint John caught the limp body of his friend and gently set him face down on a table Haymitch and two miners got from a woman that was using it to sell stuff. He quietly checked Gale. His breathing was shallow and his pulse weak, fast and getting irregular. He helped them carry the table to Katniss's house so her mother can treat his wounds. While they were carrying the table the miners told them what had happened. Gale took the turkey he shot to what he believed to be Cray's house only to find Cray'd been replaced by a new commander, Romulus Thread. Thread took one look at the turkey, found Gale guilty of poaching and whipped him right then. A new Peacekeeper commander meant things were about to get very ugly in District 12. Once Gale was on her kitchen table Saint John took off back to his house.

He ran down into his basement and grabbed a black back pack that sat under his workbench. He ran back to Katniss's house and saw her mother and sister had gotten to work boiling various herbs over the stove. He grabbed a coat rack by the back door and set it on the floor near Gale's right arm. He looked up at Katniss's mother and said, "You treat the wound. I'll handle shock and pain."

She looked at him strangely as he opened his back pack and began pulling out medical supplies.

Saint John started by placing a small white display on Gale's left wrist. The monitor's readings confirmed what Saint John already knew; Gale was going into shock. He took a plastic bag of blue colored liquid and attached it to the coat rack. He then took out a small case with a selection of needles. He checked the back of Gale's right hand, cleaned it with an alcohol wipe and stuck the needle in a vein in the back of his hand. He used a syringe to flush out the I.V. line and then attached it to the tube coming down from the fluid bag. Saint John ignored the strange looks he was getting from everyone in the room as he started the fluid flow into Gale's body. He then took another syringe and injected clear liquid into the I.V. line. He checked the monitor, Gale's pulse was slowing and becoming more regular. His blood pressure was almost normal. His breathing, blood gases nervous system was also returning to normal. He stood up ignoring the stunned looks from everyone in the room and said, "There; I've reversed his shock and he's sedated. The sedation meds are a bit tricky so I'll have to monitor his condition but the solution should stabilize his condition and fight off infection." He looked up at the only real healer in the room. A woman he knew could work miracles with just the plants that grew around here. "Do you need help with the wound?"

Katniss's mother nodded slowly and asked him to help set the wound. He showed the monitor attached to Gale's left wrist to Hazelle and said, "Keep an eye on this. As long as the numbers are green were good. Let me know if they turn yellow or red." She nodded and Saint John got to work helping wash the wounds, clearing away dead flesh and trying to place that which might still be alive back in place. Once he did all they could for Gale Saint John turned his attention to Katniss.

She sat quietly in a chair and let him check out the laceration across her left cheek. He opened a small black metal tube and using a finger applied a small amount of a blue ointment on her wound. Katniss closed her eyes as the compound first deadened the pain and then began regenerating the wound and reduce the swelling. She opened her eyes and asked, "Can you use that on Gale?"

Saint John shook his head. "Only good for healing small cuts and scrapes. His wounds are too big, lost too much tissue." He looked over at the healers and said, "I've got nothing. It's up to your mom and sister."

Haymitch said, "They can handle it. Used to be lots of whippings around here, your mom was the one we always took them to."

Saint John looked back into the kitchen. Everyone was still busy with Gale. He waved Haymitch over to meet him and Katniss.

Haymitch came over and they quietly told him about the uprisings in eight and Katniss's suggestion that they all need to leave as soon as possible. Saint John wasn't worried about them being monitored but there was no reason for the others in the room to hear this yet. Haymitch just listened and didn't react at all.

Katniss's mother came over wanting to check her wound and was very surprised to see it had already begun to heal. Haymitch relayed to her everything that had happened to Gale. They began to describe how things use to be before Cray took over law enforcement in the district. Haymitch laughed joylessly and said, "Who would have thought we'd miss old Cray."

Saint John thought the same thing. He knew Cray was an opportunistic pedophile that liked raping desperate young girls for money. He deserved to die by slow torture. However, killing a head cop was never a good idea no matter how much of a slime ball they are. So even though he was slime he stayed out of their way and didn't make life miserable for everyone. The new commander Thread wasn't likely to be the same way. Saint John was considering the options when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other but no one headed for the door.

That determined look comes over Katniss's face. "They can't have him."

Saint John looks at her with the same determination and cold eyes. His muscles begin to swell as he replied, "Damn Skippy they can't."

Haymitch suggests, "Might be here for you sweetheart."

Saint John looked at him and replied, "Well, they can't have her either." He stood up. "Stay here." He walks over to the front door, quietly drawing his pistol from its holster bring it around his front and hiding it in his coat. He looks out the window not certain he's seeing what he's seeing. By this time everyone was standing by the door with him. Saint John thought, These people need to learn how to take orders. He quickly slips his pistol into an inside pocket of his coat. He opens the door and there's Madge standing in the heavily falling snow carrying a soggy cardboard box. Katniss comes forward and Madge hands her the box. "Here, give these to your friend. There my mother's she says you can take them. Use them please." She runs off into the snow before any of them can stop her.

Haymitch watched her leave and said, "Crazy girl."

Saint John also watched her leave replied, "Lot of that going around here. Must be something in the water."

Haymitch laughed quietly and touched Saint John's shoulder as he went back into the house. Saint John watched for another second and closed the door. The box had several vials of medicine that Katniss's mom called morphling. Morphling was a very powerful, synthetic painkiller similar to the opiate based narcotic morphine only stronger and far more additive. Since Gale was resting comfortably on Saint John's sedative there was no reason to use Madge's gift on him.

Katniss seemed both touched and annoyed by her friend's gift. He wondered if she suspected the same thing he did, that Madge was attracted to Gale. Maybe she even wondered if Gale felt the same way. Now that the excitement had calmed down Prim made sure everyone ate some stew, bread and sipped some tea. Hazelle was offered a room but she said she had to leave to take care of his other children. She said Gale was in the best hands he could be. Haymitch went home to his bottles and his nightmares. They tried to get Saint John to get some sleep as well and to be honest he was very tired. But he had a patient to watch. Not just a patient but a friend that needed him. Katniss stayed up as well not wanting to leave her friend's side.

They sat quietly watching Gale sleep, Katniss sipping tea and Saint John drinking black coffee he made from her mom's stash. Buttercup even came down from watching Prim sleep and sat on Saint John's lap keeping his own vigil on the injured man. Saint John scratched the ugly cat's head gently watching the vital signs monitor on Gale's wrist. Katniss would break the silence occasionally to ask what the numbers on the monitor meant and how the medications he was giving Gale worked. Saint John explained how vital signs could show a patient's condition and what the medications did. How the I.V. fluid acted as a temporary replacement for blood, stimulate his body to replace the blood it lost and keep infection from setting in. He explained how the sedative was far more effective than a simple pain killer by suppressing his nerves responses to pain and induce his body into a restful sleep that would also help keep his mind from forming memories of the pain he felt.

Eventually Katniss had to ask a question that wasn't so easy for Saint John to answer. "Saint John, where did you get this stuff?"

He lied, "Bought them. Just have to know who to talk to and have plenty of money."

Katniss looked horrified that he could just admit something so casually.

Saint John laughed. He took her hand and said in a calming voice, "Relax Kat. Medicine isn't illegal, just hard to find."

A smile crept over her face. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Saint John sat quietly for several minutes thinking about what had happened, what he thought was going to happen and what needed to be done. He went over the options and came to one conclusion, a peaceful solution, one not covered in blood, wasn't going to work. Trying to keep things peaceful in the districts lulling the Capital into a false sense of security was impossible at this point. Violent revolution was inevitable. All he could do was try to keep the others in his adopted home alive and find a way to control the fire that threatened to destroy everything. He couldn't do either of them alone. He could recruit lots of help to keep 12 going but controlling a country wide revolution, there was only one person in the universe that could help him with that. Only one person the people would listen to. Only one person the entire country would follow into rebellion. The person that unknowingly started the revolution seven months ago. Fortunately for him that person was sitting at the table across from him. There was no putting it off any longer. If Katniss was going to help him she needed to know who she would be working with and what was at stake. Only how does he tell her a secret he kept for nearly three years without the teenage girl thinking he was deranged or worse run screaming into the night? There was only one way to tell her, as honestly and as straight as possible. He stared at her for a few seconds seeing a young vulnerable girl scared for her friend lying in front of her. He didn't think it was fair to put all this on her. But then very little in Katniss's life seemed fair. This was a chance to make it fair. Fair for her. Fair for her sister. Fair for everyone. He smiled and whispered his team's old battle cry, "Show time."

Katniss looked at him questioningly and asked, "What?"

Saint John held up one finger on his right hand, repositioned his body to block the cameras from what he was about to do and turned the face of his wrist watch. A blue colored holographic display appeared above the watch face. He touched a few of the holographic controls and shut it off. He looked up at her and said, "There, we can talk freely now."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at his watch. "What is that?"

"I built a holographic communications transceiver in the watch. It lets me talk to my computer system back home and…well…Raven. It also has a short term jamming device in it but using that attracts attention."

She asked slowly like she was trying to understand, "So you're jamming them?"

He shook his head slowly. "No long term jamming is easy to detect and track. So I located all the surveillance devices in all the Victor homes, traced them to a junction box and rerouted the signals to a computer in my home. It records everything. I created a program uses the recordings to create false conversations and videos and sends them to whoever's watching. It's better than jamming because they have no idea what their looking at is doctored."

She looked around the room and asked, "How much are they seeing?"

"Pretty much everything." He pointed at the locations of the cameras and microphones in the kitchen and continued, "There are two to three cameras and a mic in each room. Makes sense why they built the houses, they wanted to keep track of their victors."

Her eyes narrowed again into her usual scowl. "So, you're watching pretty much everything?"

Saint John laughed. "No, Kat. I could but I designed the system to be autonomous, completely automatic, so I didn't have to control anything. Besides I'm too busy to spy on you."

"Busy with what?"

"Starting a revolution. Want to help?"

At first Katniss looked excited, then horrified, then suspicious. She asked with more than a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "How are you going to start a revolution?"

He took a deep breath, thought, "Here goes," and said, "My name was Saint John Egarson. I had to give my family name up when I joined the Tau-Sai along with all other ties. I'm known to my kind as 12 Jack 3423 Constel..no not Constellation, not anymore. That used to be my old regiment before I was transferred to the Novas. Katniss this is going to take a lot of explaining, sure you want to hear this?"

Her scowl disappeared. It was difficult for him to tell what she was thinking. Katniss stared at him for a few seconds and asked, "This is your secret? This is the truth?"

He looked at her sadly wondering if he'd lost her already. He replied quietly, "The whole truth and nothing but. Just like when I told you I loved you."

Katniss got up and started boiling more water. She asked without looking at him, "You want more coffee?"

He was puzzled for a second and replied, "Sure."

She refilled his cup, made herself another cup of tea and sat back down. "Thought we both needed a refill before you got started."

He asked hopefully, "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled. "Saint John, I've seen you fight; no one no human can fight like you. You know things, books, music, stories no one has ever heard of before. Hell, you can even tell what kind of gun is being used just by the sound. I've known from the day I met you you weren't from District 12. I've known from our time in the arena you weren't even from Penam." She paused to laugh. "I thought maybe you were some kind of experiment or something the Capital cooked up in a lab. But if you did work for the Capital I guess I'd already be dead…"

He interrupted, "Actually, if the Capital was going to send in a sleeper agent they'd act very much like me. Helping people out to gain your trust. Acting like he was in love with you to learn your secrets, find out who else might be…"

It was her turn to interrupt. She said scowling, "Saint John, that's not helping you."

"Sorry."

She smiled. "That's what I mean. How many people even know what a what did you call it a 'sleeper agent' is?" She reached over the table and took his hand. "At this point the truth couldn't be any weirder than some of the things I've thought."

He laughed quietly. "I wouldn't bet on that Kat." He checked Gale's vital signs monitor making sure he was still doing well. He looked up and said, "Ok, well I guess I should start at the beginning. About 150 years ago, give or take a few years, earth, that's the name of the planet by the way, earth used to be covered in life. Billions of people, thousands of cultures in hundreds of countries, all lived more or less in peace. A pair of scientists named Armin David and Rene Peterson were experimenting with gravity manipulation when they discovered the secret to interstellar travel. Without getting too much into the physics of gravity and the way it distorts the universe, let's just say the sun and other planets in a solar system produce gravity fields that distort the time/space continuum…" He paused for a few seconds and thought of a different way of explaining time/space. "Or the place we all exist in as we know it. Now you can't see the tunnels the distortions create by looking up in the sky but they're there. These tunnels allow objects and signals to travel between stars. Doctors David and Peterson sent an object through earth's only corridor and it was found by an alliance of other planets called the Protectorate. The Protectorate made contact with the leaders of earth and we joined them. At first earth benefited from the alliance like no one could have believed. Poverty, war, famine were all a thing of the past. Human lifespan was projected to be more than 150 years. People looked much younger much longer. We started building our own space ships and founding colonies orbiting far away stars. Most of everything you saw in the Capital, airships, force fields, computers, even their medicine and genetic experiments are based on Protectorate tech. But humans had to pay a price for the benefits. At first it was food and recourses, which didn't seem like a big deal. Using their technology and recent mining colonies we could produce far more than we would ever use. But later they started recruiting humans to serve them as labor in other mines and construction, specialists in like every field you could think of and soldiers. Humans aren't the strongest or smartest but we are very good at thinking outside the box, so to speak, and we are the most adaptable species in the universe. Humans can find a way to survive nearly anywhere. As part of the alliance the Protectorate got to examine human culture and history. They were especially interested in human warfare. They found unconventional warfare most interesting. That was how the Tau-Sai Human Special Warfare legions were created. After a while the planet's leadership rebelled against the idea of humans dying in space for other races and about 80 years after we joined left and struck out on our own. Of course when earth left the Protectorate took most of their defenses with them. That was when the disasters, as the Capital calls them, happened only it wasn't natural…." He told her earth became a prize in a conflict between two other races. It had some kind of value either as a base or maybe for its resources. Humans defended earth to the point that the planet of no use to either of them. For the longest time the colonies thought earth was destroyed. So they remained members of the Protectorate. He smiled as he told her of his life on a colony called Wolf 4. Wolf 4 was a planet very similar to earth covered in forests and lakes of fresh water. It was a source of basic resources like wood, coal, iron and other minerals. Even after his mother died of a strange disease indigenous to Wolf 4 he was still happy and content. He lost his voice for a second when he told her about his father's death and why he joined the Tau-Sai. Memories of his brutal training, the thousands of beings that had died at his hands and the deaths of his friends nearly overwhelmed him.

Katniss came around the table and hugged him tightly. "It's painful for you. You don't have to tell me more."

He hugged her back and sobbed softly on her shoulder. "No, I have to. I have to tell you the rest of it because it involves you and Gale, you're families and everyone I've come to care about here." She gave him that cute puzzled look that could always make him smile. He had her sit back down and continued, "Some time ago the Protectorate started to collapse from within. Allied species started attacking each other. Beings that I fought and bleed with are now my enemies. I lost a lot of friends fighting in those wars, had some problems dealing with it. Somewhere during that period of time I was promoted to the rank of Commander and placed in command of the first combat support regiment, the Novas. We became not only special warfare soldiers but the best fighter pilots in the Protectorate. We helped special warfare teams on their missions, providing air and space defense, hitting hardened targets, bombing troop concentrations, things like that. Our ships were also used as emergency extraction vehicles to get teams out of situations they couldn't handle or if nothing else could get to them. I'm not sure exactly when or how but I was removed from service, partially retired with all my experiences blocked from my mind. I woke up on a brand new prototype fighter with no memories of who I was five years ago. The same ship that currently sits in the woods beyond the borders of District 12."

Katniss's eyes grew wide. She interrupted asking in disbelief, "Wait, what do you mean a space ship?"

He nodded. "The most advanced vehicle any human has ever built. I think I helped build it." He activated the holographic display on his watch and brought up a picture of Raven. As the hologram slowly rotated he said, "It's a Starkiller Mark 4. 17 meters long designed to be operated by a single pilot and an A.I. control program. Pilots and A.I.s are assigned together to work as a team. As a space superiority fighter it can out run and out maneuver anything ever built and normally carry enough firepower to take out targets a hundred times their size."

She appeared not to believe a word he said. "If you've had this ship, why not attack the Capital with it?"

And there's the first hard question, he thought. "Because it wouldn't work Kat. Raven's not equipped with what we call area effect weapons like nukes; only low yield, high velocity missiles that could take out an airship or maybe collapses a very small building, a couple of cluster weapons and short range energy cannons. I could strike the city, firing missiles and strafing but it would take me the better part of an hour do enough damage to collapse their command structure; assuming they don't have hardened bunkers to hide in. Long enough for the government to launch their nukes in retaliation against all of you. Even if I started with the missile bases, they're too spread out. I couldn't take them all out fast enough. Best I can do is try to shoot down the missiles and even with Raven's speed I doubt I could get them all."

Katniss scowled but her disbelief seemed to subside a bit. "Space ships are something out of legends, I only thought they existed in old books. How do you know all this? How did you get your memories back?"

"The Traker-Jackers. I got my memories back when they stung me. Well, some memories, still hard to tell the difference between some of them and dreams."

She scowled even deeper and asked, "Wait, this doesn't make sense; why would they block your memories just to have them restored by bug stings?"

"They wouldn't. I don't think they intended for me to recover all my memories. Tracker-Jackers are genetically created weapons, there's no telling what kind of effects they could have on me since I'm both genetically enhanced and regenerated…" He explained the Tau-Sai retirement process as he understood it.

"That's a neat trick. So how old are you?"

"I'm 18. My body's 18 and will remain that way until the regeneration effects have worn off in another year or two. After that I'll age like any normal human. Everything except my memories. That's a little harder to understand. While I remember most facts about my past like who my parents are and my former teammates, I'm not completely certain what experiences are real memories and what are delusions created by my subconscious."

She shook her head and asked in an accusing voice, "So, why are you here?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sure why, don't think my masters would send me here on a mission without leaving some instructions. The only thing I want is for you, Gale and your families to be safe and for me to have a home. You two are the closest friends I remember ever having, even closer than my team. But lately I've been thinking about something else. The human refugees are engineers, mechanics, pilots, not to mention surviving Tau-Sai members. They can help us free Penam and maybe even make the rest of earth capable of supporting humans. Katniss they're your ancestors, related to you as much as I am, as your mother is and they need your help. I need your help."

Her surprised look nearly made him laugh. Which would have been about the worst thing to do at that time. She asked, "Me, what can I do?"

He smiled at her. "You're the girl on fire. It's your mockingjay symbol that everyone wants. You're the one that defied the Capital when I was ready to just die. These people might follow you if you told them now is the time to stand up." He reached out to take her hand. "I can plan a rebellion but I couldn't inspire them to fight. You can."

Katniss looked horrified. She shook her head and said childlike, "I can't lead a rebellion." She then looked annoyed. "I thought the whole getting married thing was to keep a rebellion from happening."

He shook his head. "No, the getting married thing was to make Snow think we were on his side and try to calm everyone down a bit. To be honest I didn't really think it was going to work, at least not for long. Besides it was inevitable, going to happen sooner or later it's just we need to make it happen when it has the greatest chance of success. You're not going to lead a rebellion, I just need you to start it. Me and my team will do most of the fighting and hopefully shut down the Capital's ability to retaliate." She still looked uncertain. Saint John smiled. "Katniss, I have a plan."

She laughed quietly. "Like the plan you had in the arena?"

He frowned. "Hey, it wasn't that bad considering I had no experiences to draw on. Besides, you haven't even heard it yet…" and he told her his plan.

A smile grew on her face. Then she laughed. "I like it."

"Thought you would."

A very weak voice said from the table, "I like it too. You should write it down Saint John, bet it would be a big hit with your friends in the Capital. Hey Catnip."

Katniss looked down at her smiling friend, tears falling down her cheeks.

Saint John looked down smiling. "Welcome back to the land of the living." He checked his vitals, still in the green but his pulse and blood pressure were getting higher. Saint John asked, "You in any pain?"

Katniss kissed Gale's cheek as he replied, "A little. Getting worse since I woke up. Feels like my backs on fire."

Saint John took out a scanner from his pack and placed it on Gale's finger. While the scanner did its job he asked, "So, how much did you hear?"

Gale replied through gritted teeth, "Not sure. Did you really tell Katniss that you are planning to take down the Capital?"

The scanner beeped. Saint John checked and didn't like the results. He replied in a far off voice, "Um, yeah. I did."

Gale said, "Count me in."

Saint John frowned and said, "I was afraid of this. The sedative I gave you was designed to work with a milder pain killer. I give you anymore and it might put you in a coma." He looked at the cabinet and said, "But I could give you some morphling. Just enough to take the edge off and let you go back to sleep."

"Taking the edge off the pain sounds nice."

Katniss begged, "Give him the drug."

He looked at her concerned. "I will, relax." He walked over to the cabinet and took out the cardboard box. "I have to figure out how much to give him without killing him." He did some mental calculations taking into account Gale's age, weight and the fact that morphling was an unknown drug to him.

Gale said, "Let him take his time Catnip, taking edge off good, dying bad."

Saint John pulled out another bag of fluid and attached it to Gale's I.V. "You die on me and I'll kill you."

Gale shook with laughter and grimaced in pain. "Seems a bit redundant, killing the dead."

Saint John smirked. "If you knew how much money I've spent saving you you'd feel the same way. Still not sure you're worth it."

Gale laughed again sending more pain through his back. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"I'll try not to." He drew some of the morphling into a syringe and said, "Ok, I can give you 16 units, I'll start with half that and see what that does. If you're still hurting I'll give you the rest. With all the sedative in your blood I don't dare give you more." He injected the drug into the I.V. line. The effect was nearly immediate. Gale relaxed and his vital signs started slowing. He placed his hand on his friend's head and asked, "Better?"

"Yeah, lots. Were you serious about starting a revolution?"

"Yes I was and I'm going to need your help. But first I'm going to need you to do a few things."

"Like what?"

Saint John bent down to Gale's ear. "First get better."

He whispered quietly as the drug threatened to put him to sleep. "Working on that."

"Good, next I need you to be the model District 12 citizen. No more hunting or causing any trouble. If the Peacekeepers catch you again they're just going to shoot you."

"Alright, how long?"

"Until were ready." Saint John looked up at a relieved Katniss and said, "Then we let all hell break loose. By the time its over we'll all be sitting next to a bonfire toasting to Snow's death."

Gale smiled weakly and whispered, "I like that part." He was drifting off to sleep when he whispered, "And to your wedding."

Saint John and Katniss stared at each other for a few seconds wondering if Gale was joking or serious. Katniss fell asleep with her head on Gale's shoulder. Saint John was still sitting at the table when Katniss's mom came down. He told her about the morphling he gave Gale and that he was doing very well. She nodded, woke Katniss and sent her to bed and then chased Saint John out telling him he needed his sleep as well.

The heavy snow that started the night before had turned into a full blown blizzard, very much like the ones he'd seen on Wolf 4. He stopped at Haymitch's, found him drunk at his table as usual. He stoked up the fire in his stove and placed the fresh bread on the table near him. He then left for his place. He placed his pack in his basement, went to his computer and updated Raven on what had happened. He apologized for not briefing his friend earlier but explained things were a little crazy. He stoked up his fire and went upstairs. After a quick shower and placing his pistol under the pillow he went to bed and slept. Nightmares of dead friends terrorized him until his phone ringing woke him several hours later. He ran downstairs, naked and freezing, and answered his phone. "Hello?"

Katniss replied, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just catching up on my sleep. Like the 'Art of War' said, you need to rest when you can." It was code he used back in the arena letting her know he was lying to her to fool anyone listening. There was no way to block the phone bugs without being detected. He just hoped she still remembered the code and caught the reference.

Katniss paused for a second and replied, "Yeah, I'm just getting something to eat and maybe take a nap myself. Good day for it with the weather and all."

He smiled and thought, "You always were smarter than you thought you were Kat." He asked, "How's Gale?"

"He's good. Mom's putting a snow coat on is back. Looks like its helping."

"I knew your mom could handle it. Checked on Haymitch, should be good until the storm blows over. Talk to you then, bye Kitten."

She made it sound like an annoyed growl but Saint John knew she was playing, "Don't call me Kitten," and she hung up the phone.

Saint John went back upstairs and looked at his bed. He was still very tired by the idea of reliving the deaths of Sven, Kelly and recently Rue made him decide he had enough sleep for a while. He got dressed, grabbed his pistol and went back down stairs. He ate, ran tests on his pistol and waited until nightfall. He put on boots, thick winter coat and gloves and left for his normal workout in the raging storm. Running the perimeter of District 12 in thick snow in the middle of a blizzard was a workout of its own. He foregone the normal jumping over the fence and dove under it. After three more hours of running his forest obstacle course he found himself in his old campground. Raven appeared waiting for him.

Raven asked, "Hello Saint John, any new developments?"

He sat down and replied, "Working out in a blizzard's a real bitch." He ordered, "Crank up the heat a bit please," and sat in his chair staring at the status display that came on.

Raven asked, "So, how is young mister Hawthorn?"

"Gale's fine, mom's taking care of him." He sat there quietly studying the numbers. Fuel was good but he needed more missiles. Power levels in the Hopper drive were still fluctuating. He sighed. For some reason he couldn't get Raven's independent faster than light engine to work without burning twice as much fuel as it should. He looked at the ceiling and said, "I told them."

"Told who what?"

"Katniss and Gale. I told them more or less everything." He paused for a second and corrected, "Well, I told Katniss everything except a few details. Gale overheard at least some of it."

"How did they take it?"

"Well, better than I thought they would have. Raven can you bring the storm up?"

The holographic display changed into an overhead view of District 12 with green and red swirls showing the heaviness of the snow fall and strength of the wind. The storm was being fed by moisture from the south near District four hitting a mass of very slow moving cold air from the north. It was only a passive scan, the active systems like RADAR would be detectable by the Capital, so he lacked information. But even with passive observations he knew this storm was going to last hours if not days. "Is the corridor open?"

"It will be in four minutes. The sun is entering a period of intense flare activity. That along with the closer proximity of Jupiter should leave the corridor open for at least a week."

"Good." He conducted his own pre-flight checks and set his own course. Both were skills like fighting and piloting and needed to be practiced to stay proficient. Raven took off heading somewhere Saint John decided it was time to see. A place he needed to see but dreaded being there.

Saint John stood by an ocean of dark black water trying not to feel anything. His battle armor protected him from the poisonous air and heavy radiation around him. The armor's display, in front of his face, showed him everything it detected. Wind speed, toxins, radiation, the only things it didn't detect were movement and life; both of which no longer existed there. Even knowing that, other than the environment, there wasn't any threats he still came armed. He held his short rifle by its two pistol grips, muzzle down, safety on but ready to activate and fire at a moment's notice. Because the training never truly leaves you. This place used to be beautiful, covered in high trees, the water clear and blue and teeming with life. Its winters could be cold and harsh but the summers were warm, lush and his idea of paradise. Or at least it was another lifetime ago. The water was black with ashes from fallout, the trees blasted and burned down to stumps. Most forests can recover from such disasters but not this forest, not this time. Everything was destroyed, life would never return to this place. Now this place, his childhood home was as close to hell as he wanted to get. He heard a soft neutral voice in his helmet speakers say, "Saint John."

He replied, "Go ahead." The helmet microphone picked up his words and immediately broadcasted them through a tight, encrypted beam.

"I have the result of the tests, it was positive. Sorry Saint John."

"Copy that." Remembering a small pile black, charred bones and remains he'd found what was left of a building he knew as well as his own. Shannon never made it out, he thought. He said quietly, "Better to die quickly here then slowing starving and suffocating on a refuge ship with nowhere to go." A warning from his suit's tactical system brought him out of his thoughts. His passive tracking system detected an object heading towards his position. His display changed from visual to a three dimensional view of his surroundings. It showed a red streak heading down from the sky fifty kilometers above and to his right. He turned to face it bringing his rifle to bear even though the object was well out of range. He stared at the object and his tactical system zoomed in on it. He lowered his weapon and thought, just another piece of junk falling out of orbit.

He keyed his suits mike, "On my way back now. Run the preflight, I'll be there in a minute." He listened to Raven's acknowledgement of his instructions and took one last look at the devastation around him. At least he was glad to find out his grandparents didn't live long enough to see such horror. There was no one left, everyone he ever knew as a child was dead. His home was destroyed. There was nothing left for him here. There was nothing left for him anywhere except earth. It was the only home he and his people had left and the time was coming when he and the others like him would have to fight to take it back. He turned and left that place never to return.


	5. Chapter 5

He returned in the early morning almost three days later, most of that time was used letting Raven recharge itself while he sat on a tropical beach getting some sun and sipping on homemade fruit concoctions. The storm had already past leaving District 12 in a pure white blanket. As he landed his ship Raven reported it detected an intense thermal reading from the vicinity of the Hob. He ran a manual scan and confirmed what he thought, the Hob was on fire. He put on his winter clothes, grabbed a pistol and left his fighter.

He arrived at the Hob and saw a squad of Peacekeepers standing around the blazing warehouse that used to be the center of illegal trade in the district. He stopped short and watched. Three people were on their knees, in Peacekeeper custody. He recognized all of them as sellers of obviously illegal wares but only knew Ripper, the one armed woman that sold distilled booze, by name. He walked around the warehouse and saw two smaller fires coming from where he used to stash his own goods before Hailey sold them. He looked around but couldn't find his young partner. He did find Greasy Sae watching her livelihood go up in flames. He approached her and asked what had happened. Sae told him the Peacekeepers led by their new commander arrived before sunrise, arrested as many as they could and set fire to the building.

He asked while looking at the fire, "How did you avoid getting caught?"

Sae replied matter of factly, "Selling soup isn't illegal. This guy's is a big one for the law." She then leaned over and whispered, "Hailey got away, don't think anyone saw her."

He nodded. His senses told him something was wrong, wrong enough to trigger his enhancements. He looked at Sae who was now looking past his left shoulder behind him. He whispered, "There coming up behind me?"

She nodded just enough for him to notice.

He looked back at the fire and said very quietly, "Walk away, tell Hailey I'll see her later at three." Three meaning his third stash of supplies. The one the Peacekeepers hadn't found yet.

Sae nodded, turned and walked away.

Saint John stood watching the fire pretending not to notice the pair of Peacekeepers approaching him. He went though his tactical options. He could turn, draw his pistol and kill both of them before they could do anything. The downsides were first an energy based weapon being fired in an atmosphere made a very loud crack not too unlike thunder, that would be noticed and bring every Peacekeeper running. Second, even if he did kill them quietly, a pair of cops would be missed and bring down the wraith of their comrades on everyone. The best option was to see what they wanted and try to talk his way out of it. If that didn't work he could always go with violence. They stopped a few steps from him by his right shoulder. An authoritative male voice asked, "Saint John Jamison?"

He replied without looking at him, "Yeah?"

"Commander Thread would like to speak to you." He motioned between himself and the other Peacekeeper. "This way."

Saint John stood for a second staring at the fire. He then turned walked between the two cops and let them follow him to the front of the burning warehouse. Commander Thread stood tall watching his minions' handiwork. Saint John walked up to him and stood by his right side. He weighed the current situation. Instead of two Peacekeepers he had eight, still not much of a threat against him. He could lunge at Thread, kill him with a simple twisting of his neck. Then using his pistol shoot at least four of the others before any of them could move. The last four, well three would die and maybe one might get away if he or she was very lucky. Taking the fact that his plan wasn't ready, talking was a better option than fighting.

The Peacekeeper said, "Sir, Mister Jamison as you instructed."

Thread replied without looking, "Thank you. Leave us."

Saint John heard the Peacekeepers turn and walk away. Thread stood quietly staring at the fire for nearly a minute before turning towards Saint John. "May I ask what you are doing here Victor Jamison?"

"I like a good fire as much as the next guy."

"Really, it has nothing to do with the rumors I've heard?"

"What rumors might those be?"

He crossed his arms around his barrel chest. "That you're a smuggler. That you've been bringing in illegal items into my district."

Saint John laughed quietly. "Me a smuggler? No, smuggling implies criminal activity. Everything I brought into this district was lawfully bought by me and sold to others at a great discount to them. That hardly sounds like a criminal to me."

"But you do sell such items here, right?"

He shrugged. "Sure, cuts down on my overhead. Last I saw selling legally purchased items like food and medicine, as well as my carvings, isn't a crime."

Thread smiled. "Selling things at a unregulated business is illegal."

Saint John smiled back. He held his arms out, fists down wrists together and said, "Well, in that case I guess you should arrest me." He stood there for a few seconds staring at him, challenging the Peacekeeper leader. When the man didn't do anything Saint John leaned forward and whispered, "Only you're not going to; are you?" Thread's face started to redden with anger. Saint John smiled and whispered, "You see, I'm guessing you got into a little bit of trouble for marking up my co-victor with your whip. You see I figure whoever sent you here gave you instructions not to arrest or touch us. I'm guessing your bosses have something else in mind for me and Katniss that doesn't involve being whipped or shot by you."

Thread's face was bright red by that point. He was almost shaking with anger but made no movement against Saint John. After a few seconds he leaned into Saint John and whispered angrily, "Don't test me Jamison. Just because you're a victor doesn't mean you're untouchable. If I catch you or your pretty little fiancé doing anything, I will whip the skin off your backs and shoot you myself." He stood tall again and said loud enough for everyone to her, "You should go home Mister Jamison, this part of the district is dangerous. Too many criminals."

Saint John lowered his arms and smiled. "Thank you for your concern Mister Thread, perhaps I will do just that." As he turned to leave, Thread put his hand on his shoulder.

"My title is Commander, Mister Jamison."

Saint John turned smiling. He said as sweetly as he could, "Of course it is. My mistake Commander Thread," even through referring to that brute as a Commander nearly made him puke. Thread smiled and released Saint John's shoulder. He walked towards the seam without looking back.

Saint John had a hunch and stopped by the mine. He was right, it was closed. He checked the school and found it closed as well. He walked through the square and after seeing what the Peacekeepers had done during the blizzard he stopped at the bakery. He bought a bag of sweet rolls and whispered to Peeta where to meet him after dinner. He walked towards the Victor's Village and ran into Haymitch and Katniss heading towards town.

He held up his arms to stop them, said, "Thread's been busy," and explained everything he'd seen. He left out his conversation with the Peacekeeper leader.

Haymitch looked at Katniss and asked, "Still think an uprising's a good idea sweetheart?"

Saint John scowled at Katniss and asked, "What uprising?"

Haymitch replied, "She wants to start an uprising in 12. She thinks because it's been happening in other districts that we should as well."

Still scowling at his young co-victor Saint John asked, "Hope you told her it's a very bad idea?"

"I did, not that she listens to anything I say." Haymitch looked at the smoke coming from the hob. "Wonder how much rubbing alcohol the apothecary can spare?" And he headed off into the square.

Saint John yelled after him, "You'll go blind dumbass!"

Katniss said in a concerned voice, "We can't let him drink that stuff." She then asked, "How much white liquor do you have?"

"A few bottles squirreled away. We'll deal with him later." He looked at Katniss, staring her in the eye and asked, "What exactly did you tell him?"

She looked apolitically and replied, "Nothing. I just told him I wanted to start an uprising here like in eight. I wanted to see what he'd say."

Her eyes told him all he needed to know. She didn't tell him anything. In fact she was testing Haymitch to see if he could be trusted. He smiled at her and nodded. "So, can he be trusted or not?"

Katniss was thoughtful for a second. "Don't know. I don't think he'd betray us but I think he knows something he's not telling us."

Saint John smirked. "Well, that's not exactly unheard of in this relationship."

She smiled back and replied, "Hey, that's you and Haymitch. I'm an open book."

He laughed. "Yeah an open book written in sand script." He opened the bag from the bakery and offered her a sweet roll. She smiled as she ate her roll and continued towards the Hob. Saint John stopped her. "There's no reason to go there. Everyone got out. Thread arrested Ripper and two others I didn't know. The rest they let go or got out before the cops showed up I guess."

"But still I should check on them."

"Kat, it wouldn't help anyone. Besides, we need to talk about this conversation I had with the lead Peacekeeper."

She gave him that puzzled look again. He tried to keep from laughing, placed his arm around her shoulder and directed her back towards their homes. As they walked he briefed her on his little talk with Commander Thread.

Katniss stopped in her tracks, scowled at him and asked in an angry whisper, "You tried to pick a fight with Thread? What the hell were you thinking? What would you have done if he did arrest you?"

"I'd shot my way out," he took her hand and moved it to the small of his back where he kept his pistol.

Her look changed from her usual scowl to terrified shock.

He nodded. "Prototype Mark six charge pistol, the latest in energy based side arms, both repulsor and fission based. Been carrying it, when I can without getting caught since I woke up on Raven." He took her hand and kissed it. "Just in case the locals get us cornered." He looked away and said quietly, "If it hadn't been for Haymitch, I'd used it on the Peacekeepers when they were whipping Gale."

She looked down at her feet for a second and looked back at him sadness in her eyes. "Glad you didn't."

"Well our lives would have been a lot more interesting if I had."

She went back to her scowl. "Get rid of it, our lives are interesting enough." Saint John was about to tell her that they didn't know when everything was going to go to hell and he'd have to fight it out when she interrupted, "If you use it then the whole plan goes right to hell doesn't it? If you're caught with it or they find it and your worst nightmare comes true, right?"

He had to admit she was right. They're only chance then would be to run. Ending the Capital rein on the districts would require far more destruction than he wanted to cause. Reluctantly he nodded and told her he'd take it back to Raven first chance he got.

Her scowl turned into a soft smile. She placed her arms on his shoulders and asked in a sweet voice, "So, you learn anything about our Commander Thread?"

He put his arms around her waist and smiled. "Oh, yeah learned a lot. He's under orders not to arrest or punish us. Unless we do something like poach, hunt, trespass or…"

She interrupts, "Kill a Peacekeeper?"

He laughed. "Yes or kill a Peacekeeper or anything else that gives him a reason to make an example of us I think were safe."

"Then why is he here?"

"To break us babe. Whoever's pulling his strings is hoping by hurting everyone else they'll break our will to prepare us for whatever they have planned for us; you and me and maybe Haymitch."

"So, what do we do?"

"We do nothing except make sure everyone we care about does nothing except stay out of their way. You need to keep Gale from going into the woods and no more hunting for any of us."

"But if they're shutting down the mine how are any of these people going to eat, take care of themselves?"

He kissed her cheek and said quietly, "Leave that to me. I've got a meeting with a few friends later tonight then I'm going to be gone for a few days."

Katniss looked hurt and said, "I'll go with you, you're going to need help."

He shook his head. "Where I'm going you can't go. It's too dangerous."

There was that scowl again. "Too dangerous!? First it was too dangerous for me to know who you are and now its too dangerous to help you feed my friends?"

Saint John was going to tell her just how dangerous the galaxy was to a human that didn't know the score but figured that wouldn't work. Although, getting food was more or less what they used to call a 'milk run', meaning not so dangerous. It would have been a good way to introduce her to the universe and his former teammates. Then he saw the dark rings around her eyes and underling sadness. He didn't want to add to that. Better she stayed home and worried about things she could deal with. He'd take care of this problem himself. So he played a card that would and asked, "Ok Kat, how do you explain to your mom why you're gone for two or three days?" He could tell by her look that he was right. "I wouldn't recommend telling her the truth and good luck lying to her face on this one."

Katniss gave in. She replied in a quiet, hurt voice, "Alright."

He hugged her again. "Besides, I'm going to need your help. Thread may have orders to leave us alone but Gale's a different story. He crosses the line again the Peacekeepers won't have a problem putting a bullet in his head. When the revolution starts we're going to need his help here. And I'm going to need you to hook up with Peeta and Hailey. They're going to need help distributing whatever food and medicine I still have. Think you can do that?"

She nodded.

"Good." He kissed her gently and released his hug. "I'll be back in a couple of days. If the Peacekeepers ask try to cover for me without getting you or your family in trouble." He turned and started walking away. He turned back and said, "The liquor's in the basement. Try to get Haymitch to ration it until we can get more." Katniss nodded again and waved. She looked sad like she thought she wasn't going to see him again.

Night fell and Saint John made his meeting with Peeta and Hailey. He told Hailey to include Peeta in their operation and distribute what stuff they still had to the people that needed them. He let them in on a plan to use the school to replace their kiosk in the Hob as a way to get things to the residents. He also asked them to recruit their friends and anyone they thought they could trust, keep their eyes open and stay out of trouble.

After a quick workout in the forest he and Raven were gone again in search of food for his friends.

Saint John returned to District 12 to find that even after only three days the situation was getting dire. Getting normal food for 8000 people was more or less impossible. However, freeze dried meals, ration bars and plastic tubes of nutritional paste was only slightly easier than impossible. It cost him nearly all the script, platinum and more than half the gold he'd earned over the last six years but he was able to buy enough, mostly from old abandoned disaster packs. He then stole an old interstellar freighter that he parked in orbit around the moon. He used the old cargo lander that came with the freighter to shuttle the food from the freighter to the District.

The mine had been closed, along with the school and nearly everyone was running low of everything. The Peacekeepers had made good use of the stocks and whipping posts they'd built and were constructing machine gun towers around the square. Hailey and Peeta had assembled two dozen other children, all of reaping age, to help them distribute the supplies he'd obtained. The one thing about teenagers, you can count on them to keep secrets from authority figures like teachers, parents and Peacekeepers. Their parents, well what did they say about looking in the mouths of gift horses? That made them perfect and willing spies. Saint John taught them how to gather intelligence, mainly observation, without getting anyone's attention. Most Peacekeepers found the children in the district an annoyance and not a threat so they were left alone. He and Katniss also helped distribute medications that could get the others into trouble if caught. Peacekeepers watched them intently but did nothing to stop them.

Other things like water recyclers and shelters he gave to Sasha. With crackdowns and uprising happening almost everywhere smuggling was becoming more dangerous. But with danger came more opportunity for profit. However, Saint John's gift came with a price. He was no longer interested in what she could smuggle for him, he wanted information. Her employees became sources of information about what was happening in the other districts. He wanted her to put him in contact with the leaders of the uprising but she flat out refused. He considered threatening her but decided it would be a waste of time. Criminals were only interested in money and survival and brokering deals between rebel leaders and the two most famous victors in the country was contrary to the later. Let's face it what good's money if you're not alive to spend it.

After two weeks the mine reopened and things started to return to normal. Thread and his crew were still making things hard on everyone but everyone also knew things would have been much worse if it hadn't been for their young victors. Before the mine reopened, when Gale was getting his injuries checked by Katniss's mom the three of them went to Saint John's house to talk. They briefed Gale on everything he hadn't heard including where Saint John had gotten the food most of the Seam was eating. He admitted he would have thought Saint John and Katniss were out of their minds if it hadn't been for the strange looking bars and plastic tubes of food Rory kept coming home with. He agreed to stay out of the woods, do nothing to get the Peacekeepers attention and keep his ears open. Saint John wanted Gale to listen and find out how many other miners would fight when the time came. He also wanted to know if any of them would side with the Capital. Gale became another in a long list of spies Saint John had working for him. Once the mine reopened they hardly saw Gale anymore. He was working long shifts every day. Saint John was secretly glad. Not that his friend was working harder than ever for the Capital but that with less free time there was less opportunity to get into trouble.

Peeta became the carrier of everyone's intelligence that needed to be passed to Saint John. It seemed natural since everyone knew they were friends and Peeta spent a fair amount of time at his house. By the end of the year Peeta started asking hard questions and wanted answers. So one Saturday night, after he was done working at the bakery, Saint John led a scared Peeta out into the dark forest and introduced him to Raven. Saint John spent the entire night, sitting in a portable shelter attached to Raven's entrance hatch telling a shocked young man everything. When he was done, as the sun began to rise Saint John asked him if he wanted out. He told him while he could still use his help Saint John wasn't going to force Peeta to do anything he didn't want to do. All he asked was that Peeta not tell anyone anything.

Peeta smirked at him and said, "Like anyone would believe me."

Saint John broke out a bottle of single malt scotch and poured two drinks. It was the first time he'd had a drink since the promise on the train but his friend looked like he needed it and it was rude to let him drink alone. They talked over a couple of drinks. Peeta voiced concern over his family. Saint John reassured him that he was already preparing to defend or evacuate District 12 if and when the Capital attacked. However, he wasn't ready yet and might not be until the Quell.

Peeta laughed. "I'll bet the Capital's going to love the fact that their Tributes in the Quell will be the only ones safe once this starts."

Saint John laughed. "Yeah, Kat likes the irony of that. Gale was smiling when we told him about it too. That's why we choose the Quell. We'll be in the Capital as mentors. The districts will be angry about sending their kids off to die in it and ready to rebel. And hopefully the Capital wouldn't expect something to happen at the beginning of their demonstration of power."

Peeta slammed down his drink, coughed and said, "I'm in but I have a request."

"What's that?"

Peeta stared at him with a very determined look. A look that he'd seen in the eyes of Tau-Sai operatives. He said, "I want you to teach me to fight. I don't just want to be your spy but when the time comes I want to help defend my home."

Saint John sighed and shook his head. "No, my friends don't work with amateurs."

"That's why I want you to teach me."

"Peeta, we spend two earth years eating, breathing and sleeping combat before we even learn our specialties. Nearly three years before we even get into the field. I can't get you anywhere near that level in a few weeks."

"You trained Katniss."

"That's different. She's an expert with a bow and I only taught her how to defend herself. Besides it wasn't like I had a choice she was going to have to fight with or without my help."

"And how is that different than this? When a war starts we're all going to have to fight."

Saint John tried to think of another argument but had to admit he didn't have one. Peeta was right. Even if he was completely successful there still was a good chance many would have to join the fight. He put on his team leader face and said clearly, "Alright, but only on my time table. You learn what I want you to learn when I want you to learn it and when the time comes you do whatever my friends tell you to do. If someone tells you to take a dump you drop your pants and let fly got it?"

Peeta smirked at him. He was about to say something but Saint John cut him off.

"I mean it. It's the only way my team will work with you."

After a few seconds Peeta nodded. He smiled, looked over at the weapons Saint John showed him and asked, "Where do we start?"

Saint John laughed and put the weapons away. "Not there. First I need to get you home before the sun gets too high and we risk being caught by Peacekeepers. Then you need to sleep off all the scotch you drank. We'll start next Sunday early with some running and strength training. Then more self defense and maybe we'll simulate combat with a pistol."

He walked with him back into District 12 and to the bakery. His mother was up and yelling at both of them for staying out all night. Saint John left her in mid rant feeling sorry for his friend.

Things were beginning to fall into place. He had won the trust of almost everyone in the district. His intelligence network was starting to provide information. Gale was staying out of trouble and seemed content to wait until everything was in place. Even his relationship with Katniss was developing beyond friendship. He was spending more and more time at her house. He helped her mom and sister treat injured and sick people. He'd cook dinner for them and help Prim with her homework. He even taught her about the stars standing out in the dark pointing out different constellations. He and Katniss would sit in front of a fire in her living room drinking tea and talking about everything and nothing. Saint John started to think that she was letting him in but didn't want to get his hopes up. He tried to get her to help him analyze the intelligence he was getting but it bored her to sleep, literally. He'd have to wake her up when he was done and send her home. Haymitch was a problem for a while but they sorted it out. Ripper was still in stocks so Saint John had Sasha bring in a few bottles of booze. Between that and him and Katniss rationing what they had it kept him until Ripper was released and restarted her still again. Katniss even got Haymitch to hire Gale's mom as a housekeeper. The old drunk was living better than Saint John was.

By the beginning of the next year his bugs had finished infiltrating different sections of the Capital's data systems. He used the intelligence to mark the locations of the heavy weapons, air bases and command and control installations. He still couldn't take control of any of them yet but it was only a matter of time. Well time and hoping that they were not discovered. With all his intelligence he still didn't know the identity of the Tau-Sai operative that was working for the Capital. He began to doubt this person even existed.

A few weeks later was feeling more than a little stressed and decided to take a few days off. He cancelled intelligence meetings with Peeta and Sasha's group. He then told Raven that he didn't even want to hear anything about uprisings or intelligence reports and didn't want to be disturbed unless the planet was invaded or the Capital started launching missiles at them. He walked over to Katniss's house to visit with her. Her mother said she left before anyone got up. Saint John wondered where she could have gone until he saw the boxes of wedding dresses on the living room floor. Katniss's mom looked worried.

He smiled, placed his arms on her shoulders and said quietly, "She's out looking for a little sanity."

The healer looked at him questioningly for a few seconds. Then scared when she realized where he thought her daughter was.

He hugged her gently, comfortingly and whispered, "Don't worry. There's no place safer to her than where she is right now. If she's not back by sunset I'll head out and find her."

She smiled and offered him some tea. He accepted her kind offer, drank his tea and excused himself to go home. He was invited to dinner that night and smiled his acceptance. Saint John went home, lied down on his bed and rested for the first time in he wasn't sure how long. He was woken by an insistent pounding on his front door. Annoyed he got up went down stairs, opened the door and found two Peacekeepers standing tall at his porch.

A tall woman looking tough in her white cop uniform asked, "Mister Jamison, do you know where Miss Everdeen is?"

He shook his head. "Not here."

She said in her best authoritative voice, "We need to confirm that."

Saint John sighed and stepped aside letting the two cops into his home.

He sat in his living room while the Peacekeepers searched his house. His computer system was well hidden and unlikely to be found by them. After a few minutes both Peacekeepers came back into the living room. The woman said, "You need to come with us."

"Where?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Saint John sighed again doing is best to look annoyed but not worried. The truth was he was getting a little concerned but not enough to act. Not just yet. He asked wearily, "Can I grab my coat?"

The woman nodded. He put on his coat and with one in the lead and one following him they led him to of all places the Everdeen's house. He wasn't surprised to see Haymitch already there sitting in a old wooden rocking chair in the living room. Prim and her mom came out of the kitchen to see who came in. He smiled, hung is coat up and asked if he could help with dinner. He chopped a few wild onions to add to the stew that was cooking on the stove. He smiled trying to look unconcerned of the Peacekeepers standing guard on them waiting for Katniss to arrive. Mom handed him a couple of mugs of tea and told him to relax with Haymitch. He smiled his gratitude and tried to let her know that everything was going to be fine. Even though he knew things were a ways south of fine. He set the mug on a table with a wooden chess set on it and asked Haymitch if he wanted to play. The two men played chess looking at each other. Both telling the other without saying a word that if their young friend didn't return home soon this would get very ugly. Saint John drained his mug, stood up heading for the stairs.

The female Peacekeeper asked, "Where are you going Mister Jamison?"

He scowled at her. "Bathroom, why you want to help?"

He heard a high pitched snicker of laughter. He looked over at Prim, who had her hand over her mouth, and smirked. Her mother looked both angry and horrified at what might happen. Haymitch just shook his head as if to ask the gods what the hell did he do to get stuck with him.

The Peacekeeper looked at her partner and motioned him to follow Saint John.

Saint John stopped and asked, "Seriously, you're going to have him watch me pee?"

The male subordinate looked back at the female for a few seconds. The woman stared at Saint John for a few seconds and shook her head. The male Peacekeeper returned to his position by the living room door. Saint John continued up the stairs to the bathroom and closed the door. He activated the communications link on his watch and said, "Raven, I need a position check on Katniss."

Raven replied, "Stand by," and after a few seconds continued, "I'm not detecting any human life signs within range of my sensors. However, I am detecting a rather large electro-magnetic energy field surrounding the perimeter of the district."

Saint John's first thought was someone had erected a force field around District 12 but after about a second realized what had happened. It explained why the Peacekeepers were here and why Katniss wasn't. He said quietly, "The fence is charged, Katniss is trapped in the woods. Raven we have two Peacekeepers here in her home. I think they're trying to catch her outside the fence."

"A very good hypothesis but there is just one problem. I'm not detecting any human life signs so either she is dead, has already gotten inside the district boarder or is still too far in the woods for me to find her."

Saint John thought for a second. "Think if you took off and flew around you could find her?"

"Unlikely. At least not in stealth mode. The tree cover would block my tracking systems from finding her in the woods and if she is inside the boarder I couldn't pick a single 17 year old girl in a area with 8000 other people."

He knew that. Raven's active scanners could lock in and pick her up more than 10 kilometers away from the ground. However, active scanners would give away its position to anyone watching with their own passive monitoring systems. The passive scanners were designed for combat tracking and close range surveillance, not picking out life forms. Include the normal distortion that comes with stealth mode and it was lucky to detect anything as small as a single person more than a few hundred meters out. He replied, "Remind me to have Reese and his hanger rats look into upgrading your detection grid next time were on Haven."

"I'll make a note of it."

He'd have to return to the living room or the Peacekeepers would wonder what he was doing in the bathroom. "Keep scanning and beep me if anyone gets near the fence." He shut off his watch and went back down stairs to join the others. He and Haymitch were on their second game when the kitchen door opened. Saint John felt relief wash over him at the sight of her. Her mother said something about her being just in time for dinner. Katniss appeared unconcerned by the Peacekeepers' presence but seemed to be ever so slightly favoring her left foot. The leader said she had an important message from her commander and asked where she'd been. Katniss remained unfazed replying with a smart ass it would be easier to say where I haven't been.

Haymitch took the bait and asked, "So, where haven't you been?"

He tried to keep from smiling at their mentor. He might be hiding something from them but he always seemed to have their back. Katniss and Prim had a lively discussion about not finding the goat man to find a mate for Prim's goat Lady. Haymitch, still staring at Saint John chimes into the conversation on Prim's side. Saint John takes the cue from him and sides with Prim as well, making Katniss act very defensive indicating the three of them were right. Haymitch and Saint John laugh as honestly as possible. It seemed to work until the leader asked about the bag Katniss had. She dumped it out on the table. Her mom grabbed the bandages. Saint John walked over to the table and took the bag of peppermint candies. Katniss protested as he took one and tossed it to Haymitch. Haymitch grabbed a handful and gave it to Prim.

Katniss yells, "None of you deserve my candy."

Saint John placed his arms around her and felt her wince. He let a look of concern come over his face for a split second and then smiled. He asked, "Why, because we're right?" She scowled but he could also she the slightest look of pain. He smiled wider and said, "Ok, Prim said west. I heard her say west. Better?"

Katniss nodded and let him kiss her. After a few seconds of kissing she looked back over at the Peacekeepers like she'd forgotten they were even there and asked about the message.

The woman told them the fence would be charged from now on and that she should warn her cousin. She thanked them with just a hint of false politeness and the two Peacekeepers left. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest chair. Saint John went right into medic mode and asked, "Left foot and hip?" When she nodded he started removing her boots and socks. He felt around her left foot. She winced when he touched her heel. He looked up at her. "Think you cracked the bone in your heel. How did you manage that?"

"Found out the hard way the fence was electrified. Twenty feet's a long way to drop."

He frowned at her for a second.

She looked questioningly and realized what had happened. She said quietly, "Sorry."

He smiled back at her. "Doesn't matter." He turned to the others and said, "The houses are safe to talk in but not the phones. Watch what you say on them or even if you're around when the receiver is picked up."

Haymitch asked in a exasperated tone, "And just how in the hell do you know that?"

Saint John ignored the question and returned to his patient. "You're hip too?"

She nodded.

"Let's get your pants off and take a look." Katniss didn't even hesitate undoing her pants and letting him help her start to pull them off. He felt something burning on the back of his neck and realized his was his partner's mother staring at him. He stopped what he was doing, stood up and slowly turned. Her mother and sister were both staring at him their arms crossed across their chests scowling. He smiled embarrassed, said, "Perhaps I should leave this to you," and slowly walked away.

Her mom smiled back and said overly sweetly, "That might be best." Primrose and her mom got to work on Katniss.

Saint John sat back down in his chair across from Haymitch.

Haymitch stared at him for a second. Then he smiled and said, "Nice try kid."

He smiled back. "Bite me Abernathy."

Prim helped Katniss change into pajamas and bundled her in a warm blanket while their mom confirmed Saint John's diagnosis of the cracked bone and decided Katniss's hip was just bruised. Once she was all set Prim, mom, Haymitch and Saint John ate stew and bread in the kitchen while Katniss gorged in her chair. They all sit around sucking on peppermint candies and talking about nothing. No one asks how Saint John disabled the surveillance systems in the houses. Katniss already knew and as for the others, he wondered if they understood how dangerous it was to know about him. Her mom brings her a cup of tea with a cheap drug they call sleep syrup in it. By the time Katniss finishes the drink she can't stay awake anymore. Saint John picks her up and carries her to her bed. He laid her down gently, pulled the covers over her and sat down next to her smoothing the hair from her face. He started to leave when she grabbed his arm.

Katniss, her eyes both sleepy and looking like so many lovers from his past, asked, "Please don't leave?"

He studied her face smiling. He knew it was the sleep syrup. Like most drugs it lowered a person's inhibitions making them more susceptible to acting on their feelings. He asked quietly, "You want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

She shook her head slowly. "I want you to stay with me. I want you to be with me like I know you want to be with me."

He shook his head. "No Kitten, that's not going to happen tonight."

She looked a bit disappointed and asked in a groggy voice, "Is it my mom?" She closed her eyes for a second, opened them again and said, "Because if it is I can tell her it's my house…."

He interrupted quietly, "No, it's not your mom. If you're old enough to fight for your life for their entertainment you're old enough to decide what to do with your body." He bent closer to her and whispered, "It's because you're not ready. If we ever do you will be sober and there won't be any doubt in either of us that it's what you want." He kissed her gently. "Good night Kitten."

She rolled over mumbled, "Don't call me Katniss," and fell asleep.

Saint John stood up, turned to leave and found her mother standing in the doorway watching them. As he approached her she asked frowning, "Did you mean what you said?"

He closed his eyes and controlled his annoyance. After everything that's happened he thought she would have learned to trust him with her daughter by now. He opened his eyes and asked in a hurt voice, "What kind of asshole do you think I am?" She looked stunned by the boldness of his question but Saint John wasn't done yet. "Do you really think I'd take advantage of her? Do you really think I'd hurt her?" He stared in her eyes looking for some sign that he was getting through to her that he wasn't the threat. He looked down and sighed. When he looked up he asked, "How many opportunities do you think I've had over the last few years?" He paused for a second and continued, "Out in the woods before you even knew I existed. Before the games started. While we were in the arena. Hell, during the month we were alone together on the train and in the Capital during the Victory Tour. Most of the country thinks we were doing it the whole time." He just gave up and shook his head. "Yes, I meant what I said." He pointed back at the bed. "I don't know if it will be me or not but as long as I breathe no one will touch that woman until she wants them to." He looked at her for a second still convinced she didn't believe him. Finally he said, "Excuse me," walked past her and went home.

He walked Haymitch home and started heading for his place. On the way Raven told him he had a message from Jordan waiting for him. The text message was encrypted with an unusual cipher that his computers couldn't figure out. He looked at the message and recognized the encryption as Hacker's personal cipher. Thinking back to when he was her team leader he decrypted the message and cursed. Jordan had found Skylar and a few other Tau-Sai operatives and they wanted to meet with him tonight at a bar on Haven called the Down in Flames. With everything that happened the Peacekeepers will be on alert and probably watching his house. He checked his intelligence files concentrating on Peacekeeper patrol routines and location of the guard towers. Over the last few months the kids not only had plotted the Peacekeeper patrols but found gaps in them. He said to himself, "Time to find out if my kids are any good at this." He grabbed his coat and pack and snuck out through a basement window. His spies were not only good they were flawless. It took a little time but he easily moved past the patrols and the guards in the towers without being seen. Raven landed inside the fence back by the Hob where the Peacekeepers rarely patrolled anymore. He boarded his ship and he was off to make the meeting.

Saint John wasn't sure what woke him up first; the pounding in his head or the acid reflux in his stomach. He moaned as he opened his eyes and asked, "Where the hell am I?"

Raven's soft voice sounded like it was coming out of a loud speaker when it replied, "You are in your pilot's seat."

He yelled, "Not so loud!" He grabbed his head wishing he hadn't yelled. He covered his eyes from the blinding light and said quietly, "And shut off the lights."

The soft blue lights went dark. Raven asked in a much quieter voice, "Is that better?"

He moaned his response. He didn't think anything would make him feel better at that point. He leaned back in his chair trying to remember what had happened the night before. First he remembered landing Raven in the Haven's docking bay. He stopped the 12 year old genius mechanic that ran the hanger and asked him to upgrade Raven's sensors. The small framed skinny boy looked down at his feet and shook his head. Reese started by saying he and the other kids that worked for him had lots of other jobs ahead of Saint John. Saint John remembered smiling. It was an old dance. Reese did this to try to up the price of his services. The fact was Reese liked working on Raven. His ship was the most advanced vessel the kid had ever seen, working on it was any mechanics dream. They settled on a price of a half dozen industrial crystals and Reese got to work. As he left for the meeting he remembered hearing Raven and Reese talking about recent events on the huge floating tube.

The 20 kilometer long space station was the last more or less operational Protectorate military base in existence. Conquered by surviving members of the Tau-Sai it was now home to more than 20 thousand humans. The base was heavily defended by its own weapons grid, defensive shields and what few combat space craft humans could get their hands on. As far as refugee bases went it was quite comfortable. It's vast ship construction facilities and cargo holds converted into hydroponic farms to grow food and livestock. All Tau-Sai were welcome to come and go as they please as well as any human that could provide a useful skill or had anything worth selling.

He met his brothers and sisters in blood in a bar that mimicked the famous tavern on their old base. He recognized everyone there. He knew their first names, call signs, or nicknames and their operative numbers. He'd worked and trained with all of them at some time during his career. However, the only ones that recognized him were Jordan and Brian, or Snake, as he was known by most. Jordan, or Hacker, because they'd met quite by accident four years ago and had spent a lot of time together. Snake because they'd gone through initial training together. Saint John looked just like he did when he graduated from Tau-Sai boot camp so many years ago. Snake looked better than he did the last time he saw him. He'd shaved his face and head and had lost at least twenty kilos. They exchanged handshakes and hugs and the planning and drinking had begun. After hours of drinking high quality mead, he stuck to his favorite childhood drink in the hopes he wouldn't get too smashed, they had created and agreed on a combat plan. Then came the gambling and the inevitable fights that usually followed whenever money was involved. When the party broke up everyone wondered if the old Saint was back; Saint was his call sign, for obvious reasons. They wondered if the hero of the final battle of the war with the Resin was back. He remembered as he staggered back to Raven wondering if the old Saint was back as well. He remembered enough of his past to know who that person was and to know that he didn't like the old Saint much.

He didn't remember boarding his ship and damn sure didn't remember going anywhere. Saint John asked, "Where are we?"

"Back at our old landing area outside District 12."

"How did we get here?"

"I brought us back. You were in no condition to fly."

Saint John nodded bringing another wave of pain shooting through his head. He said in a rather pitiful voice, "Raven, pain killer and tri-ox please."

A small door on the left side behind his chair opened with two small injectors. Saint John grabbed the injectors and pressed them into his right arm. The pain suppressant was shot into his bloodstream right through his skin without breaking it. The pounding in his head and the pain in his stomach subsided almost immediately. The tri-ox medication increased the efficiency of his lungs and liver helping him purge the remaining toxins and alcohol from his system and clearing the fog from his brain. He sat in the reclined chair for a few minute to let the drugs take full effect. Another door on the other side opened up with a cold, clear plastic bag of water with minerals and electrolytes added to replace the ones his drinking had taken from him. He found the straw, sucked it down in two gulp sand placed it back to be recycled and grab another. After he drank his third one he said, "Kat was right, I need to quit drinking."

Ravens said, "Or perhaps not drink so much at one time."

He looked around the darkened room and asked, "Why is it so dark in here?" He knew why but was feeling well enough to give his friend a little grief. His eyes were blinded again as Raven replied to the remark by turning the interior lights to full intensity. He covered his eyes to block out the light. "Alright, alright, you win. How about a truce?"

The lights returned to their normal setting. Raven asked still in a quiet voice, "So, I take it from your condition last night the meeting went well?"

Saint John sat up and sucked on his fourth bag of liquid. "Yeah, I guess. Hacker and Snake found enough survivors of Constellation to create four teams. Of course Snake, Hacker and Skyler are on board but they're my old team. Oh, and they found a replacement medic, CJ; 13M5677C. Hey, how did the upgrades go?"

"Fine, Reese was able to increase passive sensor resolution by seven percent and the tracking system by twelve. He was also able to clean out my drives and says he can get his hands on some replacement missiles. They will cost you."

"I'm sure they will."

"I also found out some interesting information."

"OOO, gossip. So, tell me what's the latest and greatest?"

"Well Reese heard from passing transport pilots that the attacks on other human colony ships have decreased since the Terrakats and the Grian have begun fighting each other."

Saint John laughed. "The walking fish against the Centaurs. Think the price of sushi in the universe is about to go way down. What time is it?"

"About noon local time."

"Good." He leaned back again and started eating a ration bar from his stores. "Time to get back to work."

"Where to now?"

"District Six. Got to arrange rides for my friends. If this goes way south they need to get out of the combat zone."

Raven flew itself as Saint John changed into his custom armor.

Saint John slid his seat back in his armor. His helmet display showed its self test was completed and all systems were operational. He took one of his pistols from the small padded drawer to his right and held it until his armor finished the test of the targeting interface. Once it reported the weapon and armor were linking properly he placed it in the holster built into his right leg armor. He picked up a meter long pole and holstered it in his armor as well. A weapon designed especially for him. Raven, in its own stealth mode, hovering one hundred meters above District six, taking holographic pictures of one of the technicians walking past a group of airships fresh from the factory that built them. It obtained pictures from every angle and transferred the images to Saint John's adaptive camouflage projectors. Saint John opened the control panel on his right forearm and checked the image program. Once he was certain the download was accurate he activated the system and asked, "How do I look?"

Raven replied in his helmet, "Like a maintenance technician."

"Good, wish me luck." Raven took off straight up to begin another phase of his plan.

Raven flew one kilometer above the flight line where brand new airships sat. The door letting the cool winter air and bright sunlight in. Raven spun left ninety degrees to create a slip stream in the air away from the door. He activated his armor's stealth system and jumped out into the open sky. The armor's flight systems came on extending wings and other control surfaces from his arms back and legs. He glided down towards the ground, his armor's tactical and targeting systems scanning the guard towers and the slowly approaching ground for possible threats. It marked the Peacekeepers in the towers zooming in to ensure he was not being tracked. As an operative he used to love free falling onto a target. Flying like a bird, the movements of his body controlling his direction and rate of fall made him feel freer than anything else. The view from the upper atmosphere of nearly any planet was nothing short of spectacular. It was something he wanted to share with Katniss someday. He extended his arms, opening the flaps on his armor slowing his descent until he landed softly on the ground behind a large hanger.

It was always his plan to commandeer some aircraft in case he needed to evacuate District 12. Military bases were very well guarded and while he was certain he could infiltrate one why go through the trouble when there was another option. The manufacturing facility, while also heavily guarded, especially in light of the uprisings, access to the airships fresh off the line was far less controlled.

When he was certain no one had seen him he changed his stealth system from invisibility to the hologram he programmed it with and simply walked around the building. He slowly, like any other technician, walked straight towards the waiting ships on the flight line. No one even questioned his presence as he accessed the control systems of five of the airships. He transferred information on the operational controls of the airship to his armor's database and uploaded a command override virus into their systems. With a simple signal Raven could take command of those ships and fly them by remote to anywhere it wanted. Night had fallen by the time he finished jumped over the electrified fence and went back to his fighter.

Raven asked, "Now where to?"

"The Capital first, then two, four and eleven. I'm going to mark the other teams' targets for them and check on the status of the bugs personally."

Raven paused for a second, finding this course of action a bit surprising. It asked, "For what purpose?"

"Need to map out the target areas, can't send Tau-Sai combat teams into action without as much intelligence as I can give them. Besides, the bugs should be farther along than they are at this point."

Three days later Saint John flew back to District 12 angry with himself. His mission ended far less than successful. Infiltrating the Capital's most secure buildings without being caught or having to kill someone proved to be impossible as was getting into their military command center in District Two. On the plus side he was able to access a computer terminal and used it to upgrade his viruses. They were able to give him accurate numbers and locations of the Capital military forces. He estimated it would take another six to nine weeks before the viruses had full access so Raven could use them to take control. The Quell was about nine weeks away, so he was pushing it. But the plan did include his being in a Capital when the whole thing started. Worse comes to worse he could break into another terminal and help his little friends along. He was able to infiltrate Districts four and eleven and map out the primary targets for those teams. Four and eleven were keys to his plan. They were the food production sources for the Capital. Take and secure them and he could cut them off and starve them into submission. Not to mention any revolutionary army that comes from their actions was going to need food.

When he returned to District 12 everyone seemed surprised to see him. He made his rounds stopping at various homes being social, drinking tea and handing out small amounts of medicine to those that needed it. He stopped by the Marcel residence and found a young, healthy and still smartass Hailey living there. She spent the whole time bitching at him about being gone. Even though it was annoying at some point during her griping he realized this girl really cared about him. Next the bakery to speak to Peeta only to find out he was of all places Katniss's. Saint John headed up the hill to Victory Village and right to the Everdeen home wondering why Peeta was at her house. He also tried to decide how he'd felt about it. By the time he was knocking on her door he decided that, just like with Gale, it was her decision. She knew how he felt and he'd have to learn to accept how she felt for him. Her mom answered the door. She told him hello, not looking him in the eye, and that Katniss was in her room. When he got to the stairs he saw Peeta helping Katniss down to the living room. He hid his amusement, smiled and said, "Well, hello you two."

Katniss looked surprised, nearly screamed his name and jumped at him.

Saint John caught her in mid-air and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him for a few seconds, then slapped him on the arm and asked irritated, "Where the hell have you been?"

He carried her to her favorite chair, sat down in another chair and motioned Peeta to sit as well. He looked towards the kitchen to see where her mom was. He then said quietly, "I've been busy." Saint John explained what he spent the last week doing. Katniss listened and nodded not appearing surprised by any of it. Peeta seemed uncertain.

Peeta asked quietly, "Doesn't sound like many?"

Saint John replied, "It's not but we don't need many to start this. In fact the fewer we have in the beginning the better."

Peeta looked dubious. "Think that's going to be enough?"

"Peeta they're the best trained deadliest human soldiers that ever existed. Quietly sneaking in and hitting a superior force from behind their lines is what they do. They'll be fighting in their element, we're the only ones that know their coming so they'll have surprise and they'll have vastly superior firepower. Trust me hitting the Capital command isn't what I'm worried about. It's taking control of Snow's military and defending 12 that worries me. But I've made arrangements to evacuate 12 if we have to and we'll be in the Capital when it begins. If I have to I can get to a terminal and help the viruses along." He looks over at Katniss and asks, "How's the foot?"

She moves her sock covered foot around and replies, "Better, hardly hurts at all. Mom's allowed me out of bed to exercise a bit." Saint John looks questioningly over to Peeta. Katniss smiled. "He's just being protective. I can walk pretty well on my own."

Saint John still looking at Peeta asked, "Ok?" More out of curiosity than an accusation that something was going on between them. Peeta looked down at his feet seemly embarrassed.

Katniss smirked, enjoying Peeta's discomfort and Saint John's curiosity. "Peeta's been very sweet. He's helping me with a little project of mine and finishing up a little gift for you."

Saint John frowned. "Gift? For me? Now I'm genuinely intrigued."

Katniss asked in a sweetly, "You want to see?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Well, you can't. Not the gift, not until it's finished."

Saint John pouted and made a sad dog sound.

Katniss laughed. "But I can show you my project."

She got up, went upstairs with hardly a limp and returned with an old book in her arms. She gave it to him explaining it was her family book. It contained descriptions and drawing of plants they'd found and what to use them for. He'd told her Peeta was an artist and she asked him to help her after school by drawing the plants she wanted to add to her book. Saint John paged though the book impressed with Peeta's art work and Katniss's description of the plants. Anyone could pick it up and use it to find anything they needed in the woods. He kept asking about his gift which both of them told him he can't see it until Peeta was done with it. Saint John guessed it was some kind of portrait or something. Then he had a somewhat perverted thought but figured Katniss would never pose naked for Peeta to paint. Peeta left saying he had to get back to the bakery. Saint John really thought he left so Katniss and Saint John could be alone.

Her mom brought in a couple cups of tea as Katniss turned on her TV. She was about to sip her tea when she became fixated on the news report about the lack of graphite. A reporter was in an hazardous material exposure suit. In the back ground was the ruins of the Justice Building of what was District 13 before the Capital reportedly bombed it into oblivion.

Katniss looked over her shoulder checking on her mom's location. Then she looked at Saint John and said very quietly, "They were right."

Saint John frowned at her. "Who's right? Right about what?"

Katniss told him about meeting Twill and Bonnie from District Eight. The explosion at the factory they worked at and their escape. But most importantly what they told her about the broadcasts that were supposed to be from District 13.

Saint John thought about what she said. As far as leads go it wasn't much to go on but there was a basic logic to it. However, like good theories it had to be tested. "Kat, you know there are lots of reasons why they'd use old footage; it's cheaper and safer to make it look like a reporter is in 13 than actually being there."

Katniss looked down and replied sadly, "I know." She looked up a bit hopeful. "But what if its true?"

Saint John nodded. "We could find out. Raven can survey the area, looking for energy signatures and human life readings."

Katniss smiled and suddenly shook her head. "You can't take off again. Thread's going to be watching."

Saint John smiled. "It can wait a few days until Thread and his dogs find something else to watch and your foots healed completely."

"Me?"

Saint John nodded. "Sure. It's about time you met Raven. It wants to meet you. It'll be a tight fit but you can sit on my lap. Besides an aerial survey wouldn't take more than a couple of hours. He wouldn't miss us and maybe I'll give you a flying lesson."

Katniss nodded excitedly. "Me fly? Sounds like fun. Guess that's the only thing left. Seeing your ship would make it real."

Saint John shook his head. "No, I can think of one other thing that would make it all seem real." He left her wondering what that could be.

Haymitch arrived and after asking where Saint John had been, and not getting an answer, told them the news around the district. People had been trying to behave themselves. Thread's having trouble finding legitimate reasons to punish people. The other districts were another story but the victors and their mentor couldn't do anything to help them. The men had open invitations for dinner with the Everdeens and decided to take them up on it. After dinner Haymitch bugged Katniss about her wedding dress fittings ending with his storming out of the house in frustration. Saint John helped clean the dinner dishes and Prim with her homework. After Prim and her mom went to bed Katniss and Saint John stood up talking about the past. They're friendship with Gale and even young Peeta. She took some perverse pleasure in trying to make Saint John jealous of the boy with the bread. Saint John refused to take the bait. The more they talked the more he began to believe she loved him again. He wanted to bury his feelings to keep from getting hurt again but he just couldn't. He wanted to hold onto the belief that Katniss Everdeen loved him. Before either of them realized it sun was starting to come up in the east. He gave Katniss a soft kiss goodnight or in this case good morning and left. With his mind at ease he went home for a little rest.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next three weeks Saint John was a good little revolutionary. He spent his days working out, wood carving and playing his guitar. As the weather got warmer the Sunday training sessions with Peeta were expanded to afternoons as well. Running and strength training expanded into advanced forms of self defense and basic combat tactics. Soon the heavy blanket of snow was just a memory and Katniss's foot was good as new. Even Thread and his Peacekeepers weren't paying as close attention to the young victors as they did. Saint John was thinking enough time had passed that it was safe for him and Katniss to take a night trip to District 13 and check on the rumors of life there when he was awoken by a ruckus outside the Everdeen home. Katniss's prep team had arrived to prepare her for the televised wedding dress fittings. He gave the prep team a few hours to do their job and headed over to watch and give his friend a little of his brand of moral support.

As soon as he walked in Effie Trinket squealed in her Capital accent, "You can't be here; it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Miss Trinket, this is going to be shown on every TV in the country. How am I not going to see it?"

Her, Cinna and Katniss's mom all stared at him, then each other and said in unison, "Good point." Saint John was allowed to stay.

Saint John sits in a corner of the living room sipping tea and watching the craziness of it all. He's make the occasional joke or comment even teasing Katniss bring up the past or how a dress looked on her. Effie seemed annoyed by his jibes but everyone else enjoyed them; it broke the tension. Katniss changes from one dress into another unselfconsciously stripping down to her underwear in front of him. She even takes the time to glance over her shoulder at him as seductively as she could. Her mother didn't seem to mind. She'd try to feed her bits of food and sips of tea when she could grinning at him as she walked past. As Katniss struggles into this white silk monstrosity Saint John smiled and said, "I don't know. Seems this is a lot of work for a dress she's going to wear once." He snapped his fingers like he got an idea. "Hey, I got it lets get married in our underwear."

Effie looks horrified at the idea. Cinna just looks down shaking his head. Katniss's mom covers her mouth to hide her laughter. Katniss smirks and throws her head dress at him.

Saint John catches it in his right hand, throws it back and replied, "You're going to need this Kitten."

Katniss catches it and growls, "Don't call me Kitten."

Cinna took the head dress away from her and said, "Hey, stop that."

Effie puts her hands on her hips obviously annoyed by their antics. "Saint John, if you can't behave you're going to have to leave."

Cinna came to his defense. "It's ok. I've gotten used to their juvenile jokes and teasing. It's kind of entertaining in a low brow kind of way." He fitted the head dress on and started straightening out the way the dress hung on his young charge.

Saint John decided maybe he crossed a line. He let the low brow comment go and sat quietly sipping his tea when Katniss's mom tapped his shoulder.

When he looked up she asked, "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

He nodded and stood up. The last thing he wanted was a rehash of their last conversation but she had something she felt was worth saying to him. They walked into the kitchen leaving Katniss to the whims of her stylist, escort and the camera crew.

The older woman poured him more tea and said, "I wanted to apologize for the last time. You were right, you've proven to the whole world you care about Katniss and would do anything for her. I think that was part of the problem."

Saint John said quietly, "She's your daughter, you want to protect her even from a guy that would rather die than hurt her."

She nodded and looked sadly at her feet. "I couldn't protect her from the Games but you could. I can't protect her from the Capital but she seems to think you can." She looked up staring into his eyes. "Can you protect her? Can you keep her from being hurt?"

He shook his head. "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep her safe. There are no guarantees in life save one; as long as I live my place is at her side. Only she can change that."

She smiled weakly. "You have no idea how much it hurt when her father was killed in the mine. Did she tell you what happened to me?" Saint John nodded and she continued, "You have no idea how afraid I was when Primrose's name was called last year, when Katniss took her place." She put her arms on Saint John's shoulders, very much like Katniss did. "Even though Katniss is tough and strong and hadn't needed me for a very long time I was afraid I'd seen her for the last time. Then you almost die protecting her. Without you she would have died in the arena and I both loved and hated you for it."

Saint John looked at her letting his compassion and love for her family reflect in his eyes. He replied softly, "I'm also alive because of her. We protected each other."

She nodded. "I know. That was when I realized I really had lost my daughter only not to the Games or the Capital but to you."

He smiled warmly. "It's a wedding. You're not losing a daughter, you're gaining a son."

She hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. "And what happens if you die or your children get called in the Reaping?"

He put his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. "There are two constants in the universe. One is the speed of light; it always travels at 186,000 miles per second in a vacuum and the other is everything else changes. People change, lives change, governments change."

She looked at him questioningly.

He said quietly, "Our stories haven't been written yet, they've only begun. The Roman Empire died, the British Empire died, the Nazis fell so did the United States, European Union, Russian Alliance; every world power that has ever existed on this planet has fallen sooner or later. Maybe we'll live to see it and maybe we won't. All we can do is our best. One thing has changed in the last year, Kat, Prim and you have become my family. So in a way I guess I am your son whether you want me to be or not."

She smirked, very much like Katniss. "Never had a son."

They turned to see Katniss standing in the white monstrosity. She asked slowly, "What are you two doing?"

Saint John said calmly, "Hugging mom." He looked back at her. "Been a while since I had a mom to hug."

Camera crews started filming them from behind an amused and smiling Katniss. She went back into the living room to change out of that dress and put on the next.

Prim arrived in time to see Katniss try on the last two dresses. Then it was over. The camera crews packed up and left along with Effie, Cinna and the prep team. Katniss excused herself to wash off the makeup and put on something way more comfortable. Saint John took his leave as well suggesting it was a good day for Katniss to spend time with her mother and sister.

Night had already fallen and he figured Katniss wasn't going to be up to a little late night flight. And because he promised she could go with him he put off the survey of District 13 until the following night. It gave him nothing to do but try to sleep hoping his nightmares didn't torment him too much.

Peeta arrived with the dawn delivering Saint John's normal order of bread and sweet rolls. Saint John tried to get him to talk about the gift but he was tight lipped. Peeta did mention a important broadcast that was supposed to air tonight. Peeta left to continue his deliveries and Saint John ate breakfast wondering what kind of propaganda the Capital meant to shove down everyone's throat tonight. Saint John went through his day with an increasing sense of foreboding over the broadcast. He just knew it couldn't be good. He invited the Everdeen's to his home for dinner. After a dinner of butcher bought roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and tubers in turkey gravy they all sat in his living room to watch the important announcement.

The broadcast started with Ceaser Flickerman showing Katniss modeling the last six dresses for the Capital to vote on. Saint John watched wondering what had brought on the days anxiety. Then Ceaser announced for everyone to stay tuned for a big announcement about the 75 annual Hunger Games or the third Quarter Quell. Prim asked what could be so important since the Quell was months away. Mom said it must be the reading of the card. Every 25 years the President draws out a card that has the special stipulations for this particular game. The first one the population of the districts had to choose which child from their district was going into the arena. The next one they took twice as many tributes from each district. That was the year Haymitch won. The President took the card from a box held by a small boy.

He read the card, "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Mom shrieks. Prim buries her face in her hands. Katniss stares at the monitor for a few seconds like she does not believe what she just heard. Then suddenly she's on her feet and bolting out the door. For some reason Saint John was a bit slow on the uptake but it finally sunk in. Katniss and he or Haymitch were going back into the arena. Well, first decision was made it would be him and Katniss, just like last year. He said, "Shit," and thought he'd have to come up with yet another plan; one that would get him and Katniss out of the arena alive again.

He looked at his distraught guests and said, "Go home, I'll find Katniss. There's not many places she can run to."

Mom looked like she was in shock. Prim looked up and said in a soft quiet voice, "Saint John…"

He put up his finger. "Don't worry. A year ago I promised you Katniss was coming back to you. I'm making both of you the same promise right now, she is coming back from this one too. This horror ends, this is the last time and when it's over I'm going to piss on Snow's grave." They stared at him a little shocked at the look of hatred in his eyes; it was the first time they'd seen him like that, ready to fight and kill.

Prim nodded and stood up.

Mom looked up and asked, "You can really do this, save Katniss?"

Saint John held his arm out to help her to her feet. "Very few limits to what a person with a prepared mind can do when pushed."

She took his hand. He walked them both home reassuring them that it wasn't over yet.

He then considered where his friend would run off to. The forest would be her first choice and he took off towards the meadow. He ran into her as he was heading back to the Victor's Village. He grabbed her. She fought him swinging her arms in a desperate attempt to get free. He held her tight until she stopped fighting him and collapsed in his arms.

She sobbed in his shoulder, "Saint John what are we going to do? I can't go back in, I can't not again."

He yelled, "Everdeen, get a grip!"

She looked at him terror and despair in her eyes trembling uncontrollably.

He said calmly, "Fear and despair can't help you. Calm yourself and let them go."

She kept trembling her fear blinding her to everything.

Saint John looked in her eyes as coldly as he could and said with a sharp unfeeling voice, "If we try to run now they will kill everyone we leave behind. We are going back into the arena; there's no changing that now. The only question is am I going to have a cowering kid or a victor with me? Are you going to fall apart or are you going to help me bring this nightmare to an end?"

She stopped shaking. Her eyes while still full of fear anger was beginning to creep in. "You know you can be a real jerk sometimes?"

He smiled. "Yeah, when I have to be. Feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Good, come on." He started leading her into town.

"Where are we going?"

"On a little trip. It's about time you met some friends of mine."

Several hours later, in the dark early hours of the next morning, the two young victors of District 12 staggered through the Seam singing the most vulgar, obscene song Saint John could remember at the top of their lungs. They were both very drunk and at the moment quite happy with their state of inebriation. Saint John noticed several candles being lit in the homes and people looking out their windows. He tried to quiet his friend down a bit before the Peacekeepers came to arrest them. Katniss laughed at the idea of Peacekeepers arresting her and took off running away from him. She didn't get very far before stumbling to the ground in a stupor. Saint John shook his head and walked over to what he thought was a passed out Katniss. Just as he was about to pick her up and carry her home she opened her eyes and smiled. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. Drunken kisses aren't the most pleasant types of kisses in the world, mostly full of spit tongues. Katniss's kiss wasn't too bad but the after taste of used mead nearly make Saint John choke. He gently broke away from her and said, "Come on Everdeen." He started picking her up. "Easy does it," when he felt a presence approaching them. His muscles swelled and the fog the mead had put his mind in began to clear. He glanced up to see the white uniform of a Peacekeeper standing over them. He thought, Damn, talk about a buzz kill. He prepared to attack the Peacekeeper when the cop bent down.

A soft almost friendly female voice said, "Here, let me help." She wrapped her arms under Katniss's, lifted and said, "Come on sister, let's get you home."

Katniss tried to fight her off. "Don't call me sister. Call me Kitten." She started laughing and yelled, "Everyone can call me Kitten!"

Saint John took her right arm and replied. "Yeah, I'm sure everyone will call you Kitten from now on."

"Good!, let's sing!" Katniss started singing the drinking song Saint John's former team taught her.

The Peacekeeper shook with laughter. "Sleeping with her is going to be a lot of fun."

Saint John chuckled. "She's sleeping alone. Be lucky if mom lets me in the house after this." He looked over at the Peacekeeper. She appeared to be young, not much older than Katniss. Her long blonde hair was coming out of the back of her helmet. After the last few months he found it hard to believe a Peacekeeper knew the meaning of kindness. He said, "Figured your boss would want us locked up for being a public nuisance or some such thing."

The Peacekeeper laughed. "Probably would but what he doesn't know won't hurt anyone."

He nodded. "Well, I don't plan on telling him."

As they carried a still singing but no longer struggling Katniss up the hill to the Victor Village their new Peacekeeper friend said, "After the Quell announcement you two deserve to get a little hammered. God knows I would." She looked across Katniss at him and continued, "You know you two should be the favorites this year. You're the youngest, you make a near perfect team and you have the most recent experience. Hasn't been enough time for you two to get soft on easy living yet."

Katniss surprised them by looking at the Peacekeeper and saying, "Thank you, very nice of you." She looked at Saint John. "I like her. Hell tonight I like everyone except Snow, he can rot in the deepest pit of hell there is."

The Peacekeeper said, "Shhh, not so loud my sister or you will end up in the stocks."

They got her to the front door of the Everdeen home. The Peacekeeper propped her up against the doorframe and looked at Saint John. "There, think you can manage from here?"

Saint John replied, "Yeah I got it," and held out his right hand to her.

The Peacekeeper smiled under her clear plastic facemask and took his hand. She said in a hushed tone, "Good luck, my brother."

Saint John grabbed her hand tightly refusing to let go. The words 'my brother' echoed in his mind. He looked her in the eye and asked slowly, "What did you call me?"

She kept smiling. "When the time comes, remember you are not alone. I have to go before I'm missed. And you have our little sister to take care of, she's family in an adopted sort of way."

He released her hand and watched her walk away thinking about the conversation. He thought about the terms my brother, little sister and family and knew only another Tau-Sai operative would use them in such a way. He wondered where she came from. Was she part of an advance team that was sent by Snake to recon the area? Or did she come here to survive the collapse of the Protectorate? He was still thinking about it when Katniss bumped into him.

He turned towards her. She was looking up at him with bloodshot tired eyes. He smiled, picked her up in his arms and opened the door. Mom, Prim, Gale and even Peeta came to the door to greet them with worried expressions on their face. He put the encounter with the operative out of his mind, smiled and said in a Scottish accent, "The lass came, she saw and she drank. She made her ancestors proud." He carried her past the stunned looking crowd and up the stairs to her room. He laid her down on the bed and took off the boots he gave her. He looked at the others that had gathered at the door and asked, "You sure she's not part Scot or Norse?" He kissed her cheek and stood up. "She'd make a hell of a shield maiden."

Prim stared at her intoxicated sister scared. Mom was obviously angry blaming Saint John for getting her daughter stumbling drunk. Peeta seemed disappointed but not particularly surprised, wasn't that long ago Saint John got him a bit drunk in scotch. However, it was an angry Gale that voiced everyone's opinion. "So, you decided getting Catnip so drunk she can't walk was a good idea?"

He looked at the group and replied, "She needed it. She needed to blow off some steam and forget that she's going to have to fight for our lives again if for just one night." He looked at mom and his little sister and felt guilty as hell. He got on one knee to make himself at the same level as Prim and said, "Look, she's going to be fine. I made sure she didn't drink enough to hurt her and no one dies from a hangover." He looked up at mom. "If you have to be mad at someone be mad at me. Tomorrow let her sleep it off because starting the next day we're in training for the Games." He stood up and risked putting his arms on mom's shoulders. She didn't resist. He asked, "Are you mad?"

She shook her head. "Annoyed more than mad. I'm going to have a sick daughter to take care of in the morning. But I understand why you two did it. I'm just wondering where you two went?"

He smiled. "No you don't want to know. At least not yet."

She chased Prim off to her bed, checked on Katniss and told the boys to go home. Saint John walked with Peeta and Gale. As they walked Saint John asked Gale, "You going to get a day off any time soon?"

Gale shrugged and replied, "Don't know, why?"

"Well if and when you do meet me at my place early. We're going to need you to go over your snares with us again and I need to brief both of you in what to do if this doesn't work like I want it to."

Gale stared at him questioningly. "Um, ok. I'm all for that but why the snares? I thought you had control of everything?"

"As a mentor I might have had more freedom to get to a computer terminal but as a Tribute their going to be watching me closely. I don't know how long we're going to be in the arena before everyone's in place and Raven can get us out. Might be a few hours or might be a few days. We need to be as prepared as possible." He looked over at Peeta. "And you're going to be Katniss' training partner. Besides, it might be a good idea for you to get used to being tossed around by a girl." Saint John grinned. "Jordan likes to train as realistically as possible but she makes up for the bruises in a very pleasant way."

Peeta frowned. "Who's Jordan?"

"You'll see. Go home, try to get a couple hours sleep."

As Gale and Peeta went down the hill towards the square, Saint John went over to check on Haymitch. He opened the door and found his mentor passed out at his kitchen table with a empty bottle of booze in one hand and a knife in the other. He took the bottle and knife and set them on the counter. Then taking a page from his co-victor's book he filled a basin with cold water and dumped it on Haymitch's head. The old drunk jerked up nearly falling off his chair spitting cursing and swinging his empty arms and anything around him. Saint John tossed him a towel, opened another bottle of liquor and sat across from him. He took a swig from the bottle and said, "Morning Haymitch."

Haymitch stared at him for a few seconds waiting for his eyes to focus. He then shook his head. "Wondering when you would show up. Where's sweetheart?"

Saint John slid the bottle across the table to him. "She got her drink on earlier, sleeping it off."

Haymitch snorted laughter. "She got drunk? Too bad I missed that." He took a long drink and stared at Saint John for several seconds. "So, I'm guessing you're here to tell me its going to be you and her in the Quell whether I like it or not."

He nodded. "Worked last year, why mess with a winning team."

"Because, its not going to work. No way they let both of you walk out this time."

Saint John grabbed the bottle from the old man's hands and took another drink. He shrugged. "In that case nothing changed. She still has friends that need her and in comparison I'm still the boy that no one cares about. Comes down to it she lives and I die, just like it should have been." He drank down the rest of the bottle and tossed it on the floor. "Oh, one more thing. Starting day after tomorrow you start training with us"

Haymitch grabbed another bottle from a box by the table, looked up and scowled. "What the hell for?"

Saint John replied as he headed out the door, "Because, its good for you and we need you at your best. Besides, maybe your name will get called. Perhaps I'll consider what you said and decide the best way to keep Kat is to sacrifice you."

It was noon when the early spring heat and bright sunlight woke up a naked Saint John from his sleep and right into another hangover. He opened his eyes, closed them shut and put his arm over them. For the first time he wished winter was back. The sunlight and heat was making him feel worse than recovering from all the mead he drank. He staggered out of his bed, took a pair of pain killers and stumbled into his shower. He washed his body under luke warm water waiting for his pain killers to take effect. When his headache was tolerable he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and went down stairs. A loaf of fresh bread and half dozen sweet rolls were waiting for him. He started coffee brewing on his stove and started drinking water to rehydrate himself. He was pouring his first cup of coffee when his back door flew open and Prim yelled, "Morning Saint John!"

He replied, "You're too late for morning."

The look of disappointment on the young girls face almost made him laugh. Obviously she wanted to catch him still in bed recovering. He smiled and tossed her a sweet roll.

Prim sat at the table eating the pastry. "You don't look so bad, Katniss is still in bed."

"I have more experience than she does at hangovers. But if it makes you feel better I feel terrible."

She smiled, finished the first sweet roll and started on another.

Saint John asked, "Why aren't you at school?"

Prim replied, "Mom said I didn't have to go because of the announcement. She told me to come over here and bother you for getting Katniss drunk last night."

Saint John put his head in his hands and said quietly, "Mom's right, probably shouldn't have done that."

Prim looked curious and asked, "Why do you call her that?"

"Call who what?"

"Mom, why do you call her mom? She's not your mother."

He looked at her and smiled. "It just seems right. It's been a while since I had a mother. Mine died when I was about your age. And if me and Kat get married she kind of is my mother and you kind of are my sister. Does it bother you that I call her mom?"

She licked the frosting off her fingers. "No, think she likes it." She looked up at him smiling. "I like you being my brother too. Never had a brother."

Saint John finished his coffee, stood up and messed up Prim's hair. "Well little sister, I'm going to get dressed while you think up something for us to do today. We'll let Kat waste the whole day in bed."

Unlike her older sister and the woman Saint John loved Primrose didn't find hunting or fishing the least bit interesting. Self defense and survival seemed to scare her. She did like playing his guitar and he showed her how to use certain modern medicine and trauma treatment techniques. Primrose confessed that she was really worried about her sister and him this time. He smiled and told her there was nothing to worry about. He had everything under control. He looked away hoping he wasn't lying to the girl. Later that night he went to dinner with his family finding Katniss out of bed and more or less recovered from the night before. They hugged for several seconds.

Katniss asked in a very quiet whisper, "What happened last night?"

He replied in a whispered, "You met my friends, we refined the plan, you got drunk on mead and we found out you can't fly a space ship."

She stared at him for several seconds trying to remember. She smiled. "Oh, yeah. Thought a space ship would be bigger?" Then she scowled and replied, "Hey that shouldn't count, I was drunk."

"You're just mad because you nearly ran us into a moon and that was before we got to Haven. I wouldn't let you touch the controls drunk."

"Did I?"

He nodded and chuckled. "I didn't think it was possible but your piloting was so bad you scared Raven. Never heard an A.I. scream in panic before."

She slapped his arm hard and started laughing. They sat down to dinner. Afterwards when he was leaving he told Katniss to get plenty of sleep because starting the next morning the hardest two months of her life were going to begin.

As the sun started to rise Saint John was up and waking his trainees. Katniss was already up and ready to begin. Haymitch was a different story. He required another cold water bath to arouse him. The three of them started running through the District but after a few steps it was just him and Katniss and after the second lap it was just Saint John. He went back, picked a tired and complaining Katniss by her belt and pushed her along. After another hour of running he stopped and let them take a 15 minute break before beginning strength training. He had them do pushups, chin ups and sit ups until Katniss couldn't move anymore. Haymitch had given up long ago and went back to his home. During lunch he massaged her sore muscles while she ate a little and drank lots of water. He bodily dragged a protesting Haymitch out of his house and he started teaching them fighting techniques. He started by reviewing what he taught Katniss on the roof of the Training Center before the Games letting her get back up to speed and helping Haymitch get caught up. Katniss did quite well. Haymitch on the other hand was having a few problems, mostly with aging bones, joints and frustration at not being flexible. Every time he tried to grab her she rolled, dropped or wiggled her way out. Finally Saint John told them to move on to striking techniques. Lastly he taught them how to properly throw and fight with an axe and even had them practice the basics in using a thick bladed sword like the Claymore's his grandfather taught him. They kept it up from early dawn to sunset every day. Mom and Prim helped as well putting all three of them on a strict diet of mostly protein and vegetables to help them build muscles and mixing ligaments to sooth their sore muscles. Saint John contacted Effie Trinket to send him video of all the past Hunger Games she could find.

After a week it was obvious Haymitch's body resisted any improvement. He was throwing up during the runs but he did walk the route a couple of times a day. His hands shook so bad he couldn't hit the side of a building with a thrown knife or axe but could hold his own in a close fight. However, Haymitch did improve his hand to hand fighting skills. Saint John took him aside and helped him prefect a style that worked. It wasn't pretty but it made best use of Haymitch's short duration bursts of strength. Basically, using Peeta's wrestling skills, he had Haymitch stay balanced, charge his target and spear them off their feet. Then once the old man was on top of them he simply pounded on them with forearm, elbow and fists until the enemy's face and body was a broken, bloody mess.

When it came to Katniss he was relentless for her sake as well as his. After the first week she had greatly improved her running and endurance. She was getting stronger with every pushup she did and better with every punch and kick she threw. After another week Saint John added obstacles to their daily runs. They'd climb on top of old abandoned homes and leap from building to building and tree branch to tree branch. Then, just to make things really interesting Hailey and Peeta and friends would set up ambushes along the route and attack them with balls of mud. The goal was to avoid getting hit by the mud and still stay on the run. Katniss got tired of looking like she fell into a mud pit everyday very quickly but it worked, she learned to sense an attack and how to get past it without getting hit.

Eventually the mine started closing on Sundays which allowed Gale to join them. Gale had fire and determination but lacked personal fighting skill and more importantly discipline. Saint John had to stifle his laughter when Peeta or even Katniss tossed him around his back yard like a rag doll. Saint John took him aside and helped him learn to wait for his opening in an opponent's defenses and when to make his move. After couple of weeks Gale's fighting improved somewhat but it was obvious he wasn't going to be as skilled as Peeta in hand to hand combat. However, Gale did have good senses, instincts and decent aim. It wouldn't take long for Snake or one of the others to teach him how to shoot. He showed everyone his different snares and traps; ones that not only could be used on small animals but people as well.

During the rest of the week Katniss and Saint John worked out nearly continuously both learning and teaching each other's strengths and weaknesses. Saint John was still the master of up close and personal combat but Katniss had a far greater understanding of what he would do under nearly any condition. Katniss was still going to be at a size disadvantage against the other Tributes but she'd have the edge in endurance, speed and agility. By training her Saint John could predict what she would do under nearly any condition. Last year he went into the Games having assigned them specific roles. This time they were truly a team being able to read each other's thoughts with a glance.

It wasn't all hard work. Some of our best lessons were learned by playing. Saint John would leave the route and set up an ambush. Katniss would run by and he'd attempt to tackle her. Then she'd start doing it to him. It made the runs more fun and interesting for both of them.

The last time, on the Saturday before the Reaping, they were running past the mine when Katniss turned right and quickly climbed to the top of the slag heap. As Saint John picked up his pace to catch her he turned just in time to see a smiling Katniss leap on top of him. His first instinct was to side step to the right but she would hit the ground hard enough to possibly injure herself. There was another reason he didn't avoid her attack; he wanted her to grab him. It was the only time they were close. She landed on him and they rolled on the ground with her pinning his shoulders down. Katniss looked down at him smiling, pleased with herself that she'd gotten the drop on him. Her smile slowly changed into something else. A strange look he'd never seen on her before. Her eyes reflected his own building desire as she got closer to him. One kiss led to another which led to what Saint John could only call a real make out session. He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. His hands gently caressed down her body to her hips and found their way up the back of her shirt. Her hands slowly went down the sides of his body and into the waist of his pants. Then suddenly she stopped. She pulled away, rolled off him and stared at him pain in her eyes.

She looked away and said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you."

Saint John looked at the sky, closed his eyes and buried the pain of rejection he felt. When he opened his eyes he said, "You're right, its not fair to either of us." He looked at her waiting for her to look at him. "Kitten, you know how I feel. You have to decide what were going to be to each other. Are we friends or are we going to be lovers. I will accept any decision you make but its not fair to either of us to sit on the edge like this."

Katniss looks away from him again. "I know." She gets back to her feet. "I want to be alone for a while." She walks off towards her old house.

The Sunday before the Reaping Saint John had Katniss, Gale and Peeta meet him at his home. He took them down to his basement, opened a black back pack and placed his pistols on the work bench in front of them. He noticed Katniss was upset by not keeping his promise to her. He smiled. "This is the last day were going to meet before the Reaping. I can't send you into a potential firefight without at least showing you something close to the weapon you might have to use."

He picked one up and began his weapons training session. Actually firing the weapon was impossible. For one Saint John didn't want the walls in his basement blasted full of holes and two it would bring every Peacekeeper in the district right on top of them. But he taught them everything he knew about close range pistol combat. The theory and concept aren't that difficult to understand. But like fighting with a knife its execution can be considerably more complicated. Once everyone appeared to understand Saint John took out his computer and using a holographic projection of Penam he explained his entire plan.

When he finished he looked up at them and said, "Well, that's it. If this goes off without a hitch, you two won't have to do anything, Katniss and I will be out of the arena in two days, three at the most and by the next morning we will control District 12, District 11 and had cut off the head of the Capital's military. That should give the other districts the opportunity to successfully up rise against their local Peacekeepers. Then, with Katniss's help, maybe we can organize the rebels into something like an army we can lead against the Capital itself. Of maybe if we're lucky they'll surrender outright. Any questions?"

Gale studied the map for a few seconds and asked, "Why District 11? Why not just assault the Capital itself from the beginning?"

Saint John replied, "Taking a city that size by force requires an army. We don't have an army; at least not in the beginning. All we have is a few teams of highly trained operatives. District 11 is the main food producer in the country and its full of people that are tired of being slaves. People that love Kat. We take or more accurately ally ourselves with a free District 11 and we'll have food while the Capital doesn't. If we can't get an army worse comes to worse we can sit back and starve them into submission."

Gale nodded but still appeared to favor a more direct approach.

Peeta looked up at him with curiosity and sadness in his eyes. "You do realize were planning the deaths of thousands maybe even tens of thousands?"

Saint John wondered when it would occur to kind hearted Peeta that a civil war would end up killing people. He shook his head. "Not necessarily. These kinds of surgical strikes against military bases and command structure should limit the casualties to actual combatants. When some of them realize it's over and they can't win they'll surrender. Fatalities could come in at less than a thousand if we're lucky."

Peeta scowled and replied with more than a little sarcasm, "Oh well if that's all."

"A full blown rebellion would be much worse. That's where you'd get your tens to hundreds of thousands of deaths. And that's not even counting the possibility of the Capital trying to stop it with a nuclear strike."

Peeta shook his head and asked quietly, "Is this what you wanted Saint John? Did you always want to do things like this?"

Saint John shook his head and was about to answer when Katniss interrupted him. "Peeta, let it go."

Saint John took her hand gently and said, "It's alright. He should know." He looked at Peeta with a sad smile. "No my friend, I never really wanted to be a soldier. When I was your age I dreamed of being a star ship engineer and pilot. You see Peeta you may not understand it because you never had to watch someone you loved die because those who controlled your life didn't think she was worth the resources to save. You never had someone murder someone you loved for a political statement. I couldn't do anything about my mother but I could deal with the man that killed my father. I hunted him down and shot him in the head with a 12 millimeter explosive round from my father's gun. When they caught me I had a choice; either join the Tau-Sai or spend the rest of my life in a prison camp. Things happen that change our lives forever. Leaving the Protectorate changed the lives of all humanity forever. My father's murder changed my life forever. The fall of the Protectorate changed the universe forever. The Hunger Games changed Katniss's life forever. And were sitting on the verge of changing everyone's lives forever again; only this time maybe for the better." He stared in Peeta's eyes and asked in a neutral voice, "Does that answer your question Peeta?"

His friend looked down at his feet embarrassed he asked the question and simply nodded.

"Good, any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, keep your eyes open and if it goes to hell get as many as you can out of the district as quickly as you can. If my friends see it coming they'll extract contact you and get Katniss' and Peeta's families out. Madge too, depending on what happens. The fence's already rigged to explode and you both know where the triggers are. If they can't do it, blow the fence down and get everyone as far into the woods as you can. Alright, I'll see you two on Reaping day. Stay out of trouble, be cool and I'll or we'll see you on the other side."

Peeta left the room first. Katniss stayed for a second concerned for her friend. Saint John smiled telling her he was fine, just wanted to be alone. Katniss reluctantly left. Gale was still staring at him with emotionless eyes. He couldn't tell if Gale was concerned or if he wanted to slit his throat. Saint John replaced his computer into the hidden, shielded section of his basement floor. He then stuffed his pistols into his pack while Gale still stared at him. He shouldered the pack, looked at Gale and asked, "What?"

Gale kept staring at him expressionlessly.

Saint John stared at him for a few more seconds then shrugged and said, "Whatever, you're welcome to stay down here and stare at the walls." He started up the stairs.

Gale asked from behind him, "What? I'm not worth drinking with?"

Saint John stopped on the stairs and turned around. Gale still sitting there looking at him. "Peeta said you drank with him and well, Catnip couldn't even walk after her night with you. You got nothing for me?"

Saint John laughed. He thought for a second wondering if he had anything to drink in his home. He gave the last of his white lightening to Haymitch a few days ago. "Don't have anything here. Want to take a walk?"

Gale followed him being quiet as he could. Saint John made his way past the Peacekeeper patrols and watch towers guards to Raven's new landing area in a field back behind the burned out Hob near the fence. Raven told him the area was clear and they walked into the extended stealth field that surrounded the small fighter. After placing the pistols in the weapons case he broke out the same bottle of scotch he shared with Peeta and a pair of glasses. Gale just stared at the small ship looking like he was suddenly transported into a fantasy world. Saint John smiled, poured the drinks, had Gale sit in the pilot's chair and asked Raven to introduce itself. A holographic picture of Raven appeared and the A.I.'s soft voice told Gale it was pleased to meet him. Gale nearly fell out of his seat in shock. He steadied himself again, slammed his drink like a pro and listened to the A.I. describe itself. By the time Raven finished Gale had tossed back three shots and was sipping on a fourth.

Saint John stood by the entrance hatch, smirked as he finished his third. "You've done this before."

Gale replied while still staring at the hologram, "A few times. It's the only way some of the older ones go into the mines anymore. Although your stuff's better." He realized if he touched the hologram it would close in on that area showing more detail. He asked, "You can really fly this thing?"

Saint John nodded. "I've been flying for years I think. The most recent memories of my life in the Tau-Sai are the hardest to remember. Since I woke up I've destroyed 15 other space ships." He looked at his friend concerned. "And you? Do you need it to work in the mine?"

Gale shook his head. "Nope, just don't want to feel left out. Besides, booze's expensive. Bet yours costs even more."

Saint John grinned. "You'd be surprised the lengths I have to go to get good scotch."

"The same lengths to accomplish this mission of yours?"

Saint John remembered the last time he had a private conversation with Gale right before the Reaping and smiled. "Gale, do you always find round about ways of asking questions?"

He smiled back. "You just want me to come out and tell you what's on my mind?"

"That would be best."

"I'm wondering why you're doing all this? I'm wondering if we're just pawns, a means to an end with you? I'm wondering if we were ever friends."

Saint John sighed. "This whole thing started because I'm your friend…," and he told Gale why he was in the Square last year.

Gale laughed and asked astonished, "You thought it was going to be me?"

Saint John nodded. "Wish it would have been you; It would have been so simple. I go in kill everyone in the first day or two and come back a victor. Then I find a way to start a rebellion. Believe me Kat volunteering complicated everything." He looked Gale in his grey eyes, so much like Katniss's it was disturbing. He found himself wondering what their children would look like. One thing he was certain of; their children would never starve. "When I lost contact with Raven and there was no way to get me out of the arena without being discovered I was ready to die for her. It would have been much simpler for everyone if she'd let me die."

For the first time Gale looked sad. "No it wouldn't. Lots of people would have missed you. Many more would have died without your help. I would have missed you. Hell, I did miss you. Missed hunting and talking with you. All those months I was too mad at you first for falling for her and then later for telling her that I loved her." He shook his head. "Talk about feeling betrayed."

Saint John cringed. "You must hate me."

"I did for a short while." Gale smiled, a real warm smile and continued, "But then I realized that you were trying to help both of us in your own way." He finished his drink and started to climb out. "I should go home, my mom will start to worry." He turned back and asked sadly, "Remember that plan you had last year about helping get Katniss and I together?"

Saint John nodded.

"It wouldn't have worked. She was my closest friend. Of course I thought me and you were close too. You know me and Catnip, we'd never be more than friends. I never stood a chance of being more to her. No one did. Not since she met you. You survived because she never could have lived with herself if you died. She would have died for you just like you would have for her." He shook his head and asked in a frustrated tone, "You know what I'm trying to say?"

Saint John nodded. He watched his friend walk away feeling very sad and sorry that he would never see a dream come true. The sadness didn't last long. Gale was young and attractive, he'd find someone to spend his life with. Probably several someones before he settled down. He also felt excited for himself. He knew what Gale was trying to say but couldn't get the words out; Katniss Everdeen loved him.

The days remaining until the Reaping were used sprinting as fast as they could and refining Katniss's fighting skills. Her take down and wrestling skills were pretty good and she could dislocate a shoulder or break a neck quickly and effectively. Her knife fighting was nearly equal to his although she lacked his quickness. Had he trained her like this before the last games, Clove never would have touched her. After Gale's admission Saint John was careful to not blur the lines between friendship and something more. If Katniss wanted more than that she'd have to make the first move.

His nights were spent creating dossiers on their potential competitors in the arena. He took the video to Raven and had it perform a detailed threat assessment. Raven supplemented his information with data the viruses in the Capital obtained as well as more personal information from Sasha's people. The possible Victor Tributes from all the Districts left far too many variables for him to accurately predict who their competition would be. However, he did find several that bothered him but there was no reason to worry Katniss until he was certain he needed to.

The last night before the Reaping Saint John cut their training session early. He had to remove everything that could be traced off world from his house before the next day. He suggested Katniss spend her time with her family without actually suggesting that could be the last time they see her. He thought about looking up the operative that had been posing as a Peacekeeper but decided against it. He'd seen her from time to time over the last couple of months but never spoke to her. He didn't want to blow her cover. He wondered if Snake and the others had arrived yet but even if they had making contact with him would threaten the outcome with the mission. After building another improved version of bugs and injecting them he walked through District 12 for what might have been the last time. Everyone he met appeared sad for him and Katniss. The star crossed lovers were their champions, their victors and in many ways their saviors. A far different and more pleasant reaction than he received last year when he volunteered. He snuck around the burned wreckage of the Hob and into the stealth field that hid Raven from view. He stored his gear in the back compartment and spent a few hours just hanging out with his friend. Raven had nothing new to report. No messages had come in for him and it hadn't tracked anything entering the atmosphere. Both made him a little sad but didn't surprise him. His friends and allies wouldn't send a message this late unless something went wrong. Snake would be prepping his heavily modified stealth deployment ship Slayer for a fight, loading it with ordinance and his own Mark three Starkiller fighter. Saint John smirked at the idea. Two Starakiller's and that wedge shaped Kyle interceptor Hacker flew; they'd own the sky. After night had fallen he completed two final tasks, said goodbye to his friend and partner and left for his house.

Once home he didn't have an appetite so he went straight up stairs took a shower and went to bed. He lied on his back in the dark room staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours wishing he had something to do to take his mind off the coming day. Last year at this time he was creating the bugs he took into the arena. He still cursed himself out for not thinking of creating them sooner and placing them in the Capital when he hacked into the census to make them think he belonged in District 12 before the Reaping. After a while he got up, put on a pair of shorts and went out into his back yard. He stood looking up at the clear night sky wishing he could be up there. Long before he became a combat pilot flying starships was one of the few things that truly brought him comfort and peace. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He started thinking about a quiet tropical beach, warm sun, soft breezes and water lapping on the sand. Those thoughts moved onto the short time him and Katniss spent walking on a beach in District Four. He was still picturing her walking barefoot on the sand holding his hand when he heard someone approaching quietly. He could tell by the nearly inaudible foot falls who it was. He asked without looking, "Hey Kat, can't sleep?"

He felt her move next to his left arm. She replied, "No, you?"

"Same. Too many things that can go wrong and nothing I can do about it at this point except wait."

He felt her trace his firebird tattoo on his arm with her finger. "Did this hurt?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Everything I had to do to earn it hurt. I was so relieved it was over I didn't even feel it. Too bad I didn't know the real pain hadn't even started yet."

Katniss stopped touching his arm and became very quiet. After a few minutes she asked, "Can you see your home from here?"

He bent down to her level, showed her how to find his home star. When he pointed out the faint blue light below the North Star he said, "The Wolf system is about 27 thousand light years away."

"I'd like to go there someday. See where you grew up."

He stood up looking down at her sadly. "No you wouldn't…" and told her about his trip to Wolf four a few weeks ago. He stared out towards the District square and said in a far away voice, "Lately, I'm wondering if I'd seen the future of this world there."

"You mean if the rebellion doesn't work?"

He looked at her again smiling weakly, "Well, that and something else. Since the fall of the Protectorate every race in the universe has been at war with each other. There's only one thing they all seem to agree on; the destruction of humanity."

Katniss looked at him in both horror and curiosity.

"The first worlds to be hit were the human colonies. The first bases to be hit were the Tau-Sai bases. The only humans that aren't enslaved or killed on sight wear Tau-Sai battle armor and that's only because were too hard to kill or capture; not worth the trouble usually. I'm wondering if I open earth up to the human refugees how long it would be before some other race follows them here."

"You told me it's a big universe, how many know where we are?"

"Snake's the only one I gave the coordinates to but others know of its existence. Up until six months ago everyone thought the same thing I did, that earth was destroyed during the boarder wars. Well, everyone except my masters in the Protectorate. I think they knew earth still had living humans on it or at least could still support human life."

"What makes you think that?"

"Raven had the locations of six star systems in its navigational data base when I woke up. Two of them were destroyed worlds, one was a biological research station…" He smiled at her. "It's a nice place, tropical beaches, plenty of tasty fruit and lots of large, dangerous predators. I'll take you there someday." He looked away and continued, "Anyway as I was saying two abandoned military stations that had nothing worth taking and the last one was earth."

Katniss looked away staring out at the square for a few seconds. She looked back and asked, "If they knew then why are you the only one that came here?"

"I'm not." Saint John took a deep breath and explained why he thought there were at least two other Tau-Sai operatives on the planet.

She gave him a shocked look. "One of the Peacekeepers?"

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk at the time but she helped me get you home."

"And one working for the Capital?"

"I don't know if he or she is working for the Capital. All I know is someone hid my identity when I was in the hospital. But it could explain why my viruses are having trouble getting access to everything." He laughed quietly. "Hell, for all I know she could have been the one that did it."

She looked thoughtful for a few seconds and asked, "But still if the other's knew there would be more right? We would have already been attacked, right?"

"Not necessarily. Earth's pretty hard to get to. Most star ships need to use a corridor to travel between stars. Earth only has one and its only open occasionally. That's how earth remained hidden so long. The only other way is to use a self contained corridor generator called a Hopper drive. Basically it distorts space allowing a ship to jump or 'Hop' from one place to another instantaneously. You still have to know exactly where earth is at the time you go there or you'll be lost or worse." Saint John chuckled when he remembered a little known fact of the universe. "Ironically, it was humans that perfected the Hopper drive. Before we took the original designs and improved it the only ships that could support one were huge military cruisers and freighters. Humans miniaturized the design and improved its efficiency so smaller ships like shuttles and fighters could mount one. That's how humans were able to colonize seven planets so quickly after joining the Protectorate. Raven has the most advanced Hopper drive ever built, I think I designed it. Anyway like many prototype systems it never really worked properly."

"But someone could follow someone else here?"

"Maybe. The Protectorate could track a ship through a corridor or during a Hop depending on how far they went. Kind of depends how much Protectorate tech is still out there and who hands it fell into." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you Kat. I'm just questioning the wisdom of my plan. I mean I feel for the humans that are suffering and dying on drifting ships but they're finding earth could get your home destroyed and all of you with it."

She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. She stretched up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I think about how bad Gale and I have had it and its almost nothing compared to what you've been through and the decisions you have to make."

He put both his arms on her shoulders and smiled. "There's one big difference, as a kid I was free. All I had to worry about was school not getting sent to my death at the call of my name."

"You're also wrong."

"About what?"

"This is your home too. No matter what happens District 12 will always be your home."

He smiled. "And threatening you means I get to kill them." He looked away again. "Guess all I can do is tell Snake not to spread the word about earth or give anyone its position."

She touched his right cheek and gently pulled his face towards her. "You once told me you can't change the past only deal with the consequences of our decisions. Whatever happens, I guess we'll deal with it then."

He smiled warmly. Katniss wasn't the young teenage girl he knew a year ago. She'd changed and not all of it was for the worse. She learned wisdom and how to temper her fire. She was more mature, calmer and far more confident in herself. It made him feel warm and happy because most of it came from knowing him. He helped her grow from a scared girl into a woman confident in who she was. He felt her move closer to him. She touched his face again making him look at her. Even in the moonless night he could see a strange look in her grey eyes. A look he remembered seeing in Ashley's eyes. The look of desire in a lover's eyes. She tried to kiss him again. A crazy image popped into his head that made him stop her.

Katniss looked at him questioningly, then frustration. She looked away and said annoyed, "I'm not any good at this." She looked back up at him sadly. "Other girls are. I've seen them flirt with you and Gale. It's a game I don't know how to play and asking just seems absurdly wrong."

He put his arms on her shoulders, pulled her close to him and confessed something. "The truth is sometimes when I look at you I still a scared kid I had to teach to fight. But you're not her anymore, keep forgetting that. I still remember seeing this kid sitting on Greasy Sae's counter at the Hob eating a bowl of her soup. Back then I thought you were a boy, I thought you were Gale's brother."

Her eyes narrowed as a smirk came over her face. "You thought I was a boy?"

He laughed. "Yep, right up until I saw Darius playing with your braid." A need to tease her came over him. The main reason he fell in love in her wasn't her beauty. She did look very much like a young boy except when in Cinna's hands. It was Katniss just being her. It was her ability to make him feel like the lost kid in the woods. The way she made him feel like the person he really wanted to be. Her partner in the woods, in the arena and in defending their friends. An evil smirk came over his face. "Either you were a girl or Darius was gay and liked them young."

Her smirk turned into a scowl and she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. It was supposed to be a playful hit but because of her recent training she didn't realize how hard she could hit now. Saint John dubbed over in pain. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath. Katniss looked horrified and full of concern. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You ok?"

He stood up straight and smiled weakly and said, "Damn, Kat be careful. You don't know your own strength."

She started feeling around his stomach checking to see if he how hurt he was.

Saint John grimaced slightly but the pain quickly faded leaving behind a more pleasant feeling. He took her hand gently, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

She looked up at him and asked, "So, still seeing me as a kid?"

He smiled. The belief she was too young completely gone. He replied, "You are the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever met. It took me a while to admit it to myself but I've been attracted to you and loved you since I first saw you hunting in the woods." He took her face in his hands and kissed her like only a lover could. Her hands moved down the side of his body to his hips and rested there. Saint John gently caressed her back down to the top of her hips. When he broke the kiss she still stood there eyes closed like she was expecting more or savoring the feelings.

She opened her eyes and asked breathlessly, "Ok, now what?"

He smirked at her. "I guess my bed or yours; ladies choice?"

She replied quickly, "Yours."

He nodded, thought about it and asked, "Why?'

"Because making love with my mom and sister in the rooms next to me is way too weird." She started pulling him towards his house.

Makes sense to me, he thought and let her lead him. He had another thought and decided to voice it. "Kat, don't tell me your doing this because you don't want to die a virgin."

She stopped and turned to look at him strangely. "Is that a joke?"

He laughed. "No, some people think that. You know you're not going to die right?"

She smirked and started pulling him again. "Not as long as you're with me. Besides, I'm more scared about this than dying right now."

This time he stopped her looking concerned. "If you're afraid then maybe you're not ready."

She shook her head. "That's not what I'm afraid of." She looked down at her feet embarrassed. She looked up and said in a voice that sounded so much like a child's it creeped Saint John out, "You've done this before, I haven't. I'm afraid you won't like being with me."

He smiled, put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I wouldn't worry about that. We'll take it slow, follow our feelings and figure it out." He smirked. "Learning can be a lot of fun." He didn't tell her part of that advice came from Haymitch. He didn't want to get hit again. As they entered his house and climbed the stairs to his room he said quietly, "Raven, give us some privacy please."

He heard Raven's voice in his head reply, "Of course."

Raven powered the fighter's jamming system and focused an electromagnetic pulse at the junction box were all three Victor's home's surveillance systems were connected. There were a few white sparks, some flame and a lot of smoke.

Katniss asked, "What did you say?"

He bent down and whispered in her repaired ear, "Nothing hun, just making sure were alone." He gently guided her up the stairs nearly laughing at another thought. He couldn't remember having such a long and strange conversation with anyone that started out wanting to bang him. He wondered if everything if everything he did with Katniss was going to be such a chore. He then thought, who cares she was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Saint John lied next to a quietly sleeping Katniss curled up on his left side. He looked at her peaceful, angelic face and smiled. He couldn't remember feeling this happy or content. He yawed realizing he also hadn't felt quite this spent. The young woman lying next to him might have come into his bed a somewhat frightened virgin but towards the end she wasn't frightened or hesitant anymore. He was a little worried as well and confessed that he'd never slept with a virgin before. She found it both comforting and amusing. Time had lost all meaning but he guessed they had been at it for half the night before taking the break that allowed Katniss to drift off. He looked at the shaded window and saw the sky was just beginning to lighten. He was still thinking about how right being with her felt and couldn't believe he tried to talk her out of it when he felt her stir next to him. He looked over at her just as she opened her eyes. She smiled immediately and put her right hand on his chest running her fingers through his soft hair. She never looked prettier to him than right at that moment. Her hair, wildly spread out; he undid her braid for her before helping her undress. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her face nearly glowed. He kissed her cheek and said quietly, "Morning Kitten." Then remembered she hated that and corrected, "Sorry, Moring Katniss."

She smiled wider. "You can call me Kitten." She closed her eyes and said, "I feel like a kitten. A little kitten that just caught her first mouse." She opened her eyes again looking at him. Her smile became a bit more mischievous. She giggled and buried her face in his chest like she was suddenly embarrassed.

He smiled wider and started caressing her back gently. She looked back at him resting her chin on his chest. They just stared into each other's eyes enjoying the moment that they both knew could never last long enough. The sound of his front door opening made her jump. She looked at him worried. He held her closer and said, "Relax, it's just Peeta making his morning delivery."

She relaxed a little. "Thought it was Peacekeepers."

He frowned at her. "Why would Peacekeepers come looking for us?"

"I don't know. Making sure we go to the Reaping."

He stretched his arms and went back to holding her. "We've got hours before then."

They heard the door close again and she went back to resting on his chest. "Did you sleep?"

"No but its ok, I'll sleep on the train."

She gave him that mischievous smile again. "Don't bet on it."

He smirked at her. "Kitten, so I guess that means you likey?"

She frowned a second. "Yeah, why didn't you?"

He laughed quietly. "Oh, yeah I likey a lot. I likeyed twice and I think you likeyed three times."

She gave him that cute puzzled look until she realized what he was referring to. Another embarrassed smile and more of her burying her face in his chest. Then she looked up and asked excitedly, "That's what makes you happy?"

It was his turn to look puzzled until she reminded him of her question in the cave. They both laughed for a while. "Yes, this is one of the things that makes me happy."

She looked thoughtful and said, "Making boys happy is a lot of work."

He scowled at her. "Making boys happy is easy. Satisfying a girl is what takes a lot of work."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He started tickling her ribs. She brushed his hand away and tried tickling him. They started wrestling until he let her get on top of him. He looked up in her eyes seeing the same need in hers he had. He sat up, kissed her and asked if she wanted to try a different position. Her smile was all the answer he needed.

The mid morning sun was streaming through gaps in his window shades when they decided they had to get out of bed. There was still much to do before the gathering in the square at two. After a long and playful shower together learning even more about each other's bodies Katniss confessed she didn't like the whiskers on his face. She sat wearing a towel watching while Saint John shaved. He threatened to shave her legs for her. She shook her head and told him they didn't have time. He dressed in the blue dress shirt and slacks he wore at the start of the Victory Tour. Katniss put on the same pajama bottoms and white shirt she wore the night before. She'd change when she got home. They went down stairs, collected the six sweet rolls and took them to her house to share with their family.

As they walked hand in hand Katniss said, "I was thinking maybe it would be better if me and Haymitch went into the arena. That way you would be free to check those viruses of yours and get us out when the time was right."

Saint John looked at her and replied, "I thought about that too. It's a good idea but has a couple of problems. One, I'm certain they'd be watching me closely. Might have to fight my way out of the Capital to try to get to you. Who knows what would happen to you two if I had to do that. Second, I don't know how to be a mentor. I don't know the other mentors or how to get sponsors or even send gifts to help you. You'd be stuck in the arena for who knows how long with an alcoholic watching your back. An alcoholic that will be having withdrawals. You'd spend your time taking care of him or watching him die or getting yourself killed. Haymitch knows how to be a mentor and I know how to fight. If worse comes to worse Raven can fight its way in to get us out."

"It couldn't get you out the last time."

He smiled. "There were lots of reasons for that. Raven had trouble tracking me through the stealth systems and force field. Besides, in the end there was no way it could get to me without exposing itself. That would have gotten you killed and most likely District 12 bombed. This time around my bugs are better and exposure isn't an issue. By the time its over everyone will know about Raven and me." He stopped her at her back door. "But there is something else that I think we should consider. This time in the arena you call the shots."

There was that cute look again. She pointed at herself and asked, "Me?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes Kitten, you. You understand the game better than I do. Last year I thought of the game as warfare, a tactical operation with enemies that needed to be destroyed. While that was partially true in that the only way you could win was to be the last one left alive it had much more to do with survival than combat. You're survival instincts are better than mine and this time we're not playing by their rules. All we have to do is stay alive until my virus, Raven, other operatives or a combination of them get us out."

"So, were not going to fight the others?"

"Not unless we have to or you really want to. Nobody as to die this time. In theory all the Tributes can get out alive. We just need someone to keep us alive and make best use of whatever supplies we can get." He kissed her cheek this time. "And that is you Kitten."

Puzzlement changed to thoughtfulness. "Do you think the others would join us if we told them?"

Saint John thought for a second before he replied, "Don't know. If it was a bunch of scared kids maybe. But a group of victors, all have fought and killed before and out for themselves thinking were out for ourselves; who knows. But it might be worth thinking about. We'll know more after we know who our competition is." He opened the door for her and followed her in.

Saint John said as he walked in, "Beware of Terrakats bearing gifts."

Prim came forward smiling at the sight of the pastries. She looked at him questioningly, much like Katniss does and asked, "What's a Terrakat?"

He grabbed one of the sweet rolls and said, "A Terrakat is a ugly slimy thing that looks like a fish with legs." He gave her the roll, said, "They'll act like you best friend, give you gifts and," he grabbed her gently continued, "Stab you in the back when you least expect it."

Primrose giggled took a bite of the roll and said, "I don't think I like Terrakats."

He smiled at her. "You got your sister's instincts."

She smiled again. "Bet Buttercup would like them he likes fish."

Saint John started laughing not only at the girls joke but the fact that she had to think he was playing with her. Making up the Terrakats to tease her. He hoped she'd never have to see a Terrakat in the flesh or in that case scales.

The girl's mother called out his name in an annoyed tone and told him Primrose already had her breakfast. He replied, "Sorry," and winked at Primrose.

Mom said, "Didn't hear you leave this morning."

He looked over at Katniss who stared at him. After a few seconds he frowned and motioned towards mom with his head.

Katniss closed her eyes and said, "I left last night, spent it with Saint John."

Mom replied without looking back, "Oh, ok." She not only didn't seem mad but she didn't even sound surprised, like spending the night with him was expected.

Katniss gave him this look like she was asking him what she should do now. He shrugged, when it came to telling a mother her daughter lost her virginity he knew better than to get involved. Well, he was involved but he wasn't going to volunteer for this particular form of combat.

Katniss asked her mom if they could talk in the other room and they left.

Primrose watched her sister and mom leave and asked, "Wonder what that's about?"

Saint John replied, "Ask your sister," and went to the stove to make tea. He knew better than to get into that conversation as well.

Prim didn't let it go. "Ask her what? So she spent the night with you. You two have been spending nights together for almost a year." He kept his mouth shut and just made the tea. While he was at it he decided to make him and Katniss some breakfast. Certain nocturnal activities can make one a bit on the hungry side. Soon he was frying up some fresh eggs and warming up left over stew. The tea was ready when mom and older daughter came back in arguing.

Katniss asked annoyed, "How can you ask me that?" "Of course I trust him; he says he took care of it he did."

Mom replied, "I trust him to protect you from danger but you can't trust boys with something like that."

Saint John made the mistake of opening his mouth. "Kat, mothers never trust their daughter's boyfriends."

They both scowled at him. Mom put her hands on her hips and asked, like you'd expect a mom to ask, "And just how the hell do you know that?"

He replied sheepishly, "Never mind," and went back to his cooking.

Prim asked while eating another sweet roll, "Are you talking about sex?" All three of them stared at the young girl sitting innocently eating. She looked up at them surprised. "What else would all of you talk about that you don't want me to hear? I'm 13, it's not like I don't know what sex is besides what's the big deal they're supposed to be engaged right?"

Katniss looked away and mumbled, "Not exactly."

Saint John scowled at Prim. "You're not helping."

The young girl gave a sly smile. "I'm your little sister. I'm not supposed to help all the time."

He looked at the other women in the room and said, "She's right. One of the definitions of a little sister is to be a pain in the butt."

Katniss took the tea mugs and said, "Give me a bow and arrow and I'll show you a pain in the butt."

He smiled. "Promises, promises." He dished up the eggs and stew and they sat down to eat. Saint John and Katniss ate breakfast giving each other knowing looks and smiling. Mom sat sipping her tea scowling. Primrose ate her sweet roll watching everyone trying to keep from giggling. Just as they finished there was a knock on their kitchen door. Saint John looked at Prim in mock terror. He said, "Maybe that's a Terrakat." He pulled a sharp knife from the drawer and moved overly slowly to answer the door. Prim laughed. Even mom smiled a bit. Katniss got up, took the knife from his hand and set it on the counter.

She said, "I'll get the door. You do the dishes. Be sure to clean all the egg off."

Saint John smirked. "Yes dear."

Katniss turned towards him angrily. "I hate that more than Kitten."

He smirked even wider. "You shouldn't have admitted that dear."

Her scowl became more intense for a second then changed to a small smile. She opened the door to find Madge standing there trying to look happy. Unlike most Reaping days, where kids wore their best, she was dressed in the usual Seam look. She wore a plain blue shirt, pants and thin flat shoes. Her blonde hair was tied back in a simple pony tail.

He said as he started on the breakfast dishes, "Morning Madge, you look good."

Madge replied, "It's not a normal Reaping day. None of us are going to look our best today except you two." She looked over at Katniss. "Let's get you ready. Show everyone you're not afraid."

Katniss smiled at her friend. "I'm not."

As they headed to Katniss's room Saint John said, "Tell her. She should know what to do if the time comes."

Katniss nodded and the girls left.

Saint John looked at mom and Prim and said, "Sit down, I've got a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to do it." As he finished the dishes he gave them a brief rundown on what was going to happen over the coming days. When he finished both the dishes and their briefing he sat down and sipped his warm tea. "Ok, that's about it. If everything works out you'll her a few gunshots and it'll all be over. If it goes completely south then one of my friends, or Peeta, or maybe Gale will knock on your door before it all begins. If that happens you need to grab whatever food and medicine you can take with you and follow them out of the District. Either way Katniss and I will see you in a few days. Just be ready to move."

Mom looked expressionlessly at him and asked slowly, "Are you crazy? You really expect me to believe this?" She then went off yelling how could she have trusted him with her daughter and how could she have believed he could save her.

Primrose looked at him intently and stopped her mother's rant. "We can trust him to do exactly what he said he's going to do."

She looked at her youngest daughter hurt. "Prim, I know you like him but…"

"Mom, stop treating me like a little kid. Who do you think got everyone food when the mine was closed? Who do you thinks been teaching us how to get information about the Peacekeepers while also keeping us out of trouble?" Primrose paused for a few seconds looking at Saint John. "He knows people that could get us food. He knows how to fight and spy. He trained Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Hailey. Someone taught him how to do all that and I'm guessing much more." She looked at her mother and said in a voice that was far older than she looked, "But the most important thing is Katniss trusts him, she believes in him. I think we should trust Katniss."

Mom looked thoughtful and sad for a few seconds. He could tell she wasn't sure about any of this but she nodded and told him they would be ready.

There was another knock on the door. This time Peeta was standing there wearing the same plain blue shirt and pants Madge was. Saint John scowled. He thought this would work better if District 12 appeared beaten, less rebellious not more. Peeta smiled and asked if he could go up to see Katniss. Primrose jumped out of her chair and escorted Peeta to her sister's room.

Saint John was beginning to wonder what was going on when all four of them came back down the stairs. Katniss was wearing the same dress she wore at last year's Reaping, her hair done up in the same way as well. Peeta was carrying something, a flat rectangle covered with an old sheet. He stood in the living room smiling and pulled the sheet away. His gift. It was a portrait of him and Katniss standing hand in hand in front of a background of the forest. Primrose was kneeling in between them and their mom was standing behind. His family. To Katniss's right was Gale and to Saint John's left was Peeta. Their friends. Behind Katniss and Gale was a outline of a man; her father that died in the mine. Behind Saint John was more outlines of people; a older man that looked like Saint John, a woman with blonde hair and another man and woman. Saint John's dead father, mother and grandparents. Above them was a drawing of Rue with black and white wings, like a mockingjay and behind her were more boys and girls, all outlines with numbers on them. He looked a little closer and at Katniss's feet was a bow and at his was his pistol. Saint John felt a tear swell in his eyes and he smiled weakly. Peeta started to explain what it meant when Saint John raised his hand to stop him. He knew what the portrait meant. It was hope of a future where him and Katniss would never have to fight again. A future where no child would ever have to fight for their lives again. And the spirits of everyone they loved and all the Tributes that had fallen in the last 74 years were behind them. He looked at his friend, said, "Thank you," and hugged him. Soon everyone was hugging them. Saint John recommended that they hide the picture until this was over. If dressing the same would seem rebellious this would make the Peacekeepers go ape shit. There wasn't much left to do but wait for the Reaping to begin.

As they headed towards the square they group had another surprise. Lining the path that led to the square was all the children in the District. All of them wearing the plainest clothes they had. Hailey was at the front looking sad. She ran forward and hugged Saint John. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "This is a very bad idea. The Peacekeepers are going to take it out on all of them."

She whispered back, "Fuck 'em."

Saint John laughed quietly. "You have been around me too much."

She laughed and whispered, "We're ready for whatever you two are planning."

Saint John looked at her considering if he had time to tell her and was it a good idea. Instead he whispered in her ear, "When the game starts stay close to Peeta, do what he says and be ready."

She nodded and pressed an object into his palm.

When they broke up their embrace he looked down at the object she gave him. It was the carving he made of Katniss's mockingjay holding his Norse charm. A simple black cord was tied at the top. He looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back. "Wear it as your token."

He was about to object but the look in the young girl's eyes made him stop. He took off his charm, handed it to Prim and put the carving around his neck.

Hailey smiled, gave Katniss a hug and went back in line. Saint John, Katniss, Primrose and mom all walked to the area roped off for the Reaping holding hands with children following them. After a few more hugs Katniss and Saint John took their spots behind the ropes. Katniss as the only girl stood alone while Saint John joined Haymitch in the boys section. Under a burning sun in still humid air they watched the presentation followed by Effie Trinket pulling out the names. She pulled Katniss's name first and out of habit asked for volunteers. Hailey raised her hand first but was quickly followed by every girl of Reaping age in the District. It was a useless jester since only Victor's could be reaped and Katniss was the only girl victor in District 12. But the sentiment was very heartfelt. He looked at Katniss who looked like she was trying to hide a tear. Haymitch stood there shaking his head most likely thinking the same thing he was; another act of rebellion. Effie was wiping tears from her eyes as well. When she could talk again she pulled Haymitch's name from the bowl. Before she could ask Saint John volunteered. As he started walking towards the stage he looked and found Gale in the crowd. He called out his name and threw his lighter to him. The two tributes shook hands and were ushered into the Justice Building where they met Peacekeeper Commander Thread. He told them with an evil smile on his face that there had been a change in procedure. They were taken out the back door to a car. Then straight to the waiting train and they were watching District 12 pass behind them without getting a chance to say their final goodbyes. He put his arm around her shoulder, kissed her cheek and whispered, "They did this to break us."

She whispered back, "We can't be broken. Even if we die they'll go down with us."

"Damn straight."

They stood in the last car until District 12 was far out of sight. They had a few hours before dinner would be ready so Saint John excused himself and went to his room to take a nap.

Saint John swore he'd just closed his eyes when Effie was knocking on his door telling him dinner was ready. Dinner was served in courses as usual. While the soup and fish cakes weren't very appetizing to Saint John he ate everything. They both needed to eat as much as they could to fatten themselves up for what could be a few days of surviving in the arena. Despite Effie's attempt there wasn't much conversation during the meal. Effie's hair resembled a mockingjay and mentioned they should get Haymitch something to wear that looked like the bird as well; like a team so to speak. The old man didn't seem that interested in anything other than his drink. After dinner they gathered in another car to watch the recaps of the Reapings in the other Districts. Effie hands Saint John's dossiers on the living tributes to him and they sit down to watch. As Tributes are chosen Saint John removes that one from his notes and sets it aside. Effie makes comments like "Oh no not Cecelia and Chaff never could stay out of a fight." Then they watch themselves get chosen and it's over.

Saint John shuts off the TV, looks though his notes and said, "Well, it could have been worse," and goes through his information on their competition. Districts one and two had the largest number of possibilities and like he said it could have been worse. Gloss and Cashmere were brother and sister, skilled with weapons and ruthless but as far as Saint John's viruses could tell they'd been living the good life and had gotten soft over the years. Even in their prime they wouldn't have been much of a threat to Saint John and the newly trained Katniss. District two's were an older man named Brutus and a woman named Enobaria. Brutus was moderately skilled with most weapons and vicious enough but Enobaria was far more interesting. Saint John said with a laugh, "She appears to prefer hand to hand combat and enjoys ripping her enemies' throats out with her teeth. I have to remember to ask her when she thought that would be fun."

Haymitch snorted. "Trust me you don't want to know."

Saint John smiled and continued his briefing moving through each district one at a time. District three's were Beetee and Wiress. Middle aged man and woman that used their brains, knowledge of electricity and what appeared to be almost supernatural intuition to win their games. They'd be easy targets in direct combat but could be dangerous if given enough time to set up traps. The female from District four, an 80 year old woman named Mags. She'd actually volunteered to take the place for a younger woman named Annie. His information said that Mags had suffered a stroke a few years ago so Saint John couldn't understand why she'd volunteer. The male from four was, in Saint John's opinion their biggest threat. Finnick Odair was 14 when he won the 65th Hunger Games which made him 24 and in the prime of his life. He was strong, fit, deadly with a trident and very attractive. He reportedly had a large following of very rich admirers. That meant he'd have no problem finding sponsors willing to shower him with anything he needed. There was next to no information on the female from five. However, the male from five appeared to enjoy a good fight as much as good drink. The couple from six were drug addicts. All of them had won because the career pack's alliance fell apart shortly after the game began. It was a simple case of out lasting them. Johanna Mason from District seven and her male counterpart Blight were also potential threats. Both had used intelligence and hidden fighting skills to win their respective games. District's eight, nine and ten were nothing special either; they'd won mainly because of the careers lost their supplies for one reason or another. District 11 was going to be a problem but not because of their tributes. There was almost no information on Seeder. Chaff won due to straight brute force and his own iron will but with him missing his right hand he wasn't going to be too difficult to beat. The problem was both him and Katniss had created a bond with District 11 and if the revolution was going to work they needed that bond to continue. Saint John wondered if an alliance with them would be possible and made a mental note to discuss it with Katniss. He told her she would be making the decisions in the arena and that included whatever allies they were going to have.

When he was done Saint John exhaled. "Well, that's it. We knew one and two were going to be threats no matter who it was but all things considered it could have been much worse. Our biggest threats are going to be Odair and Mason. As I see it there are ten, including us, who are good for a straight fight. The others are either very lucky or very good at outlasting everyone around them." He looked at Haymitch and asked, "You got anything to add?"

Haymitch stared at him for several seconds and asked, "Don't suppose you know their favorite foods too?"

Saint John replied sarcastically, "Didn't think it was relevant."

Haymitch finished his drink, leaned towards him and whispered, "Son, you've got some very good spies. I don't know who you're working for but if you keep flaunting what you know you're going to endanger everything we've been working towards."

The old man's statement confirmed something Saint John's suspected for a while. He grabbed Haymitch's arm and replied quietly, "I know what I'm doing, the question is what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep you two alive." He pulled his arm away and left the car.

He watched Haymitch leave knowing for certain that his mentor had his own agenda. An agenda that might not include him and the woman he loved. The two women were looking at him questioningly. He shook his head indicating their discussion was nothing important. Effie excused herself to turn in. Katniss moved behind Saint John on the couch and starts massaging his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes of quiet she asked, "Coming to bed?"

He smiled moaning gently at her attention. He didn't realize he was so tense until she started rubbing him. "In a bit." He stood up and went through the box of videos. "There's one more I want to watch while I have the chance." He found what he was looking for and held it up.

"Which one's that?"

"The last Quarter Quell. Might give me some insight into the feel of the arena. I didn't want to watch it in front of Haymitch or Effie." He looked at her questioningly. "You want to watch? If not I can just brief you on it."

She thought for a second and nodded.

Saint John was about to start the video when an attendant came in with a tray. He set it on the table in front of the couch and said with a touch of sadness in his voice, "Warm milk to help you sleep. I added honey and nutmeg to it." He bowed and left the car.

Saint John watched the man leave and asked, "Am I crazy or did he seem sad?" He poured two mugs and handed one to Katniss.

She replied, "Maybe he is. Victors are popular, we're popular. Two months ago they were excited about our wedding and now they get to watch us die."

Saint John smirked as he started the video. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Maybe that's something we can use."

The video started with highlights of the Reapings. It took some time to collect twice as many tributes from the districts. They watched Katniss's mother, when he was her age hug one of the tributes named Maysilee Donner. She turned out to be Madge's aunt and was the original owner of Katniss's mockingjay pin.

Katniss asked with horror in her voice, "You don't think Haymitch killed her do you?"

He thought it was a distinct possibility; it would be one reason Haymitch tried to drown himself in alcohol every night. He looked at her troubled face, smiled and hugged her tightly. "Doubt it Kitten. With twice as many players its very unlikely they would run into each other."

With 48 tributes it took twice as long to do everything. During his interview Haymitch sounded arrogant and indifferent commenting his fellow tributes were stupid. The game began with the arena looking like the mythical Garden of Eden. Green meadows with patches of lovely flowers, snow capped mountains and woodlands in opposite directions of each other. All the Tributes appear memorized by the beauty. All except Haymitch for as soon as the gong rings he off like a shot, picks up weapons and a pack of supplies from the Cornucopia and is gone before anyone else moves. 18 die in the opening bloodbath. It turned out the arena was as deadly as it was beautiful. Several more die from eating fruit or drinking water. Even the flowers scent is deadly if breathed too deeply. The only safe food and water was in the Cornucopia. The normal looking animals turn out to be deadly mutts attacking in packs or biting with agonizing venom. That made Saint John remember two things, now he understood what Haymitch meant about the arena not having anything they can live on before the last Hunger Game. And two he remembered how much he hated Tracker-Jackers. A volcano killed many more and destroyed the supplies from the Cornucopia. For a short time Maysilee Donner and Haymitch became allies until his obsession with getting to the end of the arena made her leave. She died at the hands or beaks of mutant birds. The end comes after Haymitch figures out the arena is surrounded by a force field and uses it to kill the last surviving career. He ducks a thrown axe which falls, hits the force field and flies back burying itself in the throwers head.

When the video ends Saint John sits back and finishes his milk. They were quiet for several minutes before Saint John said, "Interesting, he not only figured out it there was a force field but used it as a weapon." He looked at her. "We were right, he did outsmart them."

Katniss replied, "He didn't just outsmart the other tributes but the Capital itself. You know they didn't expect that to happen. It wasn't meant to be part of the arena. They never planned on anyone using it as a weapon. It made them look stupid that he figured it out. I bet they had a good time spinning that one. Bet that's why I don't remember seeing it on television. It's almost as bad as us and the berries!" Katniss starts laughing long and hard.

A voice from behind them makes her stop laughing. "Almost but not quite."

They turn to see Haymitch standing there with a bottle in his hand. He doesn't appear angry. He just smirked and walks away taking drinks from his bottle. Katniss finishes her milk and they walk off into her compartment and go to sleep.

The two sleep so well in each other's arms they miss breakfast and barely have enough time to get dressed before the train pulls into the Capital station. They're taken to the Remake Center and given over to their well known prep teams. Saint John was stripped, showered, massaged, moisturized, shaved and his hair styled under the somber care of his team. By late morning he's sitting in a thin robe sipping coffee with his favorite crème making small talk with Portia. As usual she's wearing the latest in Capital fashion and sliver finger tips on her right hand. She did tell him she let her natural hair color come back. He told her she looked good but the only thing on his mind was Katniss. Then he got a very pleasant surprise when the door opened and Cinna came in with Katniss wearing the same robe he was. He smiled, stood up and hugged her tightly. Cinna told them Katniss had a bad morning and thought this would cheer her up. As usual Cinna was right; it cheered them both up. The two Tributes and their stylists shared a very delicious lunch of pheasant, jellies, mashed potatoes and tiny vegetables. Dessert was fruit with melted chocolate. Katniss scrapes two pots of chocolate clean with a spoon and they were hugging goodbye while their stylists started getting them ready for the Tribute Parade. Portia does the finishing touches herself fixing his hair just right and applying makeup that accents his eyes but nearly obscures his face. Saint John didn't like the idea of wearing makeup but after last year he wasn't going to question her or Cinna's work.

Portia must have picked up on his discomfort. "Last year we wanted everyone to know and recognize you in the arena. This year everyone knows both of you and we want you to appear above them all."

She helped into a black jumpsuit with a black half crown not too unlike his gold Victory Crown. Once Portia's done she touches a control on his right wrist and takes a few steps back. She nods and directs Saint John to a mirror.

Saint John was in shock when he saw himself glowing like a burning fire. The suit's lights changed shifting and blending exactly like a real coal fire. The crown glowed red hot making his face appear like it was in the shadows of the fire. He looked at Portia and smiled. "Where did you two get this from?"

"We studied fire for hours watching how it behaves." She reaches over and shuts off his suit's lights. "Turn it on when you get out of the stable. Now this time no smiling no waving. You two have no time for the crowd, the other Tributes or even President Snow. You're above them, beyond them all." Saint John nods at her again not questioning his stylist. She smiles and gives him a hug for the first time. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. There's no reason for you to be." He held her out at arm's length and smiled. "It was inevitable. Ever since Kat pulled out those berries this is the only way this could end." Portia wipes tears from her eyes, smiles and leads her charge to the elevator.

When the doors opened at the stable he said, "Show time," to himself and became exactly what Portia told him to be; above them all. He drew on his memories of his former life when he was known as 'The Saint.' Tau-Sai tended to be arrogant beyond belief. They really thought of themselves as superior to every living thing in the universe. Basically if you weren't Tau-Sai you meant less than nothing to them. Saint John stood there his head held high and scanned the room. Unlike last year the Tributes and mentors were socializing with each other. One and two along with their mentors stood by their chariot laughing with the pair from five. Haymitch was talking to Chaff and Seeder. Mags was being assisted into her chariot by another much younger woman, her mentor he thought. Finnick was standing talking to Katniss wearing nothing but a gold rope over his golden tan body. He didn't feel the least bit jealous but mildly amused. He trusted Katniss with his life and knew she wouldn't be swayed into betraying him by a pretty face. He felt someone touch his left side and automatically responded by grabbing their wrist and twisting it up. He looked over and saw the wide dilated eyes of one of the drugged addicted Tributes from six. He glared into his eyes for several seconds until he saw terror seep into his drug filled mind. He then pushed his arm away and looked away like the creature wasn't even worth killing. Peacekeepers saw the exchange from the other side of the stable and started moving towards him. He glared at them as well until they looked away and returned to their post. Men wearing a uniform to make themselves feel tough backed down when they encountered the real thing. The other Tributes were looking at him as well. He scanned the room looking at all of them until he got to the group from one and two. He gave them a smirk and tapped under his right eye reminding them how the Tribute from two, Cato, died last year. He laughed quietly and walked over to his District partner, friend and lover. Finnick saw him coming and walked back towards his chariot. He watched Finnick walk away and commented, "Interesting costume." He looked at Katniss and asked, "What did Finnick want?"

Katniss gets close to his face, batted her eyes and said in a really bad seductive voice, "He offered me sugar and wanted to know all my secrets."

Saint John laughed. "You're kidding?"

"Nope, tell you more when my skin stops crawling."

Saint John shook his head in disgust. "I don't know whether to laugh at or pity these people?"

Katniss replied smugly, "You do know that could have been us, if circumstances were different."

He scowled at her. "No way." He pointed at the others and said, "We never would have joined that freak show."

She smirked at him. "Well, not me but you could have."

He smiled and placed his arms on her shoulders. "And what in the hell makes you think I'd turn into something like that?"

"I've seen the way you look at other women. Not hard to imagine you being a Finnick type victor."

He was getting annoyed until he realized she was teasing him. He smiled at the thought of playing off her comments but instead pulled her close and whispered, "Even if I'd won this alone nothing would have changed." The music started playing and the doors opened. He held out his hand and asked, "Shall we?"

Katniss takes his hand and climbs into the chariot. She then pulls Saint John in and straightens his crown. "Have you seen your suit turned on? We're going to look fabulous again."

"You will look fabulous." He continued with an exaggerated lisp, "I on the other hand will look stunning." Katniss laughed. "Portia told me we're to seem above everyone. No waving or kissing, not even looking at the crowd." Saint John looked around and asked, "Where are they anyway?"

"Don't know. Guess we should turn ourselves on."

He gave her a sly smile. "Oh Kitten doesn't take much to turn me on when you're around." He was expecting a smack in the stomach but instead he felt a kiss on his right cheek and her hand turning on his suit. He held out his hand to her and she took it as their chariot headed out. Saint John and Katniss stood still not looking at anyone or anything as they moved past the cheering crowd. Saint John glanced at the imagines of them on the passing screens and compared their appearance to last years. Last year they looked like gods of fire, bright, easy to recognize and looked like they could command fire. This year he thought they looked more like demons, dark, hidden and mysteriously dangerous. The more they ignored the crowd the more they cheered for them. Saint John watched the other victors and the way the crowd reacted to them as well. Finnick had several appear to faint as he went past them but as far as the others went the whole costumed precession was just wrong. The parade stopped in front of the Presidential Mansion for Snow's address from his balcony. Saint John stared at him the whole time not listening to a word he said. He kept thinking to Snow, hope you enjoy this because it will be the last. Soon you will be dead and maybe I'll finally have a life that doesn't revolve around fighting and survival. The Parade heads back to the Training Center and once the chariot stops Portia and Cinna are there congratulating them on their performance. There was no excited hug this time. Instead Saint John steps off first and then holds his hand out to help Katniss down. They hold hands as Haymitch, Seeder and Chaff head over to them. Chaff shakes Saint John's hand while Katniss and Seeder hug. She says something that makes Katniss relax a little. Then Seeder hugs him thanking him for the gift he gave the families from last year. He watches Chaff wrap his good arm around Katniss's neck and kiss her on the mouth. Haymitch and Chaff are amused by her reaction to the kiss. Cinna and the ladies are taken aback but say nothing. Saint John glared at the old one handed man not so much for the kiss but for his laughing at Kat. He knew Haymitch was looking at him but he continued to stare at Chaff until attendants start to usher them to the elevators. Katniss and Saint John waited still holding hands when Johanna dressed like a small tree rustled up next to them. She tosses her branch covered headdress over her shoulder and starts trying to talk to Katniss about of all things clothes. Saint John was almost amused at Katniss attempting to sound like a fashion designer when Johanna suddenly strips off the rest of her costume and kicks it away like a piece of trash. She boards the same car as Katniss and Saint John standing naked except for her footwear. She asks Saint John about his carvings but he doesn't respond or even look at her. Instead Saint John smirks trying to keep from laughing not at Johanna but at Katniss's expression. Johanna gets off the car at the seventh floor and Chaff and Seeder at 11 leaving them alone. She tosses his hands away from her and Saint John can't hold back anymore. He's still laughing when they arrive at their floor. As the door opens Katniss storms out. Saint John chased her down. "Kat, Kat stop!"

She stopped staring into the living room horrified by something. Saint John looked past her and realized what had stopped her in her tracks. Standing next to the female Avox servant from last year was a new male. A very familiar male with red hair. Saint John suddenly remembered back almost two years ago when Katniss was sitting on Sae's counter at the Hob eating a bowl of soup. He watched from across the building as a Peacekeeper with red hair played with her braid. Then he remembered that same Peacekeeper grabbing his arm at last year's Reaping trying to get him to go to the stage. He'd glared at him until the Peacekeeper let go of him and let him finish saying his goodbyes. Finally he remembered that same Peacekeeper lying on the ground unconscious as Thread whipped Gale. He found out later that Darius had tried to stop Thread and was knocked out for his trouble. That same Peacekeeper that had annoyed him in the past and was there for his friend was now standing there looking at his feet. Katniss started moving towards him when Haymitch showed up and grabbed her wrist. Saint John was so surprised by seeing Darius that he didn't even hear Haymitch or Effie arrive.

Effie said pleasantly, "Oh, they gave you a matched set this year."

Saint John glared at her controlling the urge to show her just how cruel her comment was. He didn't have to, his look was enough to remove the smile from the escort's face and shut her up.

Katniss twisted her wrist out of Haymitch's grasp and started heading towards her room.

Saint John started to go after her when Haymitch touched his shoulder. "Let her be son."

He turned to face Haymitch and nodded. "Give me a minute." Haymitch nodded. Saint John went to his room, took a shower to wash off all the makeup and put on more comfortable clothes. He found Cinna, Portia and Effie sitting in the living room talking quietly.

Effie looked away from him and he thought maybe he over did the death stare he gave her. Portia smiled and Cinna asked about Katniss.

Saint John replied, "She wants to be alone," and went to the bar. He poured himself a whiskey with ice and went out to the balcony. He stood next to Haymitch leaning on the railing looking over the lit up city. He stood quietly sipping his drink for several minutes before saying quietly, "Bastards."

Haymitch replied quietly, "That and more."

Saint John looked at his mentor. "This is the price he pays for trying to help Gale."

Haymitch chuckled. "No, it's the price he pays for knowing you two and me. You know why they did this right?"

He nodded. "So does Kat." He looked back over the city. "She knows their trying to break us. She does listen to us some times." The last time he stood on this balcony the view was only vaguely familiar to a couple of cites he'd been to and dream like memories. This time the feelings were different. In fact the Capital was nearly identical to hundreds of human cities he'd been to in his past. He continued thinking about the Capital's layout, its design was much like those cities. He smirked, if the design was familiar to him then it would be to the teams that would be hitting the city in a few days.

Haymitch asked, "How are you taking it?"

He scowled back at the old man surprised by a show of concern but shouldn't have been. Haymitch was a foul tempered drunk but he did have his and Katniss' best interests in mind. At least as he saw it. "Not sure. Peacekeepers and law enforcement aren't exactly my favorite type of people even ones that more or less stayed out of my way. But despite what you said if he didn't try to help Gale he wouldn't be here right now." He looked back at the city and finished his drink. "In the end it doesn't matter, we still have a job to do." He pointed at Haymitch's glass and asked, "Sail again?"

Haymitch looked down at glass, drained it and handed it to Saint John. He refilled both glasses and went back out to the balcony. They drank two more rounds before Effie told them dinner was ready. They sit down in the dining room with Cinna, Portia and Effie. Katniss joins them a few minutes later and the first course is served. Katniss, Saint John and Haymitch eat in silence while the others talk about the parade. At one point Katniss knocks over a dish of peas and much to Effie's shock and annoyance helps Darius clean them up. Dinner ends and they all retire to the other room to watch the replay of the Tribute Parade. Saint John takes a seat on a small couch hoping Katniss would join him but instead she squeezes herself in between Haymitch and Cinna. Saint John didn't pay any attention to the replay and sat there sipping tea. When it was over Katniss excused herself to go to bed. Saint John stood up to chase her down. He caught her just as she was about to enter her room. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with almost lifeless eyes. He asked, "You alright?"

She replied coldly, "No but I will be."

"You want to talk?"

She looked down at her feet. "No, not to you; at least not now." She opened her door, said, "Goodnight Saint John," and went in the room without looking back.

Saint John whispered in the empty hall, "Good night Katniss." He turned and went to his room. He stripped off his clothes and lied on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for several seconds wondering what he said or did to make her so upset at him. Finally he did what he normally did when faced with something he couldn't control. He laughed, said, "Girls," out loud, rolled over and fell asleep dreaming about more battles he wasn't sure he actually fought.


	8. Chapter 8

Two flat winged, aquatic looking fighters came at him shooting. Orange flashes streaming past him on both sides. Saint John felt himself smile again as he reversed his drives and pulled back in the controller. Just as he was about to fire a pair of intercept missiles at the fighters he heard a knocking and a strange voice call his name.

Saint John opened his eyes and found himself lying in a comfortable bed. A familiar woman's voice told him it was time to get up and start a big day. It took a few seconds to remember where he was and place the voice. He smiled and thought as far as dreams go that wasn't a bad one. Killing a few fighters or blasting a cruiser or even leveling a city was almost a pleasant dream when compared to slitting a single beings throat or watching dozens gunned down by explosive bullets. He found his training uniform at the foot of his bed. Saint John took a quick shower, dressed and went into the dining room for breakfast. Saint John grabs a plate and loads it down with eggs, sausage links and fried potatoes. He finds a pot of coffee and a smaller container of French vanilla crème on the table. So far he's the only one in the room so he starts eating quietly. He'd finished two plates of eggs and one of French toast before Haymitch arrives looking hung over as usual. He adds white lightning to his orange juice, gets a bowl of stew and starts eating. Saint John sips coffee listening to Haymitch growl about Katniss being late and telling him they're going to need allies. Saint John's kept telling him decisions like that are up to Katniss which makes him even madder. He does notice the mockingjay bracelet on his wrist. He wondered if it was his idea or if Effie was making him wear it. Eventually he gets up, storms over to her door and pounds on it. Several minutes and a few cups of coffee later Katniss shows up.

Haymitch begins to bitch at her until she tells them she overslept because of tongue laden nightmares kept her up most of the night.

Haymitch said, "Never mind. Today in training you have two jobs. One stay in love…"

Katniss interrupted, "Obviously."

Haymitch continues, "And two make some friends."

Katniss scowls. "No, I don't trust any of them, I can't stand most of them and I'd rather operate with just the two of us."

Saint John looked questioningly at her. "Kat, a few days ago we were talking about maybe making some allies." It wasn't a completely accurate account of their conversation outside her house but close enough for her to get the point without betraying their plan to anyone that might be listening.

"I changed my mind after meeting them. I just want to avoid them entirely."

Haymitch said, "Well, get over it sweetheart. You're going to need allies if either of you are going to survive this."

"Why?"

"Because you two are at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. Who do you think they're going to target first?"

"Us and nothing we do is going to change that so why bother?"

"Because you two are possibly the best fighters in the history of the Hunger Games. You two are an exceptional, natural team and you're popular with the crowd. That could make you desirable allies but only if you let the others know you're willing to team up with them."

Katniss frowns even deeper. "You mean you want us in the Career pack this year?"

Haymitch growls. "That's been our strategy, hasn't it? To train like the careers?"

Saint John interrupted. "Not exactly, our strategy is to survive. We've been training to prepare ourselves to do what we must, to be smarter and fight better than any and all of them." He smirked at the old man. "Had you been able to keep up you might have understood exactly what we were doing."

Haymitch glared at him for a few seconds and shook his head. "So, you two are not going to listen to anything I say?"

Katniss replied, "Not if you're telling us we have to team up with Brutus or Finnick."

Haymitch scowled. "Then make your own pack. Everyone's a victor, they're all survivors and killers. Saint John's information on all of them is very accurate. Choose anyone you like. I'd suggest Seeder and Chaff. Although I wouldn't ignore Finnick. There has to be someone that could be of some use to you two. As good as you two are you proved last year you're not perfect."

Saint John looked over at Katniss and said, "He's right but it's your call. I'll back whatever play you make."

Katniss refused to look at him and told Haymitch she'd think about it. Effie shows up early to escort them to the training room. That sets Haymitch into another shouting match telling her that none of the other victors were going to have a babysitter. She does agree but insists on accompanying them to the elevator and pressing the button for them. Katniss stared coldly at the door still refusing to look at the man she slept with just the day before. Just before the door opens she grabs his hand and steps out of the elevator. There are only the trainers and the Victors from District two. At ten am less than half the Tributes have arrived. Atala, the head trainer, begins her speech just like last year about not underestimating the survival stations and all that. Katniss tells Saint John they'd do better if they split up and walks off to the knot tying station. Saint John sighs looking up at the Game makers' balcony. He saw a slight shimmering at one corner. He concentrated his hearing for a few seconds and heard a familiar faint buzzing sound. He flashed them a knowing smirk. He was about to go talk to Katniss about what he found and remembered she wasn't talking to him. He closed his eyes and decided to run around the gym and gather his thoughts. As he jogged he watched what few showed up for training. Chaff and Brutus were throwing spears, the pair from three were practicing starting fires and the drug addicts were fascinated by the bright colors at the camouflage station. Finnick was at the knot tying station talking to Katniss. Then he realized he wasn't talking to Katniss, Finnick was flirting with her. Generally he'd find it funny but the way she'd been acting and Finnick's reported natural ability in wooing lovers made him mad as hell. His anger triggered his enhancements but instead of the neural stimulants making him think clearer it seemed to feed his anger even more. He forced himself to control his anger and continued jogging. After another ten laps he stopped un-winded.

He picked out the empty unarmed combat station and decided to vent his anger on the trainers. The first instructor wasn't even close to his skill. Saint John became bored deflecting his rudimentary, basic strikes and took him down in less than five seconds. The man wasn't too badly injured but would be nursing cracked ribs for a while. The next instructor was only slightly better. He lasted about ten seconds before Saint John dislocated his right shoulder and tossed him into a wall. One instructor after another was escorted, actually carried out of the training room to the hospital below them. Some of the instructors showed a fair amount of promise as fighters but lacked Saint John's wide range of martial arts training and combat experience. One other thing very few people that have never fought realize; in a fight you win or you lose, you don't get points for making it look pretty. When Saint John choked out a man more than twice his size Atala came over and told him he'd defeated all her instructors and suggested he move to another station; a survival skills station.

Saint John looked around the room and chuckled softly. Almost everyone was watching him. Well everyone except Katniss and the couple from District three. They seemed engrossed in trying to start fires and conversation. He picked Finnick out of the crowd and smiled wickedly. From the look on the playboys face Saint John guessed he got the message. Saint John moved over to the shelter building station and started talking to Seeder. She seemed afraid of him, for good reason. Saint John put on a pleasant, non-threatening face and helped her. He showed her how to build a passable hammock and lean to. He asked questions about District 11, about the families of last year's tributes and about her and Chaff. She didn't feel like talking about herself but did tell him the families were doing well. The Capital had increased its presence in District 11 and there were Peacekeepers everywhere. Whippings and executions were commonplace but that wasn't anything really new. She also told him that Chaff wasn't a bad guy but did drink way too much. She suggested Chaff had some personal issues. Her appearance and the way she spoke made Saint John think she had similar issues like PTSD or self esteem but in this place who didn't. Saint John thanked her and joined the victor/tributes from one and two at the knife throwing station. The demonstration of his fighting skill appeared to impress them. Even enough to make them forget his killing Cato and Clove. Gloss and Brutus offered a few pointers on improving his knife throwing skills. He gave them a few simple suggestions on unarmed combat. It seemed like he could be in the Career pack if he wanted and considered it for a few seconds. Katniss would never agree to it and no one would ever believe a sudden breakup. Then he remembered why he wanted Katniss in charge of the arena. Once again he was playing the game like a battle instead of a survival exercise. He hung around the knife throwing station until Chaff showed up. Turned out Chaff was pretty good at throwing knives. Saint John picked up a couple of throwing axes and they practiced tossing them and talking until lunch was announced.

In the dining room Chaff convinces Saint John and Brutus to move all the tables together forcing the entire group to eat together. Others help and soon one large table exists in the center of the room. He catches up with Katniss while she's filling up her tray with food. He picks up a tray and heads straight to her. "Hey Katniss, how's it going?"

As she scoops up stew he replied coldly, "Good. Fine. I like the District three victors; Wiress and Beetee." She started to walk off.

Saint John sighed again and decided that whatever was bothering her he wanted to get it out in the open. He got in front of her to stop her. She looked up at him annoyed. He looked into her eyes sadly and asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "I suppose you want to tease me about wanting them as allies."

He scowled at her. "Why would I do that? As far as allies go in this I don't think they'll be a lot of help but…"

She interrupted angrily, "Well, they're smart. They invent things. They could tell from sight that a force field had been put up between us and the Game makers. If we have to have allies I want them."

He flashed her a knowing smirk and looked back over at the others.

Katniss frowned even deeper. "Of course you already knew there was a force field because you're just perfect. You know everything and can do anything." She started to walk away.

Her attitude finally pushed him from annoyance into anger. It was one thing not talk to him but suggesting he thought of himself as superior was more than he was willing to take from her. Katniss, more than anyone, knew how much he doubted himself. She knew how much he cared for so many others. It wasn't just teasing or insulting, it was about the most hateful thing she could say. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so violently her tray flew from her hand and hit him in the stomach. He ignored the hot stew soaking into his shirt and asked angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She jerked her shoulder out of his grasp and looked like she was about to leave. Then she nodded towards the others watching the drama develop from the table and said in a harsh whisper, "You're just like them. Teasing me, laughing at me. I expect more from someone that loves me."

He looked at her strangely and thought this can't be what's bothering her. "Kat, we tease and laugh at each other all the time. Been doing that since we met…"

"That's not the same thing. You teasing me or me teasing you or Gale or friends and family making fun of us is one thing. But these people, they're laughing at me and you're laughing at me with them."

Then it dawned on him what she was talking about; Johanna stripping in the elevator, Finnick hitting on her, Chaff kissing her they still saw her as an innocent little girl. In many ways, compared to them and him she was an innocent little girl. They didn't respect her. What was worse she thought he didn't respect her. He shook his head sadly and placed his arms gently on her shoulders. "Do you really think I don't respect you? Kat, you can't love someone, really love someone, if you don't respect and trust them."

Her frown softened into a sad scowl. "But you didn't trust me."

"No not at first. I didn't know you or Gale and then when I did I thought I was protecting you two. It took some time for me to realize you needed me to be honest, not protective. You have to admit my secret was hard to just tell. But I've always respected you; as a person, as a hunter and now as the last lover I'll ever have." He looked pitifully at her. "Maybe?"

Her scowl softened for a few seconds and the frown came back. She asked in a quiet almost menacing tone, "Don't give me that, if you weren't laughing at me than what was so funny?"

"I got news for you Kitten, I wasn't laughing at you…well, aside from your expression when Mason stripped in the elevator." He started laughing again. "Wish I could've recorded it. You'd be laughing too." He could tell she wasn't finding any of this funny. He cleared his throat, put a somber look on his face and continued, "Anyway, I was laughing at them. The way they all acted around you, like you were some little kid to be messed with. I kept thinking boy would they be surprised when this whole thing started. When they saw you live and in color. I kept thinking the joke would be on them when you buried an arrow in their throats. I'm not as nice as you or your sister; the idea of you and me killing some of these self important assholes made me laugh."

She stared into his eyes like she was trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Katniss's frown turned into a scowl and slowly turned into a smile. She looked down at the stew that covered the front of his shirt. "You're a mess."

He looked at himself and pulled off his shirt. "I'll go the rest of the day in my undershirt."

"Just don't strip down. Finnick would most likely feel obligated to do the same."

He laughed and picked up her tray. He handed it to her and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

She took his tray from him as well. "Yeah, well you did hurt me. I can take this garbage from Haymitch or the others but not from someone I…love." She took the trays back over to the stew and refilled them.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She became rigid at his touch and he backed off. She wasn't ready to forgive him, wasn't ready to be close to him. Saint John smiled softly and took their food laden trays to the table next to Chaff across from Johanna and Finnick. Katniss looked at him like she wanted to fight again. He smiled, reminded her that they needed District 11's help with the rebellion and told her that Chaff wasn't so bad. The others looked at them strangely. Johanna was the only one that said anything asking if there was a problem between the star crossed lovers. Saint John smirked at Katniss and replied, "She was less than satisfied with my skill as an…." He paused purposely letting the other's imagination work overtime. He then looked over at the others and continued, "…Archer." Laughter erupted from the table. Katniss smirked and made the comment that he had trouble hitting the ground. There was a lot of small talk, jokes and questions. Many of them were curious where Saint John learned how to fight. He just shrugged saying something about natural talent. Katniss tried to be social but she just didn't have Saint John's talent for it. When lunch was over and everyone started heading back to training Katniss told Saint John that Chaff wasn't as bad as she first thought but still didn't want him as a ally. He shrugged and told her she had final say on any allies they had. As far as Saint John was concerned they would be fine as a duo, a trio or anything else.

Saint John moved to the climbing station using the training walls, trees and ropes. After nearly an hour he sat on top of the wall with the woman from District five and watched the others. He gave her a few simple pointers on hand to hand combat and she helped him with faster ways to get up a tree. He moved on to wrestling where he did beat the instructor but not as decisively as he did with unarmed combat. The instructor did help him improve his take downs. Then it was knot tying and spear throwing without really finding anymore potential allies. He looked over and noticed Katniss had given up on making friends as well. She was at the archery station shooting thrown targets out of the air five at a time. He looked around and realized everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her. He chuckled quietly and thought, "I think you got their respect now Kitten." He was heading over there to see if she'd give him a lesson when he noticed something caught his attention. He stopped at the edible plants station and stared at a familiar looking plant. He studied close up live imagines on that plant and felt himself become dizzy. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and controlled his shock. He looked over at the Game makers' balcony staring at them for several seconds. A male with long grey hair and green eyes stared back at him emotionlessly but the others didn't appear to notice. Saint John turned back to the station's display and went through its entire course. He was so engrossed by the display he didn't realize training had broken up for the day until he felt Katniss take his right hand.

Her weak but not quite fake smile faded the moment he looked at her. She asked concerned, "What happened?"

He smiled weakly, hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Not here. Meet me on the roof."

She nodded and they took the elevator up to their floor. Saint John changed quickly and ran up the stairs to the roof. He asked quietly, under his breath, "Raven you on?"

"Of course, I'm right above you."

Saint John looked up out of reflex. He looked down and laughed at himself. If he could look up and see a prototype space/air superiority strike fighter so could everyone else. He whispered, "Am I clear?"

Raven replied in his head, "That's an interesting question. It appears there have been some recent upgrades to the roof surveillance systems. However, even their upgrades can't break the laws of physics. The EM distortion created by the force field will still make monitoring impossible. The closer to the force field you are the safer it is for you to speak."

He walked over to the edge and replied, "Thanks. Stay on my friend you're going to want to hear this."

Katniss ran through the door and came right over to him. "What happened Saint John, you look like you saw a ghost?"

He smiled. "A ghost would be easier to explain. I was going to watch you shoot when I saw something at the plants station that shouldn't have been there. Two plants that never existed on earth."

Her eyes grew very wide. "Are you sure? There are lots of plants not even including the ones the Capital makes in their labs. How can you be certain?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. I remember them from phase two survival training. They're both indigenous to jungle environments on at least a dozen different worlds; earth just isn't one of them."

"Why?"

"Not sure, studied engineering not botany, I just learned how to use them to survive."

Katniss looked away thinking and asked, "Are they poisonous?"

"On the contrary, they both have many uses. One we call Martaris roots its leaves are an excellent analgesic; great for treating skin wounds. The vines mashed into a paste make excellent antibiotic, disinfectant and even bug repellant. The other plant's a natural filter; can turn the nastiest sludge into drinkable water, stores it in the hollow center. The vines make good straws to suck it out. The leaves make good spices for cooking and the roots are edible; tastes like potatoes."

She looked up at him and asked, "Why would they have two plants in the arena that aren't even from earth?" Then she realized the answer to her question.

He nodded agreeing with her.

Raven asked, "Saint John, your phase two initial training was a long time ago; how can you be certain?"

Saint John replied, "Because I've used them both several times." Katniss looked at him strangely until he told her he was talking to Raven. "My survival instructor loved stuffing us into jungles, the more dangerous and nasty the better. Those two plants were my best friends." He looked Katniss in the eye. "Only someone that knew who my survival instructor was would know that."

Katniss looked at him worried. "We're in a lot more trouble than we thought; aren't we?"

He smiled and replied quietly, "Don't know; that's the problem." He turned away and looked out over the city. He really didn't know beyond the obvious. It did prove there was a Tau-Sai operative involved in the games to some degree. But was this operative sending him a message, was he trying to help him or was it something else. Was the operative's loyalty to the Capital, to his family or was he just out for himself and thought Saint John could be a means to an end. He had no idea how Katniss fit into their plans or even if she did. And what about those he cared about back in District 12. There were too many questions for his comfort. He stood there thinking about everything. Katniss stood next to him, her anger gone for the moment replaced by concern. Raven stated it would continue gathering data from the viruses and attempt to ascertain the operative's identity and motives. The sky started turning a bright orange and they went back to their apartment for dinner.

As the young victor/tributes sat down the old mentor asked, "So, at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request both of you as allies. I know it can't be her sunny personality."

Saint John looks over at Katniss and replied, "They saw her shoot, really shoot. Told you she's the best archer I've ever seen."

Haymitch looked at her. "You're that good? So good that Brutus wants you?"

She shrugged and frowned. "I don't want Brutus. I want Mags and District three."

Haymitch sighed. "Of course you do." He looked over at Saint John. "And you, mentors from one, two and seven were asking me if you'd be willing to ally yourself with any of them even if Katniss doesn't. Wonder what you did that got their attention?"

Saint John shrugged and told him how he put all the unarmed combat instructors in the hospital.

Haymitch smiled apparently pleased with what he did. "Any chance you can convince sweetheart here to pick better allies."

Saint John smiled back and shook his head. They were of one mind. He told her he would back whatever play she wanted and he meant it.

Haymitch growled, "I'll tell them you two haven't decided yet."

The next couple of days training came and went quickly. Saint John spent the next morning going over the plants station; those were the only ones he recognized. Katniss gave Saint John and to his surprise Finnick Odair archery lessons. He didn't like her and Odair being that close to each other but despite recent events he trusted Katniss. Besides, Finnick taught her how to effectively use a trident, expanding her list of weapons. He gave her, Chaff and several others more instruction in using spears as staffs and throwing axes. He even spoke to Finnick while playing at the sword fighting station. He gave the golden haired man whore a few lessons in knife and sword fighting while he gave him a few trident lessons and some pointers on fishing; pointers even the Norse descendant hadn't learned before. What started as tolerance towards each other began to develop into something almost like friendship.

They spent the days training and socializing with their fellow victors and their nights quietly with their mentor, escort and stylists. Katniss became more receptive to having Saint John around but still didn't seem ready to forgive him.

The afternoon of the last day of training all the victor/tributes sat in the dining room waiting for their private sessions with the Game makers. They all joked with each other about what they were going to do. No one seemed to take it seriously. Some talked about singing or dancing. Mags says she's just going to take a nap. Because they were from District 12 Saint John and Katniss were going to go last. When they were alone Saint John reached over the table and took her hand. "Decided what you're going to do for the Game makers?"

She shook her head. "Can't use them for target practice this year, with the force field and all. Maybe make some fishhooks? What about you?"

He shook his head. "No idea. Could throw a few axes around and tear down the heavy bag with my bare hands or something. Just wish I could come up with something that would bother them, even scare them."

She smirked. Then looked towards the entrance to the gym and frowned. "Saint John, how are we going to kill these people?"

He wrapped his left hand around their clinched hands and replied, "Kat, we don't have to. We only have to do whatever it takes to stay alive."

She nodded. "I know but still it's not like they're just going to leave us alone." She paused and suddenly looked up in frustration. "Why did Haymitch want us to get to know them? It's going to make it so much harder than last year. Except for Rue maybe. But I guess I never really could have killed her anyway. She was too much like Prim."

Saint John remembered seeing Rue lying on her back dying as Katniss sung to her. He wished he could have seen the flowers Katniss had arranged around her body but that had been edited out of all the replays. "I couldn't kill her either. Had an opportunity but just couldn't. Glad I didn't because she wouldn't have been there to help you."

Katniss suggested he could sing a song just as a computerized female voice called his name. He grinned as he stood up. Katniss knew that grin and started grinning herself. Saint John thought of something to show the Game makers. Something that was bound to get their attention.

Saint John walked into the gymnasium. All the equipment was neatly stacked by its stations and targets were placed in different positions around the gym just like last year. The Game makers were there in their balcony just like last year. Unlike last year they sat quietly staring at the District 12 victor intently. He had their undivided attention. He wondered how best to use that attention. Saint John smiled and bowed low at his audience. He stood up still smiling and walked over to the knife throwing station. He picked up each knife throwing most of them on the ground until he found a small one with a thin blade and a very sharp edge. He walked over to the wall directly in front of the Game maker's balcony. He turned to face them, held his left hand out palm towards them and used the blade sliced his flesh. Then using the blood from his own hand starting with Rue he wrote the names of all the Tributes that died in last year's games. Below their names he wrote in blood, "We don't run from chaos. We are the ones that cause chaos, we create it, feed it and make it grow. We don't fight wars, we create them or stop them to suite our purpose. We don't defend those that can't fight, we simply destroy the enemy before they can hurt anyone. We don't do this for fame or fortune but because it is what we are. If we fall we know our family will always remember us. All of my family that have fallen will know vengeance." He then wrote at the bottom, "12J3423N." Saint John then walked over to each weapon station and shot or threw the weapon that killed each tribute, each of his family, into their names. He then climbed to the top of the wall and juggled three small axes until they told him he could leave. He threw two of the axes into two of the target dummies and used the third to cut a rope clear and used it to swing down to the floor. As he walked out the gym he stopped and threw the last axe at the balcony. Even with the force field there many of the Game makers ducked as sparks shot in all directions.

Saint John went straight up to the roof. He jogged around the roof at first waiting for his hand to heal some. He then ran himself through a calisthenics routine that would have given most humans a heart attack. The sun was falling below the artificial horizon made up by the tall buildings by the time he decided to go to his room and clean up. He met everyone for dinner.

Haymitch wasted no time. When the soup was served he asked, "All right how did your private sessions go?"

Saint John and Katniss looked at each other with a smirk developing on their faces. He wondered what she could have done to make her smirk like that. After a few seconds Katniss told him to go first. He shrugged and told them what he did.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Effie and Portia stared at him blankly. He guessed they hoped he'd come out with a just kidding and tell them he threw axes around. Cinna looked down at his soup. Katniss looked shocked at first and then started smiling. Haymitch looked down at his soup and asked, "Just what in the hell were you trying to do?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, just in the mood to piss someone off. And before I walked into the session Kat reminded me of Rue and I decided to let them know I blame them for all the deaths in the arena."

Effie said almost crying, "This is dreadful. That sort of thinking….it's forbidden, Saint John. Absolutely. You'll only bring down more trouble on yourself and Katniss."

Haymitch nodded. "I have to agree with Effie on this one."

Saint John scowled at them. "You're kidding right?" He shook his head slowly and continued, "Snow wants us both dead. Everyone in charge of this place wants us dead. I don't think we can get into any more trouble than were already in."

Katniss asked almost cheerfully, "Want to bet?"

Everyone looked at her with a mix of curiosity and dread. Everyone except Saint John; he smirked wondering if she out did him again this year. When Katniss tells them what she did he got his answer. "Damn Kat, you always have to outdo me don't you?"

She smirked at him. "It's not that hard to do."

He was beginning to enjoy the old Katniss again when Haymitch yelled, "It's not funny! This isn't some kind of game!"

Saint John replied, "Then why is it called the Hunger Games?"

Cinna, who was very quiet, stopped the debate and asked slowly, "You hung Seneca Crane?"

Katniss shrugged. "Yeah, I was showing off my new knot tying skills and he somehow ended up at the end of the noose."

Effie's shock wore off and she asked in a hushed tone, "Oh Katniss, how do you even know about that?"

Katniss looked surprised. "It's a secret? President Snow didn't act like it was. In fact, he seemed eager for me to know."

Effie left the room upset with a napkin pressed against her face.

Saint John asked casually, "So Crane was hung?" He smirked when he realized he made a slang reference to the size of the deceased Game maker's genitalia. No one else reacted so either they didn't get the reference or they were too upset to care.

Katniss shrugged. "Don't know for sure."

"I knew Snow had him executed but didn't know exactly how." Saint John smiled at his friend. "You'd think we planned this."

Portia pressed her hands against her eyes like she had a really bad headache and asked, "Didn't you?"

Katniss shook her head. "No, neither of us even knew what we were going to do before we went in."

Saint John smirked, looked at Katniss and replied, "Like minds think alike." Nobody seemed to understand so he had to explain what 'like minds' meant.

Portia looked at Saint John and pointed at his left hand. He showed the scabbed over laceration on the palm of his left hand. Portia shook her head and asked, "Why write it in blood?"

Saint John shrugged. "Important messages used to be written in blood. Wanted to get the point across. Wanted them to know just how important the message is." He looked at Haymitch and said, "Oh, we've decided we don't want any other allies in the arena. We'll live or die on our own skill," He paused for a second and continued, "And whatever assistance you decide to send us."

Haymitch replied, "Good. Then I won't be responsible for you killing off any of my friends with your stupidity."

Katniss smiled. "That's just what we were thinking." She looked over at her friend, lover and partner and smiled even wider.

Saint John smiled back, winked and started dreaming of how great making up was going to be. Dinner came and went without Effie returning or anyone else saying another word. With the stress of the Tribute training past them the dinner was actually quite good.

Cinna suggested they retire to the sitting room for a few drinks and to watch the Game maker's scores. Everyone went for their normal libations except for a swollen eyed Effie that returned to watch the scores and Saint John who switched from his normal whiskey to tea. Katniss and Saint John convinced Effie to sit between them on the couch. They both apologized for their lapse in judgment with the Game makers. She smiled back and took both their hands.

The scores were about what everyone expected; the victors from one, two and Finnick received nines and tens. The others mid to low scores with one notable exception; Johanna Mason received a nine for her efforts. Then it was District 12's. Both Saint John Jamison and Katniss Everdeen received a 12, the highest score possible.

They'd made Hunger Game history yet again only this time no one was cheering it. Saint John was confused as hell. He looked over at Katniss and asked his question without saying a word.

Katniss nodded and asked, "Why did they do that?"

Haymitch growled, "So the others wouldn't have a choice but hunt you two down."

Saint John stood up, went over to the bar and poured Haymitch his favorite drink. He took it to his mentor and said slowly and full of sarcasm, "Well in a few days we won't be your problem anymore."

Haymitch's face started to turn red out of anger. He stood up and stared Saint John in the eye for several seconds before saying, "Go to bed, both of you. I'm tired of looking at you." Haymitch went to the bar and poured his own drink.

Saint John set the drink on the table, gave Portia a small kiss on the cheek and held his hand out to Katniss. She took his hand, stood up and they walked to her room. He was about to bid her a good night when Katniss reached up, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

With her face buried in his chest she said quietly, "Guess we made a mess of this."

He replied quietly, "Yeah, well it was ours to make a mess of."

He could feel her shake with laughter. "Haymitch was really mad at both of us."

Saint John leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't think he was that mad, maybe playing his part."

Katniss looked up at him questioningly.

Saint John smiled, leaned in again to kiss her neck; she didn't try to stop him. He whispered, "One of our mentor's jobs is to try to control us. He's throwing anyone watching us off."

"So that whole thing was an act, he's not mad?"

Saint John chuckled. "Kind of. On some level he's probably trying to keep from laughing his head off and patting us on the back. But I'm also pretty sure he's annoyed at the timing and our insistence of playing this alone." Saint John looked thoughtful. "He's really pushing the whole ally thing; not really sure why." He then shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Katniss smiled and stared in his eyes for several seconds. She looked up and down the hall and back at him. She looked back at him and asked, "So, if Saint John Jamison could have anything he wanted what would it be?"

"To spend every remaining moment of my life with you, Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss opened her door and replied softly, "What was that you told me about like minds…"

Saint John opened his eyes lying on his left side looking into the soft grey eyes and smiling face of young and happy Katniss. He smiled back. "Morning. Sleep well?"

She nodded and smirked. "Well what little sleep I got was nice, no dreams. You?"

He smirked back knowing exactly what she meant. They might have went to her room early but only went to sleep a few short hours ago. He pulled her close to him. "I have everything any man could ever want." He yawned. "Alright, perhaps two or three more hours sleep would be nice."

Katniss curled up to his left side, rested her head on his chest and took his right hand in her left. "Good luck with that. Effie should be here any second to wake us for our interview prep." They were lying in bed not really wanting to get up when the door opens. Instead of Effie it was the female Avox servant. She hands Katniss a note from Effie saying that because of the recent Victory Tour her and Haymitch decided they didn't need any preparation for their interview tomorrow. After she read the note she looked at him a huge grin on her face.

He looked back at her and asked, "Does that mean we have the day off?"

Katniss nodded happy with the idea of not having to listen to more on walking in high heels and her lack of a personality.

Saint John nodded, rolled over away from her and said, "Good, wake me up in a few hours." He knew what was going to happen and laid there trying to keep from laughing. He didn't have to wait long. He heard her say, "That's what you think," and she rolled him onto his back. Katniss straddled him looked down smiling at his face and kissed him.

By mid morning they were taking a break holding each other staring into each other's eyes again. He looked into her grey eyes wishing he could take her away from here forever. He dreamed of building a house in a forest or a tropical beach somewhere nice and safe. He smiled thinking that maybe when their revolution was over and Snow was dead he could find that place for them. Then he realized something he hadn't thought of before and started laughing his head off.

Katniss started laughing as well although she had no idea why. When she regained control of herself she asked, "What's so funny?"

He pulled Katniss closer to him and let her in on the joke. "Just realized someone's been watching us make love since we boarded the train. Wonder how popular a show we've been?"

She scowled at him for a second and looked around the room. Then a sly smile came across her face. "Well, maybe we should talk to our audience, maybe they can give us some pointers."

He gave her a fake growl and gently jabbed her with his elbow. He then smirked. "I hope it's a woman." There was that scowl he'd grown to love again. He shrugged. "Make her eat her heart out wishing she was you." The scowl turned into a smile followed quickly by a kiss. He touched her face gently and said quietly, "You know, I'd thought it would bother you a bit more than this."

"I guess it would if they hadn't already seen me naked more times than I can count. If they hadn't been getting us ready to die for them. At this point I really don't care about anything except being with you." She sat up and looked around. "Just wish there was someplace else we could go on our day off." She smirked and lied down on his chest again. "Not that spending the whole day right here with you wouldn't be as close to heaven as I could ever hope for."

Saint John looked up at her surprised. He knew how Katniss felt about him but she rarely said things sweet and well girly like that. He smiled at her and said, "I can think of one thing we can do."

She looked questioningly for a few seconds and the like minds thing kicked in again. A picnic on the roof garden. They got dressed, grabbed blankets and baskets loaded with food and headed up to the roof. They lay out the food by the garden and eat until their full. They make a game out of the rooftop force field and a few apples. Katniss uses vines from the garden and shows Saint John how to weave baskets, hats and even tripwires. They practice more fighting and evasion tactics which turned into more fooling around than actual sparing. She sat in between his legs and let him tie her hair in different ways. She even showed him how to tie up her usual braid. They'd switch positions and she'd give him a shoulder rub that made him doze off until the sun set. They silently watched the sun set and were grateful no one came up to summon them to dinner; both of them had enough of making everyone else worried and miserable. It took some effort for Katniss to keep from telling Cinna and Portia about their plan. They had agreed to warn them on the last day the saw them all to leave the city as soon as the game began. Once the sun had gone down they collected their picnic and returned to their apartment. After a glass of honey sweetened warm milk they retired to her quarters and slept, well mostly slept, for a change.

Katniss prep team arrives with the dawn. The overweight woman with green skin, Octavia was her name, started crying as soon as she saw her and Saint John sharing the same bed. Saint John gave Katniss a kiss and went to his own room to prepare for his interview.

His prep team spent the day getting him ready somberly without saying a single word. Even Solice, the young woman that for a few seconds he believed could have been a sister in blood, trimmed his hair and shaved his face without saying a word. Liberty trimmed his nails, fixed his hands and her and Dessin covered his body in a foul smelling slime that when washed off in his shower made his skin silky soft and smelling like blossoming flowers. Saint John knew something was bothering the team but there were too many things on his mind. He did hope when it was all said and done his team could just continue with their lives. Dessin was making some final touches to his face when Portia came in and told the team to leave. Dessin and Liberty tears coming from their eyes gave him quick hugs and left. Solice looked at him with calm, almost icy eyes. Saint John had seen that look before, the look of a killer that wasn't the least bit happy with their situation. The question was her look natural or was it something born from experience and training.

Solice said softly, "I just wanted to say it was an honor helping you look your best."

Saint John smiled and opened his arms for a hug. When she embraced him he whispered in her ear, "Don't react, try looking sad and listen. Get everyone you care about out of the Capital as quickly as you can." He kissed her left cheek and held her at arm's length for a few seconds. He smiled. "Thanks for your help Solice. Thank the others for me and remember, its not over yet."

The taller woman smiled slightly, nodded and left the room. Portia directed him into the other room for coffee and lunch. Saint John smiled at the idea of eating. He was hungry and this time he knew the more he ate the stronger he'd start. Saint John ate a small green salad, two plates of pasta in a creamy cheese sauce and two pieces of candied berry pie. He sipped his last cup of coffee staring at his stylist. Portia sipped a cup her own coffee refusing to look at him. She went with a rather simple look, very little makeup, dark hair even forgo with her usual metal finger tips she normally wore on her left hand. Saint John finally interrupted the silence, "You're awfully quiet."

Portia looked at him and then at her feet. She said quietly, "I'm sorry, just wish there was more I could do for both of you."

He reached over and took Portia's hand. "Nothing to be sorry for. Told you a few days ago this is the only way it can end."

She wiped tears from her eyes and said, "Still it isn't right."

"All we can do is our best to make it right." Saint John stood up and gently pulled on Portia's hand. "So, let's get to it."

Portia looked up at him. Her frown slowly turned into a grin which then turned into a laugh. She stood up and they went into his dressing room to finish getting him ready for the interview.

Portia finished styling his hair, flaring it over his ears and down his neck. She applied bright silver accents running from front to back. She applied a light covering of silver dust and covered his facial blemishes. He joked with her making her laugh on occasion. Then she'd return to the same somber sad look she'd had all day. He looked at the white garment bag hanging by the door wondering what was in it. Finally when he was ready she opened the bag and showed him what he was going to wear. Saint John looked at the contents and then looked at Portia wondering if this was some kind of joke. Portia told him it was an order from the President, both him and Katniss were going to wear their wedding clothes for their interviews.

Saint John stood up and walked over to the white tuxedo with silver accents complete with white gloves. He touched the soft almost silk like material and laughed long and hard. Portia looked at him like he'd lost his mind which made him laugh even longer and harder. When he caught his breath he said, "It's a nice suit, shame to let it go to waste." Portia eye's narrowed at him. Saint John smiled. "I take it you and Cinna tried to change his mind?"

"Yes as well as Haymitch and Effie but we were ignored."

He nodded. "So there's nothing we can do to change it. Crying or getting mad won't do us any good but laughing, well, laughing makes me feel better. Besides, we'll let him win this one since this isn't going to turn out quite the way he wants it to."

Portia started smiling as well. She tossed him the undergarments and said, "Let's get to it."

After Portia helped him get into the suit Saint John remembered how much he hated wearing suits. That was especially true for tuxedos. Most were too warm and confining. Even though Portia insisted it was measured and fitted for him it felt all wrong and completely uncomfortable. As he scratched at his itching neck Portia slapped his and away. "Stop scratching until I get your tie tied," and she went back to fixing his light blue bow tie. He stood there quietly for a few more minutes until Portia finished. She stood back and examined him. When she nodded in satisfaction Saint John went back to scratching his neck. Portia held back her laugh. "Guess you like this suit about as much as you liked the others." She started straightening his collar.

Saint John stopped scratching and scowled at her. "I spent two months wearing suits, the only ones that itched this bad were this thing and the one I had to wear at the Victory Ceremony."

"And the one you wore during the victor's interview?"

He thought for a second and couldn't remember if it itched or not but thought arguing with Portia might make them both feel better. He looked at her in horror. "I liked that one, bright yellow with the…"

Portia's laughing interrupted him. She watched him scratch as he laughed and asked, "Seriously, it's really bothering you?"

He nodded. "But not too bad, just annoying."

Portia applied some soft white powder around his neck to sooth his itching. She straightened his collar and jacket and handed him the gloves. She asked, "So any idea what you're going to say during the interview?"

He smirked at her. "You sure you want to know?"

She looked him in the eye and smirked. "You're right, I withdraw the question." She finished getting him ready and took care of most of his itching. They sat on the couch in silence for several minutes until Portia asked, "You and Katniss are spending nights together again?"

He nodded.

She looked concerned. "And it's what both of you want?"

A slow smirk came across his face. "It's exactly what we both want. Couldn't be any other way."

A soft voice told them it was time to gather for the interviews. They stood up and headed for the door. Portia stopped him, straightened his coat again and gave him some advice. "Let out that charm everyone fell in love with, Make them laugh and try…"

"…To lay off the vulgarity."

She laughed, said, "You'll both be fine," and led him out of the room.

Saint John stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Katniss wearing her wedding dress. He wasn't sure how he felt about the silk and pearl covered monstrosity or the fact that Snow was making her wear it on what could be one of the worst days of her life instead of her best. Katniss gave him a similar look but recovered quicker and smiled. He glared at Cinna for a few seconds but realized he couldn't blame him for this. He smiled back and walked into her waiting arms.

"Nice dress."

Katniss looked down at herself and scowled at him. "Is that supposed to be a crack against Cinna?"

He shook his head smiling. "Like I said before, never underestimate the power of a good stylist. Just thinking how we're going to make the one responsible for this pay."

She grinned back at him. "Now that's an interesting idea."

"Oh babe the possibilities are almost endless." They started kissing and continued long after the elevator arrived and everyone was on the car. After having to stop the elevator door from closing three times Haymitch tapped Saint John on the shoulder until he looked at him.

Haymitch smiled. "Come on you two. As much as I'd like to tell them all to go to hell for all of us you're needed at the interview." As they walked into the car hand in hand Haymitch leaned over and whispered in Saint John's ear, "There are other ways to make them pay son."

Saint John said to himself, "Way ahead of you old man," and smirked as the door closed.

Katniss and Saint John met their competition off stage. They all stood around talking with their mentors until the victors from 12 arrived. Silence fell across the room followed quickly by sad looks from most of the others. A few had some comments. Cashmere told them they looked ridiculous and dragged her brother to the front of the precession. Finnick couldn't believe Cinna and Portia would let them wear such things. Even though it wasn't really directed towards Cinna, appearing to insult their stylists was not the way to make friends with the young lovers from District 12. Katniss told him it wasn't Cinna's fault while Saint John scowled like he wanted to rip someone's arms off. Johanna, in a strange act of kindness, straightened Katniss' pearl necklace and told them to make him pay. The victor/tributes were lined up and led on the stage to an insanely cheering crowd.

They all take their seats and Ceaser Flickerman, wearing a slightly different lit up suit than last years, began by working the crowd. When they were warmed up he started with the brother and sister from District one. Saint John found the whole interview fascinating as well as a bit confusing. Most of them questioned the legality, morality and even the power Snow had, hell they damn near challenged his manhood, in not changing the Quell. They'd done a fair job of it too; most of the audience was emotional wrecks. Then it was Katniss' turn. As before he held her hand for a second before letting her walk to center stage. Ceaser does his smiling asking her about the wedding that's not going to happen and her dress. Katniss keeps up a pleasant front and suggests that she spins for them. As she spins her dress begins smoking and then burning surrounding her in smoky flame. Saint John was about to run to her and put out the fire when the flames and smoke died. Katniss stops spinning and is wearing a coal black dress with white sleeves. Saint John takes a closer look and realizes its not a dress anymore it's a costume; she was dressed like a mockingjay. Saint John stared completely amazed. Only Cinna could turn one of the ugliest dresses he'd ever seen into something so incredible. He almost expected Katniss to start flying around the audience. It wasn't until Ceaser asked Cinna to take a bow that he had an uneasy fear creep into his belly. Cinna was going to pay for his act of defiance and Saint John feared for the young talented man's life. He felt his muscles swell and mind quicken as his body prepared for battle. He closed his eyes and relaxed until he was normal again. They wouldn't try anything here or more than likely not until after the game had started. The agreed to warn their stylists just before they went into the tube. Hopefully he would take her warning. If so then him and Portia would find Haymitch and they'd see all three of them in 12 when it was over. The buzzer sounds ending the interview. As Ceaser raised her hand to the cheers of her adoring fans the Tau-Sai commander in the back of his mind told him he'd never see Cinna again. The cheers continue as Katniss walks across the stage and even get louder when Ceaser introduces Saint John. They meet center stage and paused.

Katniss said with a smirk, "I knew they liked you more than me," and she reached up and straightened his bow tie.

Saint John shrugged. "Just makes them more useful to us." He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her. They ignored the cheers from the crowd or the attempts from Ceaser to continue the interviews until they decided they were done. Saint John winked at her and continued to center stage. Saint John smiled, shook Ceaser's hand and sat in the chair next to him. Ceaser reminded him of the last kiss that held up his interview. Saint John laughed, apologized and expressed gratitude that Haymitch couldn't interrupt them that time. The spoke briefly about Katniss' dress which reminded Saint John of a time when he burned a turkey dinner at Katniss' house. A few laughs from the crowd.

He asked about their training scores to which Saint John replied with a smile, "Ceaser, come on now, I'm engaged to the woman with the deadliest aim in the country and she's engaged to a master of unarmed combat."

A few more laughs but mostly a confused almost stunned audience. Ceaser seemed to be enjoying the banter. Perhaps he finally had a Tribute that wasn't trying to start a riot. It was all planned by Saint John. He could have come out and stirred the pot of discontent from the beginning but it would be so much better if he got another to hand him the spoon. And that was exactly what Ceaser did.

Ceaser Flickermen, master of ceremonies for nearly everything having to do with the Games asked, "So, Saint John what was it like, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?"

"Well, I was in shock my friend; no doubt about that. I mean one minute I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen modeling the finest gowns anyone's ever made and the next…" he purposely let it trail off. It was like setting up an ambush; got to lure your target in before you open fire.

Ceaser pressed gently, "You realized there was never going to be a wedding?"

Saint John drew on a sad memory, the last time he spoke to Ashley, and let his feeling come out in his face. He looked at the crowd, down at the floor and then over to Ceaser. He said quietly, "Guess I kind of have a confession to make to all of you."

Ceaser looked puzzled. "What might that be?"

"Well, at least in my mind, I haven't been Saint John Jamison for a few months now; I'm Saint John Everdeen." He paused for a couple of seconds to let that sink in and continued, "The name Jamison has been dead for years so when we got married I changed mine to reflect her father's."

The crowd became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It even took a shocked Ceaser a few seconds to ask, "But….how can this be?"

Saint John explained they weren't officially married. They never went to the Justice Building and signed the marriage certificate; that they were going to wait for their friends from the Capital to join them. But they did have a small ceremony, one that was used only in District 12, called the toasting and he explained that to everyone.

Ceaser composed himself enough to smile again. "Were your or should I say Katniss' family there?"

Saint John shook his head. "No one was there. No one knows, we didn't tell anyone. Katniss' mom wasn't going to let this happen any time soon and there wouldn't be a toasting if we waited for the President so one day we just did it."

"And this was before the Quell?"

Saint John gave him his cold deadly look. "Of course it was before the Quell!" Then he looked somewhat thoughtful. "However, I don't think it would have made much of a difference." He looked at the row of Tributes and said, "I think we'd done it anyway." He looked away. "Maybe, I don't know." He looked at Ceaser and said angrily, "I, we never saw it coming. We were victors already; all we wanted was to have a life together maybe even have a family. I mean the President and all of you seemed as happy for us to be together as we were, there was no way we could…"

Ceaser placed his hand on Saint John's shoulder. "You couldn't Saint John. No one could have. But I have to confess I'm glad you two had a few months of happiness together." The room erupts in applause for the star crossed lover's moment of happiness. Saint John smiled inwardly. Outwardly he made himself look even sadder. He looked down and thinking about the ceremony he had to lead when two members of his team were killed. It took some work but he was able to get a couple of tears to fall down his cheeks. He looked up at Ceaser and placed his hand on Ceaser's shoulder. "Thank you my friend." He looked at the crowd. "Thank you all of you." He thought, it's time. He looked back at Ceaser and said, "It was a happy time, I have only one regret."

"And what is that?"

"That I'll never see my child."

The audience went silent again. Ceaser had a puzzled look and asked, "You mean the child you two could have had together?"

Saint John looked at the floor and shook his head. "I mean our child Katniss carries right now."

It takes a few seconds for the audience to absorb the news but once they do its nothing short of pandemonium. The Capital's own citizens screaming at the horror, barbarism and injustice of a pregnant woman being sent into the arena. People calling, demanding for change. Some even fainting at the idea of one of their favorites having to fight while pregnant. Ceaser tries to rein in the crowd but they're nearly uncontrollable. The buzzer sounds but no one hears it and Saint John simply nods to Ceaser and the crowd and returns to his seat. The yelling and screaming from the audience continues until the National Anthem was blasted out of the speakers. The victors stand out of respect. Saint John feels Katniss' left hand touch his right. He takes her hand. He looks over and sees Katniss' right hand take Chaff's stump. All down the line the victor/tributes take hands and by the time the music ends all 24 victor/tributes bow low to the crowd, to their fans, to the ones that love them. The stage lights go out and the whole group stumbles in the dark to the elevators. Saint John and Katniss enter the first car and a Peacekeeper keeps anyone else from joining them.

They said nothing as the elevator went straight to the twelfth floor. When they stepped out Saint John said softly, "Kat, do I need to apologize for what I said?"

She asked without looking at him, "Did you have that whole thing planned when we went in?"

"Not really. Wanted to see what everyone else was going to do first and work off them."

She turned towards him with the cute puzzled look. "Then you have no reason to be sorry." She smiled as she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Besides, I knew you'd try to get the best reaction from the crowd you could; just like last year." She pulled him gently closer to her. "And I'd say you succeeded." She gave him a long, soft and passionate kiss. Only the sound of the elevator opening broke them.

Haymitch stepped out alone and said, "It's madness out there. Everyone's been sent home and they've cancelled the recap of the interviews on television."

The victors went to the balcony to try to see what was going on outside the building. Saint John concentrated on enhancing his vision but between the darkness, distance and sheer insanity going on he still he couldn't make sense of any of it. He looked over at Haymitch and asked, "What were they saying?"

Haymitch replied still looking down at the streets, "The same thing they were saying during your interview. Everyone's upset about her being in the games but they're not sure what they want to do about it. Even the idea of opposing the Capital is a source of confusion for the people here." He looked at them and continued, "You know there's no way Snow would cancel the Games, right?"

Saint John nodded. Cancel the games, hell he needed the Quell to go on as scheduled. That or a nuke or some other city busting warhead to just show up in Raven's weapon's bays. While he was wishing how about a Tau-Sai regiment to just appear and invade the Capital. Or better yet how about the citizens of the Capital staging their own rebellion and take Snow, the Peacekeeper command and the Game makers into custody.

Katniss brought him out of his daydreaming by asking Haymitch, "The others went home?"

"They were ordered to. I don't know how much luck they're having getting through the mob."

Saint John frowned, more than a little surprised when he said, "Then we'll never see Effie again." He was even more surprised when he realized he's concern that he couldn't warn her. "You'll give her our thanks and no matter what happens you'll take care of her?"

Haymitch gives him a strange look but quickly nodded once.

Katniss said, "More than that. Really make it special. It's Effie after all. Tell her how appreciative we are and how she was the best escort ever and tell her…tell her we send our love."

He nodded at Katniss and the three of them stared out over the city at nothing. Saint John left and returned with three whiskeys and ice. He handed them out and made a toast; he said, "To family." They all touched glasses and stood there sipping their drinks.

When they finished, even Katniss who had a nasty look in her face, she didn't like whiskey, they placed the glasses on the bar and walked to the elevator. Haymitch said, "I guess this is where we say our goodbyes as well."

Saint John smirks. "Any last words of advice?"

The mentor smirks. "Stay alive and give them hell, both of you." He gave both of them quick hugs and started to leave.

Saint John said, "Haymitch, if things get bad take care of yourself and our friends. We can take care of ourselves. In the end it's our problem."

For some reason Haymitch didn't look at all surprised. He nodded like he understood exactly what Saint John meant. He was starting to get into the elevator when he turned around and said, "Katniss, Saint John, when you're in the arena, just remember who the enemy is. That's all. Go to bed both of you." As the doors close he yelled, "Your own beds for a change, you both need your rest."

Katniss watched the doors close. "What did he mean by that?"

"Who knows." Saint John put his arm around Katniss' shoulder and asked, "Hungry?" She nods and they head off to the dining room. Saint John stops at his room wanting to change into something more comfortable. Mainly he just wanted to get out of that tuxedo as quickly as possible. The sudden look of terror on Katniss' face made him stop.

"What's up Kat?"

"Don't want you to leave. Afraid they'd separate us if we let them."

He frowned for a second, hadn't thought of that possibility. He kissed her and replied, "I just want to get out of this suit and take quick shower."

"Yeah, me too." A smile he'd never seen before came across her face. "You know I have a shower in my room."

Saint John thought about it for about two seconds and followed in. Sharing an automatic shower was a lot more fun than he thought it would be. They decided to stay in her room and put her food dispenser through its paces. Wearing nothing but towels they stuffed themselves on the finest food they could find on the menu and went into her bed ignoring Haymitch's advice.

Saint John lied on his back and stared at the dark ceiling worrying about what the next day would bring. Not so much for him or Katniss, Raven had their backs. He wasn't overly worried about his home or family, Snake and his old team were as tight as any family, he trusted them to defend District 12. He was worried about starting a successful revolution. What would he do if it utterly failed or didn't even start? He felt Katniss move next to him and held her tighter. He looked down and in the darkness he could see her looking up at him. He tried to put on a confidant smile but failed.

Katniss moved up and laid her head on his left shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head. "Mind's racing too much. Don't remember this when I was in the Tau-Sai."

She ran her hand across his chest hair and whispered, "Maybe because we mean more to you than they did." She kissed her shoulder and caressed his stomach. She pushed at his shoulder and said, "Roll over, I'll help you relax." Saint John rolled onto his stomach. She straddled his back and rubbed his shoulders until he was asleep.

Katniss curled up next to him, laid her head on his back and tried to get some rest until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint John dreamed of the destruction of the base he called home for nearly a decade. At that time he was the leader of Tau-Sai team Constellation 37 and used every weapon and tactic at his disposal to hold off the assault on their base. Saint John was successful in holding off the invasion long enough to get most of the regiment to the hanger and off the station. He was also able to lead a group of armed shuttles against the invasion ships enabling the others to get away. It was when he watched two members of his team die holding off the attackers. That battle was the main reason he was transferred to Combat Support Group one known as the Novas.

He Saint John woke up face down in a soft pillow hearing a soft loving voice still calling his name. He turned to his right and looked into a smiling if tired looking Katniss Everdeen.

"Bad dream? You were kind of moving around moaning. First time I've seen you do that."

Saint John rolled on his side to have her and touched her face. "Relived my friend's deaths again." He noticed the early morning light coming from the window, looked around and asked, "What time is it?" He rolled over on his back and answered his own question. Portia and Cinna were standing in the room both holding a robe for each of them to wear on their trip to the arena. He looked back at Katniss and said, "Guess its that time." She smiled her response. "Did you sleep Kitten?"

She shrugged. "A little. You can have first watch tonight."

"Deal." He kissed her quickly and got out of the bed. As he covered his naked body with the robe he looked at her and smiled again. "See you in a couple of hours." He towards Cinna and held out his right arm. Cinna smiled and took his hand. Saint John pulled him in close and whispered, "Don't react, just listen. After this starts you both need to find Haymitch and Effie and get out of town." He looked Cinna in his brown eyes, he still had the gold eye liner one which Saint John still thought worked very well for him, and said, "End game's about to begin. You don't want to be around when it does." He pulled back and said louder, "Goodbye my friend, thanks for everything you've done for us. It was an honor knowing you."

Cinna smiled sadly, not betraying the advice Saint John gave him. He hugged his charges partner and replied, "The honor was mine Mister Jamison or should I call you Mister Everdeen?"

Saint John smiled widely, he always thought Cinna had a good sense of humor. "Why don't we stick to Saint John, make it easy on everybody?"

Portia tapped Saint John's shoulder. "The airship's waiting."

He nodded, waved goodbye to Katniss and went up to the roof with his stylist. It happened just like last year; the ladder, the tracker in his arm and the breakfast spread laid out just for him. Saint John went a bit differently this time around. First he piled on the food, eggs, meat and lots of French toast. He washed it all down with two glasses of orange juice and water. He even indulged in a cup of coffee this time around. He was about half way through it when the windows were sealed shut. It seemed like this flight took longer than last year's but it wasn't long before they were down the darkened tube and in his launch room. After a somewhat needed shower and brushing his teeth his outfit arrived. Saint John's perplexed as he puts on a thin blue jumpsuit over his underwear. He zips it up and looks at Portia wondering what she thought.

Portia touches the material and shrugged. "Don't know. Not thick enough to protect you from cold. Might help a little with rain or treated to reflect sunlight." She handed him a six inch wide purple belt and nylon shoes. Once he finished getting dressed he smiled and faced Portia. She smiled back and gave him his token.

He placed the wooden charm he carved of Katniss' mockingjay and his vulgwolf around his neck and under his jumpsuit. She smiled his thanks to his stylist and started using advanced katas to stretch out. Unlike last year there was no discussion with their team on tactics or strategy. Their initial game plan was simple. Once the gong rang they would run as quickly as they could to the Cornucopia. It was the reason they spent the last two months incorporating sprinting into their training regimen. He figured he would get there first, most likely before anyone else, and grab a couple of large blades and maybe a bow and sheath of arrows. Then he would defend the Cornucopia while Katniss grabbed supplies and whatever else she wanted. When they had a few backs of supplies they'd take off and get as far away from the others as they could. It wasn't the best option since neither of them really wanted to kill anyone but the only option for them to get what they need to survive at least two days, perhaps longer.

He was all stretched out and warmed up he took a seat next to Portia and held her hand while sipping on a glass of water. He sat quietly not knowing what to say to her. Judging by the look on Portia's face Saint John was under the impression she felt the same way. No note either, there was no one to write it to this time around. It wasn't until the voice told them it was time that they stood up and looked at each other again. He hugged her and whispered the same warning he told everyone else. The look of shock on her face sent waves of fear running through his body. He tried to disarm it by smiling, thanking her and kissing her cheek. She smiled back and held his hand as they walked over to the plate. He stood on the plate, reached over and kissed Portia on the forehead. He whispered, "Relax, take a deep breath. Just stay with Cinna and Haymitch and we'll see you when it's over."

The tube sealed but nothing happened. He looked at Portia questioningly. She shrugged at him with the same look on her face he had. His anxiety rose, not slowly like he expected, but in a sudden nearly overwhelming surge. He felt his body ready itself for battle but couldn't figure out why it had happened that way. Then after nearly a minute of waiting he began to rise through the tube. He breathes deeply trying to relax. He smelled water, sea water, lots of sea water and nothing else. He looked up and saw a blinding light at the top of the tube. The tube retracted and he found himself standing on the pedestal surrounded by water. Saint John looked at the waves hitting his feet and thought, this was unexpected.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th Hunger Games begin!"

Saint John heard the announcement and thought, And may the odds never be in your favor. He had one minute to stand there and take in the scene. Last year all he had to work with was what his sense could tell him. This year's was a little different. He looked down at his feet and whispered, "Saint on the net, sound off."

He heard one garbled voice in his mind reply, "Raven on line, haven't heard from anyone else."

Of course you haven't, that would make this way too easy, he thought. He whispered, "Sit-rep."

"I'm currently over the Capital monitoring the progress of the viruses, standing by to coordinate operations from the different teams and extract the two of you, of course. I project the viruses have nearly complete access to all Capital monitoring, communication, defensive and game control systems. However, using such access before complete control is established could result in them discovering my presence and…."

Saint John interrupted, "Give them the chance to find the viruses, isolate and then trace them to you. Tell me something I don't know like why you sound like shit?"

Raven paused for a second, like it usually did when annoyed. "Reception is substandard due to the intense electromagnetic and thermal energy field that surrounds the arena."

Saint John looked up at the sky but could really see anything with the bright hot sun beating down on him. It was hotter than District 12 in the dead of summer. "I compensated for the effects of a force field; shouldn't be affecting you this bad."

"This one is different. The energy readings more consistent with a defensive barrier than a containment field."

"A defense shield? Threat analysis scans never detected anything that powerful. When did they start building those? How the hell are they powering one big enough to cover this place?

"Unknown to all your questions but I can attempt to find out…."

"Never mind, we're running out of time. Two questions; one can you still get us out of here without killing us?"

"Affirmative. The viruses should have access to the arena controls. I can simply override their commands, power down the shield and pick you up. If, for some reason that isn't successful, I can scan for the projection system, target and hopefully disrupt it by destroying one of the emitters with the charge cannons."

"Good, where's Kat?"

"I have access to the arena layout, I'll download it to your nano-machines. Stand by."

Saint John suddenly felt very dizzy, disorientated and overwhelmed as his mind was filled with information. Pictures of the current arena, its layout and the locations of his fellow tributes became so intense he had to close his eyes and will them away. He always hated synaptic downloads. It was the most efficient means of learning something but it could take several minutes to hours for a human brain to completely incorporate the information and make it useful. He hoped he could figure out the lay out in the next few seconds. He said quietly, "Got it thanks." There wasn't much time left in that minute. He asked, "How much longer?"

"Approximately 70 hours. By then I should have access to the entire data and control network and the operative teams will also be in position to hit their assigned targets."

"Good, think we can handle three days. When you have control get us out so we can make our speeches and get the revolution started. If after three days you still don't have control use the scorched earth sub-routine and get us out of here, even if you have to blast us out." Then he had a horrible thought. "Just, make sure you scan the area and pick your targets first before you start shooting. Wouldn't want whatever power's this place to blow up."

Raven's own special brand of sarcasm replied, "Yeah, would be a shame to vaporize Miss Everdeen."

Saint John looked up and growled, "And me?"

There was a pause. "Well, my existence would be less aggravating if you were a cloud of vapor but I suspect far less interesting."

"Gee thanks, I can just feel the love. Dude I'm…we're counting on you."

"And when you need me all you'll have to do is look behind you, that's where I'll be."

Saint John only had a few more seconds before the gong. He drew on the information Raven provided to give him the edge he'd need to help him and Katniss out of this. First he was looking at what could only be described as an overhead view of his surroundings. The arena itself was circular exactly 12 kilometers in diameter. At the center was the Cornucopia sitting on a small mound of sand. Extending from the center island were 12 strips of land separated by large areas of salt water. Salt water, couldn't be something useful like fresh water or coffee or even whiskey, the thought. Two Tributes' pedestals sat in each section of water. Beyond that and connected to each strip of land was an outer circle made of a thin sandy beach and past that was a thick jungle. Reminded him of an old wagon wheel from a few centuries ago.

Saint John wiped sweat off his face and thought, damn its hot here. He concentrated on the others and knew all their positions. Katniss was directly across from him his view of her blocked by the Cornucopia. Finnick was off to his left two sections over. Too far to be a target until they got on land. Maybe that was a good thing. What no one, even Katniss knew, was Saint John used to live in the lake back home as a kid. So much so that some suspected he was part fish. However, if there was anyone here that was a better swimmer then him it would be Finnick. Best to take him out on land where Saint John had the advantage. Based on the arrangement of the Tributes the only threat within striking distance was Gloss; he was the next spoke over on the right. He put the thought out of his mind. He needed to get to the Cornucopia as quickly as possible to cover Katniss. That meant no unnecessary fighting with, folding, spindling or mutilating other Tributes. He told himself only kill those that got in his way just as the gong rang. He didn't hesitate for a second and dove off his pedestal. He tried to dive deep into the water but something pulled him back to the surface. He swam as quickly as he could but the severe buoyancy made him have to change strokes.

By the time he arrived at the closest land spoke Gloss was already there. He looked at Saint John, smiled and charged at him. Saint John smiled as he thought, well, Gloss looks like he wants to be in the way. He felt a snarl come over his face, swung his legs around to sweep out Gloss's legs. Gloss jumped over the leg sweep and put himself in a basic right handed fighting stance. Saint John spun around, rolled on his back and kicked himself up to his feet. He then bent down to left knee and lashed out with his right. Gloss pivoted on his left leg attempting to dodge Saint John's attack. It was too bad his left leg, which was planted for the pivot, was the target. He hit the outer side of Gloss' knee dislocating it with a soft popping sound. The victor/tribute didn't have time to yell in pain or even finish falling before Saint John jumped to his feet, grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his head into the ground. Saint John moved on top of him and smashed his right fist into the back of his head. He felt his fist crush Gloss' spine and knew he was at least paralyzed and would be dead soon enough. Saint John stood up and took off running for the Cornucopia feeling like the old Saint.

Saint John comes around the back of the horn and finds the male from five approaching a crouched Katniss, bow and arrow in hand, facing the wrong direction. He runs faster and grabs the man from behind hooking his left arm under his pulling it up into what is known as a half nelson. He then wraps his left hand around the back of his skull, his right hand around his chin and twists to his right as hard as he could. The Tribute from five's neck breaks with a loud sharp crack. A couple of shakes in the legs and his body went limp. Saint John tosses the dead body against the golden horn, hurtled over his lover and went straight for the next threat, Finnick Odair.

Saint John spun to his right and used his right root to kick Finnick's trident away. He continued spinning and attempted to attack with a reverse kick with his left foot. Unfortunately for him Finnick had been trained in hand to hand as well. He side stepped to his right causing Saint John to completely miss. Finnick tried to bring his trident back up to strike.

Saint John knew he missed that strike. He landed, crouched and tried a leg sweep. Finnick avoided that attack by jumping over his leg. Saint John leaped up throwing a high round kick with his left leg. That strike did connect hitting the Victor from four in the left side of his face stunning him.

He then grabbed Finnick's trident, twisted it out of his hands, swung it around and then used the shaft to knock his legs out from under him. Saint John stepped on his left wrist pinning his net to the ground. He spun the weapon around and just as he was about to bury the three tips in his neck Saint John saw something that made him hesitate.

Finnick was wearing the same wrist band Haymitch was wearing on his right forearm. Saint John knew it had to be Haymitch's way of telling them to ally with Finnick. There was just one small problem; Haymitch wasn't in charge. Saint John stared at Finnick, whose face went from absolute shock at being taken down so easily to fear. Saint John asked without looking away, "Kat?"

She replied, "Not sure about him."

He was getting impatient. "Can't stand here all day Kitten."

"You decide."

He thought for a few more seconds and pulled the weapon from the man's throat. He buried the tips in the sand, held out his hand and asked, "You're lucky were allies, right?"

Finnick stared at him for a second surprised. Then reached out with his right hand and replied, "Yeah, guess I am."

Saint John pulled him up to his feet and in close to him. He said in a menacing whisper, "You really don't want me to end up regretting this." He let him go and handed him his trident.

Finnick took his weapon back and smiled. "You'll have to show me how you did that."

"Maybe. Cover right while I get a weapon."

Finnick looked back in the horn and replied, "Grab packs for us as well."

Saint John said, "All we'll find in there is weapons. We'll have to live off the arena."

Finnick took his position at the right side of the mouth and asked, "How do you know that?"

He smirked at his girlfriend and replied, "A big Raven told me."

Katniss turned towards him smirking. Saint John smiled and winked at her. She turned back covering the left side of the horn's mouth.

Finnick shook his head and asked, "Mockingjays, flaming eagles, and now ravens; you guys from 12 have something for birds?"

Saint John suppressed his laughter and started digging through the huge collection of primitive weapons. First, he grabbed another gold colored bow and two more quiver of arrows and slung them over his left shoulder. Then he tucked two throwing axes in his belt, went through the substantial number of long blades and picked out a thick, curved blade that tapered into an extremely sharp point a bit longer then his forearm. He then dug through the knives tossing many of them to the ground looking for the right ones. At the bottom of a box he found two small knives with short thin blades; great for precision work. He tucked them in his belt and went over to Finnick. He pulled the bow off his back, notched an arrow and told Finnick to grab what he wants. Saint John knew him and Katniss with bows could hold them off for a while until they attacked in force. Then nothing short of an assault cannon would hold a group off for very long. Saint John was thinking of changing tactics like putting Katniss on top of the Cornucopia while he and Finnick fight it out at the mouth but that wouldn't work either; the mouth was too big and Katniss wouldn't have anyone watching her back. That left only one real option.

Finnick said from his left, "He's right, only weapons. Go get what you want and let's get out of here."

Saint John said, "Kat, I grabbed a spare bow and two sets of arrows."

"Right."

He saw Brutus try to make his move and took a shot at him that went wide. The man from one dove for the ground again out of sight. Saint John yelled, "Hold or bug out, your call."

He felt her touch his shoulder. "Bug out means leave right?"

He turned to face her smirking. He nodded and started pushing her towards the left away from the mouth.

Finnick pointed his trident behind them. "Don't suppose one of you can do something about that."

Brutus was back up holding his belt in front of him. Katniss takes a shot but Brutus used it as a shield to block her arrow.

Saint John thought, So much for archery. He smiled and drew the sword he selected. He swung it around his right wrist once and stood there challenging Brutus to come at him. Brutus paused looking as if he was weighing the survival probabilities of charging an armed Saint John. They stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Enobaria came out and ran past her district partner pushing him on his right shoulder. She then realized why he was standing there and stopped in her tracks nearly falling to the sand. He smirked, pointed the sword at the Cornucopia and started backing away towards his friend and unexpected ally. The reduced Career pack slowly moved into the horn's mouth to arm themselves.

Saint John found Katniss on her left knee, her bow ready aimed at him. He stopped in his tracks and raised his arms. She lowered her weapon and angrily motioned for him to get behind her. He moved into position getting the bow he was carrying ready. He noticed Finnick's weapons, three tridents, two nets and a couple of knives lying on the beach between them. He looked around and found the missing member of their trio was in the water helping someone to shore. He looked at the Cornucopia waiting for targets and said, "Haymitch's too used to getting his way."

Katniss snorts. "Tell me about it." She paused for a few seconds and continued, " But Finnick could help us get food. This place seems made for him."

"Where is he?"

"Getting Mags."

Saint John looks around quickly. A few others have jumped off their pedestals and seemed to be paddling through the water. It took him a few seconds to realize why they weren't drowning and why he seemed to be too buoyant. They were wearing some kind of floatation device, probably the belt. That would also explain the purple goo that came out of Brutus's when Katniss shot it. A few had made it to the Cornucopia and the bloodbath had begun. However, so far no one had come after them. He asked, "Kat, anyone else?"

She paused for a few seconds before she replied, "Maybe the two from three but Beetee just left his pedestal and isn't moving very fast and I don't know where Wiress is."

"Wiress is on the other side. We'll have to forget them Kitten. We don't get out of here soon the question of whether we kill these guys or not will be answered for us."

Finnick got out of the water between them carrying the older Mags in his arms. He sets her down and starts collecting his weapons. Mags for some reason was fascinated by Katniss' awl. Katniss gives it to her. When Finnick is ready, Mags on his back, Saint John asked, even though it sounded more like an order, "I take point?"

She nodded. "Finnick take the middle and I got the rear. Let's get moving."

Saint John starts jogging down the sandy strip to the beach and then into the jungle. Using the sword he cut a trail through the thick plant growth. He moved quickly blazing a large, easy to follow trail through the jungle. They trekked through the jungle for what Saint John estimated to be an hour before he stopped. He realized when the others weren't behind him he decided to look around a bit. A few meters off the trail he was creating he found something they all desperately needed. He reached up searching with his hands, pulled down a vine feeling for the right place and angle to cut it when he heard semi-quiet footsteps approaching. He was certain who it was but still moved quietly into position to take them out. Because the training never completely leaves you. Finnick was letting Mags down from her his back. Katniss was standing next to him looking around nervously. Saint John shook his head and thought, All the time I spent teaching her about concealment and watching without being seen and she stands there out in the open for anyone to take a shot at. He stood up and whistled softly to get their attention. When all three looked at him he waved them over and asked, "Thirsty?"

Saint John took hold of the vine about half way up the thin trunk and looked at his audience. "Feel for the hard fiber in the vine. When you find that cut above it at about a forty five degree angle." He cut the vine at the right spot. "Then all you have to do is suck." He put the top end of the vine in his mouth and sucked out a mouthful of fresh clean water. He handed the vine to Finnick so he could drink. He took the two ladies to another vine and watched Katniss cut it just as he instructed her. Katniss took mouthful after mouthful, her eyes closed savoring every drop. When she was done she smiled at Saint John and handed the vine to Mags. While Mags drank she looked at one of the taller trees and back in his eyes. He smiled back and nodded. He then pointed at himself and over to a group of bushes that he hadn't cut through. She nodded and started climbing up the tree to get a view of what was happening at the Cornucopia. Saint John took the bow he was carrying off his shoulder and moved into position to ambush anyone stupid enough to follow them. After a couple of minutes he heard the beginning of an argument between Finnick and Katniss.

Finnick asked, "What's going on down there, Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capital?"

Katniss replied, "No."

Finnick repeated mockingly, "No."

Saint John shook his head and thought, A whole hour. Well that's about fifty five minutes longer than I thought this alliance would last. He put the arrow away, shouldered the bow and drew his sword. He walked towards the others, looked up at the sky and said sarcastically, "Thanks Haymitch, the only thing I hate more than being a referee is a babysitter. If I make it out of this alive I'm going to have to thank you in a very special way."

Finnick and Katniss were faced off, not exactly in fighting stances but about as close as you could get without actually throwing down. Finnick said, "Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in this arena was a victor by chance."

Saint John walked next to Finnick quiet enough so he didn't notice until his sword's blade was resting on the District four's champion's shoulder.

Saint John said happily, "Hey kids, glad to see you're all getting along." He looked at Finnick, then at Katniss and asked, "We are getting along, right?"

Katniss looked at him, then Finnick and back at Saint John and nodded. A few seconds later Finnick nodded without taking his eyes off Katniss. Mags stood off to the side and nodded as well. Saint John smirked. It wasn't like he planned on killing an eighty year old woman.

Saint John smiled widely. "Excellent. So, Kat, what's up with the others?"

Katniss was still looking at Finnick like she wanted to shoot him. It was a look Saint John knew very well but wasn't too worried for Finnick. She hadn't shot him yet and she'd looked at him like that for years. She said, "About six dead but they're still fighting it out."

Saint John nodded and thought. We're four, Katniss saw six on the deck and I killed two. He snorted and said to himself, "That's half accounted for." He looked at Katniss and said, "Ok, we should keep moving, get as much distance as we can between us and them."

She nodded. "Where?"

Saint John moved is right hand in the direction they were travelling in. "Another click or so then we separate. You three should head off to the left, slower leaving as little as trail as possible while I back track parallel to my trail back to the Cornucopia."

Finnick looked at him like he was insane. "You're going to take on the others? You alone?"

Saint John smiled but Katniss replied, "No dumbass. It's called reconnaissance…"

The look on Finnick's face showed he didn't like being called a dumbass but kept his mouth shut and listened.

Katniss continued, "…The blood bath will be over soon. He leaves, sees what the survivors are doing, how many groups there are, where they went. While we keep moving away leaving as little a trace as possible. To anyone that follows our first trail it makes it look like we fell off the arena, assuming we do it right." He looked back at Saint John and smiled. "If not, well he can sneak up behind anyone following us and…"

Saint John finished, "Do what I do best."

Her smile turned into a small grin. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." He looked at her questioningly. Katniss continued, "I can think of at least one other thing you're good at."

Saint John felt himself smile and his face get warm. He knew he was beginning to blush. Finnick started smiling and Saint John felt the need to remind the pretty boy exactly what he could do. However, Katniss had other plans. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

When she was done she let him go with a wink. He took the lead again and blazed a much smaller trail then before. After almost another hour he stopped them, handed her the spare bow and both sets of arrows he carried and after a quick kiss he went on his way. He needed to move quickly and quietly which meant being as light as possible. Besides, Katniss was the archer in this team, not him. He moved as quickly as he could without making a sound in the thick undergrowth. About half way to the Cornucopia he found the female drug addict from six heading up the trail he made. Saint John considered killing her to protect Katniss and his allies. But realized she was hardly a threat to anyone. Killing her was a waste of energy and water. He smirked as she walked away wondering how she got away from the bloodbath. He said to himself, "Guess she didn't fry all her brain cells." He continued moving.

Saint John stopped at the edge of the beach still hidden by the jungle and watched. He didn't see anyone standing by the Cornucopia but there were still bodies lying on the ground and in the surf. He watched and wondered why no aircraft had come to pick up the bodies or why the cannon hadn't gone off. He needed a closer look. The best way would be to get in unobserved. He shook his head and thought, Yeah right, sneak in over open beach and strips of land. How the hell am I supposed to do that? He looked at the water and remembered the floatation belt he wore. He smirked. "What the hell; I'll find more when I get there."

He removed his weapons and his belt and buried them near the tree line. He then crawled into the water, took a deep breath and swam underwater to the center island. Three times enroute he'd roll over on his back, take a breath and dive back below the waves. When he got to the island he crawled slowly out of the water looking for anyone. He moved slowly around the Cornucopia but found no one alive but several dead bodies. The man from five but that was his. The male from six, both from eight and nine and the female from ten. He knew most of their names but didn't want to remember them. He looked inside the Cornucopia, thought he was prepared for anything but wasn't for what he found. Lying, with her eyes open, a spear through her chest was the woman from eleven. He knelt by Seeder's body. They weren't friends but she didn't deserve to die. Besides, if he had his way Seeder and Chaff would have been his allies if for no other reason than to help bring District 11 into the rebellion. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for her and the others. When he was finished he closed her eyes before getting up and said, "Rest in peace my sister. Don't worry, we got it from here." He took a belt off the male from nine, he looked about his size, and started rearming himself with more throwing axes. Then he started checking the tracks around the central island. The survivors had broken down into groups or, he was guessing alliances. He knew the career group was at least three. Unfortunately based on the footprints leading away, it looked like the survivors broke into maybe five groups. The Careers would be three but there weren't any groups of three. Two groups of what appeared to be four, one pair and maybe two singles. And no way of telling which one was which. The sound of the cannons going off nearly made him jump out of his skin. Nine shots, one for each dead tribute. He thought, it interesting the number was the same as last year. Two of them were his and figured they were something for his mind to make new nightmares from. Capital airships started appearing, picking up the bodies. Saint John decided he learned all he could and calmly walked back across a strip of land to the beach and then into the jungle. He dug out his belt and weapons, added four more axes to the ones he took the first time and slowly went deeper into the jungle to find Katniss and the others.

He paused just past the point where he separated from the others for more water. He sucked on the vine and looked up at the pinkish sky. The color reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember. He looked at the hot sun going down in what he guessed was the western sky and wished it wasn't so hot. He wiped the sweat from his face hating the thick, sick smelling air he was forced to breathe. "I so hate swamps." He took one last mouthful and went back to the trail. It took him some time to find Katniss' subtle signs of where they went. A bent branch was all he needed to see. He bent the branch in another direction and headed off. A few more signs led him to the top of the rise, the back edge of the jungle. He kept moving away from the forest until every sense in his body told him to freeze. He spun around sword in hand expecting an attack. He stood there for a few seconds waiting but no one appeared. Saint John relaxed slightly but could still feel the uneasiness that was driving his enhancements nuts. They kept coming in waves; he'd be jacked up for a few seconds and then he'd feel tired and weak as the counter agents flooded his system. He staggered back towards the jungle and the waves started to subside. He knew whatever was bothering him it had nothing to do with the other tributes. He figured it had to be some kind of trap or surprise the Game makers were going to spring on him. That didn't make any sense to him either; if there was a trap why didn't they set it off. He noticed the hair on his arms was standing on end and he could feel a static electricity field around him. He stared at the back edge of the forest for nearly a minute before he saw something that confirmed why his combat senses and enhancements were triggered. He pulled out one of his axes and threw it. A bright white flash and sparks where the axe hits the shield. Saint John had to duck to avoid getting his head split in two by the deflected axe. He retrieved the axe and found the edge of the blade had been burned off leaving the rest of the blade blackened, scorched and melted. "Now that's a shield." He looked around trying to find a trace of the others. "Better find them before they touch the damn thing and barbeque themselves." Saint John examined the tree line again and found three foot prints leading away from the sun. He grabbed a branch, brushed the footprints away and continued looking for the others. Ten minutes later he was coming up on a shelter made of thick grass. It looked like nice construction but its placement flat out sucked.

He said quietly, "Coming out to your left," and came out of the jungle.

Finnick reached for his trident and relaxed when he saw his ally. Mags smiled and continued tossing some kind of nut against the shield. When the fried nut came back she'd un-shell them and place the meat on a large leaf. Finnick, still carrying his weapon, walked up to Saint John with a smirk.

Saint John still looking at the shelter. He noticed the spare bow and two quivers of arrows sitting in a corner on the edge of a large mat. However, there was only one thing on his mind. "Where's Kat?"

"Hunting and looking for more water." Finnick studied him for a few seconds and asked, "You alright?"

He nodded. "Nice camp." He looked at him. "Got a question, when building a camp did anyone ever tell you not to lock yourself into a corner." Finnick gave him a strange look so Saint John explained that its not a good idea to build a camp or any defensive position, without a escape route. Building up against the shield was like building a camp on a cliff or on a beach.

Finnick scowled and explained using the shield as a wall it meant the others could only hit them from one direction, more or less. Also, as destructive as the shield was, they could use it as a weapon.

Saint John thought about it for a few minutes. He looked at Finnick, put his hand on the guy's shoulder and said, "You're right. Good call." He looked around for a few seconds. "Any water?"

Finnick shook his head and was about to point in the direction Katniss went when she came out of the tree line carrying something about the size of a possum. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. He pointed at her kill and she told him about it, including it had a wet muzzle when she killed it.

Katniss sat on the mat in their shelter and placed their dinner next to her. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find where that thing got its water. Not even your plants."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll figure it out." He reached over and picked up the game. "Think we can eat it?"

Katniss shrugged. "Don't know. But its meat doesn't look that different from a squirrel." He took it from him and continued, "It ought it be cooked….."

Saint John stared at the meat considering the question of how to cook their dinner when Mags bumped his arm and offered him a roasted nut. He smiled and took a handful giving a couple to Katniss. As he munched on the subtly sweet flavor of the nuts a thought came to mind. He smirked and looked up. Finnick looked at him with a similar smirk on his face.

Saint John said, "I'll start carving it up…"

Finnick said, "And I'll make us some skewers."

Saint John cuts what they end up calling a tree rat into small cubes. Finnick collects several sticks and whittles a point on one end. Finnick tosses one against the shield and after about a second it came flying back slightly charred but fully cooked. In a few minutes thee four of them have a decent meal of roasted tree rat and nuts. While they eat Saint John reports what he found during his scouting mission. Finnick and Mags tried to not react as he gave them the names of those that died during the opening bloodbath.

Finnick sat back munched on a piece of tree rat. "There were nine cannon shots. Wonder who the other one was?"

Saint John replied, "Gloss, attacked me coming out of the water right after this started."

Katniss squeezed his leg and asked softly, "How many?"

"Two. Had three by this time last year. Guess I'm underachieving this year."

It was her turn to hug him. "Not your fault hun. They got in our way."

He gave her a small smirk. "Did you just call me hun?"

She nodded with a grin. "Been trying to find a name to call you that's as annoying as Kitten."

"Well, hun isn't it Kitten." He hugged her and whispered, "Kind of like it."

Finnick asked, "Can you make him blush again? It's fun to watch one of the most dangerous victors in history blush."

Saint John was about to tell Finnick to bite him when the anthem started playing. The Capital seal comes up in the sky followed by pictures of the Tributes that died. Since Saint John already told him the deaths weren't a shock. But still both Mags and Finnick knew all of them. The somber look on their faces proved it was a loss to them. Saint John tried to hide his feelings when Seeder's picture came up but Katniss saw through it. She touched his face and gently made him look at her. He gave her sad look a weak smile and kissed her forehead. He wraps his arms around her and they hold each other until a silver parachute appears almost at their feet.

All four of them looked at the gift and then each other but didn't make a move for it. Finally Saint John let go of Katniss and said, "Well boss, go get it."

She scowled at him for a second, got up and went for the first sponsor's prize.

Finnick moved closer to Saint John and asked quietly, "I've been wondering, why do you act like she's in charge?"

"Because she is…" Saint John explained that survival was Katniss' specialty.

Finnick nodded. "I watched most of the game last year. If you don't mind hearing some criticism, you two were at your best when you worked as a team. When both of you did everything together, watching out for each other." He put his hand on Saint John's shoulder. "Think you could include us in this team?"

Saint John looked up and replied, "I already have."

"So have I." Katniss sat down in between the two guys and removes the parachute from the small metal tube that was their gift. She examines it intently. "I've seen something like it before but can't place it."

Finnick takes it from her, puts it on his pinkie finger thinking maybe it was a weapon. After a few minutes he tossed it in Saint John's lap. "I have no idea what the hell it's for."

Saint John picked it up and examined it. The tube was tapered at one end with a spout like it was supposed to tap a liquid out of something. For some reason looking at it reminded him of winters back home on Wolf 4. Winter mornings. Breakfasts of cinnamon biscuits and pancakes and after dinner dessert of homemade ice cream. The thought of ice cream reminded him that even though the sun was down it was still hotter than the surface of hell. He smiled at the thought of a big bowl of his grams homemade maple ice cream. Then it came to him but still didn't make any sense. He held the object in his hand and said, "Looks kind of like what I used to call a tree tap back home."

Katniss grabbed it out of his hand and said excitedly, "It's a spile!"

Finnick looked both of them like they were from another planet. Interesting he was half right on that one. "A what?"

Katniss replied, "Spile. Like Saint John said, its sort of like a faucet or tap for a tree. You put into the truck of a tree and sap comes out." She looked around and amended, "The right kind of tree."

Finnick scowled. "Sap?"

Saint John replied, "You use it to make syrup." He looked around at the local trees and wondered what could be in them that was so important either Haymitch or Finnick's and Mags' mentors sent it to them. All four of them figured it out at the same time. They ran to a tree and using one of Saint John's axe and Mags' awl they made a hole in a tree. Katniss inserted the spile into the hole and they all stood around and waited. At first all they got were a few drops but after adjusting the spile they soon had a stream of water pouring from the tree. After a few mouthfuls Mags weaved a water tight basket and filled it. They all drank their fills and even had enough to wash their faces.

Later with their bellies full of nuts, tree rat and water they started to bed down for the night. Finnick volunteers to take the first watch and no one argued with him. Saint John tells Finnick to wake him up when he wanted to be relieved and stretched out next to Katniss on the mat, their weapons all within arm's reach. Saint John lied on his back his left arm resting on a motionless Katniss. He was about to doze off when a sound brought him back. Saint John sat up and swore there was a bell going off in the arena. When it was over he looked over at a wide awake Katniss. He smiled and touched her face. "Hey Kitten, roll over and go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything important happens." In the dim light he could see her small smile. She rolled on her side away from him. Saint John collected his weapons and joined Finnick.

As soon as he sat down Finnick said, "I counted twelve."

"Me too. Mean anything?"

"No idea."

A dazzling bolt of lightning struck the largest tree in the arena followed by an intense electrical storm. As flashing and booming raged off in the distance Saint John tells Finnick to get some rest. After a few minutes he gives up and lies down in the shelter entrance, his hand wrapped around his trident. Saint John sat watching the lightning flashes for nearly an hour. Then it stopped as suddenly as they began. Suddenly, he could hear rain falling relatively close to them. A cannon going off made him get to his feet and look out towards the rain. He leaned against a tree and continued watching the rain fall. He found it weird that first there was an intense lightning storm without any rain and then rain with no lightning. Then after what his mind figured to be another hour the rain stopped. A few minutes later a fog started rolling towards them. At first he thought it was just fog but the closer it got the more anxious he felt and a wave of fear go through his stomach. His senses became a bit sharper and he could smell a very sweet odor, sickeningly sweet odor. Suddenly, he put it together. He ran into the shelter and yelled, "On your feet!"

Finnick is up instantly bringing his trident to bear on an enemy that can't be fought. Saint John yelled, "Gas, get Mags out!" Finnick nodded. He grabbed a sleeping Mags and his tridents and took off. Katniss sat up bow in hand. Saint John grabbed her collar and tossed her out towards the jungle. He felt a stinging in his arms and back as he grabbed the spare bow and quivers and took off after his friends. They run but the thick jungle growth slows then down considerably. Finnick was in the lead heading at an angle both away from the fog and towards the beach. Finnick, while trying to carry Mags, trips over some roots and falls to the ground. Katniss tries to get him up but Saint John pushes her ahead. "Help Mags!" He grabbed Finnick by his belt, picked him up and started running. It takes a few steps before Finnick got his feet under him and runs on his own. Vapor from the fog had caught up to them. It burned through their jumpsuits and into their skin causing extremely painful blistering wounds. Exposure to the chemical was causing Finnick, Katniss and Mags to have uncontrollable muscle spasms. The spasms caused them to fall down even more allowing them to be exposed to more of the chemical fog. Saint John's enhanced adrenaline, neural stimulants and healing compounds compensated keeping him from experiencing the loss of neural control. However, the stuff still hurt like bloody hell. Every time Finnick or Katniss fell he'd pick them up one handed, pull them to their feet and gently push them down the hill. He resorted to carrying Mags on his left shoulder. His two partners collapse about ten meters from the beach completely exhausted and convulsing. Saint John, balanced Mags on his shoulder, picked up both of them by their belts, one in each hand, and carried them all to the shoreline. He then turned to see if he needed to dump them in the water. The fog turned white and suddenly disappeared as if a vacuum cleaner sucked it back to wherever it came from. He moved back to his friends and checked them. Mags and Finnick were unconscious. Katniss was in a lot of pain, couldn't talk and could barely move but her eyes were open and she tried to respond to him. Saint John tried to remain jacked up on his combat cocktail. He knew the moment the counter agents were introduced he'd suffer the same effects the others were.

Because of his training in chemical warfare he knew of one possible solution. Salt water wasn't the best way to deal with chemical exposure but could be effective depending on the agent used. In fact there were certain chemicals used in warfare that actually became more dangerous when exposed to water.

He felt himself starting to come down. The pain in his arms, legs and back intensified. He looked at the water and decided he didn't have much of a choice. The initial pain was intense but faded quickly. He looked down at the ruined legs of his jumpsuit and watched a white cloud seep out of this burns. He smirked, took off his belt and weapons, tossed them on the beach and dove under the water. The fought past the pain but after a few seconds he felt much better. He surfaced and went back to the beach. He started with Katniss, helped her into the water warning her that it would hurt a lot at first but the water would drive the poison from her body. It didn't take long before she was showing signs of improvement. He went back to the beach and dragged both Finnick and Mags into the water. Finnick moaned as he pulled him in deeper. Saint John pulled Mags in to her waist but she didn't seem to respond in any way. He moved one a little deeper and then the other for several minutes.

The cannon fired again. Both Katniss and Saint John looked at each other and then towards their allies. He goes to Finnick to find him starting to regain conscious. He pulled him down to his chest and told him the water was the only way to treat the poison.

Katniss called to Saint John. He looks over and could tell what happened by the scared look on her face. He swam over to her and checked Mags. The old woman wasn't breathing and no longer had a pulse.

He shook his head. "She's gone." He touched Katniss' shoulder. "Shock or another stroke or maybe a weak heart but an eighty year old stuck in here no doctors, no equipment. Nothing we could do for her. Come on, check on Finnick."

They both drag Finnick deeper into the water until he was soaking from his neck down. He started moving on his own waving his arms up and around. They both glanced over as the airship collected Mags' body and disappeared into the night.

Saint John said, "Dude, there's only your head left. It's the worst part but you'll feel better afterwards." He paused for a second, asked, "Ready?" He then dunked Finnick's head under the water for a second. Finnick comes back up snorting and spitting trying to clear out his mouth and nose.

He watched Finnick dunk his head cleaning out his sinuses and throat until movement on the beach caught his attention. He looked up and became fascinated watching Katniss remove her acid burned jumpsuit. The suit might have been destroyed but her undershirt, shorts and shoes all held up well. He watched her put her belt back on, put her Mockingjay pin on her undershirt, rearm herself and sit down to fix her hair. He watched her, studying her tanned, thin muscular body. Even with the crusty blistered scabs that disfigured her nearly perfect skin she was still the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a very long time. He felt a smirk come over his face as he watched her re-braid her hair. For a few seconds he almost wished the underwear wasn't so acid resistant. He felt a presence at his left and glanced over to a smirking Finnick.

Golden boy nudged his shoulder and asked, "She's not that pretty, is she?"

Saint John scowled at him. "Look in the mirror lately?" He looked like he saw something horrific, reached towards swelling left side of his face and asked, "Damn, can you still see out of that eye?"

He swatted the hand away. "Yeah, although you didn't make any friends among my admirers, marking me up like this."

Saint John laughed and turned back towards Katniss. "And to answer your question; that woman's all I've ever wanted."

Finnick smiled. "Then why are you standing in the water with me?"

He replied without looking at him. "Because I have something to tell you. Mags didn't make it."

He looked down at the water for a few seconds and replied, "So I guessed." He looked back up at Saint John. "The gas?"

Saint John shrugged. "Combination of the gas, pain from the water and guessing a weak heart." He started walking out of the water. "In my opinion, she died because she was sent here instead of living out her last years in comfort." He took Finnick's advice and left.

He walked up to Katniss, sat behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "You look good in your underwear."

She looked over her right shoulder at him and looked forward again. She said softly and a touch of fear in her voice, "Thanks, we'd both be dead if you hadn't carried us out."

He kissed her cheek. "Don't have to thank me Kitten. You'd do the same." He stood up, stripped out of his jumpsuit and collected his belt and weapons. "Got the tap? I'll get us some water."

She removed the spile from her belt and handed it to him. As Saint John walked away she called out, "You're not too bad yourself."

He flashed her a grin and headed for the nearest tree. He used one of his knives and the side of a axe to cut the hole in the tree. As he worked he thought about everything that had happened in the arena. He still didn't know that the ringing bell meant or what was up with the jungle. Lightning storms that acted more like an energy weapon bombardment. That was followed by rain that he would have bet all his diamonds wasn't rain. This was followed by a poisonous fog. All of them lasted an hour and all of them seemed to be limited to a section of the arena. He hit the knife harder out of frustration. Then he realized something and suddenly stopped. Finnick led them to the water at an angle away from the fog but also away from the rain and lightning. That meant they were in a different section which could mean a different Game maker surprise. Saint John looked towards the beach and saw both Katniss and Finnick standing at the edge of the jungle looking above him. He thought, This can't be good. He stood up slowly, shielded his hand with his body so only his allies could see it point upwards towards the trees. Katniss nodded once as she drew and notched a pair of arrows on her bowstring. Finnick repositioned the tridents he carried, one in each hand, to be the most effective in a fight. The fear and anxiety Saint John felt quickly left him. He felt a smirk come across his face as the rush began. Whatever was threatening them hadn't struck yet so he slowly started moving towards his friends drawing his sword with his right hand and an axe with his left. He was a couple of meters from the edge of the jungle and his friends when both his curiosity and the desire for a good fight got the better of him. He smiled at Katniss and spun around, weapons ready. He yelled, "Bring it!"

The mutant monkeys did exactly that. With an ear piercing scream a orange cloud of fur, fangs and claws descended on the trio faster than they could have believed. Saint John cut one in half with a slash from his sword and split another in two with his axe. He spun around kicking two more across the jungle while cutting another as it flew towards Finnick. The three of them moved into a triangle, killing the attackers while covering each other's backs at the same time. They worked well as a team, Katniss killed two even three at a time with head, heart and throat shots. Finnick buried both is tridents two of the deadly little fur balls. He 'd push them off and kill two more. Saint John hacked at them with his sword and tried lashing out with strikes from his feet. He'd pin one to the ground and stomp on its neck. Another flew up and went for Saint John's neck. He spun around hooked it with his axe and dove for the sand. He pinned the snapping, slashing creature to the ground while he beat its skull open with the end of his sword. He looked up and buried the tip of his sword in another's chest just as one got past his defense and buried its teeth in his right arm. The bite made him drop his sword. Saint John gritted his teeth and swung his axe at the one still attached to his arm. It quickly released his bite and jumped off his arm and went straight for his face. Saint John dodged his head and it flew past the left side of his head. He spun around and drove it to the ground with his axe splitting it in two. The pain in his arm subsided quickly. He leaped forward, rolled on his shoulder, picked up his sword and continued the fight. Despite the monkey bite that insisted on bleeding all over the place, the operative in Saint John was enjoying the hell out of this. He spun around on his back, wrapped his legs around one and broke its back. His smirk went away when he realized Katniss was out of arrows. She slashed at the fast moving mutts with her knife without success. Finnick was busy stabbing at the monkeys attacking him to be any help to her. Saint John rolled back on his shoulders and pushed up to his feet. He ran towards her cutting another in half. He buried the sword in one that was about to land on Katniss' back and spun around just in time to see the female Tribute from six jump in between him and a monkey going for his back. That one buried its fangs in the addict's chest deep enough to punch into the heart. Saint John grabbed it by the back of its neck, pulled it off the woman and with a fast twist of his hand broke its neck. He threw the body to the ground, quickly lowered the girl to the ground and stood up ready to fight. However, the monkeys were gone. Katniss was at her knees looking after the injured woman. Finnick looked at him, pushed the remaining monkey corpses off his tridents and headed into the jungle. Saint John yelled at Finnick, "Stay in sight," and bent down next to the injured woman. He touched Katniss on the arm and said, "Go reload."

Katniss ignored him. She sat there with the dying woman's head in her lap brushed her hair out of her face and stared in her sunken eyes. The woman reached up and touched Katniss' face and drew a flower on her face in her blood.

Saint John moved next to her and gently tried to push Katniss away. It wasn't just the fact that she was more or less unarmed. He was trying to protect her from watching another person die. He whispered quietly, "Kat, you need to get more arrows."

Katniss looked up at him confused.

"In case the monkeys come back or worse."

She looked down at the dying woman sadly and looked back up at him.

Saint John knew what she wanted without her saying a word. He nodded and cradled the woman's head in his lap. Katniss nodded and left. Saint John bent forward so his face was in front of hers and asked, "Why? Why did you protect me?"

He wanted an answer but the woman just looked at him like she lost in her own world. She reached up and painted another bloody flower on his left cheek. He smiled and held her hand until she was gone. The cannon sounded.

Saint John bowed his head and whispered, "Good bye my sister. May you find the peace in death denied to you in life." He picked up the body, carried it to the water and let it float away. He watched the body picked up by an airship and knew he may never find out why she saved his live. Saint John turned away and said, "No worries, we'll finish this."

He walked back to the beach washing the blood from his body as he went. He sat down at the edge of the water, tore off a piece of his jumpsuit and tied it to his arm wound. Finnick returned from the jungle and returned a handful of blood covered arrows to Katniss. She wondered where the monkeys went. Saint John explained what he observed while standing watch and went back to getting water from the tree. After using large sea shells to drink from Finnick decided he didn't want to sleep anymore. After all the running, fighting and coming down from the combat rush Saint John felt more than a little tired. He grabbed the remains of the jumpsuits and laid them out on the beach as a sort of bed. Katniss saw his bandage and placed a handful of moss she grabbed from a tree on the wound. She secured the moss with a piece of a jumpsuit. He and Katniss stretched out while Finnick collected vines and leaves.

Saint John lied on his back looking up at the star filled sky. He considered trying to use the stars to determine where on earth they but something else preoccupied his thoughts. After a few minutes he nudged Katniss and asked, "Why did she do that?"

She faced him looking sadly. "No idea. She thought your life was more important than hers for some reason."

He faced her, his head propped on his left arm. "That's just it. I knew the little bastard was coming. I was coming around to skewer it when she just showed up and let the thing bite her." He rolled on his back and stared at the sky again. "One, five, Mags, six; how many more are going to die because I'm here?"

He felt Katniss cuddle up next to him. She moved his left arm so it was around her shoulders and rested her head on his chest. She said in a cold unfeeling voice, "Bury it Saint. We don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself."

He cringed internally at his old nick name being spoken by her. He looked at her sadly. "Katniss, please don't call me Saint. Call me anything but that." He chuckled softly, "You sound like a leader."

"Well, I learned from the best." She put her right hand on his chest and snuggled closer. "Get some sleep hun while you can. Sure the Game makers have more fun in store for us."

Saint John ran his hand across her shoulders gently and took her advice.


	10. Chapter 10

Soft warm dreams of lying in his hammock on a tropical beach curled up next to Katniss helped Saint John sleep peacefully the rest of the night and part of the morning. In that dream he looked over at the naked, smiling girl. She opened her mouth and yelled, "Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin."

The dream disappeared. Saint John opened his eyes and was looking at a grass mat hanging from the tree above him. Katniss' voice yelling, "About time," made him look over. He watched her sit next to Finnick opening a tube of whatever Haymitch sent her. He watched her rub the stuff on her legs and apparently enjoyed the relief it brought. He looked at his own wounds and found them to be ugly, black crusty things but he felt very little from them. The burns from the fog were still injuries which meant his body was still drawing on his enhancements, to some degree, to both block the sensations and regenerate the damage. He rolled on his back, stared at the grass ceiling and listened to their conversation. It took a bit of effort to keep from laughing at Finnick's teasing. When Finnick suggests they wake him up by scaring him Saint John saw a way to have some fun with him. He pretended to be sleeping, hoped Katniss couldn't tell, as they got right next to him. He could almost feel them a few centimeters from his face. He heard Katniss call his name in a sweet voice to his left. He quickly reached up with his right arm, hugged Finnick's neck and gave him a kiss right on the lips. He opened his eyes, looked at the surprised man's face and said, "Good morning Finnick."

Finnick Odair pulled away from him shocked and maybe a little embarrassed. A smile came across his face and he fell over laughing.

Saint John looked to his left and found Katniss already on her back laughing her head off. He sat up, put his hand on Finnick's shoulder and said between laughs, "Little advice my friend. If you're playing a joke on someone don't plan it in front of them."

Finnick laughed even harder. "I'll keep that in mind. Think your wife likes what we call open relationships?"

Katniss caught her breath long enough to say, "Don't mind me, I learned to share at a young age. Hey Finnick, he's a pretty good kisser, isn't he?"

"Oh, I've had better."

"Certainly hope you have." Saint John looked back at Finnick and said, "No, likes to laugh and knows how to play off a joke. She learned that hanging around me and Gale. Gotta find any reason you can to laugh in 12." He looked at Katniss still rolling on the ground laughing, growled as he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to give us more reasons to laugh."

He walked over to Katniss, stood over her with his hands on his hips and asked, "Enjoying yourself Miss Everdeen?"

She stopped laughing, looked up at him and busted up again.

Saint John sat down next to her laughing quietly. "Admit it Kitten, I got both to you."

It took a while but she was able to regain control of herself. She smiled, crawled over to him and placed her head in his lap. "Yeah, you got me. No way I'd expected you to kiss Finnick."

Saint John looked back at Finnick and smirked. "He ain't that bad, for a guy." More laughter from Katniss. He looked down at her smiling. He stroked her hair feeling how bad it was damaged by the acid. The acid burns on her body, even treated, made him feel for her.

She smiled comforting, like she could read his thoughts, reached up to touch his face. "I'll be fine hun." She pulled out her medicine and tried to hand it to him.

Saint John shook his head. "Don't need it. My wounds don't hurt, or itch. They'll heal on their own."

She pulled him down for a kiss. She noticed another parachute fall to the beach near Finnick. She looked up at Saint John. He looked down at her and they got up to join Finnick and his gift.

Finnick shared the bread from his District and shellfish he caught and cleaned with the couple from 12. It was a fine meal chased down with warm, fresh water from a tapped tree. Afterwards, Saint John got to work adding to their sun blind and weaving hammocks for all three of them. Finnick weaved a couple more bowls to hold water while Katniss collected fruit both Saint John and Finnick pointed out as safe, water and shellfish. All three of them knew the beach was open and made them easy targets. But the jungle, with its hidden Game maker traps was more of a threat then the other tributes. A scream got their attention. Saint John walked to the shore and watched for a airship or some sign of who or what had made the noise. Then a tidal wave started at the top of the section across from them and tore throw the jungle to the salt water lagoon. A cannon fired as the wave crossed the lagoon and headed for their section of the beach. The three of them collected their possessions just as what was left of the huge wave washed across their beach. The water was about knee deep and started taking what they weren't holding back out into the lagoon. Saint John and the others watch an airship pull a body out of a tree, obviously killed by the wave. When the waves calm they begin setting their camp back up again. Saint John was restringing the hammocks attaching them to the framework of their shelter when he noticed Katniss was staring off to her left her right hand reaching for an arrow from the quiver that almost never left her back. He checked his weapons, pulled one of his axes and walked next to Katniss. He saw three human looking beings heading towards them, one being nearly dragged by another with a third walking around in circles . He looked around his shoulder to call for Finnick when he noticed he was already standing next to him.

Saint John kept his eyes on the new comers and asked, "Alright, love of my life, and Katniss…" He was interrupted by another round of laughter. He put his hands on their shoulders and said, "Alright, alright. Seriously, either we have three players heading our way or they're the most messed up mutts I've ever seen." He focused his enhanced vision on them. All three looked like they were covered in red paint….he could tell it wasn't paint but dried blood. The one in the middle, female, seemed to be in charge herding the other two. The one she was dragging collapsed nearly taking her down as well. She stood over him barking at him angrily. The other one, a woman that wandered around like she was deranged, got too close to miss attitude and got shoved to the ground for her trouble. Despite the blood the three of them looked almost familiar.

Finnick shocked the hell out of him by yelling, "Johanna!" He takes off running.

Tall and bloody replied, "Finnick!" And started running towards him.

Katniss and Saint John looked at each other, both wondering what they should do. Saint John looks back and said, "Ain't that about a bitch. I find the man of my dreams and he dumps me for another pretty face."

Instead of laughing she replaced her arrow in the quiver, faced him and slapped his arm. "Get serious Saint John. What the hell is she doing here?"

He shrugged. "Either we go down there and find out or we end this alliance and walk away." He looked at her frowning. "You're call Kat."

She scowled for a few seconds. Then grabbed his undershirt and they headed for the group. As they approached Saint John recognized the other two. Beetee was lying on his back apparently unable to move and Wiress was the one wondering around acting like she lost the rest of her marbles. They got close enough to hear Johanna tell Finnick her story.

The three of them along with the male from District seven were caught in the rain storm early this morning. Only it wasn't water that fell but blood. Her District partner died during that storm. Blinded the poor man ran into the shield. Finnick offered sympathy which she rejected. Actually she was mad that Blight's dying on her meant she had to take care of the pair from District three all by herself. Saint John stared at her wondering why she would even bother. Why would someone become allied with people you hate. He thought about the alliance with Finnick and felt himself smirking. She told them Beetee was stabbed during the opening day bloodbath and Wiress was driving her nuts repeating tick, tock all day. Johanna pushed Wiress away again which nearly started a argument between her and Katniss. However, Finnick grabbed Johanna and dragged her into the lagoon.

The couple from 12 looked at each other and shrugged. She said, "Well I said I wanted Beetee and Wiress."

He looked at the man lying on the sand and replied, "Yeah, but if we're going to keep them around we'd better take care of them." He looked around and smiled. "Kat, try to get the two of them in the water so we can clean them up." He pointed at what he found. "I'm getting us some medical supplies."

Saint John went to the plant he knew as Martaris root and cut off large leaves and sections of vines. He collected two rocks and went to help Katniss. He took over working on Beetee while Katniss got to work cleaning Wiress and getting her clothes off. He let the older man and his clothes soak in the water trying to loosen the dried blood from them. Checked his vitals, breathing was shallow, pulse too fast and he suspected his blood pressure was a bit low. Shock was starting to set in and he had no way to reverse it. He also checked his back and found a six inch laceration running from his right shoulder to his ribs. Saint John could tell by the color and condition of his skin that he had already lost a lot of blood but couldn't really tell how bad the wound was until he got him stripped down and cleaned up. The water soaked off enough that he was able to get the jumpsuit off him. He set that in the water next to him and tossed the belt and shoes back towards the shelter. He took one of his knives to cut off the undershirt. He was able to peel his shorts off and let them soak next to the jumpsuit. He gently washed the blood off getting a better look at his wound. It was still oozing blood and needed to be cleaned out and dressed. He knew it could use a few stitches but unlike last year he had nothing to use as sutchers. He looked over at Katniss and found she had cleaned Wiress and was helping her get into her jumpsuit.

"Kat, can you come here please?"

She looked over, frowned but nodded.

He pointed at the vines and rocks. "Can you take one of those vines and mash it into a paste with the rocks please?"

She nodded, sat down and went to work.

Saint John wiped and flushed sand out of the wound and checked him for others. He left him lying on his side and started washing out his clothes. When Katniss returned with the paste he placed it in the wound, covered it with leaves and secured it with other vines as best he could. Beetee was going to have a ugly scar but it should still heal up. He picked up Beetee, carried him to the shelter and placed him in his hammock.

Katniss took Wiress by the hand and led her to the shelter. The older woman repeated tick tock several times looking more desperate. Katniss helped her sit down under the shelter and looked at her pretend husband. "Nice, but where are you going to sleep hun?"

He brushed her shoulder with his and smirked. "With my Kitten, where else?" He motioned at Wiress. "How's she doing?"

Katniss shook her head. "Couldn't find any wounds. Saint John, she wasn't very stable before, now I think she's completely lost her mind."

Saint John stared at Wiress and shook his head. "She's got some bad wiring in her head, might have something to do with how she won her game. Wandering around saying tick tock; not sure why Johanna kept her around."

Katniss looked over at Johanna eating their food and drinking their water bumped his shoulder and said, "Let's go find out."

But Johanna doesn't say much. Katniss tied to get Wiress to eat but all she does it take a few drinks of water and repeat tick, tock. The four combatant contestants all expressed an interest in standing guard but in the end it came down to Katniss and Johanna. Johanna Mason because she refused to sleep. Katniss because Saint John told her it might be easier to get her to speak to another woman. She scowled at him but agreed. Finnick lied down with the pair from three. Saint John stripped off his belt and weapons and went for a swim. The water, even though nearly as warm as bath water, still felt good and the exercise away from the others allowed him to clear his mind. After a few laps between the central island and their beach he saw Katniss waving for him to come in.

As soon as he walked into the beach Katniss ran up carrying his belt and weapons. She handed them to him and said with a smirk, "Tick, tock, Wiress knew the arena's a big clock."

Saint John smirked back. "Stick with singing and archery Kitten, you're poetry sucks." He put on his belt and weapons and followed her to the others. Beetee was conscious and calling for a spool of wire he was nearly killed trying to get from the Cornucopia. Saint John looked at the wire coil and wondered why that thing was here. Raven's download reported there were only weapons in the horn. But then wire was a weapon in Beetee's hands.

Johanna made a comment about how useless the wire was. This gave Katniss an excuse to give Johanna shit about how Beetee used wire to build an electrical trap to win his game. Hence how he got the nickname Volts. That, somehow, led to her suggesting that her and Saint John let Mags die. This got both Katniss' and Saint John's attention. Saint John didn't want to know enough about the woman to have an opinion. But her suggestion that he let her die was enough to make him think about splitting her skull with an axe. Katniss never liked Mason. She was reaching for her knife. Apparently she didn't like Katniss much because she told her to bring the fight. Saint John sat back, smirked and planned to enjoy the cat fight. It wasn't like he was worried; he trained her. Besides, what guy doesn't like a good cat fight? Finnick played referee, separated the woman and gave Beetee his wire making a comment about being careful where he plugged it.

He helped Beetee to his feet. The others collected the rest of their camp and, following Finnick's suggestion headed to the Cornucopia to check Katniss and Wiress theory. As they walked she filled him in on the details of that theory. After listening to her everything he'd observed in the arena made sense. There were twelve sections in the arena, each one represented a number on the face of a clock. Each section had its own horrors, dangers and traps in it and they were programmed to go off at their time according to their position on the arena clock. Katniss and Saint John helped the two from District three keep up. He noticed Wiress seemed much less distressed since Katniss figured out what he was trying to tell everyone. He looked at the Finnick and Johanna ahead of them, then Wiress and Beetee walking slowly and finally at Katniss walking behind him. He shook his head and asked himself, "What am I doing?" Saint John nearly called out for Raven to pick them up. They could start the revolution and be home for dinner. Of course the viruses wouldn't have completely infected the Capital network and his Tau-Sai brothers and sisters wouldn't be in position. And if they left then they probably wouldn't have a home to have dinner in. He felt something bump his right elbow.

Katniss put her arm around his waist and asked, almost cheerfully, "What cha doing?"

He smiled, wrapped his right arm around her neck and gently pulled her towards him. He leaned into her shoulder to hide his face and whispered, "I'm wondering why were still here."

She looked up at him and hid her face in his cheek. She whispered, "Can we get out?"

"All I have to do is call Raven. It shuts down the shield and we're on our way back to 12."

She was quiet for a second, gave him a strange look before hiding her face again and whispered, "But?"

He grinned, just her presence and playing with her made him feel better. "What makes you think there's a but?"

He could just make out the smirk on her face. "Because I know you. If you could have brought this to an end you would have already."

"You're right." He bent in a bit closer and explained the problems with premature extraction which he made sound a bit like other premature issues certain people have.

Instead of slapping him Katniss tickled his ribs to get him to stop. "Sex the only thing boys think of?"

"That and keeping those we love alive. Something we have in common." He kissed her cheek and rubbed his almost two days worth of growth across her cheek. "Two more days."

She smiled and pulled him in for a more fulfilling kiss. Then she frowned, pointed at the Cornucopia where Finnick and Johanna headed and Beetee and Wiress who were standing near them like they were about to pass out and asked, "What about them?"

"What about them?" He nuzzled her neck. "It's their lives Kat. We pull this off and anyone can do what they want." He watched them approaching the Cornucopia like a half trained room clearing team. He shook his head. "If anyone's hiding in that thing they won't have to worry about a future." He shouted, "Hey, you two." They turned and gave them an angry look for ruining their element of surprise. Saint John smiled. "Let us show you how that's done before you get yourselves killed." He grabbed Katniss by her shirt and they showed them how to properly sweep and clear a room.

There was no one hiding in the only obvious structure in the arena. Finnick, Johanna and Katniss went back in checked the picked over weapons grabbing whatever they wanted. Saint John stood watch at the right side of the mouth. Beetee was resting on the ground. He looked a bit better but still pretty weak. Wiress took his spool of wire out to the lagoon and washed the blood off it. The woman must have been feeling better because while she washed the wire she sang, "Hickory, Dickory Dock, the mouse ran up the clock…," over and over.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, not that song again. That went on for hours before she started tick-tocking."

Saint John closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to let his anger go. When that didn't work he yelled, "Will you get off her back?" Everyone was looking at him, even Beetee. Wiress was still merrily singing in her own world to notice. He looked the tall woman in the eye as coldly as he could and went on a tirade. "That woman you're bitching about solved the secret of this place. The only thing I've seen you do is eat our food, bitch about everything in sight and strip off your clothes." He eyed up and down her body and smirked. "You're not all that. I've seen much better."

Johanna stared at him coldly and reached for one of the double bladed axes she just took from the golden horn. Saint John smirked and rested his left hand on one of his own axes. He wasn't sure why he went off on her but if there was anyone in the arena he wanted to kill right then it was her.

Finnick grabbed Johanna's arm. "Don't." Johanna glared at him coldly. Finnick smiled and released her arm. "You can try a straight fight against him but you're not going to win. Makes no difference to me, just means I'm closer to home."

Johanna growled, "Want to bet?" But she released her weapon and turned away.

Saint John didn't have to look over his shoulder to know Katniss was standing behind him, bow raised, arrow notched and aimed at Johanna's heart.

Wiress broke the tension. She pointed at a section of the jungle and said, "Two."

Katniss lowered her bow, followed Wiress' finger and said, "Yeah, look. She's right. It's two o'clock and the fog has started."

Saint John looked at her, remembered how she became a victor and asked, "Wiress how do you do that?"

The woman looked at Saint John for a couple of seconds, shrugged and returned to washing the spool.

Johanna replied smugly, "Because she's smart brainless." She turned around and threw one of her axes so hard its blade was buried in the sun warmed side of the Cornucopia.

Saint John turned smirking and threw one of his own axes. His hit hers at the base of the handle and cut the head clean off. "It has nothing to do with being smart."

"He's right." Everyone turned to look at Beetee; it was the first time he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. He continued, "She's more than smart, she's intuitive. She can sense things before anyone else. Like a canary in one of your coal mines."

While Katniss, Finnick and Johanna talk about canaries in mines Saint John kept watch. He looked out at the jungle but saw nothing except the tree line. The only movement was the trees swaying slightly in the humid breeze. He thought about what Beetee said and remembered his research on the other victors. Wiress won her game by somehow knowing where many of her competitors were and when something unfortunate was going to happen. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of people sensing the future. Jordan believed in it and his dream before the Reaping last year while not entirely accurate was close enough to be a little scary not to mention a couple of other dreams he'd had in the last year. The sixth sense most soldiers develop in combat to keep them alive could also qualify as precognition. He shrugged; too many things to worry about right then. He could spend his life researching the supernatural when the war was over assuming he and Wiress lived. He went back to keeping watch. Then he looks at the Cornucopia and at the jungle and realized something. "Guys, come here a sec."

When everyone was around him he pointed at the tail and then at the jungle. "The Cornucopia's tail is lined up with twelve, like the hands of a clock." He pulled out his sword and drew a layout of the arena. Taking input from the others he drew marked what they knew about the sections of the jungle. When he finished he leaned back, sat on his ass and said, "That's what we know. The other parts could hold anything." He looked up and smiled. "I suggest we don't go and find out what else is here."

Suddenly he realized Wiress wasn't singing anymore. His combat cocktail hit him harder and faster than pure heroin. It also had a better rush and far more useful. But even with his abilities he still couldn't act any faster than the natural, gifted archer he loved. Katniss puts an arrow in Cashmere's eye. She lets go of Wiress and falls into the water. Wiress stands there for another second, blood flowing from the cut across her throat before slowly collapsing into the huge purple mixture of water and her blood. Saint John rocks to his shoulders and pushes himself up to his feet. Brutus threw a spear at him as he came up. Saint John side step right, grabbed it out of the air and tossed it into the water. He went for his sword and ran at the remaining Careers until he saw something charging him from the right out of the corner of his eye. Saint John spun around and hit her with a reverse kick in her chest. The woman from District five flew into the edge of the Cornucopia and fell face first to the ground. Even injured she sat up, knife in hand and blood in her eyes. She stood up coughing blood moving towards him when she fell to her knees and then flat on her face with an axe in her back. He looked to his left and saw Johanna and Finnick running towards him chasing the Careers. Katniss was up and heading to the other side of the Cornucopia arrow ready. Three cannon shots told him everyone attacked was dead. He lined up with his allies and started to pursuit the Tributes/Victors from District two.

Suddenly the ground starts moving, spinning faster and faster and Saint John is grabbing for something solid enough to keep from flying away. He loses his grip and ends up dizzy and nearly drowning in the lagoon. Saint John coughs and spits water out as he tries to figure out where he ended up. He was about twenty meters away from the round sand island. The others were sitting around brushing themselves off and digging sand out of mouths and other places. He noticed Beetee was missing. He looked around from the water and found him floating, or more like drifting several meters away from him. Finnick saw him at about the same time and dove in to get him. Saint John started swimming towards shore when he saw Katniss waving at him. He concentrated, focused his hearing and heard her say, "Fire. It's on fire or get the fire." She was pointing behind him at the same time. He turned around and saw Wiress's body floating farther away. He looked back at her and wondered what was the issue with fire. A body floating in the middle of a lagoon can't be on fire. He turned back and saw a round piece of metal on top of her body and realized she was saying wire not fire. Wiress still had the spool of wire locked in her death grip. If someone didn't get it from her it would disappear when they picked up her body. He thought, who cares about a bunch of wire and started to swim back to shore. However, Katniss was screaming and waving at him to go back and get the wire. Saint John wanted to ignore her but didn't want to spend weeks of her being mad at him. So he turned back around and swam after Wiress' body. He pried the spool from the woman's hands just as the aircraft recovered the body and began to take it away. He swam back to shore walked over to Beetee and dropped the spool right on his crotch. He said to the bent over groaning man, "Keep track of that thing. Next time you're chasing the dead bodies to get that back." He gave Katniss a quick kiss, walked into the Cornucopia. He started picking through the remaining weapons when he heard Katniss enter the horn.

She asked with an interesting mixture of curiosity and annoyance, "Something wrong hun?"

He shook his head. "Lost my weapons during our little ride a few minutes ago." He picked through the blades looking for one to replace the short, thick bladed sword he carried. He picked up a long, double edged broad sword, swung it around his wrist a couple of times and in a sudden fit of anger threw it against the wall. He leaned against the entrance staring down feeling completely drained and enraged at himself.

Katniss walked, placed her hand on his shoulder and said with just a touch of sarcasm, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong. That sword is such a pain in the butt it needed to be thrown against the wall."

He looked at her and then back at his feet. "I'm not doing this anymore."

"Not doing what anymore?"

He looked at her and went back to the blades. He picked up a single edged knife and a single hatchet. He tucked them back in his belt and left. Katniss followed him out trying to find out what was bothering him but the two of them were caught up in the discussion of what to do next. All four wanted to leave but because the Cornucopia's island spun around no one knew the layout of the jungle. A frustrated Saint John looked towards the sun and headed in that direction to the beach. He walked to the nearest tree and cut a long section of vine. By the time the others had arrived he weaved it into a thin rope. He grabbed the spool from Beetee, ran the vine through the spool and tied the ends. He handed it back to Beetee. "Here, easier to keep track of it." As Beetee took it he looked at the end of the wire. It was gold in color and very thin like stands of old telephone wire. He scowled at the older man but didn't ask the question on his mind. What the hell is this wire for?

Saint John sat down on the beach. Everyone was looking at him; Finnick looked curious, Johanna scowled at him and Katniss had a combination of scowl and concern on her face. Even Beetee stopped playing with is wire to give him a frightened look. He looked up and asked, "What?"

Finnick replied, "What? What. You're the one that stormed off into the jungle. Any particular reason you picked this beach?"

"Yeah, it was closest. Brianiac needed some way to hold on to his wire. But more importantly you all arguing about which part of the jungle does what was giving me the red ass. We won't know anything for certain until the wave comes in at ten." He looked up at the top of the jungle and said, "Unless this is the ten o'clock arc." He smirked. "Then I guess it's you alls fault you're dead for listening to me." That got an interesting reaction from the others. Katniss smirked. She knew it was just Saint John making a defeatist joke because of how he felt. Finnick raised an eyebrow for a few seconds then shook his head smiling. Beetee was done paying attention to him and went back to his wire. Johanna had a scowl that raveled Katniss' mothers but said nothing. Saint John smirked, shook his head and said, "You need to lighten up blondie." He stood up. "I'll get us some water."

Finnick stood up as well. "I'll do it, its my turn."

Katniss stood up. "I'll go and cover you."

Saint John replied, "Don't really need…"

Johanna said, "She can cover Finnick. You stay here and help me set up camp."

Saint John stared at them. "Um, no. I'm going to get some water." He grabbed the vine bowls from Finnick. "Katniss can come and cover me if she wants." He gave the others a cold stare. "Unless there's some reason you want to separate me and my wife?"

Johanna scowled but threw her arms in the air and told them to go ahead. They could make another baby in front of the entire country for all she cared. Saint John smirked and hoped the angry woman knew that would have been biologically impossible if Katniss was really pregnant. Finnick and Beetee turned away suspiciously. It was enough to make Saint John wonder if they had some kind of plan of their own. A plan that him and Katniss may not have been a part of. Katniss shrugged and followed him into the jungle.

When they were far enough away so the others couldn't hear them she asked, "Alright Saint John, what's going on?" She then said, "If you tell me nothing I'm going to make good on that threat to shoot you in the butt."

Saint John replied, "You can't. You promised me you'd let your mom pull the arrow out. She's not here unless Haymitch straps a parachute to her and drops her in." He knelt by a tree and started cutting a hole in the trunk for the spile.

Katniss was about to respond when she heard her sister scream her name past the trees. She took off bow ready. Saint John stopped cutting a hole, pulled out the hatchet and ran after her. His mind was racing, wondering how Primrose Everdeen could have been brought into the arena but put dismissed it. How didn't matter. They needed to save her. He was about to call Raven and tell order their extraction and the hell with the plan when he caught up to Katniss. She shot an arrow into the tree and a bird fell with that arrow stuck through it. He picked up the arrow, with the bird still impaled on it and held it up to her.

Katniss still looked terrified when she said in a small voice, "Jabberjay."

It took him a few seconds to remember what a Jabberjay was and realize that was the source of her sister's screams. They heard another blood curdling Primrose scream. It took a few seconds for Katniss to find that bird and take it out. More screams of not just Primrose but of her mother, Gale and his family, of Peeta. It didn't take long for Saint John to realize they were in another Game maker's trap. Katniss was screaming at the birds and trying to kill all of them with her arrows. He grabbed her shoulders and led them back to the beach. Just as they were about to be out of the jungle he ran head first into a clear wall. After several minutes of trying to break through the wall Katniss dropped her bow and sat down on the ground in complete despair. She put her hands over her ears to try to block out the screams of everyone she loved.

The screams were very unnerving, even to a trained operative like Saint John. However, he had a few advantages the woman he loved didn't. The first came down to training. Saint John was trained to resist all forms of interrogation and torture even to the point of being able to bury themselves so far in their minds it would take hours for them to bring themselves back out. Second, while he cared about many of them it wasn't his sisters or mothers screams that echoed through the jungle. His family and friends he grew up with were all long dead. But the biggest advantage was he knew the screams were fabricated. First we quickly ran around feeling the clear barrier and found no weakness near the beach. He tried tossing his hatchet straight up and saw it bounce off a ceiling. He knew they were stuck until this particular trap had run its course. He sat down behind Katniss and put his arms around her. She fought him for a while but soon gave in and let him hold her tightly.

He placed his head on her shoulders, gently moved her right hand from her ear and said, "It's not real, Kitten. They're trying to break us, punish us for what we did. They want us to give up, so we'll die on command and no longer be a problem."

She put her hand back over her ear and yelled desperately, "It is them! They're torturing Prim and my mom and Gale and his family!"

He pulled her hand away again. "No its not real. Listen and I'll tell you why." He paused until she looked over at him. Despite all the horrible distractions he needed her attention. "Katniss, Raven's watching out for them and my team should be in position by now. If anything happened to your family, Gale's, Peeta's or anyone we care about Raven would tell me moments before extracting us. We'd already be out of this hell, saving their lives and crushing Snow's world around him."

She didn't look quite as terrified as a few minutes ago but still very unnerved. She clamped her hands over her ears again and buried her head between her knees. "How can you stand this screaming?"

He moved close to her ear and said, "Because you need me to be strong right now. It also helps that I've done the same thing."

She looked up at him questioningly. He looked in her eyes. "Kat, pay attention to me and me alone. All the fake shit from the birds will fade away if you listen only to me."

She scowled for a second and nodded. She asked with her weak childlike voice, "You tortured people?"

He smiled as comfortingly as he could and shook his head. "No Kitten. Back before I was a team leader I started out as a Technical Analyst, we used to call them tech geeks. My job included covering my team's tracks when we infiltrated someplace. I did things like hacking into surveillance and security systems and basically keep anyone from ever knowing we were there. Remember I told you I was sending the guys that were spying on our houses fake video and audio."

She nodded.

"It's the same thing. They took recordings from the interviews, created soundtracks of them screaming out our names, begging for help and taught the birds to say it." She looked back at the ground but she'd stopped trembling. He kissed her cheek and gently rocked with her back and forth for a few minutes. He rested his head on her shoulder again and asked, "Felling better Kitten?"

She nodded but replied, "Thanks but you don't know it, not for sure."

He nodded. "Yes I do. I'm as certain about this as I am about our love because I have faith. I have faith in Raven that it'll be there and do whatever it has to for us to survive and win. I have faith in Snake, Hacker and the others to fight, kill and even die because they're my brothers and sisters; because they know I'd do the same for them. I trust your mom and Prim and Gale and Peeta to do what they must to defend themselves and hold out as long as they have to." He nudged her face gently with his. "Perhaps you should have a little more faith Kitten?"

She looked up at him with a small smirk. "Ever think you're too trusting Saint John?"

He shrugged. "Well, maybe but I also have faith in the Capital's unenlightened self interest." Her smirk turned into a scowl but she wasn't reacting to the screams from the retched birds anymore. Saint John hugged her tighter and said loudly, "We're going to be in the final eight soon. The cameras will descend on our home like locusts trying to interview your family and our friends. What do you think would happen if the people that felt so horrified to find out you were pregnant found out President Snow had your thirteen year old sister tortured and killed?" He moved closer and whispered, "We'd have our rebellion right then."

She frowned. "Don't want it that bad."

"Neither do I but the point is the Capital doesn't want it at all. That's why we're here right?"

"Right. Keep talking, as long as I listen to you I don't hear the screams so much." She looked up at him and asked, "You never answered my question; why were you so mad? What are you not doing anymore?"

He closed his eyes. Saint John didn't want to answer her question but not because he didn't want her to know the answer. He was beyond being embarrassed or feeling like he needed to keep secrets from her. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want her to know he was giving up. He didn't want her to feel like she was alone in the game. He knew she needed to know so in the end he confessed. "I'm mad at myself for becoming something I don't want to be. I've let the Capital turn me into the Saint again. I've killed children because they were just in the way. Because of this sick game. I've watched someone die protecting me; a person I didn't even know and I can't figure out why. In the last day I've killed two people that under any other condition I wouldn't have even noticed." He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "It hit me when I had to go back into the Cornucopia to rearm. That thing is still full of spears and blades, enough to supply the Persians at Thermopylae and I was going back for more. I decided then I'd had enough." He put his hands on her face. "I will not become the Saint again, I will not kill just because someone tells me to or I'm expected to. I will kill, I will destroy anything that threatens us or our family or friends and gets in the way of our freedom but I'm not killing another Tribute." He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Kitten."

She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "Don't be. We've got less than two days left before Raven gets us out and we free our home. When that happens maybe they'll join us. Finnick and Johanna and Beetee. Hell maybe even Chaff, Brutus and the others as well." She pulled him towards her and kissed him. "I'm all for not killing them. Besides, you can just beat them senseless, right?"

Saint John smirked again. "I don't think I'd have an issue with beating anyone into submission or taking out the Capital's soldiers."

She smiled, frowned and covered her ears again. "Damn it, the screams are getting louder."

"Good means they can't hear us."

She looked up at him with a frown. "Quickly, tell me a story, something that will get my mind off this."

Saint John smiled. "Ok, ever heard of the battle of Thermopylae?" She shook her head. Saint John told her of the last stand of the King Leonitous and his 300 Spartans against the Persians. By the time he finished that hour was over. The Jabberjays stopped screaming and the barriers retracted. Saint John and Katniss stood up and walked out of the jungle holding each other. Finnick and Johanna sat under a shelter looking towards them. Beetee was off in a corner holding his wire for dear life. All three stood up as soon as they saw them. Finnick asked if they were alright.

Katniss replied, "Jabberjays are not my favorite mutts right now. Rather kiss the monkeys."

Saint John said quietly, "Should be safe here for at least eleven hours." He tossed the bowls at Finnick. "Still need water." They sat down at the edge of the beach almost in the water, holding each other looking out across the water towards the other side of the arena.

Finnick picked up the bowls and started into the jungle.

Katniss said, "Don't. The Jabberjays sounds just like everyone you love screaming your name like they're being tortured."

Finnick asked, "Do you think they took our families and friends as hostages, maybe even killed them?"

Saint John replied, "They're fake, trust me. If our alliance lasts long enough maybe I'll tell you how I know."

Finnick looked at him puzzled, then smiled. "Well, I love knowing secrets. So I guess we'll have to be friends until you tell me."

Katniss laughed quietly. "If its secrets you like Finnick, you're going to want to hang around a while. Saint John's got some really good ones. Almost as good as his stories. The hard part is telling the difference between story and secret."

Finnick laughed.

Johanna took the bowls from Finnick and said, "I'll get the water." She walked up to Katniss for the spile. "It's fake. Imagine what would happen if it ever got out they hurt a hair on your pretty little sister's head." She looked up at the sky and yelled, "You'd have that rebellion and we wouldn't want that!" Saint John was in shocked by the outburst. Even he didn't have the balls to talk about rebellion so openly. Of course that was because he didn't want the Capital to see it coming. He felt a smile come across his face and found himself almost liking the irritating woman.

Katniss looked up at her. "The Jabberjays, you don't know how bad it is having to listen to them scream in the voices of everyone you love."

Johanna replied, "Everyone I loved is dead. They can't hurt me anymore." Katniss gave her the spile and Johanna left.

Katniss and Saint John sat for some time quietly holding each other, comforting each other. After a time they looked in each other's eyes, smiled and kissed. Then they went to work helping their allies.

The alliance busied themselves. Finnick weaves more water tight bowls and makes his net longer. Johanna gathers enough water for everyone to wash themselves in and then refills the bowls for drinking. When Finnick finished with his net Saint John suggests they pool their skills and catch some dinner. He stopped by Beetee and asked him to collect a pile of wood to make a fire.

Finnick looks at him like he was insane. "So you want to lead the others on top of us?"

Saint John shrugged back. "Sitting out on an open beach like this isn't exactly hiding. Think everyone knows where we are already." They started dragging the net out into the water when he continued, "Besides, how can I show you all how to properly cook fish without a fire?"

Finnick shook his head smirking. They went to work catching fish. Less than an hour later they had seven nice, big cods, a bunch of different, smaller fish and two lobsters.

Saint John said, "They stocked the lagoon well." But it left him wondering why the Game makers would bother. Finnick nodded his agreement and they started sorting the smaller, bottom feeders out.

Since the only way to avoid the Game maker's traps was to move they gave up on building shelters that could support hammocks. Instead Katniss and Johanna collected vines to weave into sleeping mats. They realized as long as they didn't talk they could work together. Saint John asked Katniss to help Finnick clean their catch while he went back into the jungle to find something. It took him some time but he found one of his favorite tropical food and water sources. He went to work with his hatchet and knife and the whole plant out of the ground. He carried it back to the camp and used its own water to wash the dirt off. He then went down several sections away from their camp, dug a fire pit and used one of the bows, and a little enhanced muscle, to start a fire. A few wild herbs in the cavity left by cleaning the fish, a little dried sea salt and then coating all four in a mash made from the plants roots, leaves and water, they were ready to be baked on the hot rocks surrounding the fire.

Saint John sat staring at the fire. He liked staring into camp fires. He was thinking about a time he and Shannon were camping by the lake. The day started out hot but while they were skinny dipping in the lake a rain storm came though and the temperature dropped nearly twenty degrees. He laughed quietly as he remembered them trying to build a fire, naked because their clothes were soaked, to keep from freezing. He heard someone approach and looked up at Finnick, trident and a quiver in his hands.

Finnick sat next to the fire and laid the bow and quiver near him. "Now I wonder what brought a smile to your face in a place like this."

Saint John chuckled quietly, decided the truth didn't really matter anymore and just told him about Shannon and the camping trip.

Finnick laughed softly, looked at him sideline and asked accusingly, "Does your wife know about Shannon?"

He looked down at the sand laughing. "She was before I met Kat." He looked back at the fire and said slowly, "That was a long time ago."

Finnick gave him a sly smile and replied, "Still, girls can get a little weird about things like that; best they don't know. Just like sometimes its best we don't know everyone that's been in their lives. If the past is really in the past then it doesn't matter."

"Amen brother. Not bad for a pretty boy." He pointed at the arrows. "What's that for? Kat want me to practice?"

Finnick chuckled. "No once the fish were cleaned and the mat made she walked off into the jungle. Thought she was coming over here otherwise I or Johanna would have gone with her."

Saint John smiled. Finnick was afraid he might get mad at the idea of them letting his fictional wife wonder off alone. He placed his hand on Finnick's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it bud. She wouldn't have let you tag along anyway, she needs her alone time. My Kitten knows better than to go far and can take care of herself." He looked at him and asked again, "So, why the ammo?"

"Thought you might need them being out in the open and all, just in case. How long before dinner's ready?"

Saint John poked one of the crusts with his knife and watched it sink in. "Be a while yet. The crust has to get dark brown before the fish are done."

"Thought we were going to eat it raw…"

"Yeah well after last year I don't eat raw fish anymore."

Finnick was quiet for a few seconds and laughed quietly. "Yeah, I remember now. Guess I can see your point." They sat quietly staring out at the setting sun. Katniss joined them sitting at Saint John's left side holding a skinned, gutted tree rat in her hands. He tossed it on the fire and let it roast. The anthem started and pictures of the dead appeared in the sky. Once it was over Saint John started thinking about who had died. The brother and sister from one were gone. Wiress, Mags and Blight. The woman from five that attacked him and died at Johanna's axe. The woman from District Six that sacrificed her life for his, and the man from ten.

Saint John grabbed large leaves and scraped the fish pastries onto them. He handed them out to Finnick and Katniss to help him carry them to the others and said, "Sixteen of us gone in less than two days, must be in a hurry to end this."

As they walked back to their camp Finnick asked, "Who's left?"

Katniss thought for a second and replied, "District two and Chaff."

They arrived at their camp just as Beetee recovered a parachute of 24 small square rolls arrived.

They talked about how to divide them up. Saint John, not in the mood for debate, sat down and started on his fish. Johanna said something about those that make it to breakfast can divide what's left over made him laugh. His fish was a big hit with his allies. Finnick asked him where he learned to cook. Saint John replied, "That's a secret. Hang around and I'll tell you."

They begin to pack up their camp and after the giant wave water recede they set their camp up at that beach. It should give them twelve hours of relative peace. Beetee's out like a light. Finnick slept fitfully occasionally calling out the name Annie. Johanna lied down next to him but doesn't really sleep. Saint John and Katniss, having had the most rest, take first watch.

The sat back to back on the beach near the water. Saint John looked up at the stars trying to figure out where on earth they were. The light of the moon washed out many of the star constellations but he could see enough to determine a few things. He pushed against Katniss' back to get her attention. "We're farther away than last year."

She pushed back and leaned her head on his left shoulder. "Are we? I don't recognize any of the stars."

"Yep, stars are wrong for northern hemisphere. I think we're near the equator. Judging by what I've seen in the occasional breaks in the reflection of the shield I'd say maybe Africa."

She asked in an astonished whisper, "How the hell do you know that quick flashes of the outside?"

He shrugged. "All I've seen is barren grassy field beyond the shield. I'm not sure but if this is on the equator the only place on earth that isn't water or jungle at that latitude is Africa, I think."

Katniss reached to touch his face, kissed his cheek and asked in a soft, sweet voice, "Anyone ever tell you you're really smart?"

Saint John looked at her smiling. It was rare that Katniss was spontaneously, honestly affectionate with him and he so loved it when she was. It wasn't that she didn't love him but the whole in love thing was new to her. She'd only been open to this feeling for about a week. He shook his head, replied, "Not smart, just been around a little longer than you," and kissed her. There first real kiss since entering the arena. That kiss led to others and soon they didn't care who was watching them. The midnight lightning strike made them remember and care where they were. They looked at each other, flashed an embarrassed smile and hugged.

Saint John whispered, "We probably shouldn't do that again."

Katniss pushed him back gently and replied annoyed, "You know I've had enough of people telling me what I can do." She pulled his under shirt over his head and said, "I don't care anymore. We're going to do whatever we want to do."

Saint John felt his face blush. He looked Katniss in her eye and said, "Kat, back in the day I've had sex in front of audiences but never would have in front of my mother."

The horrific look that came across her face told him he made his point. She said quietly, "And Prim and Gale." The horror changed to sadness. "Oh Saint John the last thing I wanted to do was rub this in his face."

He smiled, touched her face with both hands and said, "We didn't. Believe me he understands. So does mom, Prim and our friends."

A tired voice said from behind them, "I could stand to see a lot more."

Katniss and Saint John faced each other and laughed. "If you want to see more you'll have to talk Johanna and Beetee into playing with each other. I'm the shy type."

Finnick frowned. "You didn't seem that shy a few minutes ago. Too bad, might have made the night go by faster." He sat down a few meters from the facing the water. He said without looking at them. "Can't sleep anymore. One of you should get some rest." He looked at them smirking. "Of both of you. I can watch alone."

Saint John said, "I'll stay up with you, I'm not tired." He looked over at Katniss. "You should get some sleep Kitten." He placed his hand on her stomach. "You need to take it easy." She scowled at him for a second and then realized he was playing to the audience. She smiled playfully, kissed him one last time and lied down on the mat.

Saint John shook the sand from his shirt and put it back on. He walked out to take a look at his fire. The coals were still warm so he placed a few chunks of wood to keep the coals burning. He walked back and sat a few feet from Finnick. After a few minutes of quiet he asked, "Bad dreams?"

It took a few seconds for Finnick to reply, "Yeah."

Saint John decided to ask a question he'd been wondering about for almost a day. "You and Annie Creasta close?"

Even in the dim light he could see Finnick look at him suspiciously. He suddenly looked away, nodded slowly and asked quietly, "How did you know?"

"You called her name out in your sleep." Saint John looked towards the smoking fire. "Her name was called in the Reaping and Mags volunteered to take her spot. Been thinking about why Tributes here have been doing what they've done. In Mags' case I could only come with two conclusions compassion or love. Either she felt sorry for the unstable woman and decided she'd lived long enough or she cared for someone more than herself. After seeing you and Mags I'm guessing she loved you enough to want you to have hope that you and Annie could be together."

To Saint John's surprise Finnick laughed. "It's interesting how you could be so close and yet so wrong."

"Really? Guess I'm not the only one that has secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, Saint John. Secrets that we think if we anyone knows could destroy us." Finnick tossed some sand at Saint John to get his attention. When he looked at him Finnick continued, "Most of the time we're wrong. Can't die of embarrassment. Only a very few have secrets so horrible that they would destroy our lives if they get out. Thing is some of those secrets need to be let out. Some of those people need to be destroyed. And some secrets shouldn't be kept from people that need to know them." Finnick looked like he wanted to say more but looked away.

Saint John wondered what in the hell all that meant. He didn't think Finnick was being cryptic just to be annoying and strange. Based on his body language Saint John wanted to tell him something but for whatever reason couldn't. He could appreciate that. He'd kept secrets from his closest friends trying to protect them. He decided not to push, instead smiled and replied, "Didn't know you were so deep Finnick."

Finnick gave him a funny puzzled look. "I've dove deep but I don't know what that has to do with anything."

Saint John laughed so hard he woke the others. Johanna yelled at him to keep down the noise. Saint John yelled, "Sorry," back. And then said to Finnick, "Has nothing to do with swimming. It means you have an interesting mind." He laughed again. "Dude, remind me to share some smoke and whiskey with you someday. I really need to hear what you have to say half baked."

Finnick snorted, "That's going to be a bit difficult with one of us dead."

"Oh my friend, the future might surprise you."

They continued the male bonding thing, telling each other vulgar jokes, sharing stories and even talking about the women they loved until the sun rose. They started in on the normal duties, collecting water and packing up the camp so they could move it to another section of beach before the ten o'clock wave. Twenty four rolls dropped in from District three for breakfast. Saint John and Katniss sat alone eating their rolls in silence that spoke volumes to them. Saint John smirked, remembering the last time him Katniss and Gale hunted together. Back then he wondered if anyone could read him like Gale and Katniss read each other. He looked over at the small, skinny, scab covered girl and knew the answer. Afterwards, they told the others they were going for a private swim.

The water was as warm as the air and not very refreshing. But that's not to say the couple didn't have fun. At first they splashed and pushed or pulled each other under the water making it appear like they were a couple of kids playing, always keeping an eye on the others. All three of them watched Katniss and Saint John in the beginning. Beetee was the first to busy himself with something else; his wire. Then Finnick turned away and busied himself with is nets. Johanna continued watching them until they wrapped their arms around each other and started making out. Saint John could barely make out the disgusted look on her face as she turned away and lied down in the shelter.

Saint John kissed her neck and whispered, "That's done it. Blondie's given up and went to take a nap." They came apart just enough to look at into each other's eyes. "What's on your mind Kat?"

She looked at the camp, looked back and said quietly, "I'm wondering how long we can keep the alliance going. If we should keep it going or just walk away."

He studied her face and knew there was something else, something she probably couldn't say where they could be overheard. Besides he knew the question had to be asked for the sake of their audience. They were still in a game. Saint John replied quietly, "Good question." He kissed her slowly. "All these other people are getting in the way." She smirked. They hugged tightly and Saint John whispered in her ear, "Those three have a separate agenda. I think they're working together and I think someone told them to protect us."

Katniss whispered back, "Beetee and Johanna working together to keep us alive?"

He nodded. "I think so, in their own ways at any rate." He kissed her again to keep up the illusion and continued, "Finnick almost told me something last night. He definitely knows what's going on. Seen the way Johanna acts around him?"

She nodded and replied slowly, "Like he's her leader."

He smiled and caressed her arms gently. "Exactly, whatever's going on we're part of it but we're not supposed to know. Might be why they're watching us. Last night was the first time I'd seen all three of them asleep at the same time. Last night was the first time they let me and you stand watch alone."

She nodded gently against his shoulder. "Noticed it too. But it still doesn't make any sense." She was quiet for a few seconds asked too loud, "Think Haymitch planned…" She realized what she did and cut herself off.

Saint John looked at her worried face and smiled. He shook his head and said very quietly, "Wouldn't worry about it. Haymitch is supposed to come up with plans to keep us alive. Well one of us at least." He pulled her under the water. He noticed the scabs on are her arm were loose where he was touching her. He grabbed a handful of sand and rubbed it across the scabs until they fell off. He looked at the new fresh skin underneath and smiled. He grabbed her feet and jumped up launching Katniss into the air. She screamed and made a big splash ten meters away. He swam back over to her grabbed her from behind and whispered, "To answer your question, yes I think Haymitch is involved but I don't think he's the mastermind behind this. Anyway I want to see what Beetee plans on doing with that wire. But we don't let them separate us and if we even think they're betraying us were gone."

She nodded and asked with a worried expression, "And if they try to stop us?"

He knew her real question was if they try to kill them will he break his promise to himself. Saint John replied, "Then we do what's necessary to keep ourselves and each other alive."

Katniss smiled, jumped up and pushed him under the water. She swam back towards the shore and yelled, "Hey Finnick , we found a way to make you pretty again."

Katniss and Finnick removed their scabs and recoated their new skin with the medicine. Saint John never used the medicine so he still had crusted scabs all over his body. But they didn't hurt and were healing fast enough for him.

Beetee called them over and briefed them on how he planned on eliminating the remaining Careers. He wanted to run his wire from the large lightning tree to the lagoon and when the lightning struck at midnight it was supposed to electrocute everyone on the beach. Finnick, Johanna, Katniss and Saint John sat and listened to the expert in electricity; three of them nodded ready to defer to Beetee's expertise. Finnick and the two women voted for the plan immediately. Saint John stared at Beetee who refused to look at him and finally nodded in agreement. Beetee wanted to check out the tree before the noon lightning started so they broke up camp and all went into the noon/midnight wedge of the jungle.

As they headed towards the tree Saint John grabbed Katniss by the arm and said in a harsh whisper, "Kitten, might be time for us to leave."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"We're being played."


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss scowled and said in a harsh whisper, "I don't even know what that means."

He frowned and thought, Damn it Kat get your head in the game, think about something other than hunting and your family. He said in a harsher whisper, "It means Beetee's full of shit and he knows he's full of shit. The others might know it as well, not sure about that."

Katniss closed her eyes and took a few seconds to calm down. "Ok, you're talking about his plan right?"

He growled, "What else would I be talking about?"

She smiled sweetly. "Hun, I know you're mad and I know it's not about me. So, why don't you just explain to me why you think Beetee's plan won't work?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry Kitten, just hate being played." He told her that scientifically there was no way Beetee's plan could electrify the entire lagoon and explained why.

She looked thoughtfully and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, have to crawl before you can walk." He smirked at her expression. "Had to learn electricity and chemistry before I could start building spaceships."

She looked up at the others. "If the wire isn't for setting traps, what the hell is it for?"

He shook his head. "No idea." His smirked turned into a smile. "Are you suggesting we stick around and find out?"

She nodded still looking at the others. "Why not?" She looked at him and asked, "You suggested a few minutes ago that they were trying to keep us alive, you really think they did all that just to kill us at a particular time?"

He scowled for a second and smiled. He had to admit, she had logic on her side. Besides, the tactical situation hadn't changed; they still had the Careers against them, possibly Chaff. Adding another enemy to that list would only complicate a complicated situation. "You're call Katniss."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Saint John, I don't want to be bossy and…"

He interrupted her, "You're not." He placed his arms around her. "Usually when I'm being played by an ally I either break ties or use their own game to play them. Keep forgetting this isn't a war, we just have to survive. And you my lovely, deadly Kitten are the survival expert."

"Not sure about the lovely, deadly Kitten thing but thanks." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. That kiss made them both want more and would have if it hadn't been for Johanna.

"Hey, can you two keep your hands off each other long enough for Volts to start his plan?"

The Star-Crossed lovers laughed. Katniss yelled, "We're coming!"

As they headed out Saint John said, "You have to admit the nick names Nuts and Volts fit them."

"Be nice."

Saint John explains to everyone that the arena isn't surrounded by a normal force field but something far more powerful and more dangerous. He suggests, for everyone's safety, he should go first and mark out a boundary. Finnick, Johanna and Beetee all looked him strangely, apparently wondering how someone from District 12 would know so much about force fields.

Katniss shook her head and said, "Don't ask, just let him go first."

Finnick smirked. "More secrets?"

Saint John replied as he walked past the group, "Yeah Finnick, my whole life is a bunch of big secrets just to fascinate you."

He yelled back, "Try harder, you're not that fascinating."

Saint John walked past the tree taking a good look at it. At first glance it looked like a normal tree but Beetee did have a point any tree that had been hit by lightning three or four times would have been obliterated. He moved slowly towards the edge looking for a tell tale shimmer in the reflection the shield caused. He suddenly remembered the pink sky he saw before. Reflections and pink discoloration in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere had something to do with shield and force field settings but he couldn't remember what. He drew a line in the ground five meters from the shield and went back towards the others. A loose piece of bark on the tree got his attention. He was curious about something, pulled out his axe and chopped as hard as he could until that piece fell off. The bark very solid and extremely light. He went back up and threw it at the shield. There were sparks and a buzzing sound just before the bark flew past him. He found it several meters behind him glowing red but undamaged. He picked it up by the glowing part and held it in his hand. He looked back at the tree not at all surprised his hand wasn't severally burned. He looked back down at the bark and mentally added vacuum bonded, zero G forged metallic/ceramic composite alloys to his list of Capital technologies. He said to himself, "This place makes no sense." He threw the bark as far into the jungle as he could, went back down and joined the others.

Beetee spent his time examining his tree while Finnick stood guard. Johanna went back to collecting water. So Katniss and Saint John went with one of the things they did best together, hunt. Katniss shot three tree rats but ran back to the camp excited carrying the bunch of bananas she found. Saint John took two tree rats, they were very easy to shoot and dug up another water plant. Katniss and Johanna cleaned the tree rats while Saint John gathered wood and started another fire. Lunch wasn't anything special; roasted tree rat seasoned with sea salt, roasted water plant roots and bananas for desert.

After lunch, just before noon, they were in the lightning section listening to whatever mutt called the adjacent section home. The clicking sound was a bit unnerving and caused some idle conversations. Just before Beetee figured the lightning was about to strike he had everyone move to the rain section and asked Katniss to climb a tree to watch the strike. The lightning strike blinded and deafened the group for several seconds. Katniss climbed back down and reported what she saw. Pretty much exactly what Saint John expected to hear.

They packed up their camp and moved to the wave beach. Once everything was set up they went about the usual. Katniss, Saint John and Finnick turned to the lagoon to catch dinner while Johanna stood watch. Saint John dove deep under the surface to gather clams and oysters. He looked up amazed how clear the water was. He could see Katniss swimming on the surface. More times than he could count Saint John found himself wishing their circumstances were different. He remembered having a great deal of fun with other women in the water and wanted the same experience with Katniss. He watched her dive under gathering more shellfish wanting to swim up to her, take off her clothes and make love to her under the waves. He smiled and thought, Perhaps when were all free Kitten. He followed her to the surface. While they picked up the appetizers Finnick netted five lobsters to serve as the main course. Katniss and Saint John sat down to clean the catch and told Finnick to get some rest before tonight.

Saint John was pried open an oyster and smiled. "Kat, check it out."

She looked over, saw the small white round object in his fingers and smiled. "You know you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls."

"No it doesn't." Johanna tried to grab the peal but Saint John closed his hand around it.

He handed it to Katniss and said, "Girls get the pearls." He looked up at Johanna. "You get the next one."

They didn't find another pearl but there was plenty to eat. Another parachute arrived with 24 more rolls, a small pot of cocktail sauce to go with the oysters and a large, empty pot to boil the lobsters. Finnick took charge of the cooking this time. District four knew a great deal about properly cooking lobsters. They filled their bellies with raw shellfish dipped in the spicy red sauce, rolls from District three and boiled lobster. They dumped the leftovers into the lagoon and waited around for nightfall to make their move.

The anthem played with no death announcements and at nine they moved out to begin Beetee's plan. Saint John watched Beetee wrap yards of the wire around the tree with great interest. It looked like he was trying to set up two separate lines; one to go to the beach but he had no idea what the other was for. At what he guessed to be a little after eleven exactly what he expected to happen did although he was hoping he would be wrong.

Beetee looked at Katniss and Johanna and said, "You two take the wire to the water and toss the whole spool as far into the water as you can."

Saint John and Katniss looked at each other and nodded. Katniss asked, "Beetee, why me and Johanna?"

Beetee stumped with his answer, "Um, you and her are lighter on your feet. You two move faster and quieter and I need him to help Finnick in case the Careers attack…."

Saint John didn't hear all of Beetee's stuttering answer or Katniss' reply. Instead a soft voice only he could hear called out his name.

He moved behind a tree away from the others, looked down and replied quietly, "Go ahead."

"I've made contact with Senior Operative 12J4531N and your viruses; I have very bad news."

Five kilometers over the Capital

The Artificial Intelligence system known as Raven breathed an electronic sigh of relief when the Mark four Starkiller it inhabited sensors detected a disturbance in Sol System's only corridor. It opened a communications channel and said, "Welcome to the Sol system. The operation will begin in exactly 11 hours, 24 minutes and 46 seconds from now. May I receive your situation report?"

Raven received a situation report far worse than it expected. When the man finished his report Raven asked, "Do you require alterations to the operational plan sir?"

The human male told Raven how it wanted the plan changed and requested his former commander be advised of the alterations and problems immediately.

Raven stated it would but just as it closed the channel it received another disturbing report. It spent some time trying to correct the situation before. Raven then set course for what it knew to be the location of the Quell and contacted its master.

Outside District 12

Former Tau-Sai senior operative 12J4531N crouched near the fence and said into his battle armor's communications mic, "Snake up, 37 sound off."

"Skylar in position, confirmed targets' positions, standing by."

"CJ in position standing by."

"Hacker in position standing by."

"Copy. Hacker, move in and make contact with primary. CJ make contact with IAG. Both of you keep it quiet."

"Copy."

"Copy."

Brian switched from adaptive camouflage to full stealth, making himself completely invisible, and used his armor's gravity manipulation drives to jump over the fence. Snake made his way past one of the five towers that doubled as both a guard and machine gun position. He walked through the square until he arrived at his destination. He pounded on the door, even after a loud voice told him the bakery was closed, until the door was opened. The young man looked around confused by not seeing anyone until he was pushed into the room by an invisible hand that also closed the door. Snake shut off his armor's stealth and asked quietly, "Peeta Mellark?"

The young man, one of Peeta's brothers, shook his head and nervously pointed up the stairs.

Snake nodded, spun his greeter around and with his hand on his left shoulder directed him up the stairs to where the Mellark family lived. Peeta's brother led Snake into their sitting room where the whole family watched the live broadcast of the Quell. Snake stood watching his friend and former boss walking through a strange looking jungle until he realized the whole family was looking at him. He gently pushed his captive down. "Sit." He opened his face mask and removed his helmet. "Peeta Mellark?"

One of the younger men stood up. "I'm Peeta."

He looked at the tallish, blonde young man and nodded. "Brian, most call me Snake. Don't suppose the Saint told you what FUBAR means?"

Peeta had a worried look on his face and nodded.

"Good. Then you know what needs to be done. Get your family ready to move. In twenty minutes you'll hear shots possibly explosions. Once we've secured the square go out and get everyone to the meadow as quickly as you can." There was a few seconds of silence followed by the lady of the house announcing she refused to do anything but watch Saint John Jamison die.

Constellation 37's medic and newest member used a map downloaded into her armor's computer and projected on the visor to keep her bearings. She knocked on the door and took a half a second to study the tall dark haired man that opened it. She pushed past him, shut off her stealth and asked, "Gale Hawthorn?" The young man nodded. She lowered her weapon's emitter, removed her helmet and looked around the scared family. She gave them a weak embarrassed smile and said, "Sorry." She looked back at Indigenous Asset Gale all business. "CJ, team medic. We're evacuating the town. Once we've taken out the garrison get everyone to the meadow as fast as possible."

Gale nodded and told his family to grab food, clothes and anything they'd need to live in the woods for a few days. He grabbed his coat, knife and stood by CJ. "Take it things aren't going like he planned it?"

"You could say that. You people could be all that's left of humanity and we're all that's left of the Tau-Sai." She tossed a black earpiece to Gale, said, "Here, goes in your ear cutie," opened the door and left Gale wondering just how bad things had become.

Hacker knocked on the door of the home of what was called a primary. To the Tau-Sai a primary meant one of two things. One an individual or in this case a group that were to be protected and extracted to another place alive. Or two a target that needed to be taken out at all costs. Mayor Undersee opened the door to his mansion. He looked around puzzled that he couldn't see anyone there. He jumped when a soft voice asked him if a Madge Undersee lived there. He nodded and was pushed back into the foyer. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. The door slammed shut and the voice yelled out his daughter's name. When a rather attractive woman with long light brown hair came down stairs and stopped at the doorway. Hacker shut off her stealth system and asked, "Madge?" She nodded nervously. Hacker smiled in her helmet. "Boss was right, you are pretty. I'm Hacker, Saint John's and Katniss' friend."

The mayor stared at Hacker and asked, "Madge, you know this person?"

She ran up to her father. "She's one of Saint John's friends. Dad you need to listen." He turned to face his daughter with an angry questioning look. She continued, "Dad, Katniss and Saint John didn't go into the arena without a plan to get out together. They're going to start a revolution, tonight, right now I guess."

The mayor looked horrified, first at his daughter and then at the Tau-Sai operative in his house. "You kids are out of your minds. Don't you remember what happened the last time? That's how the Hunger Games started."

Hacker asked, "You have a secure comm. system to call other government officials with?"

He just stared at her scared for his family and the people in his District.

Hacker felt for this man. She knew he was in what he had to believe to be an impossible position. Instead of using threats of violence she decided to try reason. Besides, she was supposed to protect his daughter; be a little hard to get the young woman's trust if she puts a blade to her father's throat. "Look, your honor, I know the revolution failed 75 years ago. I know all of you have had to pay the price for it. I promise you things are different this time. My questions to you are how long should you and your children be punished for something that happened decades before any of them were born?" She studied the older man's face and saw a part of his fear was replaced by anger. She hoped the anger was caused by the Capital's tyranny and continued, "If you had an alternative for your family other than complying with Snow and his minions would you take it? What's more important to you; your position as mayor or the safety and freedom of your family?"

He looked at her for nearly a minute before nodding. He pointed up the stairs. "In my office."

She helped him to his feet. "Show me." Hacker looked at Madge. "Your mothers sick, migraines right?" Madge nodded. "Well, get her ready to move. As soon as I'm done in your dad's office we're heading to our next stop. Once everything's secure I'll have the doc take a look at her." She followed the mayor to his office.

The mayor sat at his desk in front of an old style television screen. He pulled out a drawer that contained the telecommunications controls. Hacker gently pushed him out of the way. She looked around the desk, found the system and connected her armor's processor to it. Four minutes later she disconnected from the system and stood up. "There, good to go."

"What did you do?"

"I shut off all communications in the District. The local garrison commander can't call for help or report what's going on. Should keep party crashers away for a short while. Hopefully long enough to get Katniss and the Saint back here with Raven."

"What's Raven?"

"The only real chance we have to keep your town from being blasted off the map." Hacker pushed him out the door. "Move it your honor, we're on a schedule." Madge and her mom were by the door as they came down the stairs. Hacker pushed them out into the night and to her next destination.

Primrose Everdeen and her mother sat in their home watching the 75th Hunger Games trying to be strong for each other. It wasn't too hard on the young girl; last year's was far worse. It wasn't so easy on her mom. She smiled every time her youngest daughter looked at her she still looked worried. Unlike both her daughters the older woman didn't trust Saint John.

There was a soft knock at the door. Prim watched her mother look at the clock and frowned. It was late, too late to be a social visit. Prim could only think of three possibilities and the real bad one of them wouldn't bother with knocking. She looked at her mom, got up and ran to the door. Against her mother's wishes she opened it to find Madge, the mayor and his wife standing there. She tilted her head to the side wondering why they were standing outside her door until a voice asked her if she was Primrose Everdeen. She was going to tell them of course she was but she realized none of them had opened their mouths.

Hacker shut off her stealth system, knelt down to the girl's height and asked again softly, "Are you Primrose Everdeen?"

Prim nodded but couldn't do anything else except stare at the black faceless visor of Hacker's battle armor. She didn't even notice her mother coming up behind her until the older woman inhaled sharply.

Hacker saw the mother and daughter standing next to each other and was suddenly overcome with emotion. Memories of her long dead family, of her mother and sister filled her head. Even after the mother demanded to know what she wanted it took Hacker a few seconds to will her feelings under control. She let her weapon hang by its sling and removed her helmet. She ran an armored covered hand through her short blonde hair and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hacker Saint John's friend. But you two can call me Jordan. Can we come in before someone sees us?"

The older woman stepped aside and let them in. Jordan quietly closed the door and turned back towards the others. "Ms. Everdeen, Primrose, you know what to do right?"

Primrose nodded. "Saint John told us the day he and Katniss left. I guess his plan isn't working right?"

Jordan knelt again and nodded. "Smart girl, just like my sister was." She stood up and became very serious. "You have no idea how bad things have gotten." She paused for a second and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." She looked at mom and said, "Get ready to move in a few minutes." She put her helmet back on. "I'm the opening act at this concert. When I get back be ready to move fast. If nothing happens we'll move back into town when your sister gets home." She was out the door before anyone could say another word.

Jordan stood outside her first target's location, stealthed up again and checked her mission clock on her visor. In eight minutes Skylar does the one shot one kill thing. She needed to be done with her job by then. She used her helmet sensors to make sure her target was still there. She smiled, picked the lock and quietly opened the door.

Romulus Thread, Commander of the District 12 Peacekeeper garrison, sat at his desk cursing out the District's ancient and unmaintained communication system. First the monitoring systems in the Victor's homes goes out the last day before the Reaping and now he lost contact with his commanders in the Capital and in District two. He always suspected Jamison of shorting out the junction box that killed the Victor Village bugs but since he was already in the arena there was no point investigating him. He stood up to leave his house and demand to use the mayor's system when a human wearing dark all encompassing body armor appeared in front of him. The things right hand was a blur and he felt something bury itself in his neck and pull back out. He couldn't breathe or speak. A stream of red sprayed the wall to his left. His hands went to the wound trying to stem the flow of blood from the wound with no success. As he felt his life leave his body he heard the thing that killed him say, "I wanted to make this long and painful but unfortunately I'm on a schedule." It was the last thing Romulus Thread heard before death took him.

Hacker ran for the front entrance of the Peacekeeper barracks and found two coming out in full uniform to start their shift. She ran faster hurtled into the air and kicked the far one with such force Hacker felt the left side of their rib cage cave in. At the same time Hacker wrapped her right arm around the nearest one's head and twisted hard. She heard a sharp snap through her helmet speakers. She let the body fall to the ground and looked over at the other. That one, a woman, was still moving, straining to breathe. Hacker could hear watery breathing from her and knew she wasn't long to live. She didn't have time to finish her off. She had less than five minutes to kill the remaining Peacekeepers without making a sound and check to make sure all of them were accounted for. She activated the numerous blades built into her forearm and foot armor, opened the door and planned to show a bunch of soon to be dead law enforcers exactly why she was called 'Hacker.' However, she didn't expect what she found.

She opened up a channel and said, "Hacker up. Thread's dead, barracks clear but we have a problem. There are only eleven Peacekeepers in the District. According to the duty log most of the garrison's been reassigned. Also the remaining ones are all packed up to leave as well. Taken two, still have nine. One's been missing for eleven days and considered a deserter. On my way back to the primary." The rest of the team acknowledged her report. She ran out the door and back to the Everdeen residence.

Brian replied, "Copy," to Jordan's transmission and shook his head feeling a bit conflicted. His family didn't get along most of the time and really didn't want to get involved in the Mellark's dysfunction. However, the woman's comment about wanting to see his friend dead pissed him off. He reminded himself he was a professional and buried his feelings. Snake held up his hands and yelled, "Enough, all of you!" He pointed at Peeta and asked forcefully, "You still in or out? I need to know right now."

Before he could respond the only woman in the room said, "No, he's not going anywhere, he's staying with his family." She stood up and tried to get in Snakes face. "I don't know who you are but you're not getting my son involved in some kind of uprising." She turned to look at her youngest son. "Don't we…"

Snake took a deep breath, exhaled and slowly took the pistol grips of his rifle. He placed the emitter muzzle on Mrs. Mellark's forehead and said with a wicked smile, "Bitch, no one is talking to you. If you want to stay here and get your fat, hairy ass blown into lard be my guest; save me one more headache." A couple of the male Mellarks started to stand up. Snake redirected his rifle towards them. "Set your asses down before I fire you up." He looked at Peeta again. "I have a job to do and all I want to know is if Peeta's going to help me save the ones that actually want to be saved or if he's going to sit here with his thumb up his ass like the rest of his family waiting to be incinerated."

Peeta nodded and headed for the stairs. "Dad, have everyone grab what they can and head for the meadow." He ran down the stairs.

Snake put his helmet back on and ran after him. He stopped Peeta from opening the door. "You all have a curfew right?"

Peeta nodded.

"You can't make yourself invisible. Wait here until the shootings over." He pulled out small earpiece. "Here, com. unit so we can keep in touch. Remember get everyone to the meadow. If I tell you to blow the fence do it. And I'm sorry about what I said to your mom. Mine was the same way." Snake turned on his stealth system and quietly went back into the night.

Skylar lied in her perch, completely hidden, five kilometers from her first target. Her sniper rifle set up to engage all three of her targets in sequence. Her rifle's targeting system locked into her armor's she watched the occupant, a male Peacekeeper, of the tower at the end of the Seam farthest from her. That one was first, then the one in the square closest to the meadow and finally the one on the path that led to the mine. The other two, one in the square and the other in the Seam were to be taken out by Snake and CJ along with the patrols. Once Skylar had taken out her primary targets she would try to take out any Peacekeeper patrol she could get a bead on. Her mission clock told her less than ten seconds before show time. Skylar said on her comm., "Ten seconds," and sighted in on the back of the first target's head, right at the base of the skull. She received copies from CJ and Hacker, indicating they were ready to start.

At one second she heard Snake say over her speakers, "Take it."

Skylar replied by touching the trigger plate on her rifle ever so slightly. A magnetic pulse accelerated the twenty five millimeter solid projectile to 60 kilometers a second. The weapon itself was quiet but the sound of the bullet flying though the made a crack like the gates of hell being blasted down. The target's head exploded before he realized he'd been shot at. Skyler moved slightly to sight in the second target. The rifle automatically adjusted its projectile size to eighteen millimeter, adjusted the magnetic pulse and made rough corrections to the targeting system. Skylar made the fine adjustments and let fly. It took a total of four seconds for Skylar to turn that target's head into a cloud of bloody mist. Skylar sighted in on the last. She noticed that one nearly had his or hers machine gun ready to go before dead by sudden and severe metal alloy poisoning. "Skylar up; three towers down, searching for targets."

CJ heard the first shot and thought, About damn time. She moved from behind a house, aimed her rifle at the bottom of the tower she was assigned to take out and fired a half second burst. Nine white pulses of energy flew from weapons emitter at nearly the speed of light and slammed into the thick wood. Each pulse caused the subatomic particles, protons, neutrons and electrons that made up each atom in a molecule of wood to split. The loose particles from hundreds of thousands of atoms affected by the pulses caused a chain reaction making other atoms to split as well. The result was several fission explosions that consumed the tower's floor and its occupant in bright flash of light and heat. That was why the weapon was commonly called a fission rifle. Something in the back of CJ's mind told her to check behind her. She spun around, sighted in on the Peacekeeper patrol and blasted both of them in half. She looked around for more targets but found only curious residents of the Seam looking out their windows. She lowered her rifle. "CJ up. Seam clear. Gale, let's go." She went to the closest home, pounded on the door telling them they needed to get out.

Snake shouldered his rifle and pulled out a small single shot missile launcher about the size of a large pistol. He locked the micro missile's guidance system on the tower and was about to fire when soft beep told him his armor's stealth system had just failed. At the same time he knew a threat was at his right. The sound of Skylar's first shot rang out just as Snake dove for the ground, tossed his launcher in the air and drawing his pistol with his right hand. He lined his pistol up on a Peacekeeper getting his neck broken by a particular blonde haired, blue eyed kid that apparently couldn't follow orders. Snake caught the launcher with his left hand, sighted it in again and fired. The single missile destroyed the tower in a huge fireball vaporizing the guard in it. He rolled up to his feet and turned to see Peeta looking down at his hands. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. Saint said you could fight. It can get easier the more you do it but if you want to keep being human hope it never does." He spoke into the channel, "Snake up, square clear. Skylar, report."

"Got lots of movement towards the meadow fence line, all citizens. No hostiles in sight."

"Copy. Skylar, let's get ready for party crashers. Hacker you're clear get the primary on the move. CJ meadow crowd control and wounded."

Hacker replied, "Copy, on the move."

CJ replied, "Copy but there's a lot of homes here Snake. Could be more useful helping clear them out. I can move if needed."

Snake shook his head. "Five minutes doc. Then you get to the meadow and help Hacker babysit."

"Copy."

Snake looked up at a still despondent Peeta and said, "Everyone thinks an order is a suggestion. No wonder Saint John almost lost it."

Peeta looked at him. "Lost what?"

"Never mind." He grabbed Peeta's shirt. "Besides, you don't listen either. Disregard an order again and I'll chain you to a tree, got it?"

He nodded.

Snake gently pulled him behind him and let him go. "Move them out Peeta, figure you got maybe ten minutes before company arrives."

Snake and Skylar went back into the forest and broke out a few things that if the Capital comes calling might buy them some time.

The arena

Saint John stood there, listened to Raven's report and wished it was some kind of nightmare he could wake up from. When Raven was done he whispered, "Damn Raven, you're about the only thing in the universe that can make I've got bad news a colossal understatement. Dude, this has become the definition of FUBAR." He paused for a second to look at the others. Katniss and his allies were still arguing about who was going to run his wire. He asked very quietly, "So what's the time table now?"

Raven replied, "Constellation 37 will have District 12 and Katniss' family secured at approximately five minutes before zero one hundred local time."

Saint John replied slowly, "Um ok which local time?"

"Sorry, District 12 is one hour ahead of you. The arena is in the continent of South America, in a territory that was known as Brazil. Of course I could have just told you in approximately 42 minutes."

Brazil? Really? Guess I was off a few thousand kilometers, he thought. "Yeah that would have made things easier." Saint John wondered what the hell he was going to do. He no longer cared about his allies or the game. His only concern was for his friends, team and getting Katniss and him back to District 12 alive. Saint John sat down on the ground, put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands in defeat. Saint John said sadly, "Sorry babe." He laughed joylessly. "You'd think I'd learned that…." He didn't want to finish his statement. He thought, I've always said only the dead are without hope. Time for me to buy my own bullshit. He looked back down and said very quietly, "Wait until after 37 report then do whatever you have to, whatever it takes."

Raven replied, "Copy. Are you certain?"

"Unless someone comes up with a better plan. If you don't get us out we're dead anyway."

He got up and went back to the others. He looked over at Katniss and flashed her a weak smile. She'd known him too long for that to comfort her. Her fear and concern became more apparent in her face.

He looked up at Beetee and held out his hand. "Kat and I will take the wire."

All three of them started to protest. They all agreed Katniss and Johanna should take the wire while he and Finnick being the stronger fighters stay here and protect the wire until the lightning strike.

Saint John stared at them. He was already saddened by Raven's report, his plan was a near complete failure and that with the scorched earth protocol started. Raven would have to take the chance of blowing all of them to hell to get them out of the arena. His so called allies trying to separate him and Katniss again was enough to push him over the edge. He yelled, "Protect the wire? What the hell for? I thought the whole idea was to electrocute them on the beach? That's not going to happen if they're up here trying to chop down a tree made out of…freaking… armor plating!" He realized what he just said and thought, Oh shit, that was brilliant doofus. He tried to change the subject quickly. He looked at Beetee and asked, "You really think Johanna's faster and better in the jungle than me?"

Finnick looked away refusing to answer that one. Beetee nodded and Johanna scowled. Her scowls weren't as fun as Kitten's, he thought. He smiled at Beetee. "You must have missed last year's games. But then with one of yours joining the Careers I wouldn't want to admit to seeing it either." He pointed at Katniss. "Either we take your wire or you get pretty boy and the grouch to do it. Makes no difference to me, I'm fine sitting here watching the fireworks and waiting for one of you to kill me."

Finnick waved his hand. "Give it to him already. We're running out of time."

Saint John looked up at Finnick. "Running out of time for what?"

Finnick just looked away. Beetee handed Saint John the spool, told them to hurry and to come back through the rain section of the jungle.

Saint John ran through the jungle towards the beach with Katniss trying to keep up. About one kilometer from the tree he stopped suddenly.

She nearly ran into his back. She asked laughing quietly, "What the hell are you doing?"

Saint John sat down by a tree, set the spool by his feet and looked up. "I have no clue." He pushed the spool with his feet. "This plan is ridiculous and he knows it."

Katniss asked, "Then why are we doing this?"

He reached up with his right hand like he wanted her to help her up but when she took hold he pulled her down to him. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Need to buy some time. Raven says Snake and the others are in 12. By midnight your family will be safe."

He felt Katniss hug him tighter for a few seconds and then pull away just enough so he could see her smiling face. However, when she saw the look on his face her smile faded. He nodded. "But nothing else worked."

She scowled and hugged him close so he could whisper. They couldn't afford the audience to hear them just yet.

Saint John whispered softly, sadly, "Haven fell. All the Tau-Sai teams that promised to help us died trying to protect it. Hell, twenty thousand humans died at the hoofs of one of our closest allies. My viruses were found and they erased the user files to every computer system in Penam; no one has control over anything."

Katniss whispered, "Anything else?"

"Um yeah, Raven took a closer look at the shield keeping us here. It thinks there's a real chance it could kill us if it uses force to get us out."

He expected her to look terrified but instead she just looked impassively. "Does it matter?"

He stared at her for a second and wondered how she could be so casual about dying. "Yeah I wanted to get you out of this alive. I wanted both of us out of this alive. I wanted us to start a revolution, fight at each other's side and when it was over go back to 12 get married for real, have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after. If anyone on this rock deserves it we do."

She smirked at him. "Were you going to let me in on this plan?"

He found himself smirking as well. "Maybe, eventually but only if I had to."

Katniss started laughing. At first quietly but soon she was laughing out loud.

Her laughter caused Saint John to start laughing as well. They knew it wasn't safe but couldn't stop themselves until Saint John felt the rush. He stopped laughing, placed his hand over her face and put his finger over his lips. She stopped laughing as well. He listened closely. Katniss moved his hand from her mouth and nodded at him. They both heard fast heavy footsteps heading towards them. Saint John pointed to his right. Katniss nodded, moved in that direction and prepared her bow. He stayed hidden using his hearing and hunter's instincts he'd practiced with his friends to gauge distance. When a winded person stopped in front of the shrubs they were hiding behind Saint John stood up, grabbed the person by the neck in a choke hold and dragged them behind the shrubs with as little sound as possible. He clinched his muscles intending on killing the person in his arms; the training never leaves you. He looked down and noticed in the darkness his target was a male and had dark skin. He lessened his grip and whispered, "Quiet and don't move." Chaff stopped moving his body and only nodded slightly. Saint John let him go and looked over at Katniss.

She heard the footfalls of two people moving past them and nodded grinning. Career Districts are big on teaching their Tributes how to fight but moving quietly, not so much. They sat quietly watching the pair from District two head deeper into the jungle.

When she had gone far enough she grabbed Saint John's right arm and whispered, "They're heading towards the others."

He nodded. "Yeah, so much for the plan that would never work" He looked into her eyes. "Kat, your call but I want to back up Finnick and the others. They might be lying to us but they also helped us."

"Yeah, me too but I thought you didn't want to kill any more?"

He smirked. "Oh we can stop them without killing them. Might work out better that way."

She gave him that cute puzzled expression but nodded. She bumped Chaff's stub and asked, "Can you be quiet?" He nodded. Katniss looked up at Saint John.

He said, "Stay behind us and don't make a sound." Saint John quickly drew out what he wanted them to do and they headed out.

Saint John moved quietly but quickly through the jungle to the left of the path the remaining Careers had made. He hoped Katniss would be in position and wasn't disappointed when an arrow suddenly appeared in the back of Brutus's right knee. He collapsed groaning through clenched teeth as he grabbed the arrow. His partner looked down at him and looked towards Katniss's position. A second one went flying towards Enobaria but she saw it coming and dodged.

Saint John nodded and leaped from shrubs towards her. Enobaria side stepped left spun around and tried to counter strike with a round kick to his head. Saint John blocked the shot with his right forearm and tried to grab the leg but the woman was faster than he expected. Enobaria got her leg clear and took up a fighting stance with her left fist out and right arm closer to her body. Saint John stood straight facing her toe to toe with his arms at his sides.

He watched her very closely. His senses and enhancements would give him enough of an edge if she attacked him. She pulled a knife from her belt and smiled. Even in the dark Saint John saw her sharpened teeth and smiled back. "You know I'd like to know when you…" He paused to snatch the knife Enobaria threw at him out of the air. He tossed the knife over his shoulder and continued, "Thought it was a…" He caught another thrown knife but this time he held it up and waved it like he was scolding her. "You know it's very rude to throw knives when someone's asking you a question. Now as I was…" That time instead of throwing a knife she charged him. Saint John dropped the knife, went into left handed fighting and dodged her charge. He tried to hook her left arm as she got in front of him but she spun her arm out of the lock. Enobaria tried to knee him but Saint John blocked it with his own knee. At the same time she tried to hit his face with her right fist but Saint John was able to block the strike with his left forearm. He tried to lock her arm in his armpit but she twisted out of that as well. Saint John smirked and thought, She'd made a great gymnast. As much as he liked the challenge it went against his own rules and training to let a fight drag on. He gave her an opening and she took it. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and tried to pull him closer so she could bite him. Saint John grabbed her hair with his right hand and pulled her head back. He then struck the brachial nerve bundle at the right side of her neck with his left forearm. The woman was both stunned and her right side went numb by the strike. He hip tossed her to the ground, rolled her on her back, pinned her arms behind her and looked over at Katniss. She was sitting on a cursing Brutus's back, his hands and feet tied together with Beetee's wire. She grinned and tossed the spool to him. Saint John tied up Enobaria, stood up and asked, "Shall we?"

She stood up and walked over to him. "You know, that was kind of fun."

He nodded. "Too bad we couldn't do that to everyone." He looked down at their angry, cursing and screaming captives. Enobaria was yelling, trying to tell others where Katniss and Saint John were. He laughed. "Save your breath, nearly everyone else is already dead. We'd stay and keep you company but we have an appointment. I'm sure someone will untie you two eventually." He put his arm around Katniss and looked behind him. "Coming Chaff?"

The old man from District 11 stood and walked towards them slowly taking a long look at the two from two. He looked back up at them questioningly and surprised. "It's one thing to see you two on video but a completely different thing to see you live. Abernathy's got more balls than I thought pissing you two off."

Saint John was going to reply but Katniss beat him to it. "Oh Chaff, we can't kill him." She looked over at Saint John and asked overly sweetly, "Can we hun?"

"No we can't. But we can break our feet off in his ass for hiding things from us again." He pointed in front of them. "You're up front Chaff. So we can keep an eye on you."

They remained hidden behind some greenery watching the rest of their alliance by the tree. Finnick and Johanna were standing together discussing their missing comrades rather loudly.

Johanna said, "Stupid, brainless bastard…"

Saint John smirked. "Must be talking about me."

Katniss frowned. "Well she isn't talking about me. All Everdeens have brains."

Chaff said quietly, "You two almost make this entertaining."

The lovers looked at each other then at Chaff. Saint John nodded towards his allies and asked, "Are you a part of this?"

He tried to look innocent and failed. "A part of what?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. I might not want to kill you but I got no issues with ripping off your good arm."

Finnick replied, "…knew from the moment I met them this wouldn't work; they're too good, too committed to each other…."

Saint John looked over at his partner and smiled.

She scowled at him and shook her head.

Saint John laughed quietly and looked back. Finnick and Johanna were still discussing whatever plan they'd made with Haymitch and whoever else. Not particularly smart considering they were being watched by the same people that wanted him and Katniss dead. Especially since there was no way they could know the shield couldn't be shut down anymore. They were currently safe from Capital retaliation. Saint John stopped listening and was more interested in what Beetee was doing with the wire. He watched the older man measure the wire with his arms. Once he finished he looked back over his shoulder and then asked Finnick for a knife. Finnick handed him a long thick blade and he started wrapping the wire around the handle.

Saint John asked quietly, "What the hell are they doing?"

Katniss watched them looking thoughtful. She looked at him and asked, "Saint John, what would happen if they put that wire through one of the breaks in the force field when the lightning struck the tree?"

He scowled at her and thought about her question. He started describing what would happen quietly, "A few thousands amps of electricity directed into the field itself. A shield is more or less a circuit so the current would ride the field trying to find ground. The only ground is in the emitters." He started smiling and speaking slowly when he realized what would happen. "The emitters would cycle and send it right into the field generators. The generators overload killing the shield and breaking the circuit keeping the power source from exploding." He looked over at Katniss smiling even wider.

Katniss looked annoyed. "Ok, what does all that mean?"

"It means you just figured out how we're going to get out of here." He hugged her tightly. "You are without a doubt the most amazing being I've ever seen."

When they separated, she smiled and looked at her feet embarrassed. "If it wasn't for you I'd be nothing more than a girl from the Seam that can shoot a bow. Besides, it wasn't really my idea." She pointed at Beetee and Finnick.

Saint John thought for a second and smiled. "That smart little son of a bitch. This is what he had planned all the time." He looked at her and continued, "On second thought, he's an idiot. You're the only one that has any chance of pulling this lunacy off."

Chaff said annoyed, "No, you two are the idiots. Everyone just heard everything you said."

Saint John replied, "Good, the people of Penam needed to hear it. They need to know their so called all powerful Capital needs to be taken down and they're the only ones that can do it. They need to know that dying for freedom is better than living with someone's foot on your neck. Besides, Snow's minions can't get in here anymore." He looked down and whispered, "Time check."

"Twenty three fifty six and twelve seconds local."

"So its begun?"

"Actually, it is over. 12J4531N checked in just before your call. Opposition in District 12 has been eliminated with no friendly causalities. The only unexpected occurrence was the Peacekeeper garrison was approximately one third of reported strength. Therefore instillation of perimeter defenses and evacuation of the population has begun. The Everdeen, Undersee and Hawthorne families are safe and waiting at the staging area."

He looked up at Katniss and said a bit louder, "Good." He felt as if a weight had been lifted off him. His friends and Katniss' family were safe and in about five minutes the revolution would begin and they'd be on their way back to District 12. Then he remembered something. "Oh, you know we figured out a way out of here right?"

"Yes, I have been listening. Miss Everdeen's plan is marginally safer and possibly more effective then my blasting my way in. I'm going to prepare for her speech."

He smiled widely, grabbed Katniss in his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's begun Kitten. Prim, your mom, Gale, Peeta, Madge are all safe."

Katniss smiled widely and kissed him gently. "You always keep your promises."

"I try. One problem, most of the Peacekeepers we're evacuated. Guess there's something very bad planned for our home. Everyone's being evaced as we speak." He smile faded. "Kitten, we don't have much time; still up for it?"

She stared in his eyes for a few seconds and nodded.

"Good. Show time." He stood up and said to their allies, "Hey guys, look what we found?"

The look on their faces when they saw Chaff walk up made him and Katniss giggle a bit. Beetee recovered first and asked, "Is the wire planted?"

Katniss shook her head and then smirked. "Well, in a way I guess." She told them what the couple did with the remaining Careers.

Finnick looked at them like he couldn't believe what she said. Johanna asked, "You let them live?"

Saint John shrugged. "Why not? With them hunting Chaff they wouldn't be near the beach anyway. Kind of makes that whole plan mute so we found another use for the extra wire." He stared intently at Beetee. "But then again that wasn't what the wire was for anyway, was it?"

Beetee looked down at his feet. He knew he was caught in the lie and smart enough to know he wasn't going to talk his way out of it.

Saint John smirked. "Yeah, just like she thought." He took the knife from Beetee and unwrapped the wire. "Interesting plan, should work except you'd kill yourself trying to do it with this." He reached out to Katniss and she handed him an arrow. "Dude, we're not held in here by a force field; it's a defense shield." He started wrapping the wire on the arrow so it didn't affect its aerodynamic properties. "You see Beetee a force field is used to keep things or people in a particular place, generally without damaging them. A defense shield protects things from weapons fire, radiation, explosions…"

Finnick interrupted, "Ok, that's it. Saint john where the hell are you from?"

He smirked back. "Oh, that's a long story and we don't have time. My girlfriend here has something to say." He paused for a second and asked, "Raven, are we on?"

"Affirmative. I'm in position to serve as a relay if the powers at be try to cut her off."

"Thanks." He looked over at Katniss. "Kitten, three minutes."

Katniss looked down at her feet and nodded. She'd been dreading this moment but she couldn't hide from it. She looked up and began the speech she hoped would start a revolution. "People of Penam…" And that was a far as she got with that beginning.

Saint John chuckled. "'People of Penam?' Where did that come from?"

She scowled at him. "How else am I supposed to address an entire country?"

"The same way you've been addressing them for the last year; as Katniss Everdeen. Address them as how you want to be seen Kitten."

"Great, I'm going to have a whole country calling me Kitten." She looked down for a second and looked up eyes cold and lips curled in anger. "Look, all of you know who I am; Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, a Victor from District 12 but what I am is just a girl from what we call in District 12 the Seam. It's where all the miners' families live. I know of the uprisings in Districts 11 and eight and smaller ones in four and three. I know since I used those berries last year to save mine and Saint John's lives some of you see me as the first one to uprise. You believe because I'm still alive the Capital was weak. You are right, the Capital is weak. They let us live at first because their hold on all of you is weak. Snow put us here to kill us without turning us into martyrs. When I…when we were in the 74th Hunger Games all we wanted was for us to survive but we came in here with a plan to end the Capital's hold on all of us…"

Saint John finished wrapping the wire on the arrow and smiled. Public speaking wasn't Katniss' specialty but shooting from the hip under pressure was. He was just beginning to think his plan might still work when the combat rush hit him. He looked around. Finnick, Johanna, Beetee and Chaff stood around listening to her speech intently; not exactly a threat. He began to wonder if the pair from two had gotten loose when he smelled both ozone and smoke. The clear thinking the chemicals brought finally brought the answer to the questions of reflections against the shield and pink skies. His eyes became wide. He yelled, "Get away from the tree!" He tackled Katniss to the ground and held her there.

The tree Katniss had been standing next to suddenly exploded in a flash of white light scattering flaming chunks of wood in all directions. The undergrowth about ten meters from them burst into flames. A line of burning grass and vines started heading towards Katniss and Saint John.

He picked Katniss up by her belt and ran. "Raven, a little help please."

Ten kilometers above Central America

Raven was recording Katniss' speech as well as monitor its transmission throughout Penam when it detected an aircraft appear above the arena. Raven focused its scanners on the aircraft and detected an energy draw from the power system as well as a build up in a microwave generator at the craft's front. It was puzzled until it detected an intense tight beam of microwaves being projected through the shield. Raven switched to its targeting system, locked a strike missile on the aircraft and programmed it for a high angle ballistic trajectory to increase range. The weapons bay opened its doors and a single, slender spear shot forward on a plume of blue plasma exhaust. The missile took off heading high almost out of the atmosphere and shut down its engines. It coasted for a few seconds and started heading back down. When it was ten miles from its target the missile reignited its engines and charged the target at ten times the speed of sound. The target detected the attack and tried to avoid destruction too late. The missile's energy based shockwave warhead detonated against the top of the small craft just above the power generators. The energy wave crushed the hull and the power generators breaking the aircraft and sending pieces of the attacker to vaporize against the intact shield.

Raven continued a focused scan of the area around the arena and found another dozen aircraft concealed in their stealth systems flying around. A second one appeared but another of Raven's missiles destroyed it before it could fire. It continued scanning for more targets and contacted Saint John.

Back in the Arena

"Two targets destroyed; smaller and better armed than the standard armed transports we've detected in the past. I'm certain there are more but I can't detect them while in stealth mode. Tell Katniss I will be cutting off her transmission in 41 seconds so I can get there to extract you when the shield goes down at midnight."

"Copy." He turned Katniss so she'd land on her feet and set her down. He yelled, "We're clear." He looked at Katniss. "You have about 30 seconds before we have to get ready to get out of here."

She nodded and stood quiet for a few seconds. "Um, where was I?"

Saint John shrugged. "Does it matter? Something about its time for everyone who wants to be free of their tormentors in the Capital to stand with us. If they will be free and are ready to fight now is the time."

She smiled. "What he said. We are done fighting for their entertainment. We are done working to death so they can live in comfort. If you feel the same as we do, if you're done being scared your children with be called in the next reaping, if you don't want your child's death to be in vain then join us now. Saint John's cut off the Capital from the other Districts. They can't send reinforcements to put down the rebellion. This time we will win. This time revenge will be ours! Freedom will be ours! Join us!" Anger turned to hopefulness and she asked, "How was that?"

Saint John smiled and hugged her. "Perfect Kitten." He handed her the arrow.

She notched the arrow and aimed at the shield. Even though her face showed her concentrated aim he could tell there was a question. "Um, how dangerous is this?"

He realized how close they were to the tree and said, "Very." He put his hand on her shoulders and moved her farther from the tree and closer to the shield. "Now slightly less dangerous. The shock wave of this thing overloading might knock us out but that beats being broiled. Raven will just have to pick us up using emergency extraction."

"How long?"

"Not sure but I'd take the shot as soon as you see a gap."

She nodded and reaimed. "Saint John, how did they burn things through the shield?"

He smiled and thought, Girls pick the most interesting times to ask questions. "You can polarize shields to allow certain energy wavelengths in and block others…." The rush interrupted him again. That time he knew what was causing it. "Kat, take the shot!" He saw her arrow fly into a shield gap and a shower of sparks. Then there was a deafening sound, brilliant, blinding flash and the feeling he was being both broiled and batted around by God himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Raven was in a vertical dive straight at the arena when it detected an enormous power spike and then the collapse of the shield. It deployed aero-speed brakes from its wings and reversed power on the engines. Raven's speed dropped quickly from more than twelve times the speed of sound to less than one. Its plan was very simple; head in under stealth and land near Saint John's position. He and Katniss get aboard and they leave under the nose of the Capital. It wondered if Saint John would be up to a little action. It had been a while since they really fought together as a real team; Raven kind of missed it. It received a status report from the micro-machines in Saint John's brain. He was unconscious but didn't appear to be disabled. The sensors detected a human female matching Katniss Everdeen's genetic profile seven and a half meters to his left. She also appeared to be unconscious. Yes Raven thought this was going to be very easy, after six years working for the Saint it should have known better.

The sky above the arena was filled with aircraft appearing out of nowhere. Then all hell broke loose when they started firing blasts of plasma and missiles at each other. Raven's processor busied itself for a fraction of a second trying to figure out why Capital ships were firing on other Capital ships. Then it decided that situation was irrelevant to its current mission and tried to slip its way past the battle. Raven was almost to the surface when a missile overshot its intended target and out of what could only be called bad luck struck its right side just under the wing. Raven rolled to the left from the impact. The alloy hull plate protected most of the systems from the warhead explosion except the rear defense screen generator and the stealth system. Raven punched up its drives and headed straight up. Landing while taking fire was out of the question so it went with option B. Raven pitched its nose over back into a dive and prepared itself for what its friend and owner called a dogfight. Raven was confused as to which aircraft were hostile so it decided to engage and destroy anything that got in its way. The first target was what it considered the biggest threat in the area; also happened to be the largest aircraft in the area. It was preparing to land near Saint John's and Katniss' position. Based on its size it could be carrying an army on board. Raven locked two of its six remaining missiles on the ship and fired. The first missile struck the rear section that contained its primary anti-gravity propulsion system. The ship started falling out of the sky rear first as the second missile struck just behind the cockpit. The front of the ship was blown clear off. It tumbled in flames crashing into the lagoon. The rest of the ship crashed through the jungle setting several trees on fire, slammed into the beach and exploded. Raven rolled ninety degrees left and turned to get the next target in its sights. It lined up its cannons on target and opened up. Several white flashes erupted from the four cannons on the end of its wings. The fission pulses ripped into the hull of the smaller but very maneuverable and well armed ship vaporizing it into a bright burst of light. Raven was chasing down another fighter when it saw a transport landing at the upper edge of the jungle. Dozens of Peacekeepers started piling out. It opened a com channel to its owner while heading in to strafe the ship and Peacekeepers.

Saint John moaned as his mind clawed its way back to conscious. The ground shaking made him aware that his whole body hurt and the voice screaming in his head brought him the rest of the way. "Saint John I need you to wake up now!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Saint John opened his eyes to bright flashes of light filling his vision. At first he thought they were lovely until the soldier in him realized even though he couldn't hear them they were aircraft exploding. His body's endocratic system filled is blood with high powered adrenaline, endorphins, neuro-stimulants and healing compounds. The pain in his body was gone and his hearing started to improve. He heard Raven call his name again and replied, "Saint up sit-rep?"

"About time. Katniss is unconscious but her condition appears to be stable for the moment. You have an attack force of sixteen Peacekeepers heading towards your position. I can't stop them because of the tree cover. I'm also taking fire. Your orders?"

His mind raced. Katniss was hurt, enemy troops closing and Raven couldn't get to them. Panic started to set in. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. "Raven, where's Kat?"

"Seven meters to your left."

He took off in that direction and asked, "And where are the Peacekeepers closing from?"

"From the left adjacent section of the jungle."

Saint John found Katniss lying on her side. Rapid exam showed no broken bones, no bleeding and strong pulses and breathing. She was still unconscious but there was nothing he could do about that. He looked up at the sky and yelled, "Where's Finnick and the others?"

"Stand by."

Saint John considered his options; it wasn't looking good. With all the trees Raven would have to make a fairly slow approach and come to a stop to land. With ground and air forces attacking it was too slow and made it way too vulnerable; especially down a screen. Besides, stuffing a unconscious Katniss into the back and climbing in the cockpit hatch in the middle of a fire fight was a great way to get killed.

Raven said, "Finnick Odair is ten meters to your right lying on the east side of a tree deeper in the jungle. The Peacekeepers detachment have captured Johanna Mason. I cannot locate Beetee or Chaff."

"Copy." He picked up Katniss and carried her into the woods. "Raven, I'm moving Katniss to Finnick. Pop both canisters; make a mine field between us and the Peacekeepers. Easy E all three of us and head to 12 as fast as your drives will go." He found Finnick lying on his stomach curled around a tree. He still had a trident in his hand. Saint John set Katniss down and checked Finnick's vitals; he was still alive. He positioned both of them flat on their backs, and kissed Katniss on the cheek. "Almost over Kitten, when you wake up you'll be home."

"Copy, but currently taking fire from a pair of the fighter type airships. They are trying to drive me away from you."

Saint John looked up and saw his thin, needle shaped fighter being pursued by a pair of smaller, long wing shaped aircraft. "Upper half split-s, reverse nose up and left spin one eighty. At least one will be in your sights." He watched his fighter execute his recommended maneuver precisely. He saw white flashes come from the wings and one of the airships exploded. The second one dove for the jungle and screamed off as fast as it could. He watched the ordinance bay doors open and a single missile drop out and ignite. The missile chased down and destroyed the fighter.

"Thank you. In position one minute."

Saint John watched two missiles drop out of the ordinance bay and fly off. Both missiles turned towards him, came in low and broke apart. Two dozen grenade sized warheads fell in the jungle to his left. He was gently stroking Katniss' hair saying comforting words when he saw the white Peacekeeper uniform. Four of them crashed through the jungle like a herd of elephants. So loud he could hear them even with bad hearing. He smiled at the thought of finally being able to take this out on people that truly deserve it. "Raven, four got past the mines. I'm going to slow them down. Get Kat and Finnick, then swing by and pick me up." He jumped up and ran at them.

The first few exploding mines and the screams from their injured comrades caused the approaching Peacekeepers to duck. They saw him but didn't have time to bring their weapons up before he was on them. Saint John grabbed the closest one's weapon's hand, spun and bent it down until it broke. He caught the pistol as it fell out of the Peacekeeper's hand. He then pulled him forward and shattered his faceplate with his right elbow. Saint John spun around and kicked the one to his right in his face driving armored plexi-glass into his face. He then crotched down behind the first one he attacked and using him as a shield shot the left most one in the face twice. He then leaped over his shield and shot the right most as well. Saint John then shot his shield in the back of the head while he begged for his life. One last shot finished the one he kicked.

Finally, a real weapon, he thought and went through the dead ones. Saint John grabbed a pair of magazines for his new pistol. One of the farther ones out had some kind of short assault rifle or submachine gun. He took it, looked around for more threats and back at his friend. Raven was coming in low and relatively slow. The Emergency Extraction system was extended from its ordinance bay. Raven kept sliding left and right trying to keep from being hit by the Capital's weapons. Saint John wondered why his friend was having to do so much dodging as a pair of blue streams of light came from the pod and covered both Katniss and Finnick. He couldn't witness the protective stasis pod form over them but after a second two blue glowing ovals were pulled up and attached to underside of the hull. As Raven turned to make its approach to pick up Saint John he asked, "Raven, is the targeting jammer…." The missile streaking towards his fighter interrupted him. Saint John yelled, "Break right!," just as the missile hit the underside of the right wing.

District 12

Brian had just finished setting up the last automated weapons system when his suit's com-link rang. "Go for Snake."

A young voice replied, "Hey Brian, thought you might want to know I think I'm picking up incoming aircraft. Their using some kind of stealth system but I'm tracking something creating moving disturbances in the atmosphere. Sorry, best I can do with all the damage."

He finished and activated the all four weapons. "Any chance you can get either of my birds in this fight?"

"Not really. Slayer might and I mean might survive atmospheric entry and landing but it'll never take off again. Your Mark three can fly but it still has no defense screens, ordinance, cannons or drives on either side. You want to take that into a fight you're about the bravest human I've ever met."

"More like the most suicidal. Can you see Raven?"

"Not sure. Lots of aircraft and weapons fire coming from there."

"So its not inbound, right?"

"Right. Even if Saint John stealthed up I'd still be detecting something. You all are on your own. On the plus side, looks like those two got their rebellion; got fights breaking out almost everywhere. Might draw a little attention."

"Good for us. Don't suppose you can give me an ETA on the inbounds?"

"Again not really. Tracking's hit and miss but they look pretty close. I'd say at best less than five minutes."

"Thanks Reese." Brain switched channels. "Alright people, aircraft inbound."

CJ replied, "About time I was wondering when the welcome wagon was going to show."

Brain chuckled. "Knock it off doc; bad comedy is mine and the Saint's job. Gale report?"

"Cleared out all the homes, got the mine left."

"Forget the mine, you've done enough. Get to the meadow, take care of your family and ready to lead everyone into the forest."

"But…."

"No buts kid. You've done all you can with evacuations. We have another job for you. You're the only one that knows these woods. If we have time after the strike we can try to get them out then. Move it Gale."

"Yeah, ok, um copy."

Brain said to himself, "Heard you the first time." He then asked Peeta the same question. He got a bit worried when no one answered. He shook his head. "Damn it, all of you get them ready to move. If the autoguns open up don't wait for me."

Hacker replied, "I can go find him…."

CJ interrupted, "You already have a job…"

"You can watch them. Besides, I have a friend of his, she can help me…."

"Yeah, we all know why. Hey Snake is he cute?"

"All of you shut the fuck up!" Snake had enough of this. "Goddamnit have you douche bags forgotten what an order is?" He took a deep breath and relaxed. "Just do as you're told. I'll find the wayward babe." He turned to leave and found a tall blonde haired boy behind him helping an old couple. Snake shook his head. "Never mind, found him." Snake was about to verbally jump all over him about not answering his com when Peeta tossed the comm.-link at him.

"Damn thing doesn't work." Peeta looked at the old couple and gave them a comforting smile. "Come on Mr. and Mrs. Harris; everything's going to be alright."

Snake watched the young man walk away and shook his head. The sound of missiles being launched brought him back to reality. He yelled, "Hit the ground," and dove himself.

The missiles streaked off leaving trails of light smoke behind them. The weapons were old; far older then he was used to but beggars can't be choosers. The missiles exploded three kilometers from their launchers taking out the first wave of Capital bombers. Snake sat up and watched flaming debris rain down throughout the town. He watched the merchant buildings burn and thought it was hard to believe the plane's ordinance could do more damage than shooting them down like this. "Alright people, time to go." He got up and ran for the fence.

Gale ran to the detonator and set off the charges that knocked the fence down. He then took a pistol from CJ and led everyone into the only safe place left to them.

The Arena

Saint John watched as Raven rolled left from the impact and nearly crashed into the trees. Its nose suddenly pointed straight up and it streaked off on two reddish white cones of fire.

"Saint John, I've lost all connections to the right wing. Stealth mode and both defense screen generators are off line."

Saint John nodded. The wings housed part of the sublight drives and maneuvering systems as well as the charge cannons. Basically without the wings the only way Raven would stay in the air is with brute force from its main drives at the end of the fuselage. "Copy. ADR?"

"Automatic Diagnostic and Repair engaged. Estimate ten minutes before drives are back up maybe another three for tactical systems."

Saint John ducked as two more mines exploded. "Good, get to twelve, drop them off, clear the skies and come back and get me."

"But Saint John…"

Saint John checked out his new assault weapon. "Don't worry about me. If I can't win a game of hide and seek with a bunch of bozos in moon glow armor I don't deserve to call myself Tau-Sai. See you when you get back." He let the action cycle making sure a round was chambered and grabbed the spare magazines.

"Copy. I'll be back in fifteen minutes at the most."

Saint John watched his friend rocket out of sight, tucked as much ammunition into his belt and shorts as he could and hid deeper in the jungle. He dove under some thick underbrush and did his best to be a hole in the jungle. He was severely outnumbered and outgunned and despite what some movies showed the only way to survive this was to find a good place to hide and wait for Raven to return. He thought he'd found a good place to hide until he heard a group storming through the jungle towards him. He belly crawled backwards away from the oncoming troops. He stood up and moved deeper into the jungle. He stopped thinking he'd gotten away only to hear two groups closing on him. Saint John was puzzled for a second. Then he realized what was happening and cursed himself laughing. He said "Not fair," quietly to himself. The Peacekeepers could find him with the tracking device they put in his arm. Not to mention the entire arena was wired for video and audio. Hiding wasn't going to be an option so he decided to try avoidance. He maneuvered behind and between the two groups stalking him. He followed them deeper into the jungle, then broke off and headed towards the beach. The fact that the different sections of the arena's jungle looked so much alike made it easy for him to confuse his opponents. Saint John moved along the beach tree line and thought he might actually pull this off when he ran into a patrol of white armored soldiers.

The Peacekeepers seemed just as surprised as Saint John was. He recovered faster. Saint John let the weapon fall on its sling and he jumped at them axe in hand. He buried the axe blade into the neck of the closet Peacekeeper before he could react. He moved around to his right, grabbed the assault rifle and slammed the butt stock into the owner's face. The last two seemed better trained than the others. They lined their weapons on Saint John forcing him to do something he didn't really want to. Using a firearm would bring the others on top of him like a pack of wolves. Unfortunately being riddled full of holes was even worse than being found. He drew the pistol he took and killed both of them with a pair of double taps to their heads. He quickly took their rifles and ammunition and dove head first into a ditch. He checked the weapons making sure they were loaded and got ready to hold off an army.

He had three assault rifles, 600 rounds, a pistol with 61 rounds and his axe. He set two of the rifles against the edge of the pit and listened for the Peacekeepers. He didn't have to wait long. He brought the rifle up, let them check on their dead comrades before taking careful aim and fired. Even in the pitch black night he could see dark circles appear on the right most chest armor above his heart. Saint John let off the trigger for a fraction of a second to break up the bursts and make the weapon easier to control and aim. Four fell over dead before the others dove for the sides away from the fire. Saint John moved over to his right firing as he went. When that weapon ran out he picked up another and continued firing short bursts to keep them down. When that one was out he picked up the third and continued firing. He paused to reload all three and started over. The constant moving back and forth and firing kept the Peacekeeper's heads down. It was just as Saint John suspected; they weren't used to dealing with people that really knew how to fight a war. The tactic was effective as long as he had ammunition. When he was down to his last magazine he remembered a saying, when outnumbered with no escape options attack; attacking can turn the numbers advantage your opponents have against them. Saint John tossed the empty rifles aside and charged at the troops he had pinned down. He jumped over a burned tree and landed in the mist of his enemies. He fired his assault rifle dry and used it as clubs to bludgeon the others to death. When the rifle was a busted piece of junk he used his axe to hack at their necks and his pistol to shoot others at point blank range. Soon Saint John was standing alone surrounded by dead and dying Peacekeepers feeling a bit proud of himself. He started looting the bodies for more weapons when his mind told him to dive left. He dove for the ground just as a bullet flew over him. He rolled over on his shoulder, came up to a kneel and fired his pistol. Two more headless Peacekeepers fell to his shooting when his fight came to a sudden end.

His mind gave him less than a fraction of a second's warning before he felt something slam into his left shoulder and back. He started falling to his face not exactly in pain. He couldn't move his left arm, he was also out of breath and felt a buzzing dizzy sensation come over his head. He lied there not quite believing he'd been shot until he felt mind numbing pain when someone grabbed his left arm and lifted him up. He looked up just in time to see the butt of a rifle slammed into his face. More pain and dizziness followed by a need to puke came over him.

He heard one of them yell, "No, they want him alive."

The other one laughed cruelly. "Look at that chest wound, he's already dea…"

Three extremely loud cracks sounded and he was back face first on the ground. He felt himself being rolled on his back and heard a very faint voice say, "We got you brother. You have nothing to worry about." Saint John felt himself smile as he lost consciousness.


End file.
